SOMEBODY TO LOVE (CLEXA)
by LexaElise
Summary: Esta es una historia 100% Clexa
1. Chapter 1

**SOMEBODY TO LOVE**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **Desperté por el ruido sordo del despertador, sólo quería encontrarlo y destrozarlo por interrumpir mis tres horas de sueño, aun con los ojos cerrados gire a mi derecha buscando el dichoso aparato.**

 **-Ouch!-Estúpida cama, la compré porque estaba en oferta, quería ser independiente así es que no acepté la cama que me ofreció Jane, por eso lo compré con mis ahorros, si contara cuantas veces caí de ella tendría dos diarios terminados, pero no podía quejarme ya que Jane nos dio este cuarto a Octavia y a mí, no iba a quejarme porque no tenía una cama adecuada ni por el ruido de los perros de Jane, esa actitud para nada era mi estilo.**

 **Como cada mañana durante 3 meses tenía que luchar por despertar después de un arduo trabajo en el bar del novio de Octavia que es mi mejor amiga, tenía que levantarme antes de las 8 para ir a trabajar a la floristería de Jane que es como una madre para las dos, nos crio desde que teníamos 15 años cuando a las dos nuestros padres nos echaron de casa por diferentes motivos pero con el mismo resultado.**

 **Octavia conoció a Lincoln, porque un día éste fue a la floristería donde trabajábamos y compro una flor y se lo regalo a ella, desde allí son como chicle, no me imagino a Octavia sin Lincoln ni viceversa, ellos se ven muy enamorados. Y Octavia en pocos días se irá a vivir con él, y sin mencionar que tiene un nuevo trabajo, no como mesera, sino como subgerente del bar de su novio, y me alegra mucho que ella esté consiguiendo todo eso, Octavia es como una hermana para mí y solo quiero que le vaya bien en todo.**

 **Mire el reloj, eran las 7:30 tenía media hora para alistarme y llegar al trabajo, Jane era una buena persona y nos quería mucho pero no le gustaba para nada la impuntualidad, por ello tenía que levantarme temprano e ir a abrir la floristería, era todo un mundo levantarme temprano y llegaba solo 5 minutos antes de las 8 a pesar que vivía en el jardín trasero de la floristería.**

 **Antes de salir de mi cuarto, tendí mi pequeña cama, si, pequeña porque mi cama era la mitad de una normal, vamos, sé que no suena creíble pero lo es y no soy para nada dramática ni es mi estilo quejarme.**

 **-Buenos días Clarke-Octavia era la primera en levantarse y por supuesto la que hacia el desayuno-**

 **-Que tal O-le conteste con un bostezo, trabajar hasta las 3 de la mañana y despertarte a las 7 para volver a trabajar era exhausto-**

 **-Clarke, cada día te noto más cansada-me dijo alcanzándome la taza de café-**

 **-Bueno el tener dos trabajos lo explica todo- le dije tomando el café, que por cierto estaba demasiado bueno-**

 **-Jane dijo que no tienes que seguir trabajando para ella, Clarke. Verónica lo hace bien sola-**

 **-Octavia ya hablamos sobre esto-solté un suspiro- es lo mínimo que puedo hacer si me estoy quedando en este cuarto-**

 **-Entonces, no deberías trabajar en el bar, sabes que te deje hacer esa locura porque me dijiste que trabajarías solo hasta media noche-**

 **-Pero pasada medianoche dan buena propina O, Sabes que necesito ahorrar para terminar mi carrera-**

 **-Pues tienes que pensar también en tu salud, Clarke. Además Jane dijo que no es necesario que trabajes en la floristería, y que el cuarto era un regalo por nuestro cumpleaños 18-**

 **-Octavia en serio, me gusta trabajar en la floristería es una manera de distraerme, me gusta las flores-**

 **-Entonces porque aceptaste el trabajo de Lincoln?-**

 **-Porque necesito ingresos no puedo estar dependiendo de Jane, suficiente que nos de este cuarto, nadie me obliga a nada.-**

 **-Eres una cabezota, sales de trabajar a las 3 de la tarde de la floristería y entras al bar desde las 6 hasta las 3 de la mañana, Clarke solo me preocupo por ti-**

 **-Lo sé Octavia, pero ¿qué quieres que haga? Necesito el trabajo si quiero terminar mi carrera-**

 **-Pero Lincoln te encontró un trabajo con el Sr. Jaha- me dijo con el ceño fruncido**

 **-Si me quieres en serio no consideres esa propuesta, él me da terror O, sin mencionar que estaría metida en su oficina hasta altas horas de la noche-**

 **-Pero la paga es buena-soltó un suspiro- tienes razón el da miedo solo con verlo…, Clarke!-**

 **-Rayos O, no es necesario que grites, estoy a lado tuyo-dije tapando mis oídos-**

 **-Lo siento, pero me acorde de algo-**

 **-¿De qué?-**

 **-¿Te acuerdas de la propuesta de Jane?, y que dijo que tenías una entrevista-**

 **-Todavía no estoy segura O-**

 **-¿Y cuándo cambiaste de opinión? Si estabas muy contenta-**

 **-No lo sé, supongo que fué la felicidad del momento me apresure en salir de allí como lo hice-**

 **-¿Pero aceptaras cierto? Clarke, ¿prometes que pensaras la propuesta de la Sra. Jane? ¿Por mí? por favor. ¿Sí?**

 **-Tengo que ir a abrir la floristería- me levante de la mesa, no quería discutir tan temprano en la mañana-**

 **\- Eres buena evadiendo preguntas, cierto?- la mire de soslayo cuando nos dirigíamos hacia la salida**

 **-Lo siento, pero necesito pensar en mi respuesta- le dije con media sonrisa- no es que me haga de rogar solo que nunca cuide de nadie O, y tengo miedo-**

 **-Yo también tuve miedo de muchas cosas Clarke-**

 **-Pero ahora tú tienes una vida hecha Octavia estas a punto de mudarte con Lincoln, empezaras a estudiar el mes que viene, tienes un buen trabajo-solté un suspiro- me siento estancada-**

 **-Clarke, ¿sabes que cuentas siempre conmigo y Jane, verdad?-se acercó para abrazarme-**

 **-Sí lo sé, tú y Jane son lo que me mantiene en pie-**

 **-Oh, por cierto ¿a qué hora tienes esa entrevista?-**

 **Solté un suspiro pensé que se iba olvidar de eso-Creo que hoy a las 4-**

 **-Bueno, podrías no demostrar tanta felicidad Clarke- me dijo con sarcasmo, levante los hombros y seguí caminando**

 **-Hablamos cuando regrese, ¿por favor?-**

 **-Está bien, pero yo iré contigo a esa entrevista- Le di una última mirada asintiendo y salí hacia el patio, el olor a flores me hizo tomar un respiro profundo, el aroma me hacía sentir en calma sin darme cuenta me puse a pensar en la entrevista de trabajo, Jane dijo que sería una buena oportunidad para mí y mi carrera.**

 ***Flashback***

 **-¿Dónde vamos Clarke?- me pregunto por segunda vez Octavia**

 **\- Jane nos invitó a un almuerzo Octavia, te lo dije desde que salimos-**

 **-Lo sé- me dijo sonriendo-solo me gusta hacerte perder la paciencia**

 **Gire los ojos, cuando quería era insoportable**

 **-Clarke?-**

 **-Dime-**

 **-Necesitas descargar esa frustración, ya sabes-me dijo levantando las cejas-**

 **-Octavia por millonésima vez no saldré con nadie, estoy enfocada en cosas importantes-**

 **-¿Pero porque? Necesitas conocer a alguien, te acuerdas del chofer de la amiga de Jane creo te miraba demasiado-**

 **-No lo creo- dije queriendo zanjar el tema**

 **-Clarke, sé que no lo hablamos con él, pero se notaba que era un buen chico-**

 **-Octavia….-**

 **\- Jane dijo que su amiga vendrá el lunes, y si viene ella también vendrá el, pero claro solo si a ti te interesa saberlo- Suspire, sabía que no podía hacerle olvidar sobre ello-¿Te interesa?**

 **-Llegamos- Le dije entrando por la puerta trasera de la tienda**

 **-Cuando dejaras de evadir mis preguntas-**

 **-Cuando hagas una que me interese- le dije guiñándole el ojo burlonamente**

 **-Oh, entiendo Srta. Listilla-**

 **Toqué la puerta de la casa de Jane y nos recibió con una gran sonrisa**

 **-¡Clarke! – Dijo apenas me vio- Pensé que habían cambiado de parecer y no vendrían**

 **-Claro que no Jane- me acerque para darle un abrazo-**

 **-¿Jane que tal? ¿Cuánto tiempo?- Octavia se adelantó y la abrazo**

 **-Querida que sorpresa! y no exageres solo nos vimos hace dos días- Dijo sonriéndole, Octavia ya no tenía tiempo para visitar a Jane a menudo por su nuevo trabajo-**

 **-Bueno, te extraño demasiado pero el trabajo me tiene atrapada y no tengo tiempo de visitarte a menudo-**

 **-Lo se Octavia, pero ahora están las dos aquí y eso es lo que importa. Tomen asiento, según Tina falta poco para el almuerzo, pero si me permites Octavia, el motivo de este almuerzo es porque necesito hablar con Clarke-**

 **-Sabía que ella era tu favorita-dijo con enojo fingido dirigiéndose hacia la cocina-**

 **-¿te encuentras bien?- dije con nerviosismo, lo menos que quería era que le pasara algo, Jane era lo único que me quedaba en este mundo junto a Octavia-**

 **-Yo estoy perfectamente Clarke, tranquila, solo te tengo una propuesta de trabajo- la mire confundida- Así es, te acuerdas que me comentaste que estudiabas para ser doctora?- dijo mirándome a los ojos**

 **-Bueno no exactamente, solo para ser enfermera- Le dije bajando la vista-Pero no terminé Jane, me quede en la mitad de mi carrera-**

 **-¿Pero tienes conocimiento cierto?-**

 **-Pues sí, eso creo- Le dije mirándola fijamente, quería un trabajo pero no estaba preparada para trabajar en un hospital, no tenía experiencia alguna-**

 **-Clarke, tranquila- solté un suspiro- Sé que no tienes experiencia, pero no necesitas hacer operaciones a corazón abierto, ni nada de eso-**

 **-Entonces- dijo Octavia con la boca llena, sentándose a mi lado- ¿Para qué necesita que sea doctora o enfermera?-**

 **-** _ **Bueno**_ **primero, termina de comer antes de hablar Srta. Y segundo, porque** _ **solo necesita cuidar de una persona**_ **\- Me dijo con una sonrisa enorme- así es, ella** _ **está paralitica**_ **-termino diciendo.**

 **La mire con los ojos abiertos-Pero Jane que podría yo hacer, Yo no** _ **…-**_

 **-Clarke, tranquila** **\- me dijo dándome una sonrisa- La Sra. Woods solo necesita que alguien ayude a su hija a realizar sus terapias y que tome sus medicamentos a la hora ademas de algo de compañía hasta que ella regrese de viaje.-**

 **-Qué quieres decir, ¿Me quedaré cuidándola sola?**

 _ **-**_ **Clarke no es complicado, solo será por poco tiempo además no necesitas hacer mucho, solo darle sus pastillas a la hora y ayudarle con sus terapias físicas además tendrás personas que te ayuden.**

 **Era un trabajo fácil si me lo decía de esa forma- ¿Y solo tengo que hacer eso? ¿Con quién quedara la floristería, y el trabajo con Lincoln?**

 **-Por Lincoln no te preocupes, Clarke. Yo hablare con él.-me dijo Octavia, bueno al menos no quedaría mal con él**

 **-Y tampoco te preocupes por la floristería Clarke, sabes que Verónica puede encargarse, está de vacaciones desde ayer-**

 **-Pero yo quiero ayudar en la floristería Jane-**

 **-Y lo seguirás haciendo, solo ayudarás a la Sra. Woods por un mes-**

 **Solté un suspiro, sonaba tan sencillo-Suena bien si me lo dices así, y parece como si lo hubieses planeado desde siempre-**

 **-Así es-me dijo aún más emocionada, creo que no se fijó en la expresión de sorpresa en mi rostro- y lo bueno recién empieza, el pago es de 1000 dólares.**

 **-¿Qué?!- Gritamos Octavia y yo al unísono**

 **-Como escuchan- me dijo agarrando nuestras manos-Que dices Clarke?-**

 **-Oh por Dios Jane, eso es mucho dinero-**

 **-Te dije que era bueno, por eso creí que sería una oportunidad para ti, Conozco a la Sra. Woods de mucho tiempo y sé de sobra que ella confía en mí y yo confío en ti para este trabajo, lo harás bien Clarke-**

 **-Si tú lo dices Jane, pero esto está pasando tan rápido, ¿qué tengo que hacer? ¿Cuándo empiezo?**

 **\- solo necesitas empacar para un mes y empiezas el lunes-**

 **-De acuerdo - Me dirigí a la puerta de salida quería saltar de alegría el dinero era suficiente para empezar a estudiar de nuevo, no escuchaba nada a mi alrededor y me olvidé por completo del almuerzo.**

 **-Clarke, te encuentr…-**

 **No logré escuchar más porque salí disparada del lugar, tenía mucho que empacar! bueno no es cierto, pero estaba muy emocionada como para darme cuenta.**

 ***Fin del Flashback***


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Seguía dándole vuelta al asunto, no sé porque acepte tan rápido, bueno si se, tal vez era por el dinero, es que, ¡demonios! era una buena cantidad, ¿Quién me pagaría esa cantidad solo por cuidar a alguien?, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta conseguir un buen trabajo si desaprovechaba este? estaba acabando de ordenar la floristería cuando Octavia entro por la puerta-

 **-Sí Jane, yo le aviso, ok, no te preocupes estará lista a tiempo, y ¿vendrá el chofer de ella a recogerla?-** miro a mi dirección levantando las cejas juguetonamente **\- cambio y fuera Jane-** dijo terminando la llamada **-¿Adivina que?-** me preguntó acercándose al mostrador

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Hoy a las cuatro vendrá a recogernos Bellamy, así es que tenemos que estar listas-**

 **-No entiendo-** Le dije empezando a limpiar **-**

Soltó un suspiro dramático **-No me digas que te olvidaste de la entrevista, Clarke-**

 **-No, claro que no, solo que ¿Quién es Bellamy?-**

 **-El chofer de tu nueva jefa, Clarke-** Dijo girando los ojos

Solté una carcajada **-¿Por qué tu sabes más de esto? se supone que yo tendría que estar más informada-**

 **-Lo mismo digo, ¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita? ¿No te gusta el trabajo de enfermera? o ¿piensas que Lincoln está molesto porque ya no trabajaras con él? Pues déjame decirte que no lo está, él está feliz de que consigas un trabajo y que duermas bien.-**

 **-No es eso O, solo tengo miedo y… ¿si no soy buena para el trabajo?**

 **-Lo harás bien, Clarke. Tu dijiste que tenías mucho conocimiento con la fisioterapia, será fácil no te preocupes-**

 **-¿Qué tal es una amargada e intenta que me boten del trabajo?, escuché que cuando te encuentras en ese estado, te desquitas con todo el mundo. Octavia no puedo arriesgarme a perder mi trabajo con Lincoln sino estoy segura de lo que pueda pasar.**

 **-Miras muchas novelas-** Me dijo levantando una ceja **\- No seas dramática Clarke, ¿no has empezado y ya quieres renunciar?, ¿cómo sabes que es una amargada o que está planeando una estrategia para que pierdas tu trabajo?**

 **-Tú tampoco sabes eso-**

 **-Bueno según Jane tuvo dos enfermeras y ellas renunciaron en menos de seis meses, estoy informada Clarke-**

 **-¿Qué? Lo sabía, sabía que esto era una locura. Ves que tenía razón, ¿Qué te dice eso?**

 **-Que eres una dramática-** La mire queriendo estrangularla **\- Hey, Hey, calma, escucha Clarke no puedo asegurarte como te ira en ese trabajo, pero de esto se trata la vida ¿no? Si no tomamos riesgos nunca sabremos cuanto vamos a lograr, Clarke pase lo que pase nosotras estaremos contigo ok?-**

 **-No lo sé, Octavia-** Me dio un abrazo, a veces necesitaba sus palabras para continuar y no rendirme **-**

 **-Clarke, te lo dije no creo que sea una mala persona, Jane te lo hubiera dicho si hubiera sido así-**

 **-Bueno, tampoco es que le diera tiempo para contarme más, Salí como si me hubiera ganado la lotería, lista para mudarme a otro lugar-**

 **-Sí, nos reímos de ti por casi diez…-** Se detuvo al verme con gesto de enfado **\- como dije, no creo que sea una mala persona-**

 **-Eso espero-** Le dije soltándome de su abrazo

 **-¿Mejor?-** asentí despacio **\- Bien porque, necesitas decirme como iras vestida, tenemos que hacer que Bellamy no pueda apartar la mirada de ti-**

 **-Ok, jefa-** Decidí seguirle el juego, Octavia no pararía de hostigarme si no le daba la razón.

 **-Así me gusta, te prestaré la minifalda que me compré a…-**

 **-No-** le respondí alejándome hacia el jardín muy deprisa, a veces Octavia era muy intensa para algunas cosas, debo admitir que Bellamy era guapo y al parecer le gustaba estar todo el día en el gimnasio, pero ahora no estaba lista para permitirme estar con alguien, todavía no.

La mañana pasó muy rápido, hoy hice un record al vender demasiadas flores, tampoco es que lo planeara o hiciera algo nuevo, simplemente hoy era un día especial y por eso la mayoría de las personas pasaron por la floristería y compraron flores y rosas de todo tipo, no sin antes preguntarme que significado tenia cada uno.

Aprenderme el significado se me hizo más fácil de lo que creí, era maravilloso saber los significados que tenían todas ellas.

 **-Clarke, ¿podrías caminar más lento?-** Giré los ojos, a veces era una pesada **-**

 **-Octavia te dije que no era necesario que me acompañaras-**

 **-Pero quiero hacerlo ya que no podré ir contigo a tu entrevista, quiero darte la bendición antes de que te vayas-**

 **-Pudiste haberlo hecho en la floristería-**

 **-Pero si me quedaba no podría ver la cara de bobo enamorado que pondrá tu futuro novio-**

 **-No es, ni será nada de eso Octavia, me recuerdas a mi madre-** lo último lo dije en un susurro pero creo que no lo dije tan bajo como pensé **-Ouch-** Me golpeó en el hombro, demasiado fuerte debo reconocer **\- ¿Qué haces?-**

 **-No vuelvas a decir eso-** Me dijo de manera seria **-**

 **-Sólo bromeaba Octavia-** Le dije girándome para verla **-No pienso eso, lo sabes ¿verdad?**

 **-Más te vale-** Me dijo caminando a mi lado **\- Y ¿Cómo estuvo las ventas hoy?**

 **-Bien, Vendí muchas flores-**

 **-Supongo que sea una fecha importante ayuda un poco-** Me dijo haciendo una mueca divertida **\- ¿Que cae hoy, el día del padre o de los enamorados?**

 **-No lo sé-** levante los hombros, a veces ni recordaba mi cumpleañosy quería que recodara sobre fechas de calendario

 **-Es del padre, internet es de gran ayuda-** dijo mostrándome el celular **\- ah, pensé que era el día de los enamorados-** dijo soltando un suspiro **\- aunque eso me recuerda a….-**

No otra vez el tema Bellamy, por favor **-Octavia, te lo diré de la manera más educada posible-** Le dije sin querer perder la paciencia **\- Pero el tema sobre el dichoso Bellamy ya me tiene un poco, no, demasiado cansada-**

Me miro sonriendo **\- No quería hablar sobre eso Clarke, te iba a decir sobre el regalo que pedí para Lincoln-**

 **-Oh –** Bueno eso era nuevo **-Claro, lo puse en tu cuarto apenas llegué-**

 **-Sí, lo sé, solo quería agradecerte el que lo dejaras ahí-** Me dijo sin perder la vista de al frente **\- Así es que estabas pensando en Bellamy eh?-**

 **-Eres insoportable-** Le dije girándome al escuchar sus carcajadas **-**

 **-Solo bromeo Clarke, te prometo que no mencionare más al "dichoso Bellamy" -**

Bueno algo era algo **\- Te lo agradezco-**

 **-Dejaré que él lo haga-**

 **-¿Qué?-** me giré para verla y no me di cuenta que choqué con algo **\- Aww!**

 **-Lo siento, pensé que ya me habían visto-** y sip era el "dichoso Bellamy"

 **-No, yo lo siento, estaba distraída-** Dije como pude, me dolía el golpe en la cara

 **-Te encuentras bien, ¿te lastimaste?-** Me preguntó queriendo acercar su mano a mi cara

Me detuve y lo miré, sus ojos de cerca eran de un color negro muy lindo

 **-Estoy bien-** me giré hacia Octavia cuando escuché su carraspeo nada sutil

 **-Bueno Clarke, te dejo en buenas manos-** se giró dándome un guiño de ojos **\- Y Bellamy, cuida a tu futu…-**

 **-Adiós Octavia-** Dije impidiendo que dijera algo más, era una pesada

 **-Suerte Clarke, ya me contaras como te fue-**

Giré hacia el auto que estaba estacionado frente a la casa de Jane

 **-¿Nos vamos?-** dijo Bellamy

 **-Si, por supuesto-**

Llegamos después de 45 minutos de recorrido, al parecer a la Sra. Woods no le gustaba el ruido de la ciudad, parecía un lugar muy tranquilo. Bajé del auto y lo que vi me tomó un poco de sorpresa, era una casa grande pero modesta a la vez, para nada a como yo la imaginé.

Yo visualizaba una inmensa casa, imponente por donde la viera y cuando llegase se escucharían truenos y el cielo se volvería negro cerca de ella…, bueno debo admitir que quizás era un poco dramática.

Bellamy sacó mis maletas del auto y nos acercamos hacia al portal y él tocó el timbre, después de minutos o quizás solo segundos nos abrió una señora de mediana edad.

 **-Buenas tardes Margaret, la Srta.…-** se detuvo esperando a que le diga mi nombre

 **-Clarke, Clarke Griffin-** Si le gustara hubiese tenido la molestia de aprenderse mi nombre ¿no?, tampoco es que Octavia no lo haya repetido

 **-La Srta. Griffin, está aquí por el trabajo-** Le dijo mirándola con gesto cómplice **-como la nueva enfermera**

 **-Oh claro, Srta. Griffin pase, la Sra. Woods bajara en un momento-**

 **-Gracias-** La casa era muy acogedora tanto por dentro como por fuera **-**

 **-Tome asiento, por favor-**

Pasaron cinco minutos exactos en los cuales me di cuenta que la casa era muy silenciosa a estas horas, seguro porque todos habían salido o quizás estaban encubiertos esperando a que estuviera distraída y asesinarme… ¿Qué? Pensarían igual si fueran a una casa donde no conocen a nadie.

 **\- Srta. Griffin -** gire para ver quien me llamaba **\- Buenas tardes, ¿como está?-** Era una Sra. que estaría rondando los 40, tenía unos ojos verdes muy profundos y se conservaba muy bien para su edad.

 **-Bien, Buenas tardes-** Dije torpemente levantándome **-Sra. Woods**

 **-Así es, veo que Jane hablo contigo-** me dijo sentándose en el sofá e invitándome a que yo haga lo mismo **\- Agradezco el que hayas aceptado venir, Jane me dijo que eras muy puntual veo que no se equivocó-** Me dijo mirándome a los ojos, era una Sra. muy amable-

 **-Gracias, Sra. Woods-** No era buena respondiendo cuando me hacían cumplidos

 **-Bueno Srta. Griffin-** me dijo levantando la vista y noté tristeza en esos ojos verdes **\- Creo que empezaré explicando la situación –**

 **Hola, ésta es la primera vez que escribo y publico una historia, espero que les esté gustando y me lo hagan saber conforme la historia avance. Acepto sugerencias, me gustaría saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o no.**

 **Todavía no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá esta historia. Para saber las fechas de las actualizaciones pueden verlo en mi twitter** **avril_camilaD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

No podía negarme a aceptar el trabajo después de lo que me contó la Sra. Woods, quería ayudar a Lexa, no la conocía pero mi instinto protector se despertó igual a como me sucedía con Octavia y Jane.

Lexa había pasado por mucho, no era fácil enterarte el mismo día que no podrás caminar y que tu padre había muerto, estoy muy segura de ello.

Según lo que me cuenta la Sra. Woods ese día era el cumpleaños de Lexa cumplía 18 años, y después de la cena que hicieron su abuela y su madre, se encaprichó en salir de fiesta, su madre la dejó porque entendía que Lexa estuviera molesta por que su padre no asistiera a su cumpleaños por estar en un viaje de negocios.

Recuerda que se despertó por el timbre del teléfono se fijó en la hora eran las 4 de la mañana, ella pensaba que era su esposo, pero nada más lejos de la verdad.

Cuando se enteró del accidente de Lexa llamo al Sr. Woods y él decidió regresar ese mismo día, pero los vuelos se cancelaron por motivos del clima y tuvo que regresar en un auto. A la mañana siguiente otra llamada telefónica alertaría a la Sra. Woods esta vez enterándose de la muerte de su esposo.

Se puso como loca **-según sus propias palabras-** y fue al cuarto de Lexa a gritarle que por culpa de ella su padre había muerto, que era una irresponsable por manejar en estado de ebriedad y se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando.

 **-Estaba fuera de mí Clarke, las palabras salían sin control, sin detenerme a pensar si dañaba a alguien-** me dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar **\- Lexa no me dirige la palabra desde ese día, mi hija me odia Clarke -** Esta vez no aguantó las lágrimas y se puso a llorar

 **-Yo…-** No sabía que decir o que hacer, ¿Quién era yo para juzgar a la Sra. Woods? **\- ¿Desde hace cuánto es el accidente?-** pregunté al cabo de unos minutos cuando se tranquilizó **-**

 **-Se cumplirá dos años en tres meses-** entonces el cumpleaños de Lexa ya se acercaba **\- Cumplirá 20 años y lleva casi dos años sin dirigirme una palabra-** dijo con gesto triste **\- aunque desde hace seis meses ya deja que le hable y que esté en el mismo lugar que ella-**

 **-¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?-** Le dije para hacerle cambiar ese gesto triste pensé que se pondría a llorar de nuevo **-**

 **-Claro, dime Clarke-**

 **-¿El doctor que dijo sobre el estado de Lexa?-**

 **-El doctor Markus es el doctor de Lexa, nos dijo que tenía posibilidades de caminar de nuevo solo con las terapias y los medicamentos ya que la médula no tuvo mucho daño-** dijo con la voz apagada **\- al año y medio se notó un poco de mejoría por eso el Dr. Markus dijo que no era necesaria una operación, Lexa es fuerte Clarke, yo sé que ella no se rendirá.**

 **-Entonces, si hay posibilidades-** no sé porque lo dije tan entusiasmada, bueno si sé, quería que Lexa vuelva a caminar de nuevo, había pasado por mucho y yo la iba a ayudar a conseguirlo **.-**

 **\- Sí, además ella sigue todas las indicaciones del Dr. Markus-**

 **-Entonces, no tendré que luchar con ella-** me puse a pensar

 **-No, no tienes-** Quizás lo dije en voz alta ¡rayos! **-**

 **-Sra. Woods no est…-**

 **-No te preocupes Clarke, sé que estás enterada de los antecedentes de mi hija-** dijo mirándome **\- y entiendo si eso es impedimento para que aceptes el trabajo-**

 **-¿Qué? -** arréglalo Clarke **\- No tengo problemas con ello Sra. Woods**

 **-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo?-**

 **-Muy de acuerdo-** existía en el vocabulario "muy de acuerdo" no lo sé pero lo estaba.

 **-Me alegra escuchar eso Clarke, entonces déjame comentarte sobre la forma de pago-** aquí viene lo bueno 1000 dólares era una buena cantidad, ruego que no haya cambiado de parecer **\- Quizás ya te lo haya comentado Jane, será de 500 dólares semanales, lo que tienes…-**

Ya no la escuchaba, es que… ¡santa mierda, 500 dólares!, _**Clarke el vocabulario**_ , a quien le importa el jodido vocabulario son 500 dólares semanales.

… **y eso es todo, ¿Qué me dices?-**

 **-¡Acepto!-** Podrías haberlo dicho sin gritar, Clarke **\- Digo, la ayudaré en todo lo que pueda Sra. Woods. Acepto el trabajo.**

 **-Entonces bienvenida, eres la nueva enfermera-** dijo dándome la mano **\- Ahora ven te presentaré a Lexa –** Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta al final del pasillo.

Por fin la conocería, espero que no sea una amargada ni quiera deshacerse de mí, porque no estaba dispuesta a perder este trabajo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Sé que es corto, pero es fundamental para saber un poco más sobre Lexa.**

 **También sé que ya quieren que se encuentren por ello esto es solo un extra…**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Nada más al salir, sentí el olor familiar de las flores, abrí los ojos y vi el jardín más grande y hermoso que haya visto.

 **-Lexa lo hizo-** Dijo la Sra. Woods sacándome de mi ensoñación **\- ella con la ayuda de Margaret construyeron este jardín y compraron todas estas semillas y flores-**

 **-Es muy hermoso-** Este jardín no tenía nada que envidiar al que tenía Jane, como me hubiese gustado tener una cámara **\- ¿Dónde los compró?-** estas semillas eran difícil de encontrar, recuerdo que la mayoría de las que veo ahora, Jane tuvo que traerlos de otro lugar… **-**

 **-En la floristería de Jane-** ¡cierto! Así conocimos al "dichoso Bellamy" y yo que pensé que se apareciera cada semana solo era una excusa para verme, iba a matar a Octavia por meterme todos esos disparates **\- ¿tú no trabajabas ahí?-**

 **-Sí, ya lo recuerdo. Solo que no lo asociaba a todo esto-**

 **-Tiene sentido-** Seguimos caminando ya que estábamos paradas en medio del jardín admirando las flores **\- Pasa, Clarke-**

 **-Gracias-** Apenas puse un pie dentro, el frío de la habitación me inundó, y no hablaba del clima porque esa tarde era la más calurosa **-**

 **-¿Lexa?-** llamó la Sra. Woods pensé que no le hablaba, ¿cómo quería que conteste?, esta habitación estaba a oscuras, ¿es que no podían encender las luces? **\- ¡Lexa!-**

Gritó la Sra. Woods pasando por mi lado hacia la habitación, yo obviamente la seguí imaginando lo peor, pero cuando entré solo vi a una chica sentada en su silla de ruedas leyendo un libro acompañada solo por la luz de una lámpara y fulminándonos con la mirada, era la mirada más fría que había visto me dio un poco de miedo e instintivamente retrocedí un paso.

 **-Lo siento, hija pensé…-** soltó un suspiro **\- no importa, Lexa quiero presentarte a Clarke tu nueva enfermera-** nada, Lexa dejó su tarea de asesinarnos con los ojos para volver a su libro, nos ignoró olímpicamente **\- Lexa, ¿puedes mirarme cuando te hablo?**

Lo siguiente que hizo Lexa fue cerrar el libro muy fuerte y luego se dirigió a lado de una cama enorme, enorme en comparación a la que yo tenía y presionó un botón que se encontraba a lado de ésta y a los pocos minutos apareció Margaret.

 **-¿Si Srta. Lexa?-** Lexa solo necesitó dirigir su vista de Margaret a la cama y ésta última la ayudó a subir,fue demasiado rápido a decir verdad solo necesitó poner sus manos sobre los hombros de Margaret y cuando estuvo sentada en la cama, acomodó las piernas de Lexa **-**

 **-Lexa, ¿podrías escucharme?-** continuó la Sra. Woods, pero al parecer a Lexa no le llegaba el mensaje porque se acomodó en la cama, agarró el control y encendió la televisión **-** _ **bueno al menos tenía una televisión**_ **\- Margaret puedes continuar empacando-**

 **-Si Sra. Woods-** apenas Margaret salió por la puerta la Sra. Woods se paró en medio de Lexa y la televisión **-**

 **-Lexa ¿Por favor?-** al parecer solo eso necesitaba para hacerle caso, porque apagó el televisor y la miró no sé cómo, porque apenas distinguía con la luz de la lámpara- **La Srta. Griffin será la nueva enfermera mientras yo esté de viaje, sabes que no me iría si no fuera importante, pero necesito cerrar algunos asuntos pendientes de tu padre-** Bueno me hubiese gustado que la Sra. Woods omitiera la última parte porque la tensión se sentía por todas partes **-** **y también aprovecharé para traer a tu abuela, me llamó y me dijo que está ansiosa por verte** – al parecer también la Sra. Woods lo sintió porque quiso cambiar de tema **\- por ello la Srta. Griffin** **estará a cargo durante estos tres meses, también…**

¿Tres meses? No hablamos nada de esto o ¿sí?, pensé que solo era un mes, me dijeron que era un mes. Ahora como salía de esto, estar tres meses lejos de Octavia y Jane me ponía triste, ¿Qué estarían haciendo ahora? Sé que no era momento de pensar en ello pero… ¿porque Lexa me estaba mirando? ¿Era su manera de evitar a su madre?, bueno como sea pero me estaba poniendo nerviosa, la notaba sorprendida y confusa, mejor miraba a otra parte ¡rayos! ¿Y ahora porque también me miraba la Sra. Woods? Bueno, solo tenía que asentir con la cabeza.

 **-¿Srta. Clarke?-** responde tonta es a ti **\- ¿está de acuerdo?**

 **-Claro, Sra. Woods-** Dije al tiempo que giraba para ver el rostro sorprendido de Lexa, pero giró rápidamente cuando me vio **-**

 **-Bien-** dijo demasiado feliz ¿Qué aceptaste ahora Clarke? Porque no prestas atención, esto es importante. **\- Y Lexa, Bellamy ya hizo llegar los arreglos que enviaste-** Dicho esto salió por la puerta **-**

Salimos hacia el jardín y apenas avanzamos diez pasos la Sra. Woods giró y me abrazó tan fuerte que cuando me soltó tuve que tomar una respiración profunda.

 **-Gracias Clarke-** dijo soltándome y se dirigió hacia la sala, al parecer la Sra. Woods estaba muy contenta con lo que yo acepté, solo faltaba que de saltitos como Heidi **\- vamos Clarke, te daré los horarios de Lexa** **y una cosa antes de que me olvide no menciones nada relacionado al día del padre, ¿está bien? Mucho menos si estás a lado de Lexa-** Porque mencionaría algo así, y todavía a Lexa. Estoy segura que antes de empezar la frase la tendría que terminar bajo tierra.

Apenas entramos a la sala, volvió a mencionar que estaba muy agradecida y que pensaba que yo no aceptaría. Y yo aún sin saber que acepté.

 **-A decir verdad me asusté un poco-** empezó diciendo **\- pensé que no aceptarías, pero tu movías la cabeza afirmativamente a cada cosa que decía por ello me animé-** terminó con una sonrisa más grande que Cheshire, Oh Clarke que habrás aceptado, tenía que averiguarlo de manera sutil **.-**

 **-Y Sra. Woods-** recuerda Clarke sutilmente **\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tendría que hacer?-** Lo tuyo no es la sutileza ¿verdad? Piensas que con tu sonrisa arreglaras todo, ahora estará pensando que no tomas atención a nada **-**

 **-Oh cierto, se me olvidaba-** por lo menos todavía no lo había dicho,que suerte tienes **\- ahora que Margaret viajará conmigo, Bellamy te ayudará en lo que necesites con las compras-**

Entonces, tenía que encargarme de la comida, bueno no era tan malo. Me gusta cocinar, aunque no lo hago desde hace tiempo.

 **-Y sólo no debes olvidar de dar sus medicamentos a Lexa a la hora, en eso tienes que ser muy cuidadosa, se los tienes que dar después de su terapia y una ducha, ¿De acuerdo?-** ¿Tenía que bañarla? No, no lo creo

 **-Pensé que habían personas encargadas para ello-** dije nerviosa, cocinar era una cosa, ¿pero bañarla? **-**

 **-Había, pero ahora tu estas a cargo de toda la casa-** Aire ven a mí, por eso la cara de Lexa, ¿Qué pretendía con todo esto la Sra. Woods?, dejarme la casa para mi sola, ¿si no me conocía tan bien? **-**

 **-Cla, claro eso es lo que acordamos-** dije con una sonrisa forzada, ¿bañarla? eso era totalmente nuevo y estoy segura que no entraba en el contrato, pero yo sentía que había algo raro en todo esto, primero Jane insistiéndome en que acepte este trabajo luego la Sra. Woods dejándome la casa solo con Lexa, tenía que averiguar que escondían.

 **-Tranquila Clarke, conozco a Jane desde hace 20 años, y confió en ella y también en ti por supuesto, por eso no me molesta que te quedes a cargo de toda la casa, además no tendrás que preocuparte por recibir órdenes-** dijo dándome una sonrisa dirigiéndose hacia la puerta **\- ah, se me olvidaba, una amiga de Lexa vendrá por estos días, pero no te preocupes por ella es una chica muy educada no causará problemas.-**

 **-¿Lexa tiene amigos?-** cierra la boca Clarke

 **-Mi hija no es un monstruo Clarke-** soltó una carcajada. Bueno no lo tomó tan mal **\- Costia es su amiga desde la secundaria, se fue de viaje hace dos meses pero regresará en estos días como dije, ella siempre hace compañía a Lexa.**

 **-Ok, entonces solo ella está permitido que entre-** ¿Qué clase de nombre era Costia? Bueno tampoco es que Lexa fuera tan común **-**

 **-Si Clarke. Y recuerda nada de fiestas ni desconocidos en casa-** me dijo de manera seria

 **-Yo, yo no haría nad…-**

 **-Solo bromeo Clarke-** Soltó una carcajada **,** Pero que era este día, ¿el día de burlarse de Clarke? **\- Pero esto si es serio, Lexa quizás no te dirija la palabra, por ello, si quiere algo lo escribirá en una nota, eso hacía con Margaret antes de hablarle, no la presiones Clarke, pero tampoco la consientas mucho, ¿Está bien?-**

 **-Sra. Woods, con todo respeto, pero ¿Qué le hace pensar que Lexa se dejará ayudar por mí? –**

 **-Llámalo intuición de madre-** Dijo con una sonrisa **\- Además no creo que Lexa te trate mal, tiene cierta debilidad por las chicas lindas-**

Me puse roja como un tomate, pero entonces eso significaba que Lexa… no lo digas Clarke, primero asegúrate de que no estés hablando en voz alta

 **-Bueno Clarke ya me tengo que ir, no olvides llamarme si surge una emergencia-** dijo cerrando la puerta, me permití respirar solo cuando escuché el auto alejarse.

Al fin sola, bueno no tan sola ¿Qué estará haciendo Lexa? ¿Y porque su madre dijo eso?, lo dejaría pasar por ahora. Según este horario tengo que esperar hasta las 6 para su primer ejercicio, su primer medicamento y su primer baño.

Me dirigí hacia el jardín pensando en ello, dejando mi maleta en la sala, el jardín era muy lindo no me cansaba de asombrarme de lo hermoso que era.

Entré al cuarto y no me sorprendió el silencio que encontré seguro que Lexa estaba durmiendo, además no veía nada, ¿esta chica no conocía que eran los focos? Al parecer no, esto tenía que tener al menos uno, empezaba a tantear la pared en busca de uno cuando de pronto…


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 **-¿Qué estás haciendo?-** Oh jodidos, del susto casi me atoré con mi saliva **-**

Corrí gritando por la puerta dirigiéndome hacia el jardín pero con tan mala suerte que no vi la estúpida roca que estaba cerca.

 **-Ouch!-** Por suerte no me golpeé la cara, pero me caí muy fuerte, me giré hacia la puerta de Lexa, ella se estaba aproximando y por lo que vi desde aquí la culpable de todo esto estaba aguantándose la carcajada **-**

 **-¿Estas bien?-** dijo deteniendo su silla a lado mío **\- tu caída fue graciosa-** dijo viéndome divertida **-**

Oh! que risa, por supuesto que sí, es que ¿ni siquiera una disculpa por asustarme?, hubiese esperado un "lo siento", no un "fue graciosa tu caída". Claro que no lo fue, al menos no para mí, porque las manos me dolían como la… **-**

 **-¿eres sorda?-** dijo moviendo las manos por mi cara **\- ¿o solo idiota?-** susurró. Oh, ahora si estaba en mis cinco sentidos, nadie me llama idiota **-**

 **-¿Qué dijiste?-** Es que esta chica era bipolar o algo, primero me asesinaba con la mirada y ahora pareciera que se hubiese tragado un payaso antes de salir **-**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-** Dijo haciéndose la inocente. Toma un respiro Clarke, tranquilízate.-

 **-Mira, primero-** dije levantando mi dedo firmemente **\- no soy idiota-** estaba diciendo algo serio pero a ella no pareció importarle, fingió sacar algo de su bolsillo y oreja y empezó a "anotar" lo que decía **\- y segundo yo… ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?-**

 **-El vocabulario Srta. Clarke-** dijo de forma seria **-**

 **-Lo, lo siento. No pret…-** Sus carcajadas detuvo mis disculpas, se estaba burlando de mí, ¿porque todos lo hacían hoy? **-¿te estás burlando de mí?**

 **-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-** dijo viéndome con una mueca divertida, sería tan fácil girarme, agarrar la roca y estamparla en la cabeza, tranquila Clarke necesitas el trabajo no dejes que esta situación te supere **-**

 **-No lo sé, ¿quizás el que saques una libreta imaginaria y finjas escribir en ella?-**

 **-Oh, ¿esto?-** dijo guardando la "libreta" de nuevo en su bolsillo **\- solo me pareció importante lo que decías y no quería olvidarlo-** levantó los hombros despreocupadamente **-**

 **-Entonces te estás burlándote de mí-**

 **-Ya te dije que no, aunque tu caída fue graciosa-**

La roca no es una alternativa, Clarke **.** Solo debemos calmarnos.

 **-Me caí por tu culpa-**

 **-Yo no te empujé-**

 **-Pero me hiciste asustar, ¡tú me hablaste!-**

 **-¿y cómo querías que te pregunte que hacías?-** Era una listilla, pero no iba a caer en su juego **-**

 **-Se supone que tú no hablabas-**

 **-Yo nunca dije eso-**

 **-No pero…-** ¿porque tenía respuesta para todo? **– tu madre lo dijo-**

 **-Luna no es mi madre, solo era la esposa de mi padre-** dijo dándome una mirada fría, ok, omitir la palabra madre desde ahora **-**

 **-Lo siento, yo pensé que ella era…-**

 **-No, y si quieres que nos llevemos bien no quiero ni una conversación relacionada con Luna o mi padre ¿entendido?-** como dije, bipolar everywhere **-**

Sí que daba miedo, pero ¿cómo iba a saber yo eso? Debo aprender a leer las expresiones de Lexa, y ahora que ella habla conmigo, empezar a preguntarle " _sutilmente"_ sobre algunas cosas que no entiendo y… esperen ¿cómo sabe mi nombre? Además Lexa actúa como si me conoci…

 **-¿Estás ahí?-** me di cuenta que Lexa pasaba otra vez sus manos delante de mi cara **\- Te fuiste otra vez, ¿tienes un botón de reinicio o una cuerda para que pueda jalar?-**

 **-No es gracioso-** Me levanté del suelo, limpiándome el pantalón **-**

 **-Si es gracioso, en que piensas cuando te secuestran los de tu cabeza-**

 **-En nada-** Sus cambios de humor me asustaban un poco **-**

 **-Oh, entiendo es un lugar secreto y no estas autorizada a decirme-**

 **-No-** dije siguiéndole el juego, que podía perder. Además me gustaba su sonrisa, ¡concéntrate Clarke! **\- Si lo hago tendría que golpearte hasta matarte-** aunque contarle no estaría mal después de todo **-**

 **-Chica ruda, me gusta. Creo que nos llevaremos bien, Clarke-**

 **-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-** tenía que preguntar para sacarme esta duda **-**

 **-¿Qué?-** dijo de forma nerviosa, sabía que ocultaba algo, era la primera vez que la veía nerviosa era una imagen muy tierna **-**

 **-Que, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-** se quedó unos minutos en silencio y luego me dio una sonrisa de superioridad al parecer recuperando su confianza **-**

 **-Luna lo repitió varias veces-** Pensé que no hablaríamos de Luna **\- seguro no recuerdas porque tus amiguitos te llevaron a tu mágico mundo-**

 **-¡No es mágico!, digo no voy a ningún mundo!-**

 **-Claro Clarke, yo guardare tu secreto-** Dijo dándome un guiño antes de girar, quería aprovechar para lanzarle la roca **\- Puedes traer tu maleta Clarke, te esperaré dentro-**

Giré sobre mis pasos y me dirigí a la sala, dormiría con ella, bueno no de ese modo, solo sería una huésped en su casa, pero ¿Por qué en su casa y no aquí dentro?, ella podría llamarme con ese botón como lo hacía con Margaret, No es que me quejara, pero me era un poco extraño.

Supongo tendría miedo de estar sola, no, no lo creo, vivía en una cueva, sin luz y frío por donde lo mires, al parecer le gustaba tener todo oscuro como un santuario, a mí me asustaba el estar ahí, pero ¿Por qué no me parecía mala su idea?...

Quedaste otra vez hablando sola, Clarke, y ahora ¿Qué excusa daré a Lexa? Seguro me preguntara que estuve haciendo y se burlará de mí, no puedo controlar el quedarme pensando es una manía que tengo desde niña.

Salí casi corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Lexa, cuidando de no tropezarme con nada, me detuve en su puerta recuperando el aliento y me di cuenta que tenía la luz de uno de los cuartos encendidos, por lo menos tendría luz en mi cuarto si ese era el mío, claro.

 **-¿Otra vez te secuestraron?-** sabía que no iba a dejarlo pasar **\- Iba a llamar a la policía pero sería muy extraño contarles quienes lo hicieron-** dijo dándome una sonrisa de medio lado **-**

 **-Vaya, que graciosa-** Tenía que inventarme algo **\- y no, solo encendí las luces de la casa-** ¡Boom! punto para mí **-**

 **-Margaret lo hizo antes de marcharse, Clarke. Me lo dijo antes de ayudarme a bajar de la cama-** ¡Maldición!,Punto para Lexa, ella tenía respuesta para todo **\- ¿En qué piensas cuando dejas este mundo?**

 **-Bien, te lo diré, pero ¿prometes no burlarte?-** ojalá que con esto deje de molestarme **-**

 **-Prometido-** Dijo haciendo una equis en su corazón y levantando la mano **-**

 **-Bueno, es una mala costumbre supongo. Suelo perderme en mis pensamientos muchas veces, me quedo pensando algunas cosas… personales-** dije ahorrándome los temas **\- y no me doy cuenta si el tiempo sigue pasando, además si dijera todo lo que pienso, tendría muchos problemas, no es algo que pueda controlar o quizás sí, pero todavía no puedo hacerlo-** como explicar esto, jamás tuve que hacerlo **-**

 **-Entonces, ¿primero tienes que pedir permiso para poder hablar?-** dijo burlándose de mí, para variar **\- Creo que mi versión es más interesante-**

 **-Bueno, yo me quedo con mi versión y no, no quiero escuchar la tuya-** dije viendo que quería hablar **-**

 **-Bien chica lista, ven por aquí te mostraré tu habitación-** dijo dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto con la luz encendida. ¡Oh, Si, Cuarto con luz! **-**

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **¡Capítulo seguido! Si lo sé, quizás no estoy siguiendo la fecha de las actualizaciones pero me gusta romper las reglas y además…**_

 _ **Estoy muy feliz y quise que ustedes tengan actualización, porque es gracias a ustedes el que lo esté. Gracias por los reviews, y por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Cuando entré a la habitación, que por cierto se encontraba a lado del cuarto de Lexa, me di cuenta que en las paredes habían cuadros con imágenes extrañas, que por supuesto tuve que preguntar **-**

 **-¿Qué significado tienen estos cuadros?-**

 **-Mi padre lo trajo de uno de sus tantos viajes-** dijo con nostalgia, creo que ella no recordaba de las personas que no teníamos que hablar, o quizás solo yo no estaba autorizada para hacerlo **\- me dijo que era de un pueblo natblida-**

 **-¿Natblida?-** Era un nombre muy raro, más raro que Lexa **-**

 **-Así es, sus costumbres son muy diferentes a las nuestras y tienen excelentes artistas como puedes ver-**

 **-Y ¿porque no están en tu cuarto?-**

 **-Están en mi cuarto-**

 **-¿Este es tu cuarto?-** dije girándome con gesto de sorpresa **\- creo que me perdí en tu explicación-**

 **-¿Cuál es la sorpresa?-** murmuró y le di una mirada seria **\- hey, tranquila fiera. Este era mi cuarto pero tuvieron que cambiarme porque el que tengo ahora tiene más espacio, además como te pudiste dar cuenta ahí está todo lo necesario para…-** se detuvo con un gesto triste, no me gustaba la Lexa triste.-

 **-Entonces, te agradezco que me dejes quedar en tu cuarto-** dije con una sonrisa tratando que ella hiciera lo mismo, y al parecer no tardó en hacerlo **-**

 **-Iré a mi habitación-** Dijo nerviosa, al parecer solo se sentía a gusto cuando hacia bromas **\- ¿puedes ayudarme a subir a mi cama?-**

 **-¿Iras a dormir?, todavía es temprano-** dije viendo alrededor **\- Aunque aquí siempre parece de noche-** susurré **-**

 **-¿No te gusta mi cuarto?-** cuidado Clarke, es una pregunta con trampa **-**

 **-Claro que sí, ¿porque no tendría que gustarme? Ni que estuviera todo el tiempo a oscuras-** Era mi turno de devolver las bromas, además al parecer Lexa se ponía nerviosa si hablábamos "normal" **-**

 **-Oh ya entiendo-** dijo con media sonrisa **\- ¿me la estas devolviendo, cierto?**

 **-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-**

 **-Veo que tus amiguitos están graciosos-** era una idiota, pero esta vez en el buen sentido **\- ¿Lo hacen cuando está anocheciendo?-**

 **-Quizás-** Dije levantando mis hombros **\- Srta. Lexa-** supongo que tenía que llamarla así ¿no? **\- porque…**

 **-No estamos en un palacio Clarke, puedes decirme solo Lexa-** ¿su expresión era de molestia o sarcasmo? **-**

 **-Está bien, "solo Lexa"-** dije dándole una sonrisa, pero sentía que se tensaba, parecía que se ponía nerviosa cuando le sonreía **\- quería preguntarte, ¿Alguna vez Jane, vino por aquí?-**

 **-No sé quién es Jane-** No sé porque no le creía, si Jane era amiga de la Sra. Woods por mucho tiempo mínimo tuvo que aparecerse por aquí **-**

 **-Pues según me enteré es amiga de tu…una amiga cercana a tu familia-**

 **-Porque no le preguntas a tus amigos, quizás ellos sepan-** dijo riéndose, pero sentía que era forzado al parecer ella tampoco tenía la respuesta **-**

Si Lexa no lo sabía, tenía un poco de sentido ya que siempre estaba en su cueva, tendría que preguntar a Jane directamente. Esto estaba poniéndose más interesante.

 **-Es en serio, quier…-**

 **-Ven, te mostraré mi jardín-** dijo saliendo apresuradamente, al parecer no quería contestarme. ¿Por qué sentía que Lexa me ocultaba algo? **-**

La seguí afuera, y la vi sentada de cara a las flores, en serio quería una cámara, pagaría cualquier cosa por tener una en este momento.

 **-Tu jardín es hermoso-** dije cuando estuve a su lado **\- tu mad… me contaron que tú lo hiciste con la ayuda de Margaret-**

 **-Así es, me tomó mucho tiempo pero estoy satisfecha con los resultados-** dijo esta vez con una sonrisa verdadera **\- aunque todavía no sé los significados de la mayoría, escuché que cada flor tiene uno-** dijo girando su vista hacia mí **-**

 **-Claro, y yo me los aprendí-** dije orgullosa de mi misma **\- trabajaba en una floristería ¿sabes?-**

 **-¿En serio?-** dijo sorprendida, al parecer ella no lo sabía **-**

 **-Sí, si quieres te puedo enseñar, apunta a cualquiera que quieras saber-**

 **-La de allá-** dijo apuntando a una camelia **-**

 **-¿Ésta?-** dije acercándome a la flor **-**

 **-Sí, ¿cuál es su nombre y qué significado tiene?-**

 **-Es una Camelia-** dije sin dejar de acariciarla, era una de mis flores favoritas **\- Hablar de la flor de la Camelia es hablar de belleza en estado puro-** dije ésta vez viéndola a ella **\- Las camelias ayudan a descubrir la belleza interior de la persona, la belleza del alma, de la mirada, de los gestos-** me perdí en sus ojos verdes, fácilmente Camelia podría ser el segundo nombre de Lexa **-**

 **-¿Y esa otra?-** dijo girando su vista y apuntó a cualquier flor, la ponía nerviosa, supongo que era el efecto Clarke **-**

 **-Oh, esta es un Jazmín-** dije acercándome, esta flor era hermosa y aromática **\- y ya que es blanco es símbolo del cariño, del amor eterno y de la sensualidad-** dije viéndola moverse nerviosa **\- es ideal para regalarle a una persona especial-**

 **-Bien, se acabó la clase, creo que ya es hora de irme a dormir-** se notaba nerviosa, la vi alejándose hacia su cuarto **\- Podemos continuar otro día-**

 **-Claro, no hay problema-** me hubiese gustado seguir enseñándole **\- pero Lexa-** dije deteniéndola al ver mi reloj **\- es hora de tus ejercicios, y creo que nos pasamos de la hora-**

 **-Oh, lo olvidé-** dijo deteniéndose en la puerta **\- ¿no podemos solo ver la televisión o leer un libro?-** me dio una mirada tímida, que yo respondí con una negación **\- Claro-** respondió con un bufido **\- entonces vamos-** dijo resignada. **-**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Tiempo después xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hoy se cumplía dos meses de estar en esta casa, tiempo que aproveché en llamar a Octavia, me enteré que ya vivía con Lincoln y que estaba todo de maravilla pero que me extrañaba horrores. Yo también la extrañaba.

También llamé a Jane y me enteré que viajó con la Sra. Woods, que guardado se lo tenía, y que estaban en una firma de autógrafos de la abuela de Lexa, ya que al parecer era escritora.

Y por supuesto la Sra. Woods me llamaba cada fin de semana para ver los avances de Lexa, y contarme que apenas termine la gira de la promoción del libro de Anya, la abuela de Lexa, retornarían a casa.

Sobre el estado de Lexa debo decir que las primeras semanas eran difíciles, más aun si después de cada ejercicio tenía que ayudarla a bañar, solo les diré que tendrían que darme una medalla por mi autocontrol.

Lexa estaba mejorando ya se mantenía de pie sujetándose en los barandales y los dolores de espalda habían disminuido, por esa parte estábamos felices las dos, ella por estar mejorando y yo por verla sonreír.

En este dos meses pasaron muchas cosas y tal vez, solo tal vez empezaba a ver a Lexa con otros ojos más allá de la compasión. Recuerdo una pequeña discusión el primer día de la terapia que hizo que nos uniéramos más.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 ***Flashback***

 **-Bien Lexa, terminamos con los estiramientos-** dije levantándome del suelo **\- ahora tenemos que tomar una ducha, no juntas claro, solo tú, porque yo no necesito una, o si la necesitara lo haría yo sola y…-**

 **-Ya entendí Clarke-** dijo deteniéndome, gracias a Dios porque me puse demasiado nerviosa solo de imaginarlo **\- pero hoy no, me iré a acostar así-** al parecer no era la única nerviosa aquí **-**

 **-No puedes Lexa, estas sudando-**

 **-Puedo dormir así, además no es que haya sudado mucho-**

 **-Lo haré de todos modos, tu madre…digo Luna, lo siento, la hoja del horario -** dije cambiando rápidamente antes de que me asesine con sus ojos- **me dijo que tenía que seguir al pie de la letra lo que estaba en él-**

 **-No puedes obligarme-** dijo apretando los dientes **-**

 **-No, no puedo pero debo hacerlo-** ¿Eso tenía sentido? No importa no podía dejar que Lexa me diga que hacer, sino empezaría a cambiar el horario a su manera **-**

 **-Eres una idiota, y no lo haré -** oh, insultaba cuando quería salirse con la suya, era una chiquilla si creía que yo aceptaría solo porque me habla de esa manera **\- Llévame a mi cuarto-**

 **-No creas que me harás cambiar de parecer Lexa-** dije viéndola desde arriba **\- Ven te ayudaré a levantarte, tengo que ducharte-** no me respondió, giró la cara e hizo la que no escuchaba, la ley de hielo supongo, era una niña **\- Como quieras-** dije dándome la vuelta dirigiéndome hacia fuera y dejándola echada en la colchoneta **-**

 **-¿Dónde rayos crees que vas? No puedes dejarme aquí-** pensé que me haría la ley de hielo **-**

 **-Solo iré a llenar la bañera-** dije deteniéndome en la puerta **\- ¿quieres que te ayude a levantar?-** giré mi vista y cuando lo hice ella giró al lado opuesto sin responder, era tan infantil **-**

Cuando la bañera ya estuvo llena, volví al cuarto donde dejé a Lexa, decir que estaba nerviosa era poco, pero lo estaba por dos motivos. El primero tenía miedo de que sucediera algún accidente y el segundo que tendría que bañarla.

Entré y encontré a Lexa con su brazo sobre sus ojos, al parecer estaba pensando…

 **-¿Estás lista?-** dije cuando estuve a lado de ella, dio un respingo cuando me escuchó hablarle y tuve que aguantar la carcajada **-**

 **-¿Quieres matarme de un susto?-** dijo lanzándome una mirada fría **-**

 **-Pensé que me habías escuchado entrar-**

 **-Pues está claro que no, la próxima vez ponte un estúpido cascabel o algo-**

 **-Necesito que te sujetes de mi hombro-** dije ignorándola y arrodillándome frente a ella **-**

 **-No puedo sentarme Clarke, si pudiera hacerlo ya lo habría hecho cuando decidiste abandonarme-** como dije, demasiado infantil **-**

 **-Bien, Lexa-** Dije soltando un suspiro e inclinándome hacia ella, pero no pensé que eso nos dejaría tan cerca **\- Pon tus brazos sobre mi cuello-**

 **-Ya lo sé-** dijo haciendo lo que dije, pero al hacerlo estaba totalmente frente a esos ojos verdes, su mirada era muy hipnótica de cerca, porque sentí que me quedé en esa posición más tiempo de lo normal **\- Tienes que echarte para atrás-** me lo dijo en un susurro y pude sentir su aliento en mi boca, ¿en qué momento me había acercado tanto?-

 **-Lo, Lo siento-** dije tartamudeando y fijándome en su rostro teñido de rosa, era aún más hermosa así, supongo que mi rostro se encontraba de la misma manera. **-**

Puse a Lexa sobre la silla y nos dirigimos hacia el cuarto de baño, aún estaba un poco aturdida por lo que pasó, supongo que tenía que buscar otra manera de levantar a Lexa si quería ahorrarnos esta situación.

 **-El agua está tibia, así es que no habrá problemas-** dije rompiendo el silencio que se formó desde que salimos del otro cuarto **\- Te ayudará a relajar los músculos-**

Lexa no dijo nada en todo lo que duró el baño, supongo que esta situación también era incómoda para ella, porque para mí sí lo era, por suerte no tuve que hacer todo el trabajo, porque Lexa dijo que podía ocuparse de algunas partes. Que Lexa se sacara la camiseta me dejó sin aliento por unos minutos y más aún cuando tuve que quitarle el pantalón, creo que solo era mi cadáver quien bañaba a Lexa ese día.

 ***Fin del Flashback***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La relación entre Lexa y yo estuvo incómoda por algunos días, pero después nos llevábamos mejor que nunca, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, nuestra relación ya no era como cuando nos conocimos. Al menos yo me sentía diferente, sentía una conexión con ella, aunque la sentí apenas la conocí y se lo dije, lo mejor fue escuchar que ella también lo hizo.

Me puse a regar las flores mientras aprovechaba que Lexa dormía, los ejercicios la dejaban muy agotada, estaba ensimismada con una azucena, cuando de pronto escuché el timbre sonar insistentemente ¿Quién podría ser? Hace sólo dos días llamé a Bellamy para ir de compras, no creo que sea el de nuevo ¿no? Aunque hace algún tiempo siempre que podía se pasaba para saludarme o preguntarme como estaba y debo admitir que la pasamos muy bien, era muy gracioso cuando quería y todavía conservaba el regalo que me hizo cuando regresamos de compras.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una chica muy guapa, debo admitir, tenía unos ojos marrones y el cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

 **-Buenas tardes ¿a quién busca?-** pregunté llamando su atención, ya que se encontraba limpiando sus zapatos.

 **-Hola, buenas tardes. Tú debes ser Clarke-** dijo pasando por mi lado, dirigiéndose hacia el jardín **-**

 **-¿Quién es usted?-** dije siguiéndola ya que ni le importó pedir permiso para entrar, además ella sabía mi nombre y yo la desconocía por completo **-**

 **-Oh, lo siento -** dijo parándose en medio del jardín **\- Soy Costia-** dijo dándome la mano, y la recibí más por educación que por otra cosa **\- Iré a ver a Lexa-**

 **-Lexa está durmiendo-** dije impidiendo que avanzara hacia el cuarto **\- Hace poco hizo sus ejercicios y tomó sus medicamentos, está muy cansada-**

 **-No te preocupes, ella estará muy feliz de verme-** dijo dándome un guiño, ¿pero quién se creía? **-**

 **-Srta. No creo que sea una buena idea-**

 **-No te preocupes Clarke, verás que a ella no le importará-** Pero porque todos conocían mi nombre antes de que se los diese **\- si quieres puedes venir conmigo y verlo por ti misma-** terminó diciendo dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de Lexa, y por supuesto que tenía que ver esto **-**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Capítulo doble :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Entramos al cuarto, que esta vez estaban alumbradas por pequeñas lámparas, pedí a Lexa para que los pusiera y no pudo negarse porque a cambio le enseñaría el significado de las flores y debo decir que Lexa aprendía rápido.

Me quedé parada cerca a la puerta del cuarto de Lexa mientras Costia se dirigía a su cama.

 **-Lexa cariño, despierta-** ¿cariño? Y ¿Por qué le daba un beso en la frente? **-**

Lexa empezó a removerse y cuando abrió los ojos, estos se iluminaron como si estuviese viendo algo preciado, pero eso no debería importarme ¿cierto?

 **-Costia!-** Dijo Lexa, abrazándola con fuerza **\- ¿Cuándo llegaste?-**

 **-Llegué hace una hora y vine directamente aquí, lo siento por aparecerme con dos meses de retraso es que surgió un problema, que te lo contaré más adelante-** ya se podían separar ¿no? **\- Ah, y ya conocí a tu Clarke-** Dijo en voz baja solo para Lexa, pero por el silencio yo también pude escucharlo, ¿Tu Clarke? Lexa le había hablado a Costia de mí, eso explicaría por qué sabía mi nombre **-**

 **-No empieces Costia, ya te lo dije no es mi Clarke, deja de molestarme con eso, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que solo es la enfermera? - ¡** Ouch!, eso no me lo esperaba **-**

 **-Lexa…-** Dijo Costia soltándola del abrazo y mirándome de reojo supongo que quería decirle que me encontraba ahí **-**

 **-No Costia, sabes que solo la soporto para que me ayude a salir de esta estúpida silla, además…-** dijo girando para acomodarse mejor en la cama y su vista chocó con la mía **\- Clarke-** dijo en un susurro y giró su vista a Costia y ésta le dio una mirada de "te lo iba a decir" **-**

 **-oh, no se preocupen por mí, solo quería asegurarme de… no importa, fue un gusto Srta. Costia-** dije saliendo del cuarto **.-**

Llegué hasta el jardín, estaba furiosa. ¿Porque dolía tanto lo que dijo Lexa?, tampoco es que haya dicho nada que no sea cierto, bueno que no me soportaba era nuevo, porque en todo estos meses pensé que con todas las bromas nos llevábamos de maravilla y que nuestra conexión era diferente, pero bueno, quizás tenga razón soy solo su enfermera y solo estaba aquí para ayudarla a salir de la estúpida silla.

Si Lexa quería que sea solo la enfermera, lo iba a ser desde ahora, ahora que Costia está aquí finge que no somos amigas, ¡pues bien!, porque eso está haciendo, fingiendo, la pregunta es ¿Por qué lo hace?, es cierto que está rara desde hace dos días, y que no me habla como antes pero eso no es motivo para que haya dicho eso.

Seguramente sabía que Costia ya llegaba por eso su comportamiento cambió de repente, ¿Qué tenía que ver Costia en el comportamiento de Lexa? ¿Es acaso que ellas son pareja?, no me extrañaría por lo bien que se llevan además la Sra. Woods dejo entrever los gustos de Lexa, solo pensar que estaban juntas me revolvía el estómago. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? Ni yo misma me lo explico, solo que tenía unas ganas horribles de lanzar una roca a Costia.

Pero esto no se iba a quedar así, tenía que hablar con Lexa cuando Costia se fuera, porque no creo que Costia se quede aquí ¿no?, espero que no. Pero eso sí, Lexa me iba a explicar de una vez por todas que rayos le sucedía conmigo, de esta noche no pasaría, si no era ella lo haría yo, estaba harta de jugar este estúpido juego y no voy a dejar que Costia cambie lo que tengo en mente, era un todo o nada y no me importaba el trabajo **…** otra vez el timbre, solo espero que no sea otra Costia.

Vi por la ventana y era Bellamy. En estos dos meses el "dichoso Bellamy" se volvió mi amigo bastante rápido, yo no quería molestar a Octavia con estos temas ya hablaría con ella cuando esté segura de que me pasaba. Después de una semana de mi llegada nosotros conversábamos de cualquier cosa, me hacía compañía porque el también conocía los antecedentes de Lexa y pensaba que ella me trataba igual que a las anteriores enfermeras.

Bellamy nunca intentó nada conmigo y por supuesto que yo tampoco, el solo me gustaba como un amigo y al parecer él ya tenía a alguien en su cabeza, como yo tenía en la mía a Lexa. Bellamy se enteró de lo que me pasaba un martes, era de noche cuando yo me encontraba más confundida y frustrada en la que lo llamé para "descargarme" y él vino sin dudarlo.

Quería contarle sobre cómo me sentía, sobre los nuevos sentimientos que me asaltaban cuando Lexa estaba alrededor, quería descargar todo esto y cuando dijo que podía confiar en él, lo hice sin pensarlo dos veces. Por suerte el me entendió y desde ese día, él siempre me visita para ayudarme y me da algunos consejos.

Creo que así como sentía que Lexa estaba destinada a ser algo importante en mi vida, también sentía que Bellamy estaba destinado a ser mi mejor amigo.

 **-Hey, hola Bellamy-** Dije abriendo la puerta **\- ¿Lo siento, esperaste mucho?**

 **-No, está bien. ¿Estás ocupada?-**

 **-No, solo estaba haciendo… algo. Pero adelante, ¿sucede algo?-**

 **-Nada malo, ¿Cómo estás?-** dijo dándome un abrazo, era parte de nuestro saludo **\- Solo vine a ver si necesitabas algo-**

 **-Pero hace solo dos días fuimos a hacer las compras-** dije mirándolo con el ceño fruncido **-**

 **-Sí, ya lo sé, no me refería a eso-** dijo sentándose en el sofá **\- ayer me dijiste que te sentías mal por el asunto "Camelia"-** dijo poniendo énfasis en el nombre, nombramos a Lexa "camelia" ¿la razón? Ya la saben ustedes **.-**

 **-Ah, eso-** dije soltando un suspiro **\- Vino su "amiga" Costia-** Dije con molestia en mi voz **-**

 **-¿Costia?, ¿estas así por Costia?-** dijo soltando una carcajada **\- Lo siento-** se detuvo cuando vio mi expresión **\- pero no tendrías por qué estar celosa, ellas solo son amigas-**

 **-¡No estoy celosa!-** dije dándole un empujón **\- Y no me importa si ellas están juntas-**

 **-Clarke, sabes que no me puedes engañar-** me dio una mirada que conocía bastante bien, siempre hacia esa mirada cuando sabía que estaba mintiendo **–Vamos, dime cómo te sientes-**

 **-Bien-** solté un suspiro **\- te llamé ayer porque siento que Lexa está molesta con algo desde un día antes que ayer y me trata diferente-** Dije recordando el cambio de humor de Lexa **\- En serio, está como muy borde conmigo, y no me hace ni una broma apenas me habla y si lo hace solo es para decirme que apague la estúpida luz-**

 **-Bueno…-**

 **-Espera aún hay más-** dije deteniéndolo **\- ahora, cuando entré a su cuarto con Costia ni me vio, y sabes ¿Qué es lo peor? Que niega ser mi amiga, ¿es tan malo que sepan que es mi amiga o que nos llevamos bien? y ¿sabes cuál es la cereza del pastel? Le dijo que soy solo la enfermera y que no me soporta…-** dije exaltándome, la actitud de Lexa me sacaba de quicio **-**

 **-Clarke…-**

 **-Pero bien que le habla a Costia sobre mí, sino ¿cómo explicas que sepa mi nombre? de seguro le decía, "no, Costia cariño, ¿cómo crees?, si es solo la nueva enfermera, jamás te engañaría con Clar…-**

 **-¡Clarke!-** Bellamy detuvo mi verborrea, estaba molesta y quería sacar todo esto de una vez **-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Estás exagerando-** dijo tranquilamente, claro como a él no le dolía **-**

 **-¿Yo exagerando?, dime en que estoy exagerando, es ella la que no me habla para nada y cuando lo hace prácticamente dice que solo soy su estúpida empleada-**

 **-Tranquila Clarke-** dijo con un tono de voz tranquilo **\- Yo te ayudaré a descubrir que pasa ¿ok?-** Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, tragándome el nudo en mi garganta, no iba a llorar **\- Eres mi amiga Clarke no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, sabes que me enfrentaría a cualquiera para cuidarte-**

 **-Eso lo sé-** Bellamy se había vuelto muy protector conmigo **\- me haces recordar a Octavia-**

 **-Octavia, como olvidarla-** dijo con una sonrisa **\- ¿sigues hablando con ella?-**

 **-Sí, pero ya no a menudo-** solté un suspiro **\- la extraño pero no quiero molestarla en su viaje con Lincoln-** ¿Por qué todos tenían un viaje y era la última en saberlo? **-**

 **-Por eso estoy yo aquí Clarke para cuidarte y que no te sientas sola, además tengo que hacerlo ya que tu amiga me amenazó por teléfono-** dijo bromeando **-**

 **-Típico de Octavia-** dije recordando la vez que la llamé y pidió hablar con Bellamy **\- ella piensa que tú estás enamorado de mí-**

 **-Lo estaba, pero tú no me hacías caso-** dijo sorprendiéndome **\- y decidí no decírtelo porque sabía que Lexa ya estaba en esa cabecita tuya-**

 **-¿Porque nunca me dijiste esto?-**

 **-Clarke, tú te hubieses alejado de mí-** en eso tenía razón, no hubiese sabido cómo tratarlo **\- ya no sería igual. Por eso decidí no decírtelo además me gusta ser tu amigo-**

 **-Gracias Bellamy por entenderme y no juzgarme-**

 **-¿Por qué lo haría? Nadie decide de quien enamorarse Clarke y tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie-** dijo dándome una media sonrisa **\- Ahora pensemos en qué hacer. ¿Lucharás por esto o lo dejarás pasar?-**

 **-No lo sé Bellamy, antes de que llegases estaba segura de hablar con Lexa, pero ahora como dijiste, nadie decide de quien se enamora cada uno. ¿Qué tal si está con Costia y yo estoy en medio de esto?-**

 **-No lo creo Clarke, yo llevo trabajando aquí tres años y nunca vi una actitud de "enamoradas" en ellas, se quieren mucho si, pero no más que eso, créeme Clarke sabes que yo no inventaría algo así-**

 **-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-** le dije viendo como su rostro empezaba a volverse rojo **-**

 **-Solo confía en mi ¿está bien?, Costia no estuvo con Lexa en el tiempo que yo estuve aquí-**

 **-Suenas tan seguro-** Algo me decía que Bellamy ocultaba algo **\- Ok, te voy a creer-**

 **-Bien, así me gusta ahora dime ¿Qué harás?-**

 **-Tú me ayudarás a pensar, pero…-** dije deteniéndome al ver el reloj **\- ya es tarde y tengo que hacer el almuerzo, ¿me lo dices mientras cocino?-** terminé diciendo mientras me dirigía hacia la cocina **-**

 **-Sí. Claro, ¿qué cocinarás?-** preguntó sentándose en el taburete **-**

 **-La comida que más odia Lexa-** Dije dándole una sonrisa recordando que él me lo dijo cuando fuimos de compras **-**

 **-No creo que a su madre le guste escuchar eso-**

 **-Solo bromeo Bellamy, jamás cocinaría algo que dañe a Lexa y menos a un calamar-** dije dándole una mirada por encima del hombro **\- ni sé si el calamar se puede comer-**

 **-Si se puede, además se cocina rápido-**

 **-Basta, ¿no me digas que tú comiste uno?-**

 **-Bueno, no solo fue uno-**

 **-Detente Bellamy, si no quieres mi vomito en tu cara-**

 **-Hey, tu preguntaste-**

 **-Tienes razón, pero ya no quiero escuchar sobre eso-** dije tratando de sacar el animal cocinado de mi cabeza **\- Ayúdame a pensar que haremos-**

 **-Ok, pero antes de decirte que haremos, primero encontraremos el origen del problema, ¿Por qué Lexa está molesta contigo?-**

 **-Bien y ¿qué piensas?-** le pregunté cuando vi que se quedó pensando **-**

 **-Presta atención Clarke, te diré lo que pienso sobre tu "Camelia"-**

 **-Suena bien cuando lo dices así-** dije empezando a cortar el pollo **\- ¿Qué tienes en mente Sherlock?-**

 **-¿Dices que Lexa actúa rara desde hace dos días, cierto?-**

 **-Bueno si-** dije recordando como su actitud hacia mi había cambiado hace dos días **\- pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver?-**

 **-Todo Clarke, hace dos días salimos los dos a hacer las compras-** dijo con su ceño fruncido **\- Por no hablar de las veces que cuando me paso por aquí, me llevo una mirada asesina de ella ¿No te dice eso algo?-** terminó con una sonrisa enorme **-**

 **-Sí, que me das miedo cuando sonríes mucho-**

 **-Es en serio, Clarke-**

 **-Bueno tranquilo, creo que tengo dos teorías-**

 **-Dilas, yo te diré cual encaja mejor-**

 **-Bien, teoría A. Lexa puede… ¿que esté celosa?-** dije esperando que fuese esa **\- O teoría B. Solo está así por la llegada de Costia, ya que es su "amiga" especial y no quiere que descubra que se estuvo llevando bien conmigo-**

 **-Es la Teoría A, la B no tiene sentido. Solo lo dices porque te molesta que Costia esté aquí-** dijo tirándome un poco de harina **\- es muy obvio, no puedo creer que no te diste cuenta tu sola-**

 **-Lo que yo no puedo creer es que me hayas echado harina-** le lancé un poco en la cara **-**

 **-Oh, esto es la guerra-** dijo tomando la bolsa y lanzándomela mientras yo trataba de defenderme con el pobre pollo **-**

Nos empezamos a lanzar harina por todas partes y nos reíamos a carcajadas hasta que alguien nos interrumpió.

 **-¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?-** Sip era "Camelia", acompañada por su "amiga" Costia **-**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Perdón por la tardanza fui a un viaje donde no existía nada de tecnología y no pude subir los capítulos, pero sobreviví a todo ello y aquí estoy!**

 **Bueno solo agradecer a las personas que se toman el tiempo para dejar sus reviews espero que les esté gustando la historia:**

 **ElsiDominguez, Lisa, Luy, llza23, y a todos los guest ;) 3 3 Gracias xxoxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

 **X POV LEXA X (parte uno)**

Desperté en un cuarto blanco ¿Dónde me encontraba?, quería incorporarme pero el dolor en todo el cuerpo me impidió realizar esa tarea.

 **-¿Lexa?-** escuche decir a alguien **\- No te muevas, ¿recuerdas porque estás aquí?-** Como saberlo, solo recuerdo que hace unas horas esperaba mi vuelo junto con mi abuela porque según ella mi madre estaba esperándonos para celebrar mi cumpleaños 18 **-**

 **-No sé dónde estoy-** dije sorprendiéndome del tono de mi voz **\- Me duele todo el cuerpo-** conseguí decir a duras penas, ¿Cómo pasé de estar en la fiesta de uno de mis compañeros de colegio a estar en este lugar? **-**

 **-Tranquila, estás en el hospital central tuviste un accidente pero todo saldrá bien ¿de acuerdo?-** quería hablar pero mi garganta estaba seca necesitaba agua **-**

 **-Necesito tomar agua-**

 **-No te preocupes-** cuando levantó mi cabeza para que pueda beber el agua sentí mil agujas en mi espalda **\- ¿Mejor?-**

 **-Me duele todo-**

 **-Ahora vendrá el doctor y te hará unos chequeos-**

 **-Gracias-** nos quedamos viendo por unos minutos y me di cuenta que la enfermera tenía unos ojos chocolates muy lindos y su cabello negro sujetado en un moño me dejaba ver lo que decía en su bata, la recordaba **-¿Costia?-** susurré y ella me dio una mirada de sorpresa **-**

 **-¿Pensé que no me recordarías?-**

 **-Como no hacerlo-** le dije, Costia y yo éramos compañeras en la secundaria. Fuimos pareja por un año **\- Aunque pueda ser que el golpe afectó mis recuerdos-**

 **-No es cierto-** dijo seria **\- tu cabeza no sufrió daño alguno gracias a Dios, solo tus…-**

 **-Entonces tú también recuerdas-** dije queriendo aclarar una duda **-**

 **-Claro que si-**

 **-¿Por qué nos alejamos?-** pregunté, siempre quise saberlo. ¿Porque ella dejó de hablarme? **-**

 **-Yo viajé para estudiar y tú te quedaste a continuar tus estudios aquí, ya no manteníamos comunicación y ni una de las dos llamábamos a la otra -** dijo apenada **-**

 **-Yo viajé a casa de mi abuela y me quedé tres años con ella-**

 **-¿También viajaste?-** dijo sorprendida y yo solo asentí **\- Y ¿Qué estudiaste?-**

 **-Estudié Fotografía-** dije sonrojándome, me gustaba la fotografía desde niña, sentía que podía expresar de esa forma mis emociones **\- Costia no has cambiado nada-** dije recordando cómo era en la secundaria, como iba a olvidarla si fue la primera chica que estuvo conmigo **\- Aunque te ves mucho más guapa-**

 **-Gracias-** dijo sonrojarse **\- tú también estas muy hermosa, y veo que sigues consiguiendo que me sonroje-**

 **-Sí, pero…-** iba a continuar pero Luna entró al cuarto y empezó a gritar, la desconocía por completo en ese momento su mirada llena de odio me asustaba totalmente **-**

 **-Todo esto es tu culpa-** empezó diciendo con lágrimas en los ojos **\- por tu culpa pasó todo esto-**

 **-Cálmese Sra. Le pido por favor que se retire-** dijo Costia pero el huracán Luna no se detenía **-**

 **-Todo esto es tu culpa Lexa y te arrepentirás toda tu vida-** ¿De qué rayos hablaba? ¿No era suficiente con el dolor de todo mi cuerpo? **-**

 **-Sra. Le pido…-**

 **-Por tu culpa murió tu padre-** mi mundo se detuvo por completo **\- el estaría bien si no hubiese tenido que volver ¿y sabes Lexa? Por tu irresponsabilidad, por todo lo que ocasionaste…-**

 **-Sra. Woods basta-** dijo el doctor entrando al cuarto, supongo que los gritos alertaron a todo el hospital, yo seguía en shock, rezando para que lo que dijo Luna no fuera cierto. Mi padre no podía estar muerto **\- Costia acompaña a la Sra. Woods afuera-**

Luna estaba con los ojos abiertos supongo que ya se le había pasado la furia porque al cerrar pude notar una mirada de tristeza, pero ya era tarde nada cambiaría con eso.

 **-¿estás bien Lexa?, soy el Dr. Kane-** las palabras no salían de mi boca tuve que obligarme a tragar el nudo para hacer la pregunta **-**

 **-¿Dónde está mi padre?-**

 **-Lexa, no es momento de…-**

 **-¡¿Dónde está mi padre?!-** repetí la pregunta esta vez con un grito, no me importó el dolor que ocasiono en mi garganta **-**

 **-Lexa…-**

 **-Por favor dígame que está bien-** dije rompiendo a llorar, no podía ser cierto **\- por favor-**

 **-Lexa tu padre sufrió un accidente-** dijo apenado y mi corazón se detuvo **\- murió cuando era traslado a un hospital-** No sentía nada, dejé de llorar de golpe y me quede en shock mientras todo se volvía negro **-**

Volví a despertar en el mismo lugar esta vez alguien sujetaba mi mano, giré para ver quién era, Luna permanecía durmiendo sin inmutarse de mi mirada. Se veía cansada y todavía tenía algunas manchas de lágrimas en el rostro, y el recuerdo vino de golpe, yo no estaba de visita en este hospital estaba aquí por el accidente que ocasioné.

Rompí a llorar de amargura y solté la mano de Luna y esta se despertó con el movimiento.

 **-¿Estas bien hija?-** dijo con ternura, yo no merecía que nadie me trate como si fuese la víctima, yo tenía la culpa por eso la miré con odio y vi temor en sus ojos **\- Lexa, lo siento, no debí decir nada de eso pero estaba asustada hija sé que no es excusa y te pido disculpas por ello. Pero ahora, ahora debemos mantenernos juntas Lexa, vamos a tener que ser fuertes-** dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, yo no dije nada **-**

Ignoré a Luna e intenté levantarme quería levantarme para alejarme de ella pero mis piernas no respondían, me moví incómoda y quise gritar, apreté el botón de emergencia y a los pocos minutos entró Costia-

 **-Lexa tranquila-** dijo acercándose al ver la desesperación en mi cara **-**

 **-No puedo moverme Costia-** dije viéndole con los ojos llorosos **\- ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?-** dije gritando en medio del llanto **-**

 **-No pasa nada Lexa, todavía falta hacer algunos exámenes. No estamos seguros…-** ya no quería escuchar ¿Me merecía todo esto? **-**

Giré mi vista hacia Luna y me di cuenta que me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, veía la tristeza en ellos, claro, ella lo sabía por eso dijo que merecía lo que me estaba pasando, y por supuesto no podía negarlo merecía que todo lo malo me pase.

Estuve tres meses en el hospital, en ese tiempo mi amistad con Costia, volvió a ser como antes y se volvió más fuerte, ella me cuidaba y me daba los mejores tratos, aunque yo no hablaba mucho.

Yo estaba encerrada en mi cascarón, no sentía nada y lo primero que hice fue dejar de hablar con Luna, no quería que me vuelva hablar sobre el accidente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sentía que los días pasaban demasiado rápido, mañana se cumpliría nueve meses desde que salí del hospital, y estos recuerdos siempre llegaban a mi mente sin pedir permiso, recordaba todo como si fuera ayer.

Hoy era domingo 17 de Junio un día que según por el clima se consideraría perfecto para salir o estar con la familia. Para mí solo era otro día de seguir lidiando conmigo misma y planear como hacerme daño, no había nada que me hiciera pensar en otra cosa, ni siquiera que mañana fuera mi cumpleaños.

Mañana se cumplía un año de mi accidente y por lo tanto también de la muerte de mi padre, sabía que era mi culpa cuando apenas me enteré de ello, y lo confirmé cuando Luna lo gritó en el hospital.

Pero ¿podía culparla? No, claro que no lo hacía, yo no odiaba a Luna, ella hizo feliz a mi padre y antes que todo pasara nosotras nos llevábamos relativamente bien, aunque nunca la llamé madre, yo sabía que era una buena persona, pero verla me recordaba todo sobre él, cada vez que la miraba en sus ojos se reflejaba lo que ella sentía en realidad, no quería escucharla porque temía que hablase de él y yo no me sentía preparada, dudo mucho que lo esté en mucho tiempo.

Perder a mi padre era el fin de la existencia del amor, no sentía nada, solo odio, y ese odio solo era dirigido hacia mí, enterarme del porque y como murió fue suficiente para cerrar todo sentimiento existente en mí, no me importaba lo que me pasó a mí porque sentía que me lo merecía por no ser responsable, al menos estaba viva lo de mi padre era muy diferente a esto.

Cerré todo recuerdo de mi padre y como éramos antes que todo esto pasara, no quería recordar nada, los recuerdos hacían querer arrancarme el corazón, siempre lo hacían, no había tregua.

Había días en que lo recordaba, no era algo que pudiera controlarlo, recordaba cuán feliz era y como por mi culpa ya no lo podía ser, cuando esto sucedía me encerraba en mi cuarto y me castigaba a mí misma echándome la culpa de todo, esos recuerdos dolían, y una vez quise acabar con ellos, pero como siempre lo volví a arruinar.

Recuerdo la cena que organizó Luna hace dos meses porque Costia y Jane decidieron que se iban de viaje esa noche, acepté porque Jane y Costia insistieron. Y yo no podía negarme a ellas, mucho menos a Jane.

Jane era amiga de Luna según ellas desde antes que yo naciera, Jane siempre iba a mi casa con regalos cuando era niña y estuvo conmigo en todas las etapas de mi vida, ella era como una madre para mí, yo la consideraba así, pero dejamos de tener contacto cuando cumplí 15 porque mi padre me envió a vivir tres años con mi abuela.

Cuando Jane se enteró de mi accidente iba a casa todos los días pero no hablaba conmigo solo se sentaba a lado de mi cama hasta que yo decidiera hablar con ella, ella me respetaba y me conocía mejor que nadie, en los primeros siete meses después del accidente ella me apoyó mucho, iba a casa y pasaba conmigo toda la tarde. Conversábamos hasta muy tarde y siempre me hablaba sobre su gusto con las flores, quizás ella me los transmitió.

Después de terminar la cena Costia y Jane se despidieron y Luna como buena anfitriona pidió a Bellamy para que las lleve a casa.

Yo estaba tranquila después de haber estado con Costia y Luna mi humor estaba relativamente bien, pero Luna tenía que arruinarlo todo recordándome que quedaban dos meses para mi cumpleaños.

Tenía que dejarle en claro que jamás se mencionaría esa fecha como una fiesta ¿es acaso que ella no recordaba que paso ese día?

Luna me dejó en el cuarto y me acomodó en la cama sin un ápice de crítica en su rostro por haber tirado su preciada locería, no me dijo ni una palabra cuando se fue, pero se retiró de mi cuarto lanzándome una mirada de tristeza que ni por asomo merecía, por ello, cuando estuve segura que se había marchado aproveché para hacer lo que llevaba pensando desde hace días.

Sostuve las tijeras de la mesa de noche cerca de mis muñecas, decir que no tenía miedo era totalmente mentira, tenía tanto miedo que estuve quieta por diez minutos, los recuerdos me atormentaron de nuevo, en dos meses tendría que soportar todo el alboroto y tomé la decisión de acabar con esto de una vez, pero no contaba con que Luna regresara para darme los medicamentos, solo recuerdo que la escuché gritar el nombre de la enfermera de turno antes de que perdiera el conocimiento totalmente.

Nadie sabe sobre mi intento fracasado de suicidio, solo Luna, la enfermera de confianza de ella y yo, no se lo conté a mi abuela , ni a Costia y mucho menos a Jane, no quería que se enteraran y me miren con lástima, no merecía nada de eso, no yo.

Esperaba que Luna no haya contado nada, ella dijo que nadie tenía que enterarse de esto y yo le creí y agradecí en silencio.

Nadie sospechó nada porque estuve encerrada en mi cuarto hasta que las heridas de las muñecas sanaran, en ese tiempo me acostumbré a la soledad y oscuridad de mi cuarto, pero siempre con alguien fuera de él. Por suerte Costia viajaba esa noche y Jane se iba al pueblo para traer más flores y algunas semillas.

Después de mi intento de suicidio, cada mañana me despertaba con un nuevo plan para acabar con mi vida, pero siempre había alguien a mi lado.

Luna no dejaba que esté sola, por eso mandaba a una enfermera o a Margaret cada que podía, yo sentía que no tenía derecho de vivir si mi padre ya no lo podía estar, lo amaba y aún lo amo mucho, él era el único que me quedaba después que mi madre nos abandonara cuando yo era una recién nacida, antes solo sentía culpa de que mi madre se fuera y abandonara a mi padre pero ahora sentía culpa por todo, por mi culpa mi madre y mi padre se fueron.

Estaba totalmente deprimida y cansada de estar en este mundo.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

 **X POV LEXA X (parte dos)**

Desperté con los sonidos de los pájaros, antes de que sucediera mi accidente me gustaba escucharlos y me levantaba feliz para ir con mi padre y contarle sobre mi nuevo personaje en las obras del colegio que se elegían cada dos semanas, pero escucharlos ahora solo me traía estos recuerdos y por lo tanto un despertar sombrío, ¿no podía simplemente la noche durar para siempre?

Como cada mañana la enfermera, de quien desconocía el nombre por completo, entró para hacer mis ejercicios, me bañó y me dio los medicamentos.

Me quedé dormida después de tomarlos, era tan cansado todo aquello y doloroso para mi espalda que me quedé dormida de inmediato cuando la enfermera se retiró de mí habitación.

Desperté sintiéndome diferente, soñé con mi padre como lo hacía cada vez que dormía, pero esta vez fue diferente él ya no estaba triste en mis sueños, el me miró, me abrazó y me dijo "feliz cumpleaños cariño" con su sonrisa más grande, me dijo que no sintiera culpa, que no era la culpa de nadie y que debía de ser fuerte como siempre y superar todo esto, que mi comportamiento solo alejaría a las personas que amo, que la Lexa que él conocía no era la que estaba delante suyo, me hizo prometer que las pocas horas que quedaban para el término de mi cumpleaños lo tenía que celebrar.

Me sentí tan tranquila entre sus brazos, tan en paz conmigo misma que no sentía dolor en ese instante, quería volver a dormir, pero no pude, mis lágrimas me ahogaban, no podía parar de llorar.

¿Por qué mi padre me habló de esa manera? ¿Sentía lo que yo estaba sufriendo? ¿Tenía acaso derecho a continuar con mi vida después de lo que ocasioné? Hoy se cumplía un año de su muerte y recordar eso cerraba todo sentimiento de celebración en mí.

Aún con mis dudas en mi cabeza quise hacer caso a mi padre y tratar de cambiar este día, aunque solo sea este, lo había prometido.

Mañana sería otro día pero hoy le había prometido que sería diferente a los otros, que dejaría de hacerme daño y no me importaba si solo era un sueño, yo sentía que él me había hecho soñar esto por algo.

Llamé a Margaret con el botón que Luna había instalado a lado de mi cama para cualquier emergencia que tuviese, como siempre ella llegó rápido, y le pedí que me ayudase a bajar, esta rutina me estresaba porque ya quería hacer las cosas sin depender de nadie.

 **-Srta. Lexa-** dijo cuándo me acomodabaen la silla **\- la Srta. Costia llegó hace un momento-**

 **-¿Dónde está?-** dije mientras Margaret me empujaba fuera **-**

 **-Está con la Sra. Luna, creo que estaban hablando sobre un cambio de medicamento-** Claro, Costia me había llamado para advertirme sobre ello **-**

 **-¿Puedes decirle que quiero verla?-**

 **-Enseguida Srta. Lexa-** Margaret era mis oídos en esta casa, cada cosa que pasaba ella iba a comunicármelo **-**

Observé el intento de jardín que Luna había hecho en el patio, y lo vi desarreglado lo que me llamó irremediablemente la atención, Jane tenía una floristería y siempre estaba convenciéndome que yo hiciera mi propio jardín en el patio. Si quería dejar de pensar tendría que hacer algo con esto.

 **-Hey, ¿querías verme?-** dijo Costia besándome la frente, era una costumbre que se le había quedado desde el hospital **-**

 **-Sí, ¿porque no me dijiste que ya habías vuelto?-** Dije fingiendo enojo **-**

 **-Quería darte una sorpresa-** dijo antes de que su rostro se volviese serio **\- Llamé a Jane esta mañana y ya enviaron lo que pediste-** sabia a lo que se refería,porque después de contarme sobre el cambio de medicamento le dije que enviara flores a la tumba de mi padre **-**

 **-Gracias-** dije conteniendo las ganas de llorar **\- Soñé con él-**

 **-¿Los mismos sueños?-** dijo abrazándome por la espalda **\- Cariño debes de dejar de culparte-**

 **-no me pidas eso Costia, sabes perfectamente que yo fui la responsable-** dije empezando a molestarme, ¿era tan difícil de entender? **-**

 **-Lexa sabes que tu no provocaste nada ¿cierto?-** se puso delante mío agarrando mis mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas **\- No tienes la culpa cariño, tu no sabías que pasaría esto-**

 **-Pero pude evitarlo Costia-** Dije con dolor en mi voz **-**

 **-No Lexa, ya basta de hacerte esto. Por favor-**

 **-No puedo-** dije agachando la cabeza **-**

 **-Si puedes Lexa, ¿Cómo crees que estaría tu padre si te viese así?-** comencé a llorar de nuevo **\- Basta Lexa, nosotros te apoyamos, queremos que estés bien, Luna, Jane, yo. Sabes que jamás te dejaríamos sola, lo sabes ¿verdad?-** terminó abrazándome haciendo que me calme **-**

 **-¿Sabes que soñé?-** pregunte todavía entre sus brazos **-**

 **-No es necesario que me lo cuentes Lexa, no si te hace mal-** dijo separándose **-**

 **-No, fue diferente-** dije tomando un respiro hondo **\- Mi padre me felicitó por mi cumpleaños y me dijo que tenía que celebrarlo hoy, me hizo prometer eso-**

Vi que Costia se había quedado callada, cuando levanté mi vista, vi que tenía lágrimas en todo su rostro y una sonrisa enorme.

 **-Eso es hermoso Lexa-** dijo volviendo a abrazarme **\- ¿Te sientes preparada para cumplir tu promesa?-**

 **-No, pero quiero hacerlo. Aunque sea solo por hoy-**

 **-Bien. Entonces yo te ayudaré ¿Qué dices?-**

 **-Pero ¿tienes tiempo?-** pregunté recordando nuestra conversación por teléfono **\- Me dijiste que tenías que arreglar algunas cosas en el hospital-**

 **-Tienes razón, al parecer Kane viajará por estos meses-** dijo apenada **\- y tenemos que hacer algunos papeleos-**

 **-¿Tú irás con él?-** Pregunté pero no quería saber la respuesta **-**

 **-Tal vez, todavía no me dice nada-**

 **-Porque no hablas con Luna para que te quedes a cuidarme-**

 **-Sabes que Kane es mi tío y necesita que lo ayude, yo quería ser tu enfermera desde el principio ¿no recuerdas el berrinche que hiciste cuando descubriste que yo no te cuidaría?-**

 **-Oh cállate-** dije sonrojándome **\- Ya quiero que te vayas para que dejes de meterte conmigo-** dije sonriendo de medio lado **-**

 **-Sabes que no es cierto-** dijo sentándose en una piedra cerca de mí **\- y me gusta poder ver tu sonrisa otra vez-**

 **-No sé si tengo derecho a estar feliz-** dijo volviendo a cerrarme **-**

 **-Claro que si Lexa, tu padre no querría verte todos los días triste-**

 **-Es difícil Costia-**

 **-Lo se cariño, pero nos tienes a nosotras ¿está bien?-** dijo tomando mi mano **-**

 **-Costia, tienes una llamada del Dr. Kane-** Escuché que Luna decía desde el portal **-**

 **-Gracias Sra. Woods-** dijo levantándose **\- me gustaría quedarme Lexa, jodido trabajo-** susurró **-**

 **-No digas eso, de todos modos, estaba pensando arreglar este jardín-**

 **-Puedes ir a la floristería de Jane-** dijo entusiasmada **\- ¿Quieres que la llame?-**

 **-Oh no, iré yo misma a escoger algunas flores-**

 **-Bueno entonces no te retengo, falta poco para medio día-** dijo dándome un abrazo **\- ¿me prometes que trataras de estar bien?-**

 **-Creo que hoy es día de las promesas ¿no?-** dije y pude ver que asomaba una sonrisa entre sus labios **-**

 **-Lexa…-**

 **-Está bien, lo prometo-**

 **-Entonces me quedo más tranquila. Volveré en la noche para que me cuentes que hiciste ¿ok? te quiero mucho-**

 **-Yo también-** le dije viendo cómo se alejaba despidiéndose con su mano **\- bueno a empezar a cumplir mis promesas-**

Pedí a Margaret que llamase a Bellamy, que por cierto era muy educado y buen chico, y le dije que me llevase a la floristería de Jane, ya que no recordaba por donde era porque no lo visitaba desde que tenía 15 años.

Al principio después del accidente yo no hablaba con nadie, pero sentía que la mayoría no tenía por qué soportar mi mal humor por ello empecé a hablar con Margaret. A Bellamy era la primera vez que le hablaba hoy, quedó tan sorprendido, que solté una carcajada y juraría que casi se le sale los ojos de la sorpresa.

Mi primera carcajada después de toda la mierda que había en mí y sentí como era de liberador, como algo estaba diferente en mí, decidí seguir con esta actitud aunque solo fuese hasta el término de este día.

Llegamos a la floristería de Jane, nos detuvimos frente a la puerta y vi que Jane no se encontraba fuera, quería seguir viendo quienes se encontraban pero Bellamy bajó del auto y se dirigió hacia el lado donde me encontraba.

 **-Srta. Lexa, ¿desea bajar?-** Preguntó con la caballerosidad que lo caracterizaba **-**

 **-Sí, Bellamy quiero escoger las flores más hermosas-** dije dándole una sonrisa **\- Y saludar a Jane-**

Bellamy estaba entre la floristería y yo, por eso cuando se movió mi vista fue directamente hacia las flores que había fuera y pude ver a una chica de pelo rubio y hermosa sonrisa salir hacia la puerta y acomodar las flores que estaban fuera, al parecer la chica a su lado hacia algo para que ella riera.

Decir que fue un flechazo verla, sería algo… muy cierto. ¿Alguna vez vieron a alguien y se quedaron embobados?, como si el tiempo se detuviese, ¿como si no existiera nadie más que tú y esa persona?, si lo sintieron alguna vez entonces me entienden perfectamente.

Eso me pasó cuando la vi. Sentía que en mi pecho afloraba un nuevo sentimiento, sentía una felicidad diferente.

 **\- Bellamy-** lo llamé cuando él ya sacaba la silla **-**

 **-Si Srta. Lexa-** dijo acercándose de nuevo a la puerta **-**

 **-Mejor ve solo tú, me siento un poco mal-** mentí, no sé porque lo hice **-Creo que es el sol-** quizás si lo sabía, no quería que esa chica me viera en este estado **-**

 **-¿Quiere que regresemos?-**

 **-¡No!, no llegamos hasta aquí en vano-** Dije sacando un papel y lápiz **\- solo anotaré los nombres para que tú puedas comprarlas ¿Ok?-** Dije recordando los nombres que Jane me había dicho en esas tantas noches que nos quedábamos hablando **-**

 **-Está bien Srta. Lexa-**

Cuando Bellamy se fue, vi que se acercaba a la chica rubia, y luego ésta lo llevó dentro, solo eran cuatro tipos de flores las que recordaba y tres tipos de semilla, después preguntaría a Jane por otros nombres y de acuerdo a eso compraría más, además ya tenía una razón para querer volver.

Estuve esperando que esa chica salga de nuevo, quería verla de cerca, si de lejos provocaba todo esto en mí, no quería imaginarse como reaccionaria al tenerla cerca.

 **-¿Encontraste todas?-** pregunté a Bellamy cuando éste llego a mi lado **-**

 **-No Srta. Lexa, me dijeron que algunas flores tenían que traerlas de otra parte, pero si usted quería podía hacer un pedido-**

 **-Bueno-** dije un poco triste **\- Primero vemos si estas semillas y flores sobreviven a nuestro jardín, luego decidiremos si compramos más-**

 **-Claro Srta. Lexa, ¿Volvemos ya a casa?-**

 **-Si Bellamy, volvamos-** miré hacia la floristería con la esperanza de ver a la chica por última vez, pero ella no salió, pero iba a volver tenía que volver a verla y averiguar su nombre **-**

Volví a casa y pedí a Margaret que me ayudase a plantar las semillas, no sinantes ver la cara de asombro de Luna.

 **-Donde debería ir esto Srta. Lexa-**

 **-Creo que cerca de mi cuarto, quiero verlas siempre que salga, son hermosas-**

 **-Si lo son, ¿lo compró donde la Sra. Jane?-**

 **-Así es-** dije viendo como lo plantaba **\- ¿Sabes algo nuevo de esta casa?-** pregunté y como siempre Margaret no me defraudaba **-**

 **-Si Srta. Vi a la Srta. Costia y a Bellamy-**

 **-¿Y?-** dije con gesto de duda **-**

 **-Yo creo que ellos están juntos-** quería reírme pero por su cara al parecer lo estaba diciendo en serio **-**

 **-Y ¿cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?-**

 **-Soy muy observadora Srta. Lexa-** dijo con media sonrisa **\- Y sabe que no le diría algo sin antes estar segura-** dijo terminando de plantar todo lo que traje **-**

 **-Lo se Margaret, pero…-**

 **-¿Lexa?-** giré a donde se dirigía la voz de Costia **\- ¿Qué haces fuera?-**

 **-Terminando de plantar algunas flores que traje-** dije avanzando hasta ella **\- bueno, en sí, Margaret hizo todo el trabajo-**

 **-Hola Margaret, lo siento no te había visto-**

 **-Buenas tardes Srta. Costia y no se preocupe esta flor es muy grande y estaba detrás de ella intentando plantarla-** dijo limpiándose las manos **\- iré a preparar la cena, con su permiso-**

 **-Gracias Margaret-**

 **-No hay de que Srta. Lexa-**

 **-Veo que ya empezaste a comprar flores-**

 **-Sí, son hermosas ¿cierto?-** dije con una sonrisa, ya me estaba acostumbrando a hacerlo **-**

 **-Si, como tu sonrisa-** dijo viéndome con diversión **-**

 **-¿Estas intentando coquetear conmigo?-**

 **-Quizás, ¿por qué? ¿Está funcionando?-**

 **-Quizás-** repetí conteniendo la risa, me gustaba bromear con Costia. Después de dejar en claro cuál sería nuestra relación era más fácil hablar con ella **\- Conocí a alguien-** dije sonrojándome **-**

 **-Cuéntamelo todo-** dijo acercándose a mí con interés **\- ¿Cómo es?, ¿Qué te dijo?, ¿te invitó a salir?...-**

 **-Costia, tranquila. Creo que tu estas más emocionada que yo-** Aunque sabía dentro mío que eso era imposible **\- No la conozco todavía, ni sé su nombre. Solo la vi de lejos, creo que trabaja en la floristería de Jane-**

 **-Oh es tú amor a primera vista-** dijo haciéndome sonrojar **\- Y no creas que no me di cuenta que hablaste todo el tiempo con "la"-**

 **-¿Será porque es una chica?-** dije frunciendo el ceño, Costia estaba un poco lenta **-**

 **-Si ya lo sé-** dijo girando sus ojos **\- me refiero a que te siguen gustando las chicas, yo pensé que solo era una experiencia de secundaria-**

 **-No claro que no-** dije confundida **\- ¿Para ti si?-**

 **-No y por supuesto que tú no lo fuiste, tú fuiste especial, mi primer amor-** dijo levantando los hombros y sonrojándose **\- Pero también sabes que yo me enamoro de la persona independientemente del sexo que tengan-**

 **-Si lo sé-** Por eso quería tanto a Costia **\- Entonces ¿con cuántas chicas estuviste después de mí?-**

 **-Déjame pensar-** se puso la mano en la barbilla y estuvo así por algunos minutos **-**

 **-¿Con cuántas saliste, que no puedes ni recordar?-**

 **\- Solo con dos-** dijo sonriendo **\- solo me gusta verte cuando te desesperas-**

 **-¿Dos?-** dije obviando su comentario **\- Y ¿con cuántos chicos?-**

 **-Por ahora solo con uno-**

 **-¿desde cuándo?-** dije empezando a sospechar **-**

 **-Cambiemos de tema, estábamos hablando de ti-**

 **-Está bien, lo dejaré pasar por hoy. Pero sabes que me lo dirás ¿cierto?-**

 **-Si espesa-** dijo sonriendo **\- ¿dime como es ella?-**

 **-Todavía no sé nada de ella, pero es muy hermosa-** dije recordándola **-**

 **-Srta. Lexa-** dijo acercándose Margaret **\- la cena está servida-** el tiempo habíapasado muy rápido **-**

 **-Gracias en un momento vamos-** dijo Costia **\- Tengo algo para ti-** sacó algo de su bolsillo, cuando Margaret se retiró **-**

 **-No quiero regalos Costia-** ¿por qué siempre cuando estaba intentando estar bien, siempre había algo que lo arruinaba? **-**

 **-Hey, no te molestes solo quiero que lo tengas ¿ok?-** dijo dejándome ver el contenido **\- lo compré en una tienda de antigüedades, me dijeron que es un amuleto de la buena suerte-**

 **-Costia…-**

 **-Por favor Lexa, úsalo cuando lo necesites ¿ok? Es muy hermoso y lo compré pensando en ti, pero no te obligaré a usarlo-** dijo apenada **-**

 **-Está bien, gracias-** dije abriendo mis brazos para abrazarla **-**

 **-Bien!, ahora vamos si no queremos que nuestra cena se enfríe-**

 **-¿Que te dijo tu tío?-**

 **-Viajaremos mañana y regresaremos en ocho meses-** ocho meses sin Costia, ¿Cómo sería mis días? **\- Yo no quiero ir Lexa-**

 **-No seas tonta, tienes que ir-** dije tragando el nudo en mi garganta, tan bien que estaba yendo todo **-**

 **-No iré-**

 **-No digas tonterías Costia-** dije viendo su gesto de seguridad, no podía retener a Costia aunque lo estuviese deseando con todas mis fuerzas **\- Iras y punto-**

 **-Con una condición-** dijo deteniéndose en la puerta de la sala **\- Solo iré si tú me prometes que me llamarás y me contarás que te sucede cada día, sea bueno o malo ¿trato?-**

 **-Trato- dije viendo su sonrisa crecer aún más-**

Quería a Costia y me alegraba el poder tenerla otra vez en mi vida, aunque ya no había los sentimientos de antes cuando éramos novias, aún quedaban el sentimiento de amistad y comodidad. No se habían ido y rogaba porque ella tampoco se fuese-


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

 **X POV LEXA X (parte tres)**

La primera vez que vi a Clarke, no quise bajar del auto porque sentí un poco de vergüenza, no me gustaba que la gente se quede mirándome y sintiese pena por mí, por ello no salía de casa, me había acostumbrado a estar en la oscuridad de mi cuarto, leyendo los libros que mi abuela Anya dejaba para mí.

Había pasado una semana desde que Costia se había ido y Jane iba a casa por las mañanas para hacerme compañía, preguntándome y asombrándose por las flores que cada vez eran más. Ella no sabía que yo iba cada fin de semana a la floristería, le dije que solo enviaba a Bellamy.

No quería que sepa el motivo de mi felicidad, pero ella estaba contenta sobre ello y me dijo que si estaba en sus manos no permitiría que volviera a estar triste nunca más.

Intuía que Jane sabia sobre mi intento de suicidio, pero no me decía nada solo iba a recogerme a casa para que me acompañara a ir al psicólogo cada tarde, seguro sentía lástima por mí. Eso me molestaba, pero no quería volver al rencor de antes, estaba aprendiendo a mantener mis emociones a raya.

Me aparecía cada fin de semana en la floristería pero aún no me atrevía a bajar del auto, no quería que nadie sienta lástima de mí, y menos la chica rubia. No sé porque me llamaba tanto la atención, pero siempre cuando iba la miraba como ponía especial cuidado en las flores, y siempre cuando estaba perdida viendo como acomodaba las flores, me distraía su amiga, y no porque me gustase, era linda pero no era ella quien me gustaba, ella me distraía porque tenía que soportar como la molestaba "sutilmente" con Bellamy, no sé cómo la soportaba.

Pero solo duró dos meses el poder verla a escondidas, porque yo tenía que hacer un viaje, al que no podía faltar ni aunque me obliguen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regresé a la floristería después de tres meses, si demasiado tiempo, lo sé, pero lo hice en ese tiempo porque tuve que viajar a ver al Dr. Kane y a Costia. Me tuve que quedar para los chequeos que tenían que hacerme, Según el tío de Costia se tendrían que quedar por dos meses más de los pactado, ya que todavía los necesitaban en ese lugar. Quedaban cinco meses para ver a Costia, eso era algo malo para mí porque la extrañaba mucho. Lo bueno de esto era que ya no tenía que volver a hacer otro viaje.

Me sentía feliz por volver a la floristería por tres razones, primero porque quería terminar mi jardín, segundo porque quería hablar con Jane y la tercera pero no menos importante porque podría ver a la chica rubia otra vez.

Apenas llegamos a la floristería, pedí a Bellamy que llamase a Jane quería contarle lo que me había sucedido en estos días.

 **-Hija que tal, ¿cuánto tiempo?** – dijo dándome un abrazo apenas llegando hasta donde me encontraba **\- ¿Cómo estás?-**

 **-Bien Jane, me alegra verte. Sube quiero hablarte de algo-** dije invitándole a subir al auto **-**

 **-¿Te encuentras bien Lexa?-** dijo con gesto preocupado **-¿Te dijo algo malo el Dr. Kane?-**

 **-¿Cómo sabes que fui a ver al Dr. Kane?-**

 **-Luna me lo dijo, pero yo quiero escucharlo de ti, no es que no confíe en ella pero… ¿Te dijo algo malo?-** Repitió la pregunta **-**

 **-No Jane, no te preocupes, pero quiero contarte sobre eso-**

 **-Entonces soy toda oídos-**

 **-El Dr. Kane dijo que tengo posibilidades de volver a caminar sin hacerme ni una operación-** dije con una sonrisa, esa noticia había cambiado un poco mis ganas de ver la vida diferente, pero ya lo miraba diferente por la chica rubia misteriosa **-**

 **-Eso es estupendo Lexa, sabía que todo saldría bien-** dijo abrazándome y llorando **\- Recé mucho por ti, y creo que mis ruegos fueron escuchados-**

 **-Gracias Jane, creo que solo a Costia, a ti y a mí nos alegra la noticia-**

 **-No seas dura con Luna, Lexa-** dijo soltándome de su abrazo **\- sabes que ella te quiere, cometió un error y no justifico lo que hizo, solo tendrías que darle una nueva oportunidad-** vi su gesto de tristeza **-**

 **-Ahora no Jane, quizás más adelante-** quería que se quede más tranquila por eso haría un esfuerzo **-**

 **-¿Sabes que me estás alegrando el día con todo esto, Lexa?-**

 **-Me alegra poder hacerlo-** dije abrazándola de nuevo **\- pero, hay más-**

 **-¿Mas cosas buenas? Debe ser algo mucho mejor que esto porque tu sonrisa lo dice todo-**

 **-Si lo es, Luna no lo sabe y espero que continúe así-** tome un respiro viéndola asentir **-el Dr. Kane me dijo… que si sigo con la terapia medio año más, quizás ya pueda volver a caminar-**

 **-Oh por Dios Lexa, ¿es en serio?-** Jane volvió a soltar sus lágrimas **-**

 **-Sí, pero también me dijo que no me confiara mucho porque si no sucedía no quería que yo me deprima por ello, por eso le dije que no se lo contara a Luna, tampoco lo sabe Costia, no quiero que se hagan falsas esperanzas-** lo que en serio no quería era que Luna este detrás mío si no llegase a pasar lo que el Dr. Kane dijo **-**

 **-No son falsas esperanzas Lexa, estoy segura que volverás a caminar en ese tiempo-** dijo tomando un suspiro **\- así es que nada de negatividad, tenemos que celebrar estas noticias, el domingo haré un almuerzo y de paso conocerás a mis otras hijas-** recordé que Jane siempre me decía que quería presentarme a sus hijas, dos chicas que vivían con ella desde hace tiempo, pero por falta de tiempo nunca lograba pasar **\- Así es que,** ¿ **qué harás este fin de semana?-** estaba a punto de responder cuando en mi campo de visión apareció la chica rubia **\- ¿Me estás escuchando?-** Jane siguió la dirección de mi vista **\- Oh, entiendo-** dijo con una media sonrisa **\- Creo que encontraste lo que buscabas-** Me pareció que Jane sabía algo por el tono de voz que usó **-**

Lo dejaría pasar, además, ¿Cómo pudo enterarse que me gustaba alguien si no había hablado con ella aún? Supongo que Jane me conocía demasiado y no podía mentirle. Quizás no era buena ocultando mis emociones, por ello me sonrojé hasta la punta del cabello, no era una sorpresa que Jane sepa mis gustos.

 **-No, solo estaba mirando las flores-** Dije tratando de tapar lo obvio **-**

 **-Te conozco Lexa, y por esa mirada puedo ver que te gusta-**

 **-¿Cómo es eso posible? ni la conozco-** puse gesto de molestia, aunque en todo el tiempo que estuve de viaje no dejaba de pensar en ella, solo quería regresar para volver a verla **-**

 **-Tranquila Lexa, no te molestes. Si tú dices que no te gusta pues no lo hace, solo pensé que te gustaría saber su nombre-** dijo haciéndose la desentendida **-**

Maldición, por supuesto que quería saberlo, ¿pero cómo averiguarlo sin preguntar a Jane?

 **-No, no quiero saberlo, no me interesa-**

 **-Bueno, supongo que Bellamy ya te lo contará, escuché que hablaba con él y seguro ya le dijo su nombre-** oh, sabía que mentía, bueno no me extrañaría que le guste también a Bellamy **.-**

 **-Bien-** Dije derrotada **\- ¿Cuál es su nombre?-** Jane y su sonrisa triunfante **-**

 **-Su nombre es Clarke-**

 **-Clarke, bonito nombre-** me di cuenta de lo que dije cuando vi la sonrisa de Jane **-**

 **-Si lo es, ¿quieres que te la presente?-**

 **-No quieras ser mi casamentera Jane, y no quiero conocerla-**

 **-Si claro, y yo no vendo flores-** dijo de forma irónica **-**

 **-Solo quería saber su nombre, para…-** ¿Qué podría decirle? **\- Para que sea más sencillo comprar aquí-** dije en un intento vago de desviar el tema **-**

 **-Lexa, eso suena muy tonto. Admítelo te gusta, sabes que no hay nada malo en ello-**

 **-Pero ella no va a notar mi presencia estando así Jane, es mejor no hacerme ilusiones-**

 **-No te hagas esto, Lexa. Eres muy hermosa y quien no lo vea es un idiota-** dijo tomándome de las manos **\- Y estoy segura que Clarke no lo es-**

 **-No ahora Jane, quizás más adelante-**

 **-Bien, yo no te presionaré. Solo que me alegro de que estés feliz de nuevo, pero debes ser rápida porque hay tiburones cerca-** dijo apuntando hacia la floristería **-**

Dirigí mi vista hacia donde ella apuntaba y los vi, pude ver desde donde me encontraba que Bellamy sentía algo por Clarke pero sentí una chispa de esperanza cuando vi que ella no le prestaba mucha atención.

Pero eso no quitaba que su amiga los molestara, era muy obvio lo que hacía para que Clarke haga caso a Bellamy, mientras yo miraba como Bellamy sonreía a Clarke, y ella le regresaba la sonrisa, ya sea por compromiso o no, lo hacía, y yo quería ser él con todas mis fuerzas, porque al menos Clarke sabía que él existía.

 **-Lo siento, no tenía que haber dicho eso-** dijo Jane, apenada al ver mi semblante triste **\- Lexa…-**

 **-No has dicho nada malo Jane, tienes razón. ¿Qué probabilidades hay que Clarke se fije en mí?-**

 **-Muchas, Lexa. Si solo ella te conociera de verdad-** susurró **\- Lexa tengo una idea-**

 **-No Jane, no quiero hablar con ella ahora-**

 **-No es eso, aunque eso también es una buena idea-** pensó por un momento **\- pero no, ella puede ser tu nueva enfermera, Clarke necesita un trabajo para continuar sus estudios y no gana mucho por ahora ¿Qué dices?-**

Que era buena idea, así podría verla todos los días. ¿Pero eso no era hacer trampa?, se supone que no debía aprovecharme de su condición, pero la ayudaría a continuar sus estudios ¿no?

 **-¿Pero ella no es tu ayudante?-**

 **-Sí, Clarke me ayuda pero porque es una cabezota-** dijo con una sonrisa **\- ella es mi hija junto con Octavia-** dijo apuntándolas, sus hijas ¿entonces iba a conocer a Clarke hace tiempo y perdí esa oportunidad? **-**

 **-Pero entonces ¿por qué trabaja aquí?-**

 **-Ya te dije porque es una cabezota, yo les regalé un cuarto a ellas dos en su cumpleaños, cumplen el mismo día, vaya coincidencia-** Dijo negando divertida **\- Pero ella no acepta nada "gratis", es muy independiente ¿entiendes?-**

 **-Es su forma de pagarte por el cuarto-** Me gustaba saber que Clarke fuese independiente **-**

 **-Sí, pero ahora también está trabajando en un bar y no duerme bien, por no hablar que regresa de madrugada y es muy peligroso-**

 **-¿Cómo terminó trabajando en ese lugar?-**

 **-Es el bar del novio de Octavia, y bueno ella le ayudó a conseguir el trabajo debido a la insistencia de Clarke-**

 **-Entonces ¿ella necesita un trabajo?-**

 **-Sí y sería perfecta ayudándote con las terapias, Clarke está estudiando para eso-**

 **-Entonces supongo que podría ayudarme a salir de esta silla-** dije pensándolo un momento pero sinceramente ¿Qué tenía que pensar? Si esto era lo que quería, aún me daba vergüenza que Clarke me viese en este estado pero si quería que ella me notara tendría que hacer algo para eso ¿no? **\- está bien…pero solo le daré el trabajo porque ella lo necesita-**

 **-¿Tratas de convencerme a mí o a ti?-** dijo con una sonrisa **\- Hablaré con Luna esta semana-**

 **-Pero yo ya tengo una enfermera-** dije recordando ese detalle **-**

 **-No te preocupes, yo hablaré de todos modos-**

 **-¿Porque estas ayudándome? –** La miré detenidamente **\- Además, siento como que esto está mal-**

 **-No es malo Lexa, y si te estoy ayudando es porque…-** no sabía que decir, entonces esto estaba mal **\- es porque quiero ayudar a las dos, Clarke necesita el trabajo y tú necesitas recuperarte-**

 **-Si pero tu podías decirle hace tiempo a Luna, ¿Por qué justo cuando sabes que yo siento algo?-**

 **-No es por eso Lexa, es más, siempre quise proponérselo a Luna-** No le creía, yo sentía que lo hacía porque tenía miedo que vuelva a recaer y a estar triste. Y de seguro pensaba lo peor gracias a Luna **\- Solo quiero que las dos se encuentren bien, las quiero a las dos y a Octavia como a mis propias hijas, ya lo sabes-**

 **-Siento como si la estuviese comprando solo para hacerme sentir bien ¿Lo estás haciendo para que yo me sienta bien?-** Oh Dios, estaba segura que Luna le había contado el detalle de mi casi suicidio **-Te lo dijo Luna ¿cierto? ¿Tienes miedo que lo vuelva a hacer si me deprimo con esto?-**

 **-Lexa, tú estás con muchos problemas ahora, no puedes…-**

 **-Lo sabía, solo quieres que Clarke trabaje como mi enfermera para que no vuelva a intentar suicidarme-** dije alterándome **\- me las estas dando así porque si-**

 **-Basta, No vuelvas repetir eso Lexa, amo a Clarke como a mi propia hija y jamás haría algo para dañarla-** sus palabras sonaban bien pero no convincentes **\- Y no te alteres Lexa, sabes que el psicólogo dijo que debías manejar tus emociones-**

 **-No me vengas con eso Jane, ¿Por qué todo el mundo siente pena o lástima por mí? ¿Acaso piensan que cometeré los mismos errores?-**

 **-Tranquila Lexa-** otra vez esa voz, siempre hacia eso cuando quería tranquilizarme y no le importaba si yo no tenía la razón ¿tan enferma estaba?- **dejemos de pensar de esa forma ¿de acuerdo?-**

 **-No estoy enferma Jane, sabes que no lo haría de nuevo-**

 **-Lo se Lexa-** dijo tomando mis manos **\- No lo hago por eso ¿de acuerdo?, solo quería que Clarke encontrara un trabajo decente. Pero si tu no quieres, pues no pasa nada ¿Si?-** ¿eso era un chantaje? **-**

Maldición ¿que podría hacer? No quería que Clarke siga trabajando en ese bar, y no me importaba si el novio de su mejor amiga estaba con ella presente, lo que me molestaba era pensar en los borrachos que quisieran aprovecharse de ella.

 **-No lo sé-** Si esto se llegara a saber, todos dirían que estaba cometiendo una locura y me odiarían por siempre, pero en este momento no pensaba en nada estaba cegada, solo quería conocer a Clarke y también ayudarla ¿era eso algo malo? **\- Está bien Jane, Clarke conseguirá ese trabajo-**

Sentencié y vi que ella ocultaba su gesto de sorpresa, ya no había marcha atrás, por eso hice un plan en mi cabeza, yo sabía que Luna no cedería, las enfermeras eran mandadas por el Dr. Kane, tenía que hacer algo.

Me pasé todo el viaje de regreso a casa pensando en ello, y ya tenía un plan, pero para eso tenía que hacer que la enfermera a cargo renunciara o la despidieran.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

 **X POV LEXA X – (parte cuatro)**

Cuando puse en marcha mi plan lo tomé muy en serio, sé que las enfermeras no tenían la culpa, pero era la primera vez que me sentía feliz y quería mantener esa ilusión desde ahora.

Logré que mi enfermera renunciara ¿Cómo lo hice? pues, empecé a comportarme peor que nunca, tiraba cada cosa que encontraba, rompía lo primero que se topase conmigo y siempre estaba de mal humor con ella, cuando la enfermera no soportó mi comportamiento renunció a los dos meses, llamé a Jane para que hable con Luna, pero Luna ya había mandado a otra enfermera, y bueno tuve que hacer todo el procedimiento de nuevo hasta que renunció la segunda, al menos tengo que darle crédito porque ella duró tres meses.

Me sentía mal por esas chicas, por ello me aseguré que Jane encontrara trabajo para cada una de ellas, pero aun así en este momento, ese gesto no me hacía sentir la mejor persona del mundo. Me sentía como una niña caprichosa tratando de obtener algo como a dé lugar, y eso me frustraba un poco. ¿Hasta donde sería capaz de llegar por este sentimiento?, ¿tanto me había afectado el conocer a Clarke? Para ser sincera no sé cómo me soportaba Luna.

Me enamoré de Clarke apenas la vi, y quería que ella se fijara en mí, por eso hice todas estas locuras, pero ¿pueden culparme por ello?, ¿nunca hicieron cosas locas por amor?

A los pocos días me enteré por Margaret que Luna contrató a una tal Clarke y me pidió por favor que ya no hiciera más berrinches con cada nueva que apareciera, claro que no lo haría, ya no, pero ¿Cómo Luna aceptó tan rápido? Yo que pensé que solo aceptaba enfermeras que mandaba el Dr. Kane.

Cuando me enteré que Clarke llegó a mi casa, esa tarde agradecí mil veces a Jane por haberme ayudado, pero no podía hacerme la sufrida ni la dura con ella, no si quería que ella se enamorara también de mí, debía mostrarme amable aunque sabía que mis nervios me iban a jugar una mala pasada, tenía que buscar una forma de hablar con ella sin delatarme por ello me propuse fingir que no la conocía.

Cuando vi a Clarke de cerca era tan hermosa, tal como me la había imaginado, tan solo verla a pocos metros de mi provocó que todas mis emociones hagan corto circuito, mis sospechas eran ciertas, sus ojos eran de un azul tan hermoso que te dejaba sin aliento solo con verlos.

Yo ya sabía que Luna iba a traer a Clarke para presentármela, información de primera mano gracias a Margaret, por ello le pedí que me acomodara a lado de la puerta solo con la luz de la lámpara para esperarlas. Así cuando Luna entrase solo pudiera verlas yo a ellas.

Estuve leyendo el libro que mi abuela Anya me envió después de la muerte de mi padre, nunca llegaba al final de la historia ya que siempre cuando estaba por terminarlo decidía empezar de nuevo, no quería leer la dedicatoria que ella había dejado para mí porque sabía que era algo relacionado con mi padre.

Me encantaba este libro porque me hacía reflexionar demasiado, estaba ensimismada con el libro cuando escuché que Luna entró a mi cuarto acompañada de Clarke, la luz de la lámpara de mi cuarto daba directamente a ellas, y aproveché para observarla apenas Margaret me puso sobre la cama, estaba tan nerviosa que tenía que recordarme cada tanto de respirar correctamente.

Pero no contaba cuando Luna dijo que se quedaría cuidándome por tres meses con nadie que la ayudase, ella completamente sola ¿Por qué se le ocurriría algo así? Me sorprendió que ella aceptara quedarse conmigo a solas por tres meses hasta llegué a pensar que ella ya sabía algo.

Tenía miedo de estar haciendo todo esto y al final quedar como una idiota, tenía que averiguar si Clarke ocultaba algo.

Cuando Clarke y Luna se retiraron de mi habitación llamé a Margaret de inmediato.

 **-Si Srta. Lexa-** dijo entrando rápida como siempre **-**

 **-Que sabes sobre la nueva enfermera, Margaret-** le pregunté sin rodeos **-**

 **-Es una buena chica Srta. Lexa, aunque un poco despistada, al parecer la pobre no sabía que iba a quedarse cuidándola sola-** dijo con una risita **\- casi se cae de espaldas cuando la Sra. Luna le habló sobre ello-**

 **-Yo tampoco sabía eso-** dije un poco confundida de que Margaret no me lo dijera **-**

 **-Yo me enteré después que la dejé leyendo Srta. Lexa, al parecer fue algo de último minuto-**

 **-Claro-** dije pensando ¿que estaría planeando Luna? **-Pero ¿porque estaba tan sorprendida si Luna le dijo lo mismo aquí?, parecía de acuerdo con todo-** recordé cuando vi que Clarke solo asentía **-**

 **-Como le dije es un poco despistada, a veces tiene la mirada perdida-**

 **-Y ¿averiguaste algo más?-** Quería saber si Clarke estaba al tanto de todo esto, todavía estaba con la duda **-**

 **-Si, al parecer ella necesita el trabajo, por que casi le da un ataque al escuchar el monto que le dijo la Sra. Luna. Estaba tan feliz que no le importó si se quedaba con un asesino-** la miré con el ceño fruncido **\- quizás exagere, pero creo que alguien se está aprovechando de que esa niña necesita el dinero-** me puse pálida ¿Qué tanto sabia Margaret? **-**

 **-¿Porque dices eso?-**

 **-Por nada, creo que la Sra. Luna vio que ella necesitaba trabajo y bueno por eso le está haciendo que acepte todas las tareas-** Bueno al parecer solo a Margaret no le parecía que Luna hiciese algo así, si solo supiera que lo hice yo **\- Pero después de eso nada más Srta. Lexa, parece una buena chica como dije. No haga que pierda el trabajo por favor-**

 **-Claro que no Margaret-** Margaret y su buen corazón **\- asegúrate de dejar todo listo cuando se vayan-**

 **-No se preocupe Srta. Lexa, dejaré las luces apagadas antes de irme y todo ordenado. ¿necesita algo más?-**

 **-Ponme en la silla por favor, quiero ir a ver el jardín-** dije queriendo saber cómo estaban las flores **\- Gracias Margaret-** le dije cuando ya estuve sentada **\- creo que ya deberías irte, no quiero que Luna sepa que estuviste aquí-**

 **-Si Srta. Lexa hasta luego-**

 **-Ten un buen viaje Margaret-**

 **-Gracias Srta. Lexa-**

Así es que Clarke era muy despistada y no sabía absolutamente nada, eso me dejaba más tranquila, en unos minutos Luna se iría ¿Cómo tendría que actuar delante de Clarke? Deseaba que mi padre este conmigo, el sabría responder a esta duda.

El tema de mi padre era algo que aún me dolía pero estaba mejorando en todo ello gracias al psicólogo que el Dr. Kane me designó, yo iba a cada sesión con Jane porque me sentía más segura con ella a mi lado. El psicólogo era un señor que no pasaba de los 50 años y que tenía tanta paciencia e irradiaba tanta confianza que me hacía sentir tranquila. Y según él, yo estaba mejorando cada día, en la última sesión me dijo que era porque ese odio que tenía guardado hacia mí era sustituido por la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos.

Estaba saliendo hacia el jardín aún perdida en mis pensamientos cuando vi que alguien entraba, era Clarke, yo ya me había acostumbrado a la oscuridad de mi cuarto así es que no me fue difícil saber quien era. Me dio risa que saliera gritando cuando le pregunté qué hacía, tuve que aguantarme el reír estruendosamente.

Cuando salí hacia el jardín la vi tirada en el suelo con un gesto de dolor, Oh por dios esta chica era muy tonta pero también muy hermosa, tuve que aguantarme la carcajada nuevamente al ver su gesto molesto pero al parecer ella se dio cuenta. Ya sabía cómo tratarla, solo tenía que sacarle de quicio y hacerle pensar que me burlaba de ella así no sospecharía nada, tenía que ser sarcástica, algo bueno tuvo que dejarme Costia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pasaron los días, después de varias peleas con Clarke por las estúpidas duchas que odiaba por obvias razones, sentía que Clarke y yo habíamos formado un vínculo y eso me alegraba en lo más profundo, sentía que Clarke me correspondía por fin, y que todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena, y todo ello se lo decía a Costia.

La llamaba para contarle todo lo que sucedía desde el primer día que Clarke pisó mi casa, hablaba solo sobre Clarke, le conté sobre su caída y la regañé por que no paraba de reírse, no me gustaba que se burlaran de Clarke aunque ella fuese un poco despistada eso solo la hacía más adorable.

Conté a Costia que Clarke era la misma chica que me había gustado cuando la vi el día de mi cumpleaños en la floristería y ella me dijo que tenía mucha suerte y que se sentía muy feliz por mí. Pero solo sabía esa parte de la historia, no sabía nada más después de ello, porque Jane y yo prometimos no contárselo a nadie a petición mía.

Conversaba todas las noches con Costia después que Clarke se retiraba a su cuarto, me sentía tan feliz y más aún al saber que Costia se alegraba por mí, la extrañaba mucho ya quería que llegase.

Estábamos tan bien en estos días con Clarke, que no me importaba si Bellamy viniese a saludarla de vez en cuando.

Porque Bellamy me parecía un chico educado y no lo odiaba, pero cuando lo hizo diariamente ya no me causaba tanta gracia, cada vez que veía a Bellamy quería arrancarle esa sonrisita que ponía a Clarke, pero lo dejaba pasar, no quería arruinar lo que había construido con Clarke.

Pero lo hizo, tuvo que salir con Bellamy, tuvo que arruinarlo con su descarado coqueteo hacia él, mis celos estaban al tope, me sentía estúpida por pensar que Clarke me iba a mirar con otros ojos que no sea compasión, por ello ese día cuando llamó Costia dije que no la soportaba y que solo la aguantaba para lograr mi único objetivo que era volver a caminar.

Por supuesto que Costia no me creía pero no me importaba solo quería desquitarme. Hasta llegué a pedirle que llame a Luna para que despidiese a Clarke, prefería verla lejos de mí, que con el tarado de Bellamy.

¿Pero saben que fue lo peor? lo peor fue verlos hace dos días, ella estaba como "oh, basta Bellamy eres muy gracioso" risas por todos lados, estúpido Bellamy tendría que despedirlo.

Ahora Clarke estaba molesta conmigo, si claro como si yo hubiese estado en coqueteos con otro, yo tendría que estar molesta con ella, pero lo cierto es que no lo estaba.

Todo por culpa de Costia, sí, claro que es culpa de ella, porque ella tenía que haberme avisado que Clarke se encontraba ahí con ella en el cuarto, si me lo hubiese dicho yo estuviese todavía molesta con ella y no sintiéndome culpable. Pero no, tuvo que quedarse callada.

Cuando vi la cara que puso Clarke me dolió el pecho mucho más que cuando la miraba con Bellamy, no quería que Clarke estuviera triste, por eso tenía que pedirle disculpas.

 **-Porque no me dijiste que estaba aquí-** le increpé a Costia apenas Clarke salió **-**

 **-Te lo iba a decir Lexa, pero tu seguías hablando y…-**

 **-Bueno pudiste decirme "Lexa cierra la maldita boca"-**

 **-Hey tranquila, yo no tengo la culpa que seas una imbécil-** la miré con ganas de golpearla **\- además te preocupas mucho solo por la enfermera-** dijo con sorna **-**

 **-Vete Costia, quiero estar sola-** ¿porque Clarke siempre era tan silenciosa? Le dije que usara un maldito cascabel **-**

 **-¿Qué cambió en estos días Lexa?-** dijo tocando mi mano **\- Si desde que ella llegó no parabas de llamarme para contarme sobre Clarke esto Clarke lo otro, es más, no es la primera vez que digo que es tu Clarke y pensé que te gustaba que dijera eso-**

 **-Nunca dije que me gustara-** Di una mirada a Costia pidiendo para que me bajara de la cama **-**

 **-Tampoco lo negaste-** estúpida Costia, estúpidos todos **\- Deja de comportarte como una niña y dime que pasó-**

 **-No hay nada que contar Costia-**

 **-Sí, si lo hay, cuéntamelo cariño-**

Solté un bufido, cuando Costia me hablaba de esa manera no podía decirle que no, pero ¿por dónde empezar?, ¿cómo decir a Costia que me molestaba que Clarke salga con Bellamy?, o que solo verlos reírse me causaba un dolor en el pecho.

 **-¿Y bien?-**

 **-Bien te lo diré, pero no saques conclusiones estúpidas como siempre sueles hacer-**

 **-No prometo nada-** rodé los ojos, si quería sacar todo esto a la única que confiaría después de Jane sería a Costia, aunque ella no sabía toda la historia **-**

 **-No entiendo que quieres que te diga, si hablamos de "esto" en estos meses-**

 **-Solo sé que Clarke es la mejor persona que conociste, que le gusta las flores igual que a ti, que hace los mejores desayunos, que es la única que te hace reír después de tanto tiempo, que es…-**

 **-ok ya basta-** dije poniéndome roja, al parecer dije mucho sin darme cuenta **-**

 **-Aww mira cómo se sonroja-**

 **-Que te jodan, Costia-**

 **-Cariño sabes que ya no podemos-** dijo soltando una carcajada **-**

La relación con Costia estaba perfectamente, habíamos vuelto a ser como era antes de que todo esto pasara, nos comportábamos como lo hacíamos en el colegio **-**

 **-Sabes perfectamente que nunca lo hicimos-**

 **-Bueno, yo recuerdo qu…-**

 **-Basta, ¿quieres que te lo cuente o no?-**

 **-Ahora si nos entendemos, cuéntame que te molesta tanto-**

 **-Bellamy-**

 **-¿Bellamy, tu chofer?-** asentí **\- Pero, no me digas que te enamoraste de él-** se merecía el golpe por idiota **\- sin maltratos Lexa-**

 **-Pues deja de decir estupideces-**

 **-Entonces explícate mejor-**

 **-Quiero hacer eso, pero tú no me dejas terminar-**

 **-Bien, bien, me quedaré en silencio hasta que termines-** soltó una risita **\- lo siento, eso sonó a doble sentido-**

 **-Vete Costia-** Costia me hacía perder la paciencia **-**

 **\- Lo siento Lexa, prometo no hablar-** dijo cerrando su boca y lanzando la "llave" **-**

 **-Bellamy-** dije mirándola por si decidía interrumpir de nuevo **\- es un idiota…-** me quedé callada. Si contaba a Costia sobre que me pasaba en realidad con Clarke, se molestaría conmigo, conocía a Costia y sé que esto la molestaría. Iba a contarle solo lo que me pasaba en estos momentos, sin contar la verdadera historia **-**

 **-¿Solo eso? Para eso tanto secreto-** le di una mirada de cierra la boca y al parecer ella lo entendió **\- Ok, ya entendí, solo que deberías de decirme cuanto tiempo dura el receso cada vez que terminas de decir algo-** se los dije era una pesada, pero era mejor ignorarla **-**

 **-No entiendo porque Bellamy es todo risitas con Clarke-** empecé diciendo **\- y porque ella le corresponde ¿Sabes que Bellamy viene todos los días a preguntar a Clarke cómo está?-** dije de forma indignada **\- ¿Y a él que le interesa?-** estaba empezando a molestarme **\- ¿Y sabes cuál es su excusa?, Su excusa es que Luna lo manda para preguntar, si claro, lo que él solo quiere es ver a Clarke-** tomé un respiro **-¿Sabes que hicieron hace dos días? Claro que lo sabes, vino a decirle a Clarke para que compraran los alimentos, a simple vista no parece nada malo, pero Clarke regresó con una flor, y no cualquier flor, era una lila, ¿sabes que significa esa flor?, claro que no, lo que él quiere es conquistar a Clarke lo veo a kilómetros y ella no parece molestarle eso.-**

 **-¿Eso es todo?-** Dijo mirándome y vi que se ponía seria, al parecer estaba celosa, aun no sabía si era verdad que estaba con Bellamy, aunque quería que sea cierto para que rizitos deje en paz a Clarke **-**

 **-Eso es todo-** dije sintiendo como un peso era quitado de mi pecho, ya está lo hice **-**

 **-A eso se llama celos Lexa-** quería protestar y decirle que lo que ella sentía era lo mismo, pero ella era más rápida **\- Déjame terminar, ¿A ti te gusta Clarke?-**

 **-No-**

 **-Vamos Lexa, deja de actuar como niña, sabes que puedes confiar en mí-**

 **-Quizás-** me dio una mirada de reprimenda **\- Ok si, ¿y que cambia eso?, si a ella le gusta el idiota de Bellamy-**

 **-Deja de insultar a Bellamy, el pobre tendrá las orejas rojas-** dijo riendo **\- Él no tiene la culpa de enamorarse de tu adorada Clarke-**

 **-Sin bromas Costia-**

 **-Ok, fuera bromas, solo si prometes que no actuarás como una niña en esta conversación ¿trato?-** dijo tendiéndome la mano **-**

 **-Trato-** la sujeté suavemente **-**

 **-Bien, ahora quiero que me cuentes todo con lujo de detalles-** se sentó hacia atrás actuando como una detective **\- ¿desde cuándo empezaste a sentir más por Clarke?-**

 **-Desde siempre. Y tú también lo harías si vieras esos ojos azules, su boca, su…-**

 **-¿Quieres que te deje un momento a solas?-**

 **-Dijiste sin bromas Costia-**

 **\- Bien, pero quiero que me digas ¿cómo sucedió? no ¿Cómo te hace sentir?, eso te lo puedes guardar para cuando estés sola-** dijo ocultando su sonrisa **-**

 **-Eres una idiota-**

 **-Pero me quieres igual-**

 **-Lo hago, lamentablemente-** lancé un suspiro dramático **-**

 **-Ya basta de este sentimentalismo barato y cuéntame de una vez-**

 **-¡Bien!-** solté un suspiro **\- La primera vez que vi a Clarke…-** me detuve, no podía contarle lo de antes, eso solo lo sabríamos Jane y yo. Confiaba en Costia pero me avergonzaba tanto contarle lo que hice **\- cuando llegó a mi casa, solo quería divertirme con ella…, en el buen sentido-** agregué al ver su cara **\- sacarle de quicio era mi nueva cosa favorita, y ella me lo puso muy fácil, es tan despistada-** dije recordando las veces que se quedaba en su mundo **\- la primera semana de terapia ella se encargaba también de bañarme…-**

 **-¿Aquí viene algo para mayores de 18?-** Ella y sus bromas, era peor que yo **-**

 **-¿Dejarás que continúe?**

 **-Sí bueno, solo quería saber-** dijo levantando los hombros **-**

 **-Los primeros días de ducha era difícil para mí, no lo sé si lo era para ella, pero me ponía nerviosa, por suerte me funciona las manos-** vi que Costia se tapaba los oídos **\- No seas tonta, así ella no tendría que lavarme donde…, ya sabes-** dije poniéndome roja **-**

 **-Si lo sé, pero creo que no hubieses puesto objeción-**

 **-En ese momento si-** dije mirándola, queriendo contarle la verdad, pero la vergüenza era más grande **\- ya te lo dije quizás ella me gustó de inmediato, tal vez era la forma en que me miraba cuando me bañaba o la forma en que me trataba cuando hacíamos las terapias. No sé cuándo exactamente sucedió pero veía a Clarke de forma diferente, quería que las terapias duraran más tiempo y…-**

 **-Que las duchas duraran una eternidad-** la miré asintiendo **\- y que tus manos ya no funcionaran…Ouch!, basta de violencia Lexa-** dijo sobándose el lado de la cabeza donde golpeó mi mano **-**

 **-Entonces deja de molestarme-**

 **-¿pero acaso no es verdad?-** dijo haciéndome sonrojar y no pude ocultarlo a tiempo **\- oh! ¿Mira cómo se sonroja de nuevo?**

 **-Te estas ganando otro golpe Costia-**

 **-Ok, ok, continúa, ¿sabes si ella siente lo mismo?**

 **-Eso no lo sé, no lo muestra-** dije sintiendo esta vez tristeza **\- pero a veces veo en sus ojos un brillo especial cuando me ve, no sé, quizás solo me lo estoy imaginando-**

 **-Quizás sea cierto que le gustas-**

 **-Y ¿qué tal si solo es amable?-** dije en un susurro **\- Además también se ríe con Bellamy, acepta que le regale flores, supongo que le gusta-**

 **-No lo sabes Lexa, quizás solo es amable con él-**

 **-Te recuerdo que también lo es conmigo-**

 **-Pero por lo que me contaste, contigo es diferente, ¿recuerdas cuando ibas con Bellamy a comprar flores?-** dijo acercando su silla **\- me dijiste que no le hacía caso-**

 **-Pero pudo haber cambiado, ahora que está con él todos los días-**

 **-No lo creo, y espérame un minuto tengo que ir al baño-**

Mientras que Costia estaba en el baño me puse a pensar en lo que dije y ¡todo es cierto! Ahora que Bellamy está cerca de ella, tiene más posibilidades, ¡que tonta soy! traje a Clarke y se lo puse en bandeja, que estúpida eres Lexa, pero en ese momento la felicidad me cegaba, ahora ya no importaba nada. Escondí mi disgusto cuando vi a Costia regresar del baño.

 **-Ya regresé-** dijo sentándose de nuevo **\- y adivina, cuando estaba en el baño hacien…-**

 **-Ahórrate esa parte Costia-** dije poniendo cara de asco **-**

 **-Hey, solo iba a decir… -** Le di una mirada de advertencia **\- ok mejor lo dejo, eres tan amargada-** dijo en un susurro **-**

 **-Sabes que te escucho-**

 **-Lo sé-** giré los ojos, era tan molesta **\- bueno como te decía tengo un plan para saber si tú le gustas también a Clarke-**

 **-Y… ¿Cuál es?-**

 **-Darle celos-** dijo con una sonrisa triunfante **\- Y yo soy voluntaria-**

 **-¿Que te hace pensar que ella sentirá celos por ti?-**

 **-Bueno tienes razón, quizás sienta celos por ti, sabes que no puedo dejar de ser tan sexy-**

 **-Idiota-** dije soltando una carcajada **-**

 **-Me gusta verte reír, Lexa-** dijo esta vez de forma seria **\- Por eso me sacrificaré y te ayudaré en este plan ¿Qué dices?-** Al parecer la seriedad no le duraba mucho **-**

 **-Clarke se irá en pocos días ¿Crees que funcione?-**

 **-¡Por supuesto!, solo que ahora tendremos que hacer más rápidas-** me dio un poco de risa la forma en que lo dijo- **además, estamos con ventaja, hubieses visto su cara cuando te dije cariño y besé tu frente, estoy segura que quería sacarme de los pelos en ese instante-** la miré con una sonrisa tímida **-**

 **-Y si no le importa, si de verdad le gusta Bellamy-**

 **-Lo descubriremos, aunque no lo creo Lexa y yo te lo voy a demostrar-** Dijo girando la silla de ruedas hacia la salida **\- Vamos a empezar con la primera parte del plan-**

 **-¿Primera parte? Y ¿De cuántas partes consta? -** Pregunté, Costia tenía todo un plan hecho ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado en el baño? **-**

 **-Solo de tres-** ella fingió seriedad **\- la primera dar celos a Clarke, la segunda enamorar a Clarke y la tercera pero no menos importante… tener sexo con Clarke-**

 **-Eres una idiota ¿sabías?-**

 **-Así es, pero admite que te gusta mi plan-**

 **-Quizás-**

 **-Estúpida mentirosa-** dijo empujándome hacia el jardín, solo rogaba que Clarke no esté tan molesta por lo que dije **-**

 **Xxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando salimos hacia el jardín, Costia se detuvo para verlo, estaba diferente desde la última vez que lo vio.

 **-Está muy cambiado, yo lo dejé con algunas flores pero ahora…-** dijo viendo alrededor **-Te quedó hermoso Lexa-**

 **-Sí, no lo hubiese hecho sin Margaret-**

 **-Claro pero tú lo estructuraste y quedo precioso-**

 **-Gracias-** dije viendo el jardín de verdad que estaba muy hermoso **\- ¿Por qué tardaste en llegar?-** aproveché para preguntarle, mientras ella seguía viendo el jardín **-**

 **-Hubo un percance en el hospital que estuvimos ayudando, nos pidieron que le ayudáramos un mes más y no podíamos negarnos-** tenía razón aunque la extrañé los 11 meses que estuvo de viaje **-**

 **-Entiendo, ¿volverás a irte?-** pregunte con temor en mi voz, quería que Costia esté a mi lado **-**

 **-No, ya no, según Kane nos quedaremos aquí-** dijo abrazándome **\- Ya no será necesario irnos, ya conseguimos nuestra propia clínica-**

 **-Me alegro por eso-**

 **-Si yo también, y ¿Cómo vas con tu terapia?-**

 **-Bueno no te lo conté antes porque… bueno no importa-** tomé una bocanada de aire **\- ya puedo sostenerme en los barandales-** solté de golpe **-**

 **-¿Qué?-** Costia me miraba muy asombrada **\- ¿Es en serio? ¿no estas bromeando?-**

 **-Sabes que no bromearía con esto-**

 **-Lexa esto es estupendo, me alegra tanto que te estés recuperándote-** me abrazó con fuerza **-**

 **-¿Estás llorando?-** Pregunté al sentir sus lágrimas en mi hombro **-**

 **-Estoy muy feliz Lexa-** dijo limpiándose sus lágrimas **\- programaré un chequeo en estos días para saber cómo estás-** se le notaba muy feliz, y tenía ganas de llorar al saber que se preocupaba por mí **\- ¿sabes que ya queda poco para que puedas caminar? Quizás lo hagas en tu cumpleaños-**

Lo sabía y estaba tan alegre por esto, contenta que todo esté yendo bien. Aunque el tema con Clarke no me dejaba serlo totalmente.

 **-Sí, espero que pueda caminar pronto-**

 **-Lo harás no lo dudes Lexa, yo estaré contigo cuando eso pase no te dejaré sola-** dijo apretando su agarre en mi **\- y… yo también tengo algo que decirte-**

 **-Así ¿Y es algo mejor que mi noticia?-**

 **-No lo creo, pero creo que te alegrará saberlo-** dijo mirándome aún con el brillo de sus lágrimas **\- quizás ahora si me designen como tu enfermera-** me dio una sonrisa de lado. Si Costia era mi enfermera eso significaba que Clarke tendría que irse **-**

 **\- No, bueno sí. Me gustaría que tú estés aquí conmigo pero…-**

 **-¿pero qué? Tengo entendido que Clarke se va en dos semanas-** tenía razón, pero todo eso no hacía que doliera menos. Clarke se iba y lo único que había conseguido en este tiempo era que ella esté con Bellamy **-El tiempo pasa rápido ¿cierto?-**

 **-Supongo, pero lo bueno es que ya estoy un poco mejor ¿No?-** dije fingiendo una sonrisa **-**

 **-Si-** me vio como si quisiese preguntar algo pero no lo hizo **\- ¿Sabes si Clarke continuara trabajando aquí?-**

 **-No lo creo, ella tiene que continuar su carrera-** dije de forma ausente **-**

 **-¿Cómo sabes que continuara su carrera? No recuerdo que me contaras eso-** no, no lo recuerda porque Clarke no me lo contó. Yo ya lo sabía **-**

 **-Bu, bueno ella me lo dijo una noche, se me habrá olvidado contarte-** Tendría que estar más atenta cuando el tema era Clarke, ojalá que a Costia no se le ocurra preguntarle sobre esto **-**

 **-Entiendo-** dijo analizándome **\- Lexa, al parecer estas muy enamorada de Clarke-**

 **-Tengo algo que decirte Costia-** solté no soportando mentirle más, iba a contarle todo. Costia tenía que ayudarme para que Luna contrate a Clarke por más tiempo **\- pero antes debes prometerme que no me juzgarás-**

 **-Me asustas Lexa ¿Qué es eso, que te hace poner nerviosa? ¿Es algo malo?-**

 **-Costia, ¿lo prometes?-** dije desesperándome, quería decirle antes de que se me fuese la valentía **-**

 **-Si lo prometo, sabes que siempre estaré contigo-** suspiré tranquilizándome **-**

 **-Yo conozco a…-** me detuve al escucharrisas que provenían de la sala, ¿había una fiesta en mi propia casa y no era invitada?

 **-Al parecer se lo están pasando bien-** escuché decir a Costia, y mi molestia salió a flote rápidamente **-**

 **-¿Qué está pasando?-** dije girándome para llegar a la sala. Volvía a estar molesta y no me importó dejar a Costia con la duda **-**

 **-Para Lexa ¿Dónde vas? Estabas diciéndome algo importante-**

 **-Te lo diré después, ahora ayúdame a llegar-**

 **-Tranquila Lexa, debes hacer ver que no te afecte, recuerda el plan-**

Que se vaya al carajo el estúpido plan, solo quería saber que provocaba tantas risas en Clarke y Bellamy, porque por supuesto que eran ellos, rogaba por que no fuera lo que yo pensaba.

Llegué a la sala, y nos dirigimos a la cocina, de donde llegaban las risas, y me encontré con un cuadro que me devolvió la respiración, esta escena la prefería mil veces antes de la que yo tenía en mi cabeza, pero aun así me molestaba y mucho.

Yo rompiéndome la cabeza buscando mil formas de pedirle disculpas a Clarke, buscando hacer todo lo posible para que se quedase y a ella no le importaba nada, me dolía, dolía tanto que no pude controlar mi molestia.

 **-¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?-** dije y me alegré por la cara de susto de los dos.

Si Clarke quería estar con él pues bien que esté, ya no haría nada, soportaría estos días viéndolos juntos, me tragaría mi tristeza en silencio.

Además Costia lo dijo, ella sería ahora quien me cuidara. Y solo quedaba dos semanas para que Clarke se fuera, ojalá que seas feliz Clarke.

 **X FIN POV LEXA X**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Estos capítulos fueron desde el punto de vista de Lexa, no estoy segura si debería hacer otro POV LEXA más adelante, dependerá de ustedes si quieren saber qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza de mí adorada Lexa y no la juzguen, ella solo está enamorada. Xoxx :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

 **-Srta. Lexa-** el primero en hablar es Bellamy **\- Lamento el desorden, yo lo arreglo-** dijo retirándose hacia el cuarto de limpieza **-**

 **-¿Tú no tienes nada que decir?-** Esta vez Lexa se dirige a mí, apenas la miraba entre la harina en mi cara **-**

 **-Yo… solo estábamos preparando el almuerzo-**

 **-Oh vaya-** dijo con enfado en su voz **\- Y ¿Cómo se llama este platillo?-** estaba molesta ¿y ahora como salía de esta? **-**

 **-Solo…-**

 **-Lexa cariño-** Dijo Costia tocándole los hombros, ¿era necesario? **\- Solo estaban divirtiéndose, estoy segura que no pasará de nuevo ¿cierto?-** me dio un guiño, si fuese en otras circunstanciale habría lanzado el pollo, pero ahora solo tenía que agradecerle **-**

 **-Si Srta. No volverá a suceder-**

 **-Nada de Srta. Clarke, Soy Costia ¿Ok?-**

 **-Sí, Costia-** ahora si Lexa estaba muy callada, Costia la tenía demasiado sumisa **-**

 **-Bien, ahora tu bebé-** dijo dirigiéndose a Lexa **\- muéstrame tu jardín, quiero saber que se puede hacer en él-** dijo mirando a Lexa coquetamente, ¿bebe? ¿Y qué se puede hacer en un jardín, sino es plantarse flores? Que se consigan un cuarto **-**

 **-Sí, ven te lo mostraré** \- Ay si, ven te lo mostraré, Lexa era una mansa paloma con Costia, además esa mirada que le daba, me daba ganas de quitársela de la cara **\- Ah, por cierto ¿Clarke?-**

 **-¿Si Lexa?-** Dije viendo como Costia agarraba su silla **-**

 **-Esta noche dormirás aquí-** nada más, solo dijo esto y se fue hacia el jardín. Mi corazón dolía esta vez demasiado fuerte **-**

 **-¿Estas bien?-** dijo Bellamy a lado mío, con la escoba y el trapeador **\- Lo siento Clarke…-**

 **-No te preocupes da igual, ya lo sabía-** dije levantando mis hombros fingiendo que no pasaba nada, pero si lo hacía y mucho **\- ayúdame debo terminar esto y preparar el almuerzo-**

 **-Clarke sabes que no debes fingir conmigo-** cuando tocó mi hombro, mis defensas se fueron abajo **-**

 **-No empieces Bellamy, ya lo vistes con tus propios ojos no trates de arreglarlo-** dije dirigiéndome al lavado y empezando a limpiarme la cara, quizás el agua confundiría mis lágrimas **-**

 **-Clarke, tranquila. Yo vi que Lex…-**

 **-Basta Bellamy, no quiero hablar de nada de esto, si no me quiere en su cuarto no es porque piensan jugar monopolio precisamente-** le dije continuando mi tarea de echar agua a mi cara **-**

 **-Solo lo hace porque nos vio así-** dijo alcanzándome su pañuelo para secarme **-**

 **-¿Sabes Bellamy? Me gustaría creerte** \- me sequé con un suspiro **\- Pero estaba vez los hechos hablan por sí solos-**

 **-¿Te rendirás?-**

 **-¿Rendirme sobre qué? yo estaba creándome fantasías sobre este tema, solo yo, ¿entiendes?-**

 **-Hablaremos cuando estés más tranquila, ahora te ayudaré a limpiar esto y con el almuerzo-**

 **-Gracias Bellamy-** necesitaba un abrazo, por eso no dude en dárselo a Bellamy **\- No sé qué haría sin ti-**

 **-Vamos, terminemos esto y no me ensucies** \- dijo dándome una sonrisa que yo correspondí con una mueca **-**

Como todos los días, Bellamy se quedaba a almorzar aunque nunca lo hacia dentro porque Lexa y yo comíamos viendo la televisión y él se iba afuera, según él le gustaba el aire fresco.

Pero ahora lo iba invitar dentro, no comería sola mientras Lexa está con su novia.

 **-Todo listo-** dijo Bellamy después de terminar la ensalada **\- creo que me quedó bien-**

 **-Eso espero si no quieres que las Srtas. lo lancen en tu cabeza-**

 **-No creo que ellas lo hagan-**

 **-Bueno tu eres quien las conoces mejor que yo-** ¿Ahora que haría con el almuerzo? **\- Bellamy quiero que nos acompañes a comer dentro-** le dije esperando que acepte **-**

 **-Sabes que no puedo Clarke, además me gusta comer fuera-**

 **-Entonces iré contigo-**

 **-Si tu jefa te deja-**

 **-Ella se alegrará cuando las deje solas-** dije ocultando mi mal humor **\- No quiero ser su violinista-**

 **-Entonces me gustaría que me acompañes-**

 **-Grac….-** la voz chillona de Costia no me dejo terminar **-**

 **-¡Cariño ya está el almuerzo!-** dijo desde la sala **-**

 **-¿Que se cree?-** dije con los dientes apretados **-**

 **-Tranquila, yo voy, no es necesario que salgas-**

Apenas Bellamy salió escuche la voz inconfundible de Lexa.

 **-¿Bellamy?-** preguntó Lexa, supongo que confundida por ver todavía a Bellamy **-**

 **-Srta. Lexa. Srta. Costia-** él era muy educado **\- Tomen asiento, hoy, yo seré su mozo-**

 **-Me encanta este chico-** Por supuesto que era Costia **\- Ven por aquí Lexa-** por fin recuerda que su nombre es Lexa y no "cariño" **-**

 **-Todo está yendo bien-** susurró Bellamy cuando entró a la cocina **-¿Estos son sus platos?-**

 **-Si-** dije dejando los platos sobre la encimera **\- El de la derecha es de Costia-** dije susurrando **-**

 **-Pero los dos son iguales-**

 **-Es que este-** apunté el plato de la derecha **\- está con algo especial…veneno-** dije de forma seria **-**

 **-No es gracioso Clarke-** me miró asustado **-**

 **-No, pero tu cara sí que es graciosa-** dije soltando una carcajada **\- ¿Cómo crees que voy a hacer eso?-**

 **-Es que est…-**

 **-¿Todo en orden?-** Costia, ¿Por qué solo no se quedaba sentada? **-**

 **-Todo bien Srta. Costia-** Bellamy al rescate, yo simplemente me quedé callada **\- Sígame, por favor-**

Salieron de la cocina directo al comedor, solo faltaba servir a Bellamy lo invité para que me acompañara y ahora yo lo dejaría solo, mi estómago estaba cerrado ya no tenía ganas de comer.

 **-¿Y cuál es el tuyo?-** dijo Bellamy volviendo a entrar y frunciendo el ceño al ver que solo le entregaba su plato **-**

 **-No tengo apetito Bellamy, ve tú yo me quedare aquí-**

 **-¿Es por ellas?, Clarke no les des el gusto-**

 **-Claro que no, solo que no tengo hambre-**

 **-¿Y desde cuándo?, si tú eres la que se olvida de servirme para escaparse a comer-** dijo con una sonrisa y tenía razón pero eso era cuando comía con Lexa **-**

 **-No lo sé Bellamy-**

 **-Si quieres me quedo aquí contigo-**

 **-No Bellamy, no quiero que entre de nuevo Costia-**

 **-Seguro la manda Lexa -**

 **-Bellamy…-**

 **-Solo piénsalo Clarke, porque crees que siempre entra cuando nos quedamos los dos solos o cuando nos reímos-**

 **-¿Por qué Costia es una pesada?, o… quizás está celosa porque yo estoy aquí-** dije haciéndole sonrojar, Bellamy sentía algo por Costia era evidente **-**

 **-Mejor salgo si no…-**

 **-Sí, no las hagas esperar-** dije antes de que a Costia se le ocurriera aparecer de nuevo **-**

Bellamy salió de la cocina lanzándome una mirada triste, no quería verlas prefería quedarme aquí y esperar a que terminen, pero no iba a conseguir eso, gracias a la insoportable voz de Costia ¿es que no se cansaba de hablar?

 **-¿Clarke?-** llamó desde fuera **-**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

 **-Clarke-** volvió a repetir,estúpida Costia, ¿qué pensaba que era su sirvienta? **-**

 **-¿Si?-** tuve que aguantarme las ganas de asesinarla y salir de la cocina fingiendo estar bien **-**

 **-¿No almorzaras?-** preguntó apenas me vio **-**

 **-No gracias-**

 **-¿Por qué?-** me daba ganas de decirle que se ocupara de sus asuntos, pero era a la única que le importaba saber **-**

 **-No me encuentro bien, creo que iré a darme una ducha-**

 **-¿Estás enferma?-** Al parecerLexa recién se daba cuenta que existo **-**

 **-No lo sé- ¿** Por qué ahora recién le interesaba como me sentía? **\- pero continúen yo iré al cuarto de arriba. Si me disculpan-** dije alejándome, pero recordé que tenía que acomodar todo si tenía que dormir allí **\- ¿Bellamy, puedes subir a ayudarme luego?-**

Me hubiese reído si no estaría tan molesta y triste, ver la cara de sorpresa de Costia, a Lexa escupiendo el agua por encima de la mesa y a Bellamy atorándose con la comida fue digno de reírse hasta quedarse sin aire.

El pobre tenía la cara roja y Costia, Costia trataba de salvarlo. ¿Por qué todos eran mal pensados? o quizás fue mi culpa al no expresarme bien, pero ¿a Quién importa?

 **-Clarke, podrías esperar al menos a que termine de comer el pobre chico-** Dijo Costia todavía golpeando la espalda de Bellamy **-**

 **-¿Qué?, no. Me entendieron mal, solo quería que me ayude a llevar mis cosas y arreglar mi nuevo cuarto-** dije no pudiendo contener una sonrisa, pero al parecer a Lexa no le hacía ni una pizca de gracia **-**

 **-No va a ser necesario-** Dijo Lexa de forma seria limpiándose la ropa **\- Costia no podrá dormir hoy aquí, así es que no es necesario que arregles el otro cuarto-** Vi que Costia miraba a Lexa sorprendida quizás ni ella estaba enterada de esto, pero no me importaba que se joda Costia **-**

 **-ok, entonces iré a mi cuarto, con permiso-** dije retirándome con paso rápido **-**

Después del incidente del comedor no volví a regresar dentro, más tarde le preguntaría a Bellamy, así es que decidí estar sentada en medio de las flores me sentía más calmada cuando las miraba, no me gustaba quedarme en el cuarto sola no sé cómo Lexa soportaba estar ahí.

¿Qué estarán haciendo Jane y Octavia?, la última vez que las llamé me dijeron que iban a estar en un pueblo muy alejado de la ciudad y que la señal no llegaría por ahí, así es que desistí de hacerlo, además ya faltaba poco para terminar este trabajo y volver con ellas. Tenía que enfocarme en continuar mis estudios.

Pero como pensar en ello si Lexa no abandonaba mi cabeza, ¿lograría algún día dejar de pensar en ella? Tenía tantas ganas de hablarle sobre mis sentimientos, ¿por qué tenía tanto miedo? Pero que ganaría ahora si me quedan pocos días para irme, nunca la volvería a ver. Solo de pensarlo me enfermaba.

A menos que… ¡claro! Jane tenía que ayudarme, ella era la única que podría hacer que continúe trabajando aquí, así tendría más tiempo para que Lexa se enamore de mí.

Sí, eso haría. Llamaría a Jane, ella tenía que ayudarme ojalá que esta vez conteste.

 **-pensé que estabas enferma-** escuché la voz de Lexa en la entrada y guardé el celular **-**

 **-Ya me encuentro mejor gracias-** dije sin girarme **-**

 **-¿Qué tenías?-** y ahora a ella que le interesaba sí estuvo ignorándome los últimos días y hace menos de una hora estaba pensando quedarse con Costia, seguro su "amiga" estaba ahícon ella **-**

 **-No lo sé, pero ya estoy bien-** no quería girarme para verla por ello me levante para dirigirme a mi cuarto, seguro estaba parada con Costia viendo lo patética que era **\- Mas tarde haremos tus ejercicios, bueno solo si quieres-**

 **-pensé que tenía que cumplir lo que dice el horario-** ¿Estaba tratando de bromear? **-**

 **-Bueno no lo sé-** levante los hombros despreocupadamente **\- llámame si tienes ganas de hacer terapia hoy-** dije esta vez caminando hacia mi cuarto **-**

 **-Clarke-** llamó Lexa y por su tono percibí que estaba triste **\- Puedes quedarte y acompañarme-** ¿No estaba con Costia? **-**

Giré sobre mis talones y vi que estaba sola, donde estaban Costia y Bellamy.

 **-Pedí a Bellamy que lleve a Costia a su casa-** oh, ahora leía mi mente **\- Estamos solas-**

Me senté de nuevo y lo hice sin contestarle, no estaba de humor de discutir con nadie y aun me quedaba el mal sabor de hace un rato, la ducha no ayudó a calmar eso.

 **-¿Puedes terminar de leerme el libro que dejamos esa vez?-** dijo de forma tímida después de algunos minutos en que las dos estuvimos perdidas en nuestros pensamientos **-**

 **-Claro-** no podía estar mucho tiempo molesta con ella y mucho menos cuando me hablaba de esa forma **-¿quieres que te ayude?-**

 **-Si por favor-**

La empujé hasta su cuarto y la ayudé a subir a su cama, tratando de obviar la cercanía de su rostro cuando le dije que se sostuviese de mis hombros, iba a tener que dejar de hacerme ilusiones si no quería salir lastimada.

 **-¿En qué capítulo estábamos?-** pregunté de forma neutra sentándome a su lado, desde ahora la trataría como si yo fuese solo su enfermera, aunque dentro de mi trabajo no estaba leerle, pero me daba igual si podía hacer esto para que nos llevemos bien **-**

 **-En el capítulo diez-** dijo con voz tan baja que apenas pude escucharla **\- Lo siento Clarke-** levanté la vista sorprendida por lo que había dicho **\- Lamento lo que dije cuando Costia llegó-** No se lo iba a poner fácil, no señor **-**

 **-Da igual Lexa, no dijiste nada que no fuera cierto-**

 **-Claro que sí, tú no eres solo mi enfermera, tu eres mi…-** se calló por un momento **-**

 **-¿Qué soy para ti Lexa?-** Dije viendo cómo se movía incómoda en la cama **-**

 **-Yo te considero mi amiga, Clarke-** ¿Qué esperabas idiota? Es obvio que está con Costia **\- Me gusta que hablemos y hacernos bromas-**

 **-Yo también-** dije siguiéndole la corriente era mejor que luchar contra ella **\- ¿Entonces qué propones?-** no quería seguir teniendo este nudo en mi garganta, pero era difícil deshacerse de él **-**

 **-Si tú me disculpas, quisiera que olvidemos esto y que seamos como éramos antes-**

 **-Te disculpo entonces, ahora continuemos con tu libro que está interesante ¿de acuerdo?-** dije de forma ausente, ya no había ni una duda, Lexa estaba con Costia y yo simplemente me estaba haciendo ilusiones **-**

 **-De acuerdo-** susurró, pero no levanté la vista para verla **\- ese libro mi abuela lo escribió para mí-** habló mientras yo buscaba las páginas-

 **-No me habías dicho eso, sabía que era un regalo pero no sabía que te lo había dado tu abuela-**

 **-Lo siento, supongo que se me olvidó-**

 **-porque no te dejó una dedicatoria o algo-**

 **-Si lo hizo, esta al final del libro-**

 **-Oh, tienes razón-** dije percatándome de las líneas que habían al final del libro **-**

 **-Pero no lo leas-** me hizo saber justo cuando empezaba a ver lo que tenía escrito **\- Me dijo que lo haga cuando termine de leer todo el libro-**

 **-Lo siento, pero no leí nada lo juro-**

 **-Te creo-** extrañaba esa risa, me quedé embobada viéndola esto era más fuerte que yo, estaba sintiendo algo fuerte por Lexa y no sabía cómo detenerlo **\- Entonces ¿me leerás?-**

 **-Si-** Me aclaré la garganta para empezar **\- Capitulo 10.** _ **Afuera anochecía y yo esperaba que esta noche durara una eternidad, porque solo en mis sueños podía mostrarle lo que despierta ocultaba, ¿alguna vez tendría el valor para mostrarle lo que siento? Esperaba que sí. Esperaba despertar al día siguiente con la valentía que necesitaba.**_

 _ **Sentía que estaba luchando en mi propio mundo sin obtener nada, quería sentirme libre y poder salir de la oscuridad donde me encontraba, pero era difícil estaba tan acostumbraba a fracasar, a estar sola, a no sentirme amada.**_

 _ **Tenía miedo de muchas cosas pero más a quedarme sola, sin embargo no hacía nada para cambiarlo, el miedo era mi guardián, siempre estaba a lado mío…-**_

Leí diez hojas más del libro de Lexa, esa historia era muy interesante ¿tendría alguna similitud con la realidad de Lexa? ¿Por qué su abuela había escrito esto para ella? Quizás Lexa estaba en esa situación, hundida en su tristeza y oculta en su temor, no lo sabía. Lexa aún no me contaba nada acerca de su accidente ni de su padre.

Quizás algún día les comparta este libro pero ahora tenía que empezar con la terapia de Lexa, y no quería quedarme "en mi mundo", quería concentrarme para no perder detalle de lo que el mundo real me mostraba, ahora ya había encontrado mi cura y era el no perderme detalle alguno de Lexa.

Después de acostar a Lexa me dirigí a mi habitación, siempre me sucedía esto cuando pasaba tiempo con Lexa, sentía que mis emociones estaban a flor de piel a cada paso que daba, no podía evitar que sucediera a diario y al parecer a mi cerebro no le importaba si me encontraba en este momento molesta con ella.

En momentos así me sentía decidida a contarle mis sentimientos, pero cuando ya estaba por querer formar una frase y expresarla en voz alta, las piernas me flaqueaban y tenía tanto miedo que ella me rechazara.

¿Cómo la miraría después de que ella me diga que no puede corresponderme porque está enamorada de Costia? ¿Qué cara tendría que poner a eso?

¿Qué tal si llamaba a Costia y le contaba sobre como su enfermera estaba enamorada de ella?, seguro se la pasarían riéndose toda la noche, todos se reirían de mí, por no decir de lo que pensarían Octavia y Jane.

Pero como dijo Octavia, esta vida era sobre ganar o perder ¿no?, entonces esta era mi decisión, solo yo tendría que decidir qué hacer ¿dejaría que el miedo fuese mi guardián? ¿O me arriesgaría para ser feliz?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Siempre leo los comentarios de tod s ustedes y me alegra que se tomen el tiempo de dejarlos, por eso para compensar el capítulo corto les va este, también es corto pero lo acabo de escribir para que sepan que me interesa mucho que se sienta a gusto :D**

 **Gracias xxoxx.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Al día siguiente después que Lexa y yo arregláramos nuestras diferencias, nos despertamos y hablamos como antes, hicimos sus terapias y debo admitir que me siento contenta que esté habiendo mejoría en Lexa, esta mañana la recosté en la camilla y le hice mover sus piernas, pero esta vez puse más peso en sus pies, como Lexa estaba presentando mejoría tenía que fortalecer sus piernas.

Todo estaba de maravilla, quería que esto durara para siempre, no me gustaba estar molesta con Lexa, pero dicen que no todo es felicidad ¿cierto? Ya que todo lo bueno solo duró hasta después de la ducha. Ya se imaginaran quien lo arruinó después.

A las nueve de la mañana cuando me encontraba preparando el desayuno, después de realizar los ejercicios de Lexa, escuché que alguien abría la puerta principal, llegué a pensar que Luna había regresado dos semanas antes, pero no, era Costia y llevaba su típica sonrisa amable, entró como dueña absoluta de la casa y solo se detuvo al verme salir de la cocina, se estarán preguntando como yo lo hice ¿Cómo la idiota de Costia tiene llave para entrar sin preguntar?, pues bien yo le hice esa misma pregunta cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, aunque no necesite preguntarle en voz alta porque estoy segura que todo mi rostro era un signo de interrogación.

Y obviamente ya sabrán la respuesta, ¡sí! acertaron, Lexa se lo había dejado para que no me molestara en abrir cuando ella tocara, Si claro, seguro le había dejado por otros motivos, pero no iba a atormentarme con esas imágenes.

Ahora después de que almorzáramos nos encontrábamos en el jardín, mi mal humor había vuelto, tuve que soportar la presencia de Costia en el almuerzo y en todo lo que duró la terapia, el baño y cuando tomó sus medicamentos. A pesar que le dije a Costia que Lexa necesitaba descansar después de cada ejercicio me dijo que no era necesario que lo haga, que ella necesitaba distraerse, ¿Por qué vino tan temprano? ¿Acaso no tenía algo que hacer?

En este momento Costia se encontraba con Lexa. Desde que llegó no perdía tiempo de estar encima de ella, aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para abrazarle o susurrarle cosas al oído haciéndola reír.

No sé si Costia y Lexa estaban en una relación no me atrevía a preguntarle a Lexa por más que nos lleváramos otra vez bien, ¿cómo podría preguntarle algo así sin delatarme?

Sentí que mi celular vibraba y me di cuenta que Bellamy llamaba ¿Qué quería ahora? Me alejé disimuladamente mientras ellas estaban en su mundo, ¿era necesario que la abrace tanto?

 **-¿Bellamy?-** dije en un susurro **-**

 **-¿Clarke? ¿Eres tú?-**

 **-Si Bellamy ¿Qué sucede?-** continúe susurrando **-**

 **-No lo sé, dímelo tú ¿Por qué estás susurrando?-**

 **-Lexa está aquí con Costia-**

 **-¿Y? ¿Está prohibido que hables por teléfono?-** que tonta eres a veces Clarke **-**

 **-No-** dije hablando con normalidad y viendo como Costia y Lexa giraban hacia mí **-**

 **-Bien ahora sí, ¿adivina que descubrí ayer en el almuerzo?-**

 **-No lo sé Bellamy no estaba presente ¿recuerdas?-**

 **-Hoy estas de un humor…-** si y era por culpa de Costia **\- pero bueno, te contaré que hizo Lexa cuan…-**

 **-No Bellamy, basta ¿Qué pretendes que haga si me lo cuentas ?-** lo corté, no estaba de humor para escuchar sus teorías con relación a Lexa **-**

 **-Pensé que esto te interesaría-** si me interesaba pero ver a Costia trepada en Lexa como un koala no me dejaba concentrar **-**

 **-Si Bellamy-** tomé un suspiro para relajarme **\- pero el calor me está molestando esta tarde-**

 **-Son las cinco de la tarde y el clima esta cálido Clarke, hasta parece que hará frio más tarde-** solté el aire para evitar que mi enojo aumentase **\- Yo creo que le gustas a Lexa, al cien por ciento-** soltó de la nada ¿a qué venia tanta seguridad? **-**

 **-Porque te interesa tanto que yo esté con Lexa-** dije en un susurro para que Lexa no escuche **\- Sé que me quieres ayudar porque eres mi amigo pero tú lo haces por otro motivo ¿cierto?-**

 **-Bueno, quizás me guste Costia-** dijo tímidamente y la carcajada que solté hizo que Costia y Lexa giraran de nuevo para ver que me provocaba tanta gracia y decidí alejarme un poco más **-**

 **-¿estás hablando en serio?-**

 **-No te burles Clarke, tú estás en la misma situación que yo-**

 **-Lo siento, lo siento-** dije limpiándome una lágrima a causa de la risa **\- Pero tienes que reconocer que esto es gracioso-**

 **-Para mí no-**

 **-Ya tranquilo, entonces quieres que yo esté con Lexa para que tú puedas conquistar a Costia?-**

 **-Yo quiero que seas feliz y si yo puedo hacerlo en el transcurso no me quejaría-**

 **-Aww que lindo, pero no sé qué decirte, no soy la que decido Bellamy-**

 **-Claro que sí, Clarke. Cuando tú te fuiste mintiendo que estabas enferma…-**

 **-Hey, no mentía, en serio estaba enferma-**

 **-Bueno, el punto es que ella no terminó de comer, y su rostro estaba tenso todo lo que duró el almuerzo y apenas que Costia y yo terminamos de comer, prácticamente nos botó de su casa porque según ella quería descansar un poco-**

 **-Bueno quizás se sentía cansada-**

 **-Ella quería estar a solas contigo Clarke.-** Bueno si recordaba lo de ayer, quizás tenía razón **-**

 **-Si eso es verdad, ¿qué sugieres que haga?-**

 **-Lanzarte-**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?-**

 **-Vamos Clarke, ¿qué puedes perder?-**

 **-No lo sé ¿quizás mi trabajo?-**

 **-Solo te falta dos semanas Clarke-**

 **-¿Y? además no lo sé Bellamy, que tal le cuenta a Luna que traté de aprovecharme de ella-**

 **-Que tonta eres-** dijo riendo **\- No digo que la ates ni que le obligues a que haga algo que no quiere-**

 **-¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?-**

 **-Estoy seguro que se te ocurrirá algo-** Y colgó, estúpido Bellamy ¿porque él no lo hacía con Costia y me dejaba a mí el camino libre? **-**

Bueno ahora otra vez me había sembrado la duda, ver a Costia mas cariñosa que otros días y que abrazara a Lexa más de lo debido me quitó toda la valentía que tenía ayer, ya estaba asimilándome soportarlas dos semanas más e irme, pero ahora Bellamy llamaba y me decía que Lexa si me quería ¿a quién debo de hacer caso? ¿A Bellamy o a lo que yo miraba con mis propios ojos?, no hubiese contestado el celular.

 **-Clarke ¿Qué significado tiene esta flor?-** Preguntó Costia apuntando a un árbol, mientras no soltaba a Lexa **-**

 **-Es una acacia amarilla-** dije viendo que del árbol ya había empezado a brotar más de ellas **\- significa amor secreto-**

 **-¿así?-** dijo de forma pícara apretando el hombro a Lexa, ¿es que no podía dejar de tocarla? **-**

 **-Si-** dije dirigiéndome molesta a mi cuarto, no soportaba ni un segundo más estar al lado de ellas **-**

 **-¿Dónde vas Clarke?-** dijo Costia, donde estaban las rocas cuando más las necesitabas **\- ¿te encuentras bien?-**

 **-Sí, solo iré dentro-**

 **-¿Te duele la cabeza?-** Preguntó Lexa y pude ver su rostro preocupado **\- Si quieres podemos ver la televisión o hacer al…-**

 **-No, quédense y disfruten del atardecer yo solo iré dentro por un momento-** dicho esto giré y me dirigí a mi cuarto sin volver a mirar atrás **-**

Quería aceptar la propuesta de Lexa y ver televisión pero ya era suficiente verlas abrazadas fuera como para que también soporte que los estén en su cama.

Entré al cuarto sin encender las luces, y me eché en la cama boca abajo estuve unos minutos despierta pensando en Lexa hasta que me quedé totalmente dormida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sentía un poco de frio y desperté sobresaltada, el sueño que tuve jamás lo había soñado en todo el tiempo que estuve aquí, ¿Qué era eso de soñarme con Lexa haciendo cosas que no me atrevía a decir en voz alta?

Todavía estaba un poco sobresaltada por el sueño, parecía tan real, ¿Qué pensaría Octavia si le contara sobre mi sueño erótico con Lexa? De seguro tendría que llamar a urgencias.

Me di cuenta que eran las siete al ver mi celular, pero ¿desde cuándo me quedaba dormida a estas horas? No estaba acostumbrada a dormir tan temprano y mucho menos tanto tiempo.

Salí del cuarto y al llegar al pasillo que me dirigía a la habitación de Lexa me quedé en silencio esperando escuchar algo dentro de él ¿estarían ellas juntas ahora?, debía de acercarme en silencio si quería escuchar algo.

 **-¿Qué haces Clarke?-**

 **-Oh mierda-** susurré agarrándome el pecho **-**

 **-Lo siento no quise asustarte-** dijo Costia en la puerta de entrada **\- Lexa me dijo que te llamase para cenar-**

 **-Disculpa no te vi-** ¿ven porque no la soporto?- **y no te preocupes suelo asustarme fácilmente-**

 **-Suerte que esta vez no saliste corriendo-** dijo soltando una risa **-**

 **-¿Lexa te lo contó?-** luché por sonar indiferente ¿Lexa le había contado a Costia sobre mi caída? **-**

 **-Sí, Lexa me lo cuenta todo-** Entonces estuvieron riéndose a mis espaldas todo este tiempo, ¿eso hacían cada vez que estaban juntas y volteaban a verme? **\- No Clarke, Lexa jamás sería capaz de burlarse de ti-** ¿es que era tan fácil de leer? **-**

 **-No lo parece** \- había despertado con el mejor sueño del mundo y ahora Costia lo arruinaba todo como siempre **-**

 **-Pues créelo, ahora vamos Lexa está esperando-** dijo tomando mi mano y jalándome hacia fuera ¿Qué confianzas con esta chica? **-**

 **-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-** escuché decir a Lexa apenas entramos al comedor **-**

 **-La Srta. Aquí presente se asustó cuando le hablé-** dijo dándole una mirada de complicidad a Lexa **\- Y necesitaba serenarse un poco-**

 **-Clarke se asusta muy rápido-** respondió Lexa con una sonrisa pero se le borró de inmediato al ver que yo no lo hacía **-**

Por suerte entró Bellamy para calmar la tensión que se había formado, ¿Bellamy? ¿Qué hacia él aquí a estas horas? Le di una mirada interrogante y el respondió levantando los hombros.

 **-La cena está lista-** Levaba dos platos y se los entregó primero a Lexa y a Costia **\- esto es para ti Clarke Tu favorito-** dijo volviendo y alcanzándome un plato de comida china **\- así es, fui a comprarlo-** terminó diciendo dándome unguiño **-**

 **-Lo siento, pero me quede dormida y…-**

 **-No hay problema Clarke, mereces descansar si quiera por un día-** dijo Costia, ¿porque Lexa estaba tan seria?,si seguía tensando su mandíbula seguro que acabaría rompiéndoselo **\- ¿No es cierto cariño?-**

 **-Sí, no te preocupes Clarke-** dijo Lexa fingiendo una sonrisa, ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? **-**

Terminando de cenar, entré a la cocina para botar todos los platos de la cena y lavarme un poco la cara. Salí cuando escuché que Bellamy se despedía.

Que se lleve a Costia, Que se lleve a Costia por favor.

 **-¿Ya se van?-** pregunté intencionadamente cuando llegué al comedor **-**

 **-Sí, Lexa necesita hacer sus ejercicios y bañarse después de hacerlos-** dijo dándole un guiño **\- O si quieres puedo quedarme a que yo lo haga-** por el sonrojo de Lexa pude ver que a ella no le importaría, giré a ver a Bellamy y lo encontré sonriendo ante la escena, hasta que me vio y su rostro cambió a un falso enojo **-**

 **-¿Nos vamos Srta. Costia?-** preguntó Bellamy viendo que mi gesto había cambiado a tristeza, tristeza porque a Lexa no le importaba si Costia era quien la bañara o cuidara **-**

 **-Si claro, nos vemos mañana Lexa-** dijo dándole un beso en la frente **\- Hasta luego Clarke, que pasen buena noche-**

 **-Gracias-** dije por cortesía **. "** Que pasen buenas noches", idiota si ya lo arruinaste todo **-**

Estaba cansada de todo esto, exhausta de sentir esto y no poder hacer nada ¿Por qué tuve que fijarme en Lexa? Estaba segura que ella jamás se fijaría en una enfermera, si hace solo dos meses dos de ellas tuvieron que renunciar ¿Qué me decía que ella no cambiaría de un día a otro su comportamiento y me echaría? Solo a mí se me ocurría no controlar mis sentimientos sabiendo todo lo que pasó.

 **-¿Estas molesta?-** preguntó Lexa, sacándome de mis pensamientos **-**

 **-¿Debería estarlo?-**

 **-Espero que no, yo le conté sobre ese día a Costia, porque me pareció un poco graciosa tu caída…-**

 **-Lo estás arreglando Lexa-** respondí con sarcasmo **\- Y no quiero hablar de eso ni de nada ¿de acuerdo? Vamos, haremos tus ejercicios para que vayas a dormir-** Sentencié empujándola y llevándola a su cuarto, pero no contaba que el frio había aumentado sentía que era perfecto para mi estado de ánimo, al parecer Bellamy tenía razón tuve que quitarme la chaqueta para dársela a Lexa.

 **-No es necesario…-**

 **-No pregunté si era necesario-**

Estaba molesta, siempre lo estaba porque Costia era la que lo provocaba, siempre tenía que hacer o decir algo para que terminara con este humor.

 **-Primero haremos algunos calentamientos-** dije cerrando la puerta para que el frio no entrara, aún estaba con mi mal humor a flote, sabía que tenía que controlarme pero era algo que no podía hacer en estos momentos, estaba molesta, molesta y celosa que Costia siempre esté encima de Lexa y ella no dijese nada para cambiar eso **\- ¿estás lista o necesitas hacer otra cosa?-**

 **-¿Qué pasa contigo?-**

 **-Conmigo nada, ¿Por qué lo dices?-** dije fingiendo, tenía que ocultar como a dé lugar mi molestia para evitar discutir con Lexa, ella no tenía que saber que los celos me carcomían **-**

 **-actúas muy borde conmigo, ya te pedí disculpas por lo que conté a Costia-**

 **-Ah claro y ahora todo arreglado ¿cierto?-** dije furiosa, si quería discutir pues que lo haga **\- Tú te burlas con tu novia ¿y yo tengo que hacer como si no me importase?-** continué diciendo molesta y ella solo sonrió, lo que hizo que mi molestia aumente **\- ¿Ahora es gracioso que me uses para tu entretenimiento?-**

 **-No, claro que no-**

 **-Entonces ¿Por qué te ríes?-**

 **-Porque dijiste algo gracioso-**

 **-¿Así? y ¿qué fue lo gracioso que dije?-**

 **-Podemos empezar, tengo un poco de sueño-** evadiendo mis preguntas, siempre hacía eso cuando no quería contestar algo **-**

 **-Claro, tu mandas ¿no?-** dije levantándole de la silla **-empezaremos con unos estiramientos-**

Después de los estiramientos y algunos ejercicios decidí hacerle algunos masajes en las piernas de Lexa, ni una de las dos hablaba, era extraño estar en silencio, ya iba terminar los masajes para acabar esta situación hasta que sentí que Lexa se estremecía un poco.

 **-¿Sentiste eso?-** pregunté y la vi asintiendo tímidamente **\- Lexa ¿sientes cuando te toco?-** pregunté olvidándome por completo la molestia que sentía **-**

 **-No lo sé, solo sentí tu mano ahora-** dijo sonrojándose **-Pero no sentí nada cuando hicimos los ejercicios de la tarde-**

 **-Sujétate de mí ¿ok?-** dije levantándola y ayudando a que esté de pie **\- Me avisas cuando estés lista para soltarte-**

 **-Lista-** dijo y me estremecí un poco cuando su aliento rozó mi oreja **-**

 **-Bien-** aclaré mi garganta para continuar hablando **-ahora, trata de avanzar a mi Lexa, vamos tu puedes hacerlo-** dije reponiéndome de su cercanía **\- concéntrate, yo estaré aquí no dejaré que caigas ¿de acuerdo?-** ella solo asentía y el sudor empezaba a caer por su frente **-**

 **-No puedo, Clarke. No puedo hacer que me hagan caso-** dijo después de estar varios minutos intentándolo y empezó a sollozar **-**

 **-Hey mírame Lexa-** Dije acercándome **\- si puedes hacerlo, Yo estaré justo a dos pasos de ti, trata de alcanzarme ¿ok?, oh espera, mejor te pondré estos aparatos ortopédicos para que sea más fácil entre las barras paralelas-**

No dijo nada, simplemente asintió y su mirada no dejaba la mía mientras le acomodaba los aparatos en las caderas.

 **-Muy bien, empecemos-** Lexa luchaba por conseguirlo y su vista no se alejaba de la mía **\- Vamos Lexa-** susurré y ella seguía intentándolo, había tanta seguridad en sus ojos que sonreí por ello **-Oh por dios-** Me quedé en shock cuando Lexa movió una de sus piernas **-**

Y siguió adelante dando dos pasos más antes de perder el equilibrio, por suerte salí de mi estado de shock y pude sujetarla a tiempo.

 **-Oh por Dios Lexa lo hiciste -** dije abrazándola y rompiendo a llorar esta vez por alegría **\- Lo hiciste muy bien Lexa, estoy muy orgullosa de ti-** dije separándome de ella sin dejar de sujetarla, ella también estaba con lágrimas en los ojos **-**

 **-Lo hice-** dijo emocionada, sin parar de llorar **\- Lo hice Clarke conseguí avanzar-**

 **-Lo hiciste Lexa-** dije volviendo a abrazarla **\- Tu sola, Luna tenía razón eres muy fuerte-**

 **-No puedo creerlo ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo desee esto?-**

 **-Puedo imaginarlo, pronto podrás volver a caminar-**

 **-Gracias Clarke tú me ayudaste, tú me inspiraste durante todo este tiempo-** dijo ignorándome y dándome una mirada tan profunda que me perdí en ellos, ¡yo la había inspirado!, no Costia u otra persona, ¡lo había hecho yo! **-**

 **-Entonces lo hicimos las dos-** me fijé en sus labios y vi que sonreía en medio de las lágrimas, tenía tantas ganas de inclinarme hacia ella **\- Creo, creo que debería bañarte de una vez, no quiero que te fuerces mucho-** salí de mi estupor y la ayudé a quitarle los aparatos **\- Agárrate de mí Lexa te subiré a la silla-** vi un gesto de dolor cuando la alcé en mis brazos estaba segura que la espalda la estaba matando **\- ¿estás bien?-**

 **-Si gracias-** dijo acomodándose en la silla **-**

 **-Bueno, después de la ducha y que tomes tus pastillas te sentirás más relajada-**

 **-Tengo que llamar a Costia, necesito contarle lo que pasó-** dijo mientras nos dirigíamos al cuarto de baño **\- ella se alegrará por esto-** mifelicidad arruinada en dos segundos **-**

 **-Claro llamaremos a tu novia-** dije abriendo la puerta del baño **\- ¿quieres que la llame ahora para que también te bañe?-** dije sintiendo como el mal humor se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, daba igual **-**

 **-Bueno me…-**

 **-No, no lo haré-** agregué rápidamente por si decidía decir que sí **-**

 **-¿El qué?-**

 **-Llamar a tu novia-**

 **-Costia no es mi novia, Clarke-** dijo sonriendo y otra vez me fijé en sus labios, sentía que me llamaban, recuerda Clarke, estas molesta **\- Solo quiero avisarle sobre mi avance porque es mi mejor ami…-**

 **-Creo que tendrán que buscarte otra enfermera-** apenas me di cuenta que dijo que Costia solo era su amiga decidí tomar esta decisión ya no había vuelta atrás en mi cerebro. Tantos disgustos que pude haberme ahorrado si lo hubiese descubierto antes **-**

 **-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Tú estas…-** no deje que acabara porque no podía soportar un segundo más, la besé sin importarme que perdiera mi trabajo, y festejé por un momento el que ella me correspondiera al instante, como si hubiese esperado que lo haga. Costia no era su novia estaba tan feliz y lo único que quería hacer era demostrárselo a Lexa **-**

Hace segundos me encontraba totalmente molesta y triste pero ahora todo había desaparecido, me sentía flotar en este momento como si toda la felicidad me fuese entregada para siempre, como si mi corazón quisiera salirse de mi pecho, apenas sentí sus labios y supe que desde este momento mi vida no sería la misma.

No quería terminar el beso pero existe una palabra que la mayoría odia para estos momentos intensos y únicos, "aire" tan molesto y necesario.

 **-Lo siento pero no pude contenerme más-** dije separándome de ella aun con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrí vi lágrimas en los ojos de Lexa, Oh mierda me había pasado **\- Lo, lo siento Lexa yo… lo siento-** dije con dolor en mi voz, ¿Qué más podría decir? sabía que ella no sentía nada, estúpido Bellamy **-**

 **-No Clarke…-**

 **-No es necesario Lexa, solo déjame terminar de bañarte para que puedas irte a dormir, mañana me iré temprano, lo prometo-** dije conteniendo las ganas de llorar, que idiota Clarke, lo jodiste todo **\- ¿Quieres que todavía te bañe? Si quieres puedo salir y dej…-**

 **-Clarke-** dijo Lexa deteniendo mi brazo antes de levantarme **\- ¿sabes cuánto tiempo esperaba por esto?-**

 **-¿De qué hablas?-** pregunté confundida, ¿quería deshacerse de mi desde hace tiempo? Trabajé duro para aguantar las ganas de llorar **-**

 **-No sabía… yo no sabía que tu sentías lo mismo-** oh wow, ¿estaba soñando todavía? **\- pensé que yo era la única, me gustas desde que te vi Clarke-**

 **-¿Es en serio?-** dije aun sin poder creérmelo **-**

 **-Sí Clarke, me gustaste desde que te vi-** dijo sonrojándose y bajé mi mirada a sus labios, estaban rojos a causa del beso. Contrólate un poco Clarke **-**

 **-entonces porque siempre estabas con Costia-** ¿en serio tienes que preguntarle por eso ahora? Lexa te besó niña ¡despierta! **-**

 **-Ya te lo dije Costia es mi mejor amiga-**

 **-¿Pero era necesario que te tocara tanto?-** seguí hablando no sé porque lo hacía si lo único que quería es que Lexa me besara de nuevo **\- Lo siento, estoy… no sé cómo explicarlo-**

 **-¿Estas arrepentida o…-**

 **-¿Qué? No, Por supuesto que no-** dije volviendo a besarla para que no volviera a pensar en eso y también lo hice porque desde ahora me declaraba adicta a sus labios **\- Me gustas en serio Lexa y ya no puedo controlarlo-** sentía sus lágrimas de nuevo caer por mis manos mientras sostenía su rostro **\- Yo solo quiero que me des una oportunidad y demostrarte lo que siento en realidad-** impedí que hablase volviendo a besarla, no quería que lo haga, no quería escucharla decir que no estaba preparada o cualquier otra cosa **-**

Ahora que ella me correspondía al beso que le estaba dando me di cuenta de algo, sin pensarlo mucho Lexa se había apoderado de cada parte de mí, se sentía tan bien estar así con ella que estaba segura que ella era la parte que me faltaba para ser completamente feliz.

Sentía que mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar de felicidad, me perdí en la suavidad de sus labios, sabía que jamás iba a cansarme de besarla.

Con este beso que nos dejó jadeando y queriendo más, supe que nunca permitiría que Lexa se alejara de mí, no si yo podría evitarlo, porque me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de ella, sentía un dolor en el pecho pero estaba vez era por felicidad pura. Jamás dejaría a Lexa, no ahora que por fin me sentía completa.

Y por cierto…, ya no eres un estúpido Bellamy **.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Desperté sintiendo algo cálido debajo del brazo, cuando me incorporé un poco vi que Lexa dormía plácidamente a lado mío se veía tan tranquila y hermosa que tuve ganas de besarla de nuevo.

Ayer después de bañar a Lexa en medio de risas y juegos me sentí tan viva, era una sensación diferente que no la había sentido antes.

Es verdad que antes estuve con algunas personas bueno dos para ser exactos, pero sabía que lo que sentía punto de comparación. Recuerdo que cuando todavía vivía con mis padres estuve con Finn un compañero de clases, él fue el primer y último chico con el que estuve en todo este tiempo.

También recuerdo salir con Nylah yo pienso que solo me dio un nombre falso como yo lo hice, fue alguien que conoci en el bar de Lincoln pero eso no lo sabía nadie, fue algo pasajero sentía que solo estábamos porque las dos nos sentíamos solas, después de un tiempo decidí terminar la "relación" y ella no volvió a regresar por el bar desde ese día, fueron las dos únicas personas con las que estuve pero jamás me hicieron sentir lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

Con Lexa fue tan sencillo enamorarme que ni me lo propuse, apenas la vi me pareció la chica más hermosa que haya visto en mis 23 años, me sentía tan bien a su lado, cuando terminé de bañarla ella me propuso que durmiera con ella, por supuesto que me puse feliz porque lo que pensé en ese momento era lo mismo que están pensando ustedes al escuchar esa frase. Pero no, ella solo quería que me quedara a hablar con ella para saber de la una y la otra, para conocernos mejor.

Estuvimos abrazadas toda la noche y se me sentía en el paraíso, ahora entiendo porque Costia no se separaba de ella, ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo haría?

Cuando Lexa se quedó dormida yo me quedé despierta por algunas horas, estuve pensando en el rumbo que tomó mi vida en estos últimos meses y si pudiera retroceder el tiempo no cambiaría nada, o quizás sí, solo saber mucho antes que Costia solo era amiga de Lexa y solo si tenía tiempo podría también hacer que conozca a Lexa mucho antes.

Pero por lo demás todo estaba yendo tan maravillosamente bien que tenía ganas de gritar de alegría, quería llamar a Jane y a Octavia porque ellas tenían que ser las primeras en saberlo, ellas eran mi familia y estoy segura que se alegrarían de saber que yo estaba feliz aunque después tenga la "charla" de porque no les dije antes sobre mis gustos, pero no importaba estaba decidida a hacerlo.

Me removí un poco para levantarme sin despertar a Lexa, quería sorprenderla trayéndole el desayuno y que ella lo recibiese en la cama, pero mis planes se esfumaron cuando sentí a Lexa removerse.

 **-¿Clarke?-** dijo con la voz más ronca y sexy que había escuchado **-**

 **-Duerme Lexa aún es temprano-** me acerqué pensando que ya estaba del todo despierta pero ella se puso tan rígida que me sorprendí un poco **-**

 **-¿Clarke, eres tú?-** ¿Quién si no? ¿Había dicho mi nombre al principio, cierto? **-**

 **-Sí ¿Por qué? ¿Esperabas que fuera otra persona?-** le dije bromeando **-**

 **-¡No! Yo pensé que…-** sus mejillas empezaron a teñirse de rosa y yo solo pedía para que no dijera el nombre de Costia **\- nada, ¿Dónde ibas?-**

 **-A la cocina-** dije controlando mis celos, ¿había dormido con Costia antes? **\- Iba a preparar el desayuno-**

 **-¿quieres que te acompañe?-** dijo entusiasmada **-**

 **-No es necesario, además creo que Costia ya está por llegar-** dije viendo la hora eran las 9. Sí que habíamos dormido bien, pero ¿dónde estaba Costia? ¿Y a mí que me importaba? Mejor que no se apareciera **-**

 **-Bueno, ¿eso que tiene que ver?-** frunció el ceño **\- ¿Que llegue Costia cambia algo entre nosotras?-** la miré sorprendida apenas terminó de decir eso, yo pensé que ella querría ocultarlo a su familia **\- ¿Te avergüenza estar conmigo?-** Oh dios el puchero no **\- ¿Clarke?-**

 **-Oh lo siento, es que… tu boca me distrae-** dije sin detenerme a pensar en lo que decía hasta que la vi abrir los ojos sorprendida por mis palabras **\- ¿Puedo primero darte un beso?-** dije viéndola aún embobada **-**

 **-Bueno….No Clarke-** ¡se sonrojó! ella también lo quería **\- estamos hablando. Y no me respondiste aún-** dijo de forma seria **\- ¿Te avergüenza que Costia o alguien sepa que estás conmigo?-**

 **-Claro que no Lexa-** ¿en qué mundo me podría importar lo que piense Costia? **-**

 **-Entonces porque cuando dije que vendría, cambias tu comportamiento-**

 **-Creo que es obvio Lexa-** dije sonriendo y al parecer eso la molestaba más **-**

 **-Para mí no lo es-** Primera pelea y aún ni estábamos bien despiertas ¿no es hermoso estar enamorada? **\- ¿Esto es una clase de juego para ti?-** ok ponte seria Clarke **-**

 **-¿Por qué dices eso Lexa?-** dije acercándome a ella y soltando un suspiro **-**

 **-¿Me vas a responder siempre con otra pregunta?-**

 **-No, y creo que esto se está saliendo de control-** dije echándome a lado de ella pero ella rehuía mi contacto **\- Lo siento, no quise dar esa impresión. Es solo que no soporto a Costia-**

 **-¿Por qué?-** dijo esta vez girando el rostro para verme **-**

 **-Porque todo el tiempo está encima de ti Lexa, no me considero una persona celosa pero me molesta mucho que ella este siempre pegada a ti-** ¿a quién iba a mentir? esto se llamaba celos aquí y en todas partes **-**

 **-¿estas celosa?-** dijo viéndome tímidamente, ella lo hacía a propósito para desconcentrarme ¿Quién no tendría ganas de besarla si ponía esa carita inocente? **-**

 **-Si ¿contenta? No soporto que Costia esté pululando alrededor tuyo ni que te cuente sus chistes malos en el oído-**

 **-¿Cómo sabes que son malos?-**

 **-Porque los cuenta ella-** la escuché reír y mi molestia se fue en un instante **\- Jamás Lexa, escúchame bien-** dije sujetando su mentón **\- Jamás me avergonzaría de ti ¿está claro? ¿Qué parte de estoy enamorada de ti no entendiste?-** solté y ya no pude borrar eso, ¿era muy pronto para decirle eso? Por su cara de sorpresa sabía que todavía no lo esperaba **\- Y… no me importa que lo sepa todo el mundo, yo solo pensé que tu querías tenerlo en secreto-** continúe hablando, guardaba un poco de esperanza de que no haya escuchado la parte "enamorada de ti" **-**

 **-¿Estás enamorada de mí?-** Al parecer Lexa estaba muy despierta **\- ¿Lo dices en serio?-** sentía que mi rostro ardía de vergüenza, pero tenía que decirle ¿Por qué no? También le gustaba a Lexa ¿no? Aunque solo faltaba que ella se enamore de mí pero eso no importaba yo me encargaría de que eso suceda **-**

 **-Si-** dije aproximándome a su rostro **\- Te quiero Lexa y no me importa si es muy pronto, no me importa si tu aún no sientes lo mismo pero yo no puedo guardarlo por más tiempo ¿entiendes?-** ella solo asintió sin decir una palabra, así es que aproveche para besarla, en serio se sentía tan jodidamente bien hacerlo **-**

 **-Yo también te quiero Clarke-** dijo apenas nos separamos **\- no necesitas hacer nada porque llevo enamorada de ti desde siempre-** "Desde siempre" era mucho tiempo, pero seguro era su forma de expresar lo que sentía, no importaba estaba feliz de saberlo **-**

Esto estaba yendo tan rápido que tenía miedo de estar soñando, tenía que averiguar si estaba aún dormida y… ¿si comprobaba tocándole el pecho? ¿Qué? En mis sueños antes de tocarlos despertaba al instante, aunque totalmente frustrada pero lo hacía, además solo quiero asegurarme.

 **-¿Qué miras?-** atrapada, me sonrojé cuando me di cuenta que no quitaba la mirada de sus pechos **-**

 **-Nada, solo pensé que había un bicho-** que tonta Clarke **-**

 **-Y… ¿había alguno?-**

 **-No, no, para nada solo era tu botón-**

 **-Ok-** dijo de forma divertida **\- ¿Entonces que sugieres que debamos de hacer?-**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-** estaba con el rostro acalorado ¿Tenía algo escrito en la frente que me delatase? **-**

 **-De lo que estamos hablando, ¿crees que debamos contarles sobre nosotras a alguien?-**

 **-Oh eso-** dije respirando de nuevo, aunque hubiese preferido que fuese lo otro **\- Si tú me permites yo quiero que lo sepan cada persona que encuentre en la calle-**

 **-Por ahora creo… que solo debería saberlo las personas más cercanas a nosotras-** dijo riendo por mi disparate, aunque tenía algo de cierto ¿Quién no gritaría al mundo que tiene a Lexa como…como qué? ¿Qué éramos Lexa y yo? Entiendo que apenas ayer nos dijéramos en voz alta que nos gustábamos y hace solo segundos que le confiese que la quería pero yo no estaba dispuesta a que esto sea algo pasajero, yo ya había esperado y sufrido mucho **-**

 **-¿Lexa?-** dije sin dejar de acariciar su cabello **\- ¿Cómo qué me presentaras a Costia?-** Costia, por supuesto que ella tendría que ser la primera en enterarse para que se aleje de Lexa **\- ¿Soy tu novia o algo parecido?-**

 **-No lo sé, no lo había pensado-** dijo viéndome fijamente **\- Creo que estoy tan feliz que se me pasan algunas cosas-**

 **-Entonces estamos en la misma situación-** le di un corto beso **\- Bien…entonces yo lo haré-**

 **-¿Qué harás?-**

 **-Alexandria Woods… en esta hermosa mañana con los pájaros molestando con sus cantos extraños-** vi que Lexa reprimía una risa **\- quisiera preguntarte si tú… ¿quieres ser mi novia?-** dije poniéndome seria al menos sabia el nombre completo de Lexa. Lo supe ayer por la noche cuando nos quedamos hablando hasta tarde, pero solo eran preguntas que sabía que Lexa respondería. Por supuesto que no pregunté nada de su familia sabía que era algo delicado ya lo haría más adelante y por supuesto que tampoco pregunté sobre Costia no quería saber nada sobre ella o quizás sí pero por ahora no **\- ¿Por qué no respondes?-**

 **-Tengo que pensar en mi decisión Clarke-** dijo de forma divertida **\- ¿Primero no tendrías que invitarme a una cita?-**

 **-¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?-** Pregunté siguiéndole el juego **-**

 **-Quizás, primero tendrías que preguntármelo correctamente ¿no crees?-** Me gustaba que Lexa se sienta cómoda conmigo, al parecer no era la única que esperaba para estar juntas **-**

 **-Sí, lo creo-** dije tomando su mano y besándola suavemente, sentí que ella se estremecía con mi tacto **\- Srta. Alexandria Woods-**

 **-No me gusta el nombre de Alexandria-** me dijo en un susurro **-**

 **-Bien-** dije viendo cómo se tapaba la boca con la otra mano para no reír **\- Srta. Lexa Woods, ¿está bien así?-** ella continuaba tapando su boca para no reír, y yo aquí roja como un tomate, jamás había pedido una cita a nadie **\- ¿Me concedería el honor de aceptar mi invitación a una cena esta noche?-** ¿muy formal? Bueno eso pasa cuando solo tienes referencias de películas románticas **-**

 **-No estoy segura-** dijo con diversión en su voz **\- tendría que preguntar a mi enfermera si puede darme un momento libre por la noche, ya sabes tengo algunas terap…-**

 **-Lexa…-** dije impaciente **\- tu enfermera dice que si-**

 **-Oh, que amable de su parte-** al parecer ella se dio cuenta que la frase era de una película **\- Entonces acepto su invitación, gentil…-** se quedó pensando **\- ¿Cómo tendría que llamarte?-**

 **-¿Clarke?-**

 **-No, es par…-**

 **-¿novia?-**

 **-Déjame pensar Clarke-** dijo frustrada por no encontrar la palabra correcta, era tan linda cuando se ponía a pensar **-**

 **-No quiero, ya aceptaste mi invitación. No importa cómo me llames-**

 **-Arruinas el momento-**

 **-No es cierto-**

 **-Si es cierto-** dijo golpeando mi nariz al verme acercar a ella, Lexa era un imán cuando estaba cerca de ella **\- ¿Me besarás?-**

 **-Quizás… ¿no puedo hacerlo?-**

 **-Claro que no, todavía me debes mi cita-**

 **-** **Tienes razón-** dije apartándome a regañadientes tenía que cumplir ese requisito **\- y después soy yo quien arruina el momento-** dije en un susurro pero ella lo escuchó ya que su risa se escuchó por todo el cuarto, y yo me contagié de su alegría **-**

 **-Clarke-** me dijo después de un rato de estar abrazadas **-**

 **-Dime-**

 **-¿Hoy también seguiremos con los ejercicios?-**

 **-Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Te encuentras bien, paso algo?-**

 **-Si estoy bien, es solo que…-**

 **-¿Qué Lexa?-** estaba empezando a desesperarme **-**

 **-¿Crees que… ya deberíamos ir a la cocina?-** ¿tanto suspenso para ir a la cocina? **\- Si es que tengo mucha hambre-** Sabía que estaba mintiendo, en este tiempo aprendí a leer las expresiones de Lexa por lo tanto estaba segura que no me estaba diciendo la verdad ¿Qué ocultaba? **-**

 **-¿Solo eso? ¿Tienes hambre? -**

 **-Si un poco, y además creo que hoy podemos saltarnos los ejercicios-**

 **-No lo creo Lexa, los ejercicios son importantes-**

 **-Ya lo sé, solo que ahora que ya estoy mejorando quería no se… tomar un descanso-** dijo viéndome de reojo **\- es muy estresante hacer la misma rutina Clarke-** tenía razón, además como ella dijo estábamos por el buen camino **-**

 **-Está bien-** vi que su sonrisa se hacía enorme ¿ya les había dicho que su sonrisa es hermosa? Pues lo es **–Pero… ¿tienes dolor? ¿Cómo te sientes?-**

 **-Bien, aún no puedo creer que haya movido mis piernas-** dijo levantando un poco la cabeza para ver sus piernas **-**

 **-¿Puedo?-** pedí permiso para acariciar su pierna y la vi asentir sonrojándose un poco, era puro profesionalismo lo juro **\- ¿sientes esto?-** dije acariciándole la pierna izquierda **-**

 **-Siento como un cosquilleo, pero no lo sé ¿es eso normal?-**

 **-Si lo es, tus piernas están recuperando la sensibilidad pero por ahora no lo sentirás del todo, esta como entumecida ¿entiendes?-**

 **-Sí, Costia dijo que me separaría una cita para ir con su tío-** Soltó de la nada, al parecer ni ella se dio cuenta **-**

 **-¿y quién es su tío?-** vi que se removía incómoda en la cama **-**

 **-El doctor Kane-** dijo finalmente **\- Él es mi doctor desde el día de mi accidente-**

 **-No tienes que contarme ahora si no te sientes lista para hacerlo-** le di una sonrisa al ver su gesto triste e incómodo **-** **quizás me lo cuentes hoy en nuestra cita-**

 **-Nuestra cita-** susurró con una sonrisa, era mejor verla así **\- Te lo contaré solo si prometes que me contaras algo sobre ti-**

 **-Pero si ya te lo conté todo anoche-**

 **-¿No tienes algún secreto oscuro?-**

 **-No, todo lo que te conté es lo único que sucedió en mi aburrida y triste vida-** vi que su gesto se tornaba molesto **-**

 **-Me hubiese gustado estar cuando tus padres te echaron, no debiste de haber pasado por todo eso-**

 **-Ya paso Lexa-** Era cierto a mí ya no me afectaba lo que pasó en esos años **\- Además ya te dije, Jane estuvo ahí en esos momentos y continúa haciéndolo hasta el día de hoy. Ella no permite que nadie me haga daño, bueno ella y Octavia-** el gesto no se le quitaba del rostro, al parecer mi historia le había afectado mucho **\- Estoy segura que te gustará conocerla-**

 **-¿Qué?-** preguntó como si recién estuviese escuchándome **\- perdón ¿qué me decías?-**

 **-Hey, ¿estás bien?-** me incliné para estar frente a ella **\- Lexa ese tema ya no me afecta como antes, ahora ya puedo hablarlo sin que me afecte ¿me crees?-**

 **-Sí, lo siento. Solo pensé que…-**

 **-No, estoy perfectamente. Nada puede opacar la felicidad que siento ahora-** dije dándole un beso en su nariz y alejándome para ver su media sonrisa **\- Ahora vamos quiero prepararte un rico desayuno, el que tú quieras. Hoy mandas tú ¿de acuerdo?-**

 **-De acuerdo-** dijo otra vez recuperando su alegría **-**

Salimos del cuarto de Lexa y cuando estábamos por la mitad del jardín me acordé que detrás de uno de los árboles había plantado algunos lirios que Bellamy y yo trajimos de la floristería y me decidí entregarle uno en este momento, me parecía perfecto por lo de la cita.

 **-¿Dónde vas?-** me preguntó cuándo me alejé hacia el árbol **-**

 **-Espera…, cierra los ojos-** le dije antes de arrancar la flor **-**

 **-¿Para qué?-**

 **-Solo hazlo Lexa ¿por favor?-** sentí que titubeaba un poco **-**

 **-Ok-** dijo aceptando mi petición **-**

 **-Así está mejor, ahora… ábrelos-** dije acercándome con la flor en mi espalda **\- Toma-** le entregué el lirio amarillo **\- ¿Te gusta?-**

 **-Gracias-** dijo desganada y molesta **-**

 **-No te gusta los lirios-**

 **-Me gustan, pero…-**

 **-Pero…-** la alenté a seguir pero ella no dijo nada **\- Vamos Lexa, no pasa nada si no te gusta esa flor-** dije sin entender que le sucedía **-**

 **-¿Por qué me das esta flor Clarke?-**

 **-No entiendo, ¿No debería hacerlo?-**

 **-No si este te lo regalaron a ti-** dijo con molestia en su voz **-**

 **-¿Quién me regaló esta flor? ¿Lo hiciste tú? no lo creo si yo…-**

 **-No te hagas la que no entiende Clarke-** ¿Es que no podíamos dejar de pelear por al menos un minuto? **\- Si esta flor te lo dio Bellamy cuando fueron de compras ¿Por qué ahora me lo das a mí?-** Oh, ahora entiendo porque estaba molesta ese día, Lexa estaba celosa, las dos estábamos tan enamoradas que las únicas que no lo sabíamos, éramos nosotras **\- ¿No dirás nada?-**

 **-Esta flor lo traje de la floristería donde trabajaba, lo traje para regalártelo pero como tú estabas molesta cuando llegue, no pude entregártelo-**

 **-¿No te lo dio Bellamy?-**

 **-¿Por qué lo haría?-** dije viéndola con una sonrisa **\- Ese día, el único regalo que me dio Bellamy fue un llavero en forma de mapache ¿lo ves?-** dije sacando las llaves de mi bolsillo **-**

 **-Es muy lindo-** dijo con timidez, cambiando totalmente su tono de molestia **-**

 **-Sí, lo es-** volví a guardar las llaves **\- ¿ese día estabas celosa?-**

 **-Sí, y pensé que te había regalado esta flor-** pensé que iba a negarlo **-**

 **-Bellamy es mi amigo Lexa, solo eso. ¿Crees que siempre terminaremos discutiendo por cada cosa nueva que sepamos?-** pregunté, volviendo a empujarla **\- Creo que debemos de contarnos todo sobre nosotras para que no haya nada nuevo ¿te parece? No quiero que volvamos a discutir Lexa, por eso hoy en la cena nos contaremos todo-**

 **-Claro-** dijo nerviosa, al parecer ella no estaba preparada para contarme sobre su familia **\- A mí tampoco me gusta discutir contigo-**

 **-Bien creo que estamos de acuerdo en eso, entonces ¿te gusta la flor?-**

 **-Me gusta y creo que sé lo que significa-** dijo de forma sonriente **\- ¿está tratando de conquistarme Srta. Clarke?-**

 **-Haré cualquier cosa para que se enamore de mí Srta. Lexa-** vi su gesto de sorpresa acompañada con una sonrisa **\- y esta flor expresa lo que me haces sentir-**

 **-¿En serio?-**

 **-si Lexa, amarte me hace feliz-** dije sin temblor en mi voz **-**

 **-Entonces creo que esta será nuestra flor ¿te parece?-** dijo recuperando ese brillo en los ojos **-**

 **-Estoy de acuerdo-** dije entrando al pasillo de la casa **\- ¿Ya pensaste que te gustaría de desayuno?-**

 **-¿Costia?-** Iba a recriminarle sobre que tenía que ver Costia, por suerte me di cuenta que la susodicha se encontraba sentada en la sala conversando con Bellamy **\- Pensé que ya no vendrías-**

 **-Srta. Lexa buenos días-** dijo Bellamy poniéndose de pie y a mí me dio una sonrisa **-**

 **-Buenos días Bellamy ¿Qué hacían?-**

 **-Conversar cariño-** tenía ganas de decirle que ya no me molestaba que le diga cariño, Lexa y yo nos queríamos pero eso no impedía querer borrarle su sonrisa de idiota. Aghh no soportaba a Costia **\- compramos el desayuno, me tomé la molestia al ver que todavía nadie estaba levantado-** le dio una mirada pícara a Lexa, ¿Por qué Costia actuaba raro? **\- O disculpa Clarke no te vi-** si claro…, idiota **\- ¿Cómo despertaste hoy?-** abriendo los ojos¿y a ella que le importaba? **-**

 **-Bien Costia ¿y cómo estuvo tu mañana?-** le respondí con mi mejor sonrisa **-**

 **-Creo que no tan buena como la tuya-** dijo fingiendo pena, cuando giré a ver a Bellamy me di cuenta que trataba de reprimir una sonrisa ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? **-**

 **-¿Bellamy puedo hablar contigo? - ¿Costia puedo hablar contigo?-** dijimos Lexa y yo al mismo tiempo **-**

 **-Oh, al parecer despertaron sincronizadas-** Costia estaba muy graciosa hoy, ¿y ahora que le pasaba a la idiota esta? Creo que Bellamy le hacía actuar de esa manera **-**

 **-Costia, ahora!-** dijo Lexa molesta girando hacia el jardín **-**

Y lo último que vi fue la sonrisa triunfante que me dio Costia al alejarse detrás de Lexa, no la soportaba era una idiota con letras mayúsculas.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Cuando Lexa y Costia se alejaron de nuestro campo de visión enseguida giré hacia Bellamy que se había vuelto a sentar.

 **-¿Qué le pasa a Costia? ¿Me parece o está más idiota que antes?-**

 **-Deja de insultarla Clarke y la verdad no sé de qué hablas-**

 **-No te hagas, ella está actuando extraño, además ¿Qué tanta complicidad contigo?-**

 **-Nada, estás viendo cosas donde no las hay-**

 **-¿Qué ocultas Bellamy?-**

 **-¿Por qué?-** dijo de lo más tranquilo **-**

 **-No lo sé, ¿quizás porque veo actuar extraño a Costia? Y tú también estás actuando así ¿Qué está pasando?-**

 **-nada Clarke, yo vine y me la encontré entrando, me pidió que fuéramos a comprar el desayuno y nada más-**

 **-¿Te la encontraste fuera, llegando o ya dentro?-**

 **-¿Por qué?, qué más da sí estuvo dentro o fuera-**

 **-Claro que importa Bellamy-**

 **-¿Por qué?-**

 **-Tú lo sabes ¿cierto?-**

 **-¿Saber qué?-**

 **-No te hagas Bellamy, pensé que eras mi amigo-**

 **-Tienes razón, lo siento-** dijo suspirando **\- Costia me contó que las encontró en el cuarto-**

 **-¿Ella nos vio?-** dije sorprendida **-**

 **-Sí, pero no fue a propósito Clarke. Lexa le dio las llaves y… ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?-**

 **-Me vio abrazada a Lexa… en su cama ¿entiendes?-** Dije con una sonrisa enorme **\- Me hubiese gustado estar despierta-**

 **-¿No te molesta que lo sepa?-**

 **-¿Por qué lo estaría?, me parece bien que ella misma lo haya visto. Es más, tendrá que acostumbrarse a vernos así más seguido-**

 **-¡¿Qué?! Me estás diciendo que tú y Lexa…-**

 **-Todavía no es oficial pero hoy lo será y tú me ayudaras a que suceda-**

 **-¿Yo? Bueno yo encantado ¿Qué debo de hacer?-**

 **-Me tienes que ayudar a hacer la cita más hermosa que se te pueda ocurrir-**

 **-¿Le pediste una cita a Lexa?-** dijo con una sonrisa asombrada **\- Yo te ayudaré, pero antes de que empecemos me tienes que contar todo lo que pasó, porque yo solo recuerdo dejarlas anoche con la tensión en el aire-**

 **-Eres tan chismoso, además no soy la única que tenga que contar algo-** vi como su rostro se sonrojaba **-**

 **-Tengo que decirte varias cosas Clarke, solo espero que no me odies-**

 **-¿Por qué lo haría?-**

 **-Por nada, vamos a empezar con tu cita-** dijo levantándose del sofá **\- primero iremos a comprar algunas cosas y mientras lo hacemos me contaras que pasó-**

 **-Espera, avisaré a Lexa que estoy saliendo-**

 **-No te preocupes, además ellas estarán ocupadas por un buen momento ni se darán cuenta que salimos-**

 **-Pero…-**

 **-Clarke, prometo que Lexa no se molestara contigo-** El siempre tan misterioso **-**

 **-Está bien, pero vamos ahora que quiero regresar temprano-**

 **-Recién son las 10 Clarke, tenemos tiempo de sobra-**

 **-¿Las 10? Debo dar los medicamentos a Lexa porqu…-**

 **-Clarke, Costia se encargará-**

 **-No, claro que no lo hará-**

 **-Lexa irá a su chequeo en estos momentos-** soltó de improviso **-**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Y tú como lo sabes?-**

 **-La Sra. Woods llamó a Costia esta mañana para que llevemos a Lexa, pero luego de 10 minutos volvió a llamar para decirle que el Dr. Kane mandará a alguien para llevarla-**

 **-Sigo sin entender, ¿Por qué no me llamo a mí? Se supone que yo soy su enfermera-**

 **-Costia es amiga de la familia desde hace tiempo Clarke, y además…-**

 **-Es sobrina del Dr. Kane-** terminé diciendo apenada **-**

 **-¿Cómo lo sabes?-** Dijo sorprendido **-**

 **-Lexa me lo dijo, además porque te sorprende ¿no me ibas a decir eso?-**

 **-Si claro, solo que me tomó por sorpresa que ya lo supieras-**

 **-Bueno ¿Qué importa que lo sepa si no puedo acompañar a Lexa?-** ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? **\- ¿Costia dio la orden de que no vaya?-**

 **-Claro que no Clarke, Costia no es mala persona. Deberías tomarte el tiempo de conocerla-**

 **-Entonces porque yo no puedo ir, se supone que yo tendría que estar ahí-**

 **-Lexa ya te lo explicará después Clarke, yo solo te puedo decir eso-**

 **-Pero al menos quiero hablar con ella ¿Puede ser?-**

 **-Eres tan terca-** dijo suspirando **\- está bien esperaremos a que entren-**

Esperamos por diez minutos exactos, claro que estuve controlando el reloj. Bellamy me contaba sobre su nueva colección de gorras que tenía, según el para el verano, ayer la noche estaba fría y ahora amanecía sin rastro de ella, Qué clima más raro. ¿Cómo sabríamos cuando era el día adecuado para ir a pasear?, solo espero que esta noche no se le ocurra hacer frio ni llover.

 **-Aquí vienen-** me susurró Bellamy pero yo ya las había visto primero. Lexa estaba con los ojos enrojecidos ¿Qué rayos le había hecho Costia? **-**

 **-¿Todo bien?-** pregunté acercándome a Lexa **-**

 **-Si Clarke-** Lexa hablo para llamar mi atención ya que mi mirada estaba fijamente estrangulando a Costia **\- Ven quiero hablar contigo-** dijo tomando mi mano **\- Costia vayan al comedor ahora los alcanzamos-**

 **-Está bien, pero no demores mucho no quiero que se te enfríe el desayuno-** dijo solo dirigiendo la vista con complicidad a Lexa, como si quisiera que ella recuerde algo **-**

 **-Gracias-** Mi vista iba de Costia a Lexa y viceversa ¿Qué rayos pasaba con tanto misterio? **-**

 **-Vamos Bellamy, nosotros prepararemos la mesa-** Bellamy siguió a Costia hacia el comedor dejándonos solas **-**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-** dijo Lexa soltando mi mano ya que mi presión había aumentado sin darme cuenta **-**

 **-Nada, lo siento-** acaricié su mano **\- ¿Qué era todo ese extraño intercambio de miradas entre tú y Costia?-** dije tratando de averiguar las cosas sutil y serenamente **-**

 **-Costia me puso al día con algunas cosas y…-** me dio una mirada invitándome para que me siente **-**

 **-¿Que te dijo? ¿Por qué regresaron tan misteriosas?-**

 **-Nada solo algunas cosas de su tío-**

 **-Si su tío es tu doctor, me gustaría saber sobre que hablaron-** trataba de mantener la calma pero con Lexa tenía que preguntar mil veces para recibir respuesta **\- Lo siento, solo estoy preocupada Lexa y todo este secretismo solo me exaspera-**

 **-No hay secretos Clarke-**

 **-Pues no lo parece, ¿Por qué no me dicen que pasa? Yo soy tu enfermera…-**

 **-Clarke tu solo debes informar a Luna sobre mis avances, por eso ella te contrató-** Lexa terminó de hablar y yo la vi dolida **\- No, no me malinterpretes solo… solo quiero que entiendas que Luna da las ordenes, no yo. ¿Entiendes?-**

 **-¿Ordenes de que o sobre qué? ¿No quiere que interfiera en lo que haces?, entonces dime claramente si solo debo de ocuparme para lo que me contrató-**

 **-Clarke…-** Lexaestaba triste y entendía que no pudiera hacer nada pero sentía que me estaban apartando y dolía no poder cambiar eso **-**

 **-Si Lexa, lo siento y quizás Luna tenga razón-** no iba a torturarla con este tema, ya tenía suficiente con lidiar con esto **\- Es que ahora se me hace difícil no preocuparme o querer estar siempre contigo-**

 **-Yo quiero que siempre estés conmigo-** dijo sosteniendo nuevamente mi mano **\- así es que yo hablare con Luna para que cambie todo esto-** ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Lexaiba a volver a hablar con Luna después de dos años solo por mí? **-**

 **-No es necesario Lexa, no quiero…-**

 **-Lo haré Clarke y no cambiaré de opinión-** dijo viéndome fijamente **\- Yo quiero que esto sea real Clarke, quiero estar contigo para siempre y si va a ver algo que quiera impedirlo yo voy a hacer todo lo posible para arreglarlo ¿me crees?-**

 **-Si-** dije estupefacta Lexa sí que sabía cómo dejarte sin palabras **\- Te besaría hasta quedarnos sin aire, pero debo seguir las reglas de citas… estúpidas reglas-** susurré lo último **-**

 **-No es necesario tener la cita Clarke, yo quie…-**

 **-No, de ninguna manera la cita sigue en pie, ¿me dejarás plantada?-**

 **-No, pero…-**

 **-Todo listo entonces, solo asegúrate de estar ahí yo me ocupo de lo demás-**

 **-Te quiero-** soltó de la nada dejándome sin habla, sabía que lo hacía pero era diferente cuando lo escuchabas en voz alta **-**

 **-Deberías avisarme con anticipación cuando lo digas Lexa-** dije tomando un poco de aire **\- Mi corazón se detuvo por algunos segundos-**

 **-Que tonta eres-** su sonrisa era hermosa y quería ser la única que pueda provocarlo **-**

 **-Tú eres hermosa-**

 **-Siempre haces que me sonroje-**

 **-¿Qué puedo decirte? Es un don que tengo-** dije besando su cabeza **\- Ahora… ¿puedes contarme que hablaron tú y la idio… digo Costia?-**

 **-Solo le conté de mis avances de ayer y me dijo que teníamos que visitar a su tío, también…-** por su sonrojo pude deducir que más le había contado **-**

 **-Entonces… ¿se lo dijiste?-**

 **-Si bueno, no es que lo planeara ni pensara hacerlo, yo quería que le dijéramos las dos, pero Costia es muy persuasiva y ya sabes ella…-**

 **-Respira Lexa-** le dije con una sonrisa, cuando se ponía nerviosa era muy linda **\- Me alegra que lo hayas dicho tú, además si yo hubiese estado presente no iba a ser necesario que se entere por palabras ¿entiendes?-** le di una mirada coqueta con Lexa era fácil mostrar esa parte de mi **-**

 **-Basta Clarke-** dijo sonrojándose aún más **-**

 **-¿Por qué? Me gusta verte así-** dije acercándome a ella **\- Me encanta verte cuando te pones nerviosa gracias a mi-**

 **-No es gracioso, y además todavía necesito contarte algo más-**

 **-Lo siento, te escucho ¿pasa algo malo?-** dije de forma seria, quería saber qué era lo que había hablado con Costia **-**

 **-Nada malo, solo que hoy… Costia me llevará a hacerme algunos chequeos-**

 **-Si ya me lo dijiste-**

 **-Si bueno, pero… solo ella ira conmigo-** me dio una mirada esperando a que diga algo **-**

 **-Está bien-** dije como si no me afectara pero la verdad era que no lo entendía **\- mientras tu estas fuera yo preparare nuestra cita-** termine diciéndole con un beso en su nariz **-**

 **-Bueno…-** por su gesto me di cuenta que estaba sorprendida **\- yo… yo regresaré por la tarde-** dijo aun sin creerse que me lo tomara tan bien, era por la salud de Lexa y si tenía que ir con la idiota de Costia pues yo tenía que conformarme **-**

 **-¿Me contaras todo lo que te digan cuando regreses?-**

 **-Sí, cla claro que lo haré-**

 **-¿Lo prometes?-** dije acercándome a su rostro **-**

 **-Lo prometo-** me fije que sus ojos no abandonaban mis labios **-**

 **-¿quieres que te de un beso?-**

 **-Si…-**

 **-Tus deseos son órdenes-** dije acercándome más **\- Pero… no puedo hacerlo. Regla de las citas, ya sabes-** me alejé con un guiño viendo su cara de frustración **\- Siento exactamente igual que tu-**

 **-¿Sí?, no lo parece-** estaba molesta así es que me acerque a su oído y vi que se tensaba un poco **-**

 **-Oh créeme, no sabes las cosas que te haría si estuv…-**

 **-¿Todo en orden?-** Costia, Costia **-**

 **-Si-** dije incorporándome **\- Vamos amor, el desayuno se enfriara-** me encargué de resaltar la palabra "amor" por si Costia no estaba atenta, agarré la silla de Lexa para dirigirnos hacia el comedor y di un vistazo a Lexa para ver si había escuchado pero ella seguía sorprendida por lo que le dije hace un momento, bueno por lo que casi le digo. Era lo que sentía ¿porque no hacérselo saber **?- Permiso-** dije pasando por el lado de Costia aguantándome el reír al ver su rostro sin expresión **-**

Cuando terminamos de desayunar cada uno hizo lo que tenía planeado para esa mañana, Costia se fue con Lexa al hospital, no sin antes que yo despidiera a Lexa con un beso cerca de los labios, quería conservar la tradición de las citas pero los labios de Lexa me lo hacían tan difícil.

Bellamy y yo nos fuimos a hacer las compras, quería sorprender a Lexa. A pesar de mostrarme tranquila todavía sentía muchas dudas al secretismo que existía en esta casa, sentía que todos ocultaban algo incluso Bellamy o quizás era que yo me estaba involucrando mucho por Lexa, pero estaba segura de dos cosas, primero que estaba enamorada de Lexa y no permitiría que me alejen de ella y segundo que tenía un miedo enorme cuando se enterara Luna y todos los que nos rodeaban.

¿Quién me aseguraba que Luna me aceptaría con los brazos abiertos? Y ¿si se llevaba a Lexa a otro lugar con la excusa de su salud? ¿Qué haría yo? Era consiente que Lexa era mayor de edad pero en su estado la única que podía mantenerla era Luna.

Mientras estábamos en el carro aproveché para contarle a Bellamy lo que pasó la noche anterior, era eso o soportar sus insistencias todo el camino.

 **-Bellamy ¿puedes estar comprando lo de la lista, por favor?-** dije cuando llegamos al supermercado **\- Tengo que hacer una llamada-**

 **-Se supone que solo tenía que acompañarte-**

 **-No es cierto, te dije que tenías que ayudarme, no acompañarme-**

 **-Si claro, solo te haré caso porque me contaste lo de Lexa-** dijo viéndome de forma divertida **\- no te imaginaba de esa manera Clarke-**

 **-Basta Bellamy-** Tenia que evitar sonrojarme si no quería que me moleste más **\- y deja de mirarme de esa manera-** dije golpeando su hombro, me estaba arrepintiendo de haberle contado lo sucedido con Lexa **-**

 **-Tranquila, no es mi culpa que no tengas modales y hayas besado a Lexa sin estar segura de que ella lo quería-**

 **-Tú me dijiste que me lanzara-** dije molesta de que pensara eso, bueno tal vez tenía razón pero entonces porque existe el dicho "quien arriesga no gana" **-**

 **-Sí, pero pensé que primero hablarías con ella no que…-** Iba a golpearlo si no se callaba **-No te molestes Clarke, solo bromeo-** él se estaba divirtiendo con esto **-**

 **-No te contaré nada nunca más, te odio-**

 **-Eso es mentira, sabes que necesitas que te ayude con tu cita-**

 **-Pero después de esto te odiaré y no te contaré nada-**

 **-Al menos esta vez decides avisar con anticipación-** No tuve tiempo de golpearlo porque entró corriendo a la tienda, pero no iba a estar por siempre ahí dentro **-**

Decidí llamar a Jane y luego a Octavia, ellas tenían que saber sobre mi situación con Lexa y ayudarme a qué hacer.

 **-¿Jane?-**

 **-Clarke ¿Cómo estas hija?-** Jane estaba diferente lo noté apenas contestó el teléfono, estaba nerviosa **-**

 **-Bien Jane y ¿tu como estas?-**

 **-Yo estoy bien Clarke ¿Cómo va todo por ahí?-**

 **-Por eso te estaba llamando-** tragué saliva, a pesar que conocía a Jane de mucho tiempo contar que estabas en una relación era complicado estas cosas eran difícil sea la forma que sea **-**

 **-¿Clarke? ¿Estás ahí?-**

 **-Sí, si lo siento. Bien Jane-** Es Jane, Clarke puedes hacerlo **\- Jane… te contare algo pero no quiero que me interrumpas ¿de acuerdo?-**

 **-¿paso algo malo?-**

 **-No Jane ¿lo harás?-**

 **-Sí, está bien Clarke-** se escuchaba ruido al otro lado ¿Dónde estarían ahora? **-**

 **-Bien-** tomé una respiración **\- Jane sabes que yo no soy buena con los discursos así es que te lo diré de una vez, solo espero que tu no me juzgues porque yo te considero como una madre y yo me sentiría muy triste si tu no me apoyaras en esto, porque lo que pasó no es que lo haya planeado antes, ni yo lo sabía ¿puedes creerlo? Y yo…-**

 **-Clarke hija-** Jane me detuvo y agradezco que lo hiciera porque me dio tiempo para tomar aire **\- Puedes decírmelo de una vez prometo entenderte y no juzgarte-**

 **-Prometiste también no interrumpir-**

 **-Sabes que no lo hice, dímelo Clarke no me tengas con la angustia-**

 **-Lexa y yo estamos juntas-** si quería saberlo ¿para qué dar más vueltas? **-**

 **-¿juntas? Como…-**

 **-Sera mi novia si todo sale bien esta noche-** escuché silencio del otro lado y después movimientos como si alguien estuviese golpeando algo o saltando **\- ¿Jane?-**

 **-si cariño te escucho-** dijo después de algunos minutos **\- creo que la señal está un poco mal por aquí-**

 **-Pero ¿escuchaste lo que te dije?-**

 **-Sí, y solo tengo dos preguntas-**

 **-Quiero escucharlas-**

 **-Primero ¿Tú eres feliz?-**

 **-Soy la felicidad hecha persona-** dije con una sonrisa **-**

 **-Bien y… ¿Quién dio el primer paso?-** ¿era necesario decirle eso? Bueno, pero por supuesto que no daría detalles de cómo sucedió si no quería que me molestaran como Bellamy **-**

 **-Yo lo hice-** otra vez silencio ¿por dónde estaban que la señal se iba a cada rato? **\- ¿Jane, donde se encuentran?-**

 **-No te preocupes por eso Clarke-** se escuchaba muy entusiasmada **\- Me alegra tanto que estés feliz se lo contaré a Octavia apenas la vea-**

 **-No! Yo se lo diré Jane-**

 **-Es que ella no podrá contestarte Clarke-**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-**

 **-Porque… porque donde ella está con Lincoln no entra ni una llamada-** Otra vez esta sensación de que me ocultaban algo **-**

 **-Y ¿Cómo lo sabes?-**

 **-Clarke, no puedo escucharte muy bien hija. Falta poco para que lleguemos ya te contaré ahí ¿de acuerdo?-**

 **-Claro Jane-** y cortó la comunicación **-**

 **-¿terminaste?-** Giré donde Bellamy se encontraba **-**

 **-Sí, lo siento Bellamy-** dije aun confundida **-**

 **-¿Sucede algo?-**

 **-No, bueno sí. No sé por qué siento que me están ocultando algo-**

 **-¿Quién?-**

 **-Todos, primero Costia, luego Lexa y por ultimo Jane-**

 **-¿Por qué piensas eso Clarke?-**

 **-Porque siento eso Bellamy, pero yo lo averiguaré-** Vi que su mirada estaba fija en mi como queriéndome decir algo **\- ¿te falta comprar algo?-**

 **-No, ya subí todo al auto-**

 **-Lo siento, al parecer esta llamada se hizo larga-**

 **-No hay problema-** dijo acompañándome al auto **\- ¿ya sabes cómo iras vestida hoy?-**

 **-Sí, Iré con… maldición no había pensado en eso-**

 **-No te preocupes, sube yo lo solucionaré-** dicho esto Bellamy empezó a manejar con rumbo desconocido para mí cuando quería era misterioso **-**

Mientras tanto yo ataba cabos en mi cabeza pero sentía que había cosas que aún no encajaban ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dejarlo pasar o indagar para llegar al fondo de esto?


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Regresamos después de tres horas a casa, almorzamos fuera. No me había dado cuenta que teníamos mucho por hacer pero por suerte Lexa aún no llegaba.

Apenas entramos le dije a Bellamy que llame a la idiota de Costia para que no regresara con Lexa hasta las cinco así nos daría tiempo de terminar todo lo planeado, no me gustaba que pase mucho tiempo con Costia pero si quería sorprenderla debía de hacerlo.

Me quedé más tranquila cuando Costia dijo que Lexa tendría que estar mucho tiempo en el hospital, que no nos preocupáramos. Lexa no se hacía un chequeo desde que yo estuve aquí así es que tenía sentido.

Ya lo sé, Costia estaba siendo de ayuda pero para mí seguía siendo una idiota, Costia había prometido a Bellamy que guardaría el secreto sobre la sorpresa que íbamos a hacer, estos dos estaban juntos y el tonto de Bellamy no me lo dijo antes.

Cuando terminamos de acomodar todo quedé satisfecha al ver cómo había quedado. Había un camino de flores que llegaba desde el pasillo hasta llegar a la mitad del jardín donde se encontraba una mesa con un mantel blanco, por supuesto también bordado en flores, sabía que a Lexa le gustaba las flores y si quería ganar puntos que mejor que el tema principal sea estas ¿cierto?.

Decoramos la mesa con velas, fue un poco difícil pero al final quedó absolutamente en un ambiente romántico, había una vela en el centro de la mesa y cuatro alrededor de la principal. Apagamos las luces y pusimos pequeñas velas dentro vasos en todo el camino que estaba adornado con flores.

Lo único que faltaba era la comida y por supuesto cambiarme, con lo poco que traje de casa no iba a estar tan elegante que digamos, así es que gracias a la genial idea de Bellamy compramos un vestido negro, prometí pagarle apenas Luna llegase, a él no pareció importarle me dijo que cualquier cosa que necesite él me lo daría sin dudarlo. Era el mejor amigo que cualquiera quisiera tener.

Bellamy me ayudó a preparar la comida preferida de Lexa, era algo ligero y nos quedó demasiado bien debo admitir era la primera vez que yo lo hacía y quede feliz al saber que me había salido perfecto.

Solo faltaba que llegue Lexa, ya eran las seis de la tarde y no volvía, según Bellamy no debería de preocuparme porque el tráfico era infernal a estas horas.

 **-Tranquila Clarke, si sigues moviendo tu pie de esa manera terminaras haciendo un agujero-**

 **-Está demorando mucho Bellamy-** dije con angustia **\- ¿No puedes llamar a Costia y preguntarle dónde están?-**

 **-Ya la llamé Clarke, me dijo que estaban llegando-**

 **-Pero no las veo aquí-**

 **-¿Cuántas tazas de café tomaste hoy?-**

 **-Sin juegos Bellamy, solo quiero que llegue Lex…-** sonó el timbre en ese momento y mi primer impulso fue levantarme y correr hacia la puerta pero Bellamy me detuvo **\- ¿qué haces Bellamy, no escuchaste la puerta?-**

 **-Sí y tú esperas aquí. Yo iré a abrir –** dijo sujetando mis hombros haciéndome retroceder **\- por favor cálmate un poco, asustaras a Lexa-** no podía calmarme, no si sabía que Lexa estaba a poca distancia **-**

 **-Estoy nerviosa, nunca hice esto antes-**

 **-Espérame aquí el timbre sigue sonando. Cálmate Clarke lo harás bien-** terminó diciendo dándome un abrazo **\- Estás temblando… Respira hondo ya vuelvo-**

Estuve respirando como me dijo Bellamy, pero estos nervios no se iban de mi cuerpo tenía que tranquilizarme, todo esto estaba hermoso ¿que podría salir mal? El clima era perfecto, la decoración era perfecta por no hablar de la comida. Además con el cielo despejado podía ver las estrellas y la inmensa luna que nos acompañaba hoy. De seguro se pusieron de acuerdo porque sabían que hoy era especial, bueno yo pensaba así y no había nadie que pueda refutar esto.

 **-Por aquí Srta. Lexa-** baje la vista cuando escuché la voz de Bellamy, y ahí estaba Lexa con un vestido rojo que no me interesaba en ese momento de donde lo había sacado porque estaba tan hermosa que mi cerebro solo se enfocaba en que no me desmayara, vi que los labios de Bellamy estaban moviéndose y me tuve que concentrar en lo que decía **-**

 **-Disculpa ¿Qué?-**

 **-Te decía que ya puedes tomar asiento-** ¿en qué momento llegaron a la mesa? **\- ¿Clarke?-** dijo Bellamy sosteniendo mi silla para que tomara asiento **-**

 **-Sí, sí, gracias Bellamy-**

 **-Traeré los platos, con permiso-**

Apenas Bellamy se retiró, mire a Lexa aun sin poder creer que estaba aquí. Iba a pedirle que sea mi novia a veces la vida daba giros inesperados.

Sentía toda una jungla dentro de mí, tenía que buscar una manera de calmarme.

 **-Tu…Lexa estas muy hermosa-** fue lo primero que salió de mi boca, era eso o besar a Lexa encima de la mesa **-**

 **-Gracias-** dijo tímidamente **\- tú también lo estas Clarke-**

 **-Si bueno… yo…-** Cálmate Clarke **\- ¿te gusta la decoración?-**

 **-Si todo es tan perfecto Clarke-** dijo con sus ojos brillando **\- Me encantan las velas y las flores juntas. Nunca… nunca nadie hizo algo así para mí-**

 **-Esto solo es el comienzo Lexa, quiero que siempre estés feliz y quiero estar ahí contigo en todo momento que lo seas-**

 **-Yo también quiero eso Clarke, no quiero que esto acabe nunca, tengo miedo que tu…-**

 **-¿yo Qué?-** pregunté cuando se quedó callada **\- Lexa…-**

 **-Nada, lo siento estoy muy sorprendida y emocionada-**

 **-Bueno me alegra que lo estés-** le di una sonrisa para que se calmara y aproveché para yo también hacerlo **-¿Quieres tomar algo?-**

 **-Sí, solo agua por favor-**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-**

 **-Solo necesito agua-** Dijo moviéndose nerviosa **\- Lo siento, tu compraste este vino y lo desperdiciaras por mi culpa-**

 **-No, no pienses eso. Podemos tomarlo en otra ocasión por mí no hay problema-** Si Lexa no quería tomar no iba ser yo quien la obligara con una cosa así **\- Entonces… ¿Crees que es muy temprano para poder hablar sobre nosotras?-**

 **-¿Podemos cenar primero? No comí nada en todo el día-** dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia sus piernas **-**

 **-Si, por supuesto-** No iba a preguntarle porque no lo hizo, su rostro tenso me decía que algo había pasado **\- Iré por la…-** me detuve al ver a Bellamy entrar con los platos, me había olvidado que me dijo que lo traería **-**

 **-¿Necesitan alguna cosa más?-** dijocon una sonrisa terminando de acomodar nuestros platos delante de nosotras **-**

 **-No Bellamy, gracias-** hablo Lexa **\- ¿Podrías por favor llevar a Costia a su casa? No quiero que vaya muy tarde a su casa-** ¿todavía estaba Costia aquí? **-**

 **-Si Srta. Lexa, con permiso-** antes de irse Bellamy levantó los pulgares en mi dirección, tenía razón todo estaba perfecto **-**

Empezamos a comer y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban nos sonreíamos cálidamente, según Lexa la comida estaba deliciosa y toda la decoración era perfecta y hermosa, yo le creí.

Cuando terminamos de cenar nos quedamos en silencio por algunos momentos, este silencio era tan cómodo que no me hubiese importado quedarnos así toda la noche pero quería conocer a Lexa, saber que era lo que no le dejaba ser feliz al cien por ciento.

 **-todo te quedó perfecto Clarke-**

 **-Gracias-** dije sonrojándome, nos habíamos esforzado para que todo quede perfecto **\- Me alegra que te guste-**

 **-Es la mejor cita que tuve-**

 **-Espero que sea la única que hayas tenido-** Se los juro que eso salió sin querer pero por suerte solo lo dije en un susurro **-**

 **-Disculpa ¿Qué dijiste?-** Por suerte no me había escuchado no iba a empezar con los celos absurdos **-**

 **-Nada, solo que…-**

 **-Tienes ganas de empezar con las preguntas ¿cierto?-** dijo Lexa y yo solo me sonrojé, no iba a decirle la verdadera razón **-Bien ¿qué quieres saber?-**

 **-Bueno tampoco quiero que esto se parezca a un interrogatorio-**

 **-Clarke-** me miro directamente y pude notar su incomodidad **\- Yo todavía no me siento lista… ¿Podemos dejar los temas personales para más tarde?-**

 **-Claro-** respondí rápidamente **\- sin presiones Lexa. Quiero que te sientas cómoda y tranquila-**

 **-Gracias-** aún se notaba tensa **-**

 **-Te propongo algo-**

 **-Te escucho-** dijo asintiendo **\- ¿Qué sugieres?-**

 **-¿Quieres jugar a un juego?-**

 **-¿Qué clase de juego?-**

 **-Se llama 21 preguntas ¿la conoces?-**

 **-Claro que sí, ni que viviese debajo de una roca-** dijo recuperando su sonrisa **-**

 **-Entonces… ¿Quieres jugar?-** dije sonriéndole y ella lo pensó por unos segundos antes de aceptar **-**

 **-Está bien pero yo empiezo-**

 **-Claro-** dije acomodándome mejor para escucharla, tenía los codos encima de la mesa esperando a que pregunta me haría **\- Dime que te gustaría saber-**

 **-¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?-** ¿en serio?Pensé que haría preguntas sobre mi vida amorosa, creo que no le interesaba eso a Lexa **-**

 **-La flor de la Camelia-**

 **-Bien, y…-**

 **-Hey, es mi turno-** dije deteniéndola **-**

 **-¿con cuántas personas estuviste?-** sin filtro, así es como lo hace Clarke Griffin **-**

 **-¿De manera seria?-**

 **-De cualquier manera, solo quiero saber con cuantos-**

 **-Bien… con tres personas-** ¿tres? Solo espero que una de ellas no sea Costia. Cualquiera antes que Costia **\- Me toca, ¿con cuántas personas tuviste una relación estable?-**

 **-No estuve con nadie en una relación seria. Mi turno ¿Cuál de las tres personas fue más importante para ti?-**

 **-Solo una, ahora…-**

 **-Dije ¿Cuál? No ¿Cuántas?-**

 **-¿quieres saber su nombre?-** No, no si el nombre empezaba con C de idiota **-**

 **-Si-** Vamos es un todo o nada **-**

 **-Pues tienes que formular bien tus preguntas. Ahora es mi turno-** dijo dándome una sonrisa burlona **\- ¿Besaste a alguien dentro de esta casa?-**

 **-Si-** Vi que su rostro se tensaba **\- A ti Lexa-** dije soltando una risa al ver su rostro enojado **-**

 **-Aparte de mi Clarke, ¿lo hiciste?-**

 **-Pues debes formular bien tus preguntas-** dije dándole un guiño¿Cómo se siente eso Lexa? **\- ¿estás molesta?-** pregunté al verla pensando con el rostro serio **-**

 **-No-** respondió dándome una sonrisa **\- ¿estuviste con Bellamy?-**

 **-Hey me toca, espera tu turno-**

 **-Tú ya me preguntaste, ahora responde-**

 **-Yo solo quería saber cómo estabas-** Vi que ella solo levantó los hombros aun con la sonrisa en su rostro **-Tramposa-**

 **-Te estoy escuchando Clarke-**

 **-Tampoco era un secreto-**

 **-¿Responderás o no?-**

 **-No, no estuve con Bellamy. Sin besos ni nada-** Por su sonrisa pude darme cuenta que estaba feliz con mi respuesta **\- ¿Satisfecha?-**

 **-Mucho, ¿Desde cuándo te diste cuenta que te gustaba?-**

 **-Lexa es mi turno-**

 **-No es cierto tú ya me hiciste la pregunta-**

 **-No es justo-** estúpido juego **\- Esa pregunta no era…-**

 **-No seas llorona Clarke y responde-**

 **-Desde que te vi y no pienses que preguntare algo-** agregué para que le quede claro **-**

 **-Yo no dije nada-** dijo acomodándose en su silla **\- Aww!-** Vi que Lexa se agarraba la mano con gesto de dolor **-**

 **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te golpeaste?-**

 **-Solo una pregunta por turno Clarke-**

 **-¿Qué?-** Esa no era mi pregunta **\- No es justo, tú haces trampa Lexa-**

 **-No es cierto, en serio me golpeé el dedo con la silla, mira-** era cierto, pero porque justo en mi turno **\- Bueno…-**

 **-Ya no me gusta este juego-**

 **-Pues debes esperar hasta que terminemos, son las reglas-**

 **-No existe tales reglas-**

 **-Como digas Clarke-** dijo sonriendo **\- ¿Por qué odias a Costia?-**

 **-Ya te lo dije-** Estaba molesta este juego era injusto **-**

 **-Clarke…-**

 **-Porque es una idiota-**

 **-No la insultes y responde de manera correcta-** dijo con diversión en su voz **-**

 **-Porqué pensé que estaba contigo-** Vi su sonrojo y me imaginaba lo peor **\- no estuviste con ella ¿cierto?-**

 **-¿Es esa tu pregunta?-** Recién se le ocurría preguntarme si era la pregunta que quería hacerle **-**

 **-Si Lexa, ¿estabas con Costia cuando yo llegué a esta casa o a lo largo de estos tres meses?-**

 **-Es una pregunta muy larga-** Estaba tranquila, entonces no estuvieron o ¿sí? **\- Y no, no estuve con Costia cuando llegaste ni a lo largo de estos tres meses-** Ahora si podía respirar tranquila pero ¿Por qué estaba con esa sonrisa burlona? **-**

 **-¿con cuántas personas estuviste y quienes fueron?-** Lexa me estaba mintiendo respecto a Costia, podía sentirlo porque esta sensación no se me quitaba **-**

 **-Dos, Finn y Nylah-** la vi asentir son su ceño fruncido **\- En este juego no se miente Lexa-**

 **-Entonces dime la verdad-**

 **-No hablo de mí, hablo de ti-**

 **-Yo no estoy mintiendo-**

 **-No te hagas, ¿Entonces es cierto que no estuviste con Costia?-**

 **-Tú me hiciste la pregunta y yo la respondí sinceramente-**

 **-¿Estuviste con Costia antes de conocerme?-**

 **-Espera tu turno Clarke-** tomé agua porque mi garganta estaba seca y también para tranquilizarme **\- ¿Qué cambiaría si te digo que estuve con Costia?- ¿** En serio, Qué cambiaría? Nada, solo que no me gustaba imaginármelas de esa manera **-**

 **-Nada entre nosotras-** Más vale que se extingan las rocas por el bien de Costia **\- Pero… solo que no soportaría que ella esté coqueteando contigo después de eso-**

 **-Costia y yo somos amigas, ya dejamos en claro nuestros sentimientos-**

 **-¿Entonces si estuviste con ella?-**

 **-Si Clarke estuve con ella un año-** ¿un año? Oh dios, estúpida Costia **\- Ahora somos amigas no hay ningún sentimiento diferente-**

 **-Pues deberías decirle eso a ella-** Ejercicios de respiración Clarke **-**

 **-Las dos lo dejamos en claro Clarke, además ella siempre fue protectora conmigo, ella estuvo conmigo cuando más necesitaba a alguien-**

 **-Tienes razón-** Dije tomando un respiro demasiado profundo para tranquilizarme **\- me alegra que te ayudara en esos momentos, pero sigue siendo una idiota-**

 **-Clarke…-**

 **-Bien-** dije viéndola **\- tratare de no insultarla ni tratarla mal, pero dame tiempo ¿ok? Tengo que saber sus verdaderas intenciones-**

 **-Pues tendría que decir lo mismo respecto a Bellamy-**

 **-Yo no siento nada por Bellamy-**

 **-Pues yo tampoco por Costia-**

 **-Pero Costia…-**

 **-¿Y Bellamy?-**

 **-Bellamy no siente nada por mí de esa manera, me quiere como una hermana pequeña-**

 **-Costia también-** La miré queriendo contestar algo mas pero tenía razón era suficiente que ella no sienta nada por Costia ni yo por Bellamy **-**

 **-Está bien, dejemos de hablar de los dos y continuemos-**

 **-Bien, ¿Perdonarías que alguien te engañe?-**

 **-Específica engañar, me hablas si se fuese con otra persona o…-**

 **-No, no, nada de eso-** la vi nerviosa **\- Si te ocultara algo importante-**

 **-¿Por qué? tú me…-**

 **-Clarke es tu turno de responder-**

 **-Depende de las circunstancias Lexa-** Debía explicarme mejor **\- No lo sé, supongo que primero debo de saber que tan mala es esa mentira-**

 **-Entiendo-** dijo asintiendo distraída **\- tu turno-**

 **-¿Tú… tuviste algo más con Costia?-**

 **-Ya te lo dije-**

 **-No, a lo otro-**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-**

 **-Sí tuvieron algo más… ya sabes-** Si, esa pregunta porque masoquista siempre **-**

 **-Pensé que íbamos a dejar de hablar de ellos-** dijo con un gesto de sorpresa, yo y mis preguntas fuera de lugar

 **-Pero también quedamos en decirnos todo para no pelear más adelante-**

 **-¿Es necesario Clarke?-**

 **-Debemos de empezar de cero Lexa, y para ello no debemos ocultar nada, no me gustaría enterarme por otra persona-**

 **-Está bien-** dijo resoplando **\- Creo que… No-**

 **-¿Crees?-**

 **-Sí, bueno… -** Vamos Lexa, termina de hablar **\- Es necesario que te lo diga-**

 **-Sí, prometo que yo también te lo diré-**

 **-Entonces dilo tu primera-**

 **-Yo pregunté primera-**

 **-Es vergonzoso Clarke-** dijo roja como un tomate **\- Cumplíamos cuatro meses y bueno un día cuando no había nadie en casa subimos a mi habitación, porque yo antes vivía dentro no te conté eso ¿cierto?-**

 **-Lexa...-** dije apretando los dientes **\- Sabes ya no quiero escucharlo-**

 **-Pero igual me dirás con quién tu…-**

 **-Solo una vez, con Nylah-** dije distraída viendo el mantel,No me di cuenta de su expresión porque mi cabeza estaba pensando mil y un formas de asesinar a Costia **\- ¿Llegaste a algo con Costia?-** ¿Por qué eres así Clarke? **-**

 **-No hubo… ya sabes nada de pen…-**

 **-Ok basta-** ya era suficiente ya sabía que habían hecho **\- Ahora vuelvo-**

 **-¿Dónde vas?-**

 **-Voy a traer tu regalo ahora vuelvo-** Me dirigí hacia mi cuarto y lo primero que hice fue llamar a Bellamy **-**

 **-¿Clarke?-**

 **-¿Bellamy estas solo?-**

 **-Si ¿Qué pasa Clarke? ¿Salió algo mal? ¿Quieres que vaya?-**

 **-No Bellamy, solo quiero que le digas a la estúpida de Costia que la odio y que espero no se aparezca un buen tiempo por esta casa-**

 **-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Clarke?-**

 **-Ellas estuvieron juntas Bellamy, Costia estuvo con Lexa-**

 **-Clarke eso es su pasado, no pued…-**

 **-¿Tu lo sabias?-**

 **-No, pero no debes juzgarla por eso Clarke. No me digas que hiciste alguna estupidez-**

 **-No, claro que no. Solo aprovecho para entregarle el regalo que compramos-**

 **-Bien, no seas dura con ella por eso Clarke, ¿acaso Lexa estaría feliz si tú le contaras con quien estuviste?-** Mierda, tenía razón ¿Por qué siempre eres tonta Clarke? **-**

 **-¿Por qué siempre tienes razón? Te odio-**

 **-Claro que no, ahora ve y no la hagas esperar-**

 **-Sí, gracias Bellamy-** dije sujetando la cajita negra que puse en el cajón **\- Pero lo de Costia es en serio, todavía tengo ganas de…-**

 **-No harás nada Clarke, lo único que harás es comportarte como una adulta ¿entiendes?-**

 **-Son tal para cual-** escuché la risa de Bellamyantes de colgar **-**

Costia era su pasado no podía permitir que ella este siempre presente, pero no era fácil, maldición!, claro que era fácil decir que no piense en Costia pero si lo sintieses de verdad, si estuvieses en esta situación te digo que todo estos sentimientos acumulados eran difícil de manejar.

Tomé aire antes de salir hacia al jardín y vi a Lexa con la vista en el cielo limpiándose una lágrima, todo por tu estupidez Clarke y después dices que la idiota es Costia.

 **-Pensé que ya no ibas a regresar-** dijo apenas notó mi presencia **-**

 **-Dije que volvería en un momento-**

 **-Si bueno, es que te fuiste muy molesta-**

 **-A veces me comporto como una idiota, lo siento-**

 **-No tienes porque…-**

 **-Si debo Lexa, me prometí a mí misma no hacerte daño y es lo primero que hago-** nos quedamos en silencio y sabía que tenía que continuar **\- Te prometo ahora Lexa que jamás te haré daño y esta vez voy a cumplirlo, por eso hare esto-** sujeté su mano y me puse al lado de ella de nuevo **-yo quiero darte este presente-** dije sacando el anillo de la caja **\- como muestra de que quiero pasar mi vida entera contigo, no te asustes todavía no es una petición de matrimonio, pero no dudes que lo hare más adelante-** le sonreí y sujete su mano con más presión pero sin lastimarla, quería que se dé cuenta que no estaba bromeando **\- pero ahora quiero que sepas que este anillo simboliza que quiero que tu estés siempre en mi vida Lexa, no quiero perderte, no podría soportarlo ¿entiendes?-**

 **-Yo…-** Vi sus ojos amenazando con soltar lágrimas y me di cuenta que yo estaba igual **\- No puedo creerlo-**

 **-Espero que sí-** tomé aire para no ahogarme con las lágrimas **\- Lexa Woods, con las estrellas y la luna como testigo ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?-**

 **-Acepto-** dijo abrazándomey me alejé un poco para darnos el primer beso como novias, sujeté su cuello y sentí como ella pasaba su mano por mi espalda sentí un escalofrío que estoy segura que ella se dio cuenta de ello **\- Creo que el cielo nublado cubrió a las estrellas y a la luna-** Dirigí mi vista hacia el cielo y me di cuenta que tenía razón el cielo estaba listo para que empiece a llover **-**

 **-Pero eso no es lo importante, Te amo Lexa-** Dije acomodando el anillo en su dedo **\- Y no hay Costias que puedan arruinar este momento-**

 **-También te amo Clarke-** dijo sonriendo **\- y por favor ¿Puedes intentar llevarte bien con Costia-**

 **-Lo intentaré-** dije dándole un beso corto **\- Pero no prometo nada-**

 **-Me encantó como decoraste la entrada-**

 **-Muy original ¿cierto? Solo pensé en lo que te gustaba y bueno me alegra que estés contenta-**

 **-¿Clarke?-**

 **-¿Si?-**

 **-Prometes que cualquier problema que tengamos en un futuro, primero hablaremos antes de sacar conclusiones-**

 **-¿De qué hablas Lexa?-**

 **-¿Me lo prometes Clarke? Prometes que pase lo que pase trataremos de solucionarlo sin hacernos daño, sin odio, ni rencor antes de que decidamos terminar nuestra relación-** Lexa estaba asustada pero si recién estábamos empezando **-**

 **-Lexa estas adelantándote mucho, yo no voy a permitir que nadie me separe de ti, yo también tengo miedo porque nadie conoce el futuro y…-**

 **-Clarke por favor ¿me lo prometes?-**

 **-Te lo prometo Lexa-** dije al ver desesperación en sus ojos ¿De qué temía Lexa? **\- Prometo que jamás te haré daño y a cualquier conflicto que surja en nosotras trataremos de hablar antes de tomar una decisión ¿Si cari…-** Me detuve antes de decir esa palabra **-oh Dios no puedo decirte cariño ni bebe ya que la idiota de Costia siempre lo hace-**

 **-Clarke…-**

 **-Lo siento, es la costumbre-**

 **-¿Por qué no tratas de conocer mejor a Costia?-** dijo riendo **\- Estoy segura que las dos se entenderían bien-**

 **-No, no lo creo y todavía no quiero hablar con ella. Pero lo haré, no te preocupes-**

 **-Espero que puedan ser amigas-** Si me lo dice en este momento lo único que quería hacer era partirme de risa, pero iba a hacer un esfuerzo por Lexa **-**

 **-Claro... las mejores amigas-**

 **-Eres muy graciosa-** dijo negando divertida **-Creo que ya debemos entrar porque está empezando a llover-**

 **-Suerte que no lo hizo antes-**

 **-Sí, pero Clarke apresúrate nos vamos a mojar-**

 **-Tranquila solo llevaré los platos dentro-**

 **-Ni se te ocurra dejarme so…-** la lluvia no dejo que terminara la frase **-**

 **-Oh por dios ¿qué hago?-**

 **-Clarke! Deja los platos y entra-**

 **-Pero las velas y las flores-** Corrí hacia Lexa que ya se encontraba en la puerta de su casa **\- La decoración Lexa-** dije girándome para ver cómo se echaba a perder todo lo que había hecho con Bellamy **-**

 **-No importa Clarke y cierra la puerta que el frio está entrando-**

 **-Oh lo siento, Dios te vas a enfermar. Vamos a quitarte esto-** dije levantándola de la silla y dirigiéndonos hacia su cuarto **-**

 **-Déjame encima de esa camilla y pásame mi ropa seca por favor-** Hice todo lo que me dijo y me giré fingiendo buscar algo **\- ¿Qué buscas?-**

 **-El control de la televisión-**

 **-Está encima de la cama-** ¿Por qué Lexa estaba tan tranquila? **-Primero tendrías que cambiarte te vas a enfermar-**

 **-Si bueno… ¿ya terminaste?-**

 **-No, me falta poner mi buzo-** Claro idiota si no la ayudas como lo va a hacer sola **-**

 **-Cierto, lo siento-** Me acerqué a ella y empecé a quitarle la ropa mojada no sin antes envolverla con la toalla, vamos tampoco me iba a aprovechar. Siempre hacia este procedimiento después de cada ducha pero ahora me sentía más nerviosa de lo normal **-Listo, ahora a la cama-**

 **-Si me cargas así me mojaré de nuevo-**

 **-Tienes razón, ahora vuelvo-** salí disparada de la habitación y me cambié a la velocidad de la luz apenas llegue a mi cuarto no quería que le pasara algo a Lexa **\- Y listo-** dije entrando a la habitación **\- lo siento te asusté-** dije acercándome a ella **-**

 **-No hay problema, te cambias muy rápido-** me dio una sonrisa, los ojos de Lexa brillaban pero no a causa de lágrimas sino que se le notaba más feliz **\- ¿Quieres ver algo en la televisión o leer algo?**

 **-Me gustaría ver una película contigo-** dije cargándola y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello **\- ¿Qué te gustaría ver?-**

 **-Una comedia ¿te parece?-** Su aliento rozándome el cuello me hizo perder un poco el equilibrio **\- ¿Clarke?-**

 **-Sí, esa está bien-** respondí acomodándola en la cama, pero sabía que no podía dejarla sin besarla de nuevo **\- Ahora si puedo besarte ¿cierto?-**

 **-No lo creo, me gustaría que tengamos otra cita-**

 **-Otra cita, claro-** dije empezando a levantarme pero sus brazos me lo impidieron **\- ¿Qué?-**

 **-Solo bromeo Clarke-** Fue todo lo que dijosin dejar de mirar mis labios **-**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Me acerqué a Lexa y la besé con toda la suavidad y delicadeza que pudiera existir quería grabar esos labios por siempre en mí, todo el ambiente estaba empezando a cambiar podía sentirlo cuando sus manos exploraban con ternura y lentitud mi espalda generándome un escalofrío que me hizo soltar un suspiro en mitad del beso.

Sentí la mano de Lexa levantando mi polera y rozando mi estómago sabía que tenía que detenerme aunque fuese lo último que quisiese en este momento tenía que hacerlo.

Me detuve a regañadientes tenía que hacerlo, sino no podría controlarme después, me aleje unos centímetro de ella y pude ver en sus ojos un brillo especial. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos solo viéndonos y pidiendo permiso en silencio, yo no quería que suceda así tan rápido, quería que sea diferente cuando llegara el momento, pero no podía alejarme de ella y mucho menos cuando me miraba de esa forma.

Puse mi mano en su rostro despacio y con una delicadeza infinita me acerque a ella viendo si decidía parar.

 **-Lexa…-**

 **-Si me preguntas ahora la respuesta es si-** susurró despacio ella también estaba de acuerdo pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que respetar a Lexa y demostrarle que yo la quería de verdad **-¿Clarke?-**

 **-Si Lexa-** dije tomando un poco más de distancia soltándome de su agarre **\- sabes que te amo ¿cierto?-**

 **-Si lo sé, yo también lo hago-**

 **-Sé que sonara estúpido pero quiero que sea especial Lexa-** dije acariciando su mejilla **\- Quiero que me permitas demostrarte que en serio eres importante para mí-**

 **-Sí, lo siento-**

 **-No! Fue mi culpa, no debí… se supone que solo tenía que darte un beso y separarme, pero ya ves que es imposible cuando se trata de ti-**

 **-Clarke no eras la única, yo también estaba aquí y si hubiésemos dado ese paso no me hubiese arrepentido-**

 **-Yo tampoco-** Entonces,¿Por qué paraste Clarke? **-**

 **-¿Vemos que está dando en la televisión?-**

 **-Si-** dije echándome a lado de ella, había hecho lo correcto pero, ¿Por qué no se sentía bien? **\- ¿quieres que…-** el celular de Lexa interrumpió lo que quería preguntar **-**

 **-Es Costia-** dijo sosteniendo el celular que tomó de la mesita de noche **-**

 **-¿No quieres hablar con ella?-**

 **-Eh… si, solo que…-**

 **-¿Quieres que te deje a solas?-** dije sentándome en la cama **-**

 **-No ¿Cómo crees?-** dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa claro que quería que la deje sola **-**

 **-Entonces ¿porque no le contestas**?- pregunté al ver que la idiota de Costia no se daba por vencida **-**

 **-Si tienes razón-** se aclaró la garganta antes de responder **\- ¿Costia?...Si…Costia basta-** contestó con el rostro enrojecido, a saber que le estaba diciendo mi "futura mejor amiga" **-¿en serio? Pero pensé que…Maldición!...Lo siento-** ¿De que hablaban Costia y Lexa? Por el rostro de Lexa sabía que cualquier cosa que estuviesen hablando no le agradaba para nada **\- Gracias Costia… no, no es necesario además ya es tarde mañana te contaré que paso…Yo también, nos vemos luego- "** Yo también", ¿yo también a qué? espero que no le haya dicho te quiero **-**

 **-¿Y? ¿Pasó algo?-** Pregunté a Lexa ya que ella estaba en silencio con la vista fija en el celular **-**

 **-Luna llegará en una hora-**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-** dije poniéndome nerviosa tenía miedo por como reaccionaria Luna a todo esto y ¿si decidía echarme? **\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-**

 **-Tranquila yo hablaré con ella-** dijo tomando un suspiro y se detuvo en mi rostro **\- No pasa nada Clarke, si quieres puedes ir a tu cuarto mientras yo hablo con ella-**

 **-No, claro que no te dejaré sola-**

 **-No estaré sola-**

 **-Pero…-**

 **-Está bien Clarke- dijo invitándome otra vez a echarme- Si quieres podemos hablar sobre lo que dejamos pendiente- Lexa trataba de tranquilizarme, ni yo sé porque estaba actuando de esta manera tan asustadiza-**

 **-¿estas segura?-**

 **-Si-** No, sabía que no estaba segura pero no iba a detenerla **\- Bien, entonces ¿quieres que empiece yo?-**

 **-Si estas segura de hacerlo, sí-**

 **-Estoy segura… ¿por dónde empiezo?-**

 **-Por donde te parezca más cómodo-**

 **-Me temo que nos quedaremos en silencio entonces-**

 **-Si te parece mejor…-** ella me vio con una sonrisa que se le borro al poco tiempo al recordar algo **-**

 **-Antes de hablarte de mí quisiera saber algo-**

 **-Claro dime-**

 **-Ese tal Jake, ¿te hizo algo aparte de golpearte?-** todavía Lexa le daba vueltas a lo que le conté después de que me echaran de casa **-**

 **-No, quedaban tan borrachos que antes de que se levantaran yo me encerraba en el cuarto y bloqueaba la puerta con todo lo que encontraba-** ella solo asintió a mi respuesta pero ahora se notaba más aliviada **-**

 **-Lexa… ¿Por qué llorabas cuando regresaste de conversar con Costia?-** tenía que preguntarle antes de que olvidara ese detalle **-**

 **-Te diste cuenta-** dijo con media sonrisa **\- Recordé muchas cosas y…-** se quedó callada dirigiéndome una mirada triste **-**

 **-¿tu padre?-** pregunte con temor ya que ella aun no decía nada **-**

 **-Sí, mi padre-** dijo lanzando una mirada hacia nuestras manos entrelazadas **\- Él era el mejor padre Clarke-** empezó a contar y yo no me atreví a interrumpirla **\- Teníamos una tradición desde que era pequeña, siempre íbamos a la playa cuando queríamos tomar la decisión correcta, él me decía que no debía de tomar decisiones a la ligera si no quería lastimar a alguien en el proceso-** vi que la presión en mi mano aumentaba pero ella no se daba cuenta, quería decirle que se detenga si le era muy difícil contarme eso pero al parecer ella ya había tomado la decisión de hacerlo **\- mi madre nos abandonó apenas me dio a luz, pero nunca me hizo falta ¿sabes? Supongo porque mi padre siempre estuvo conmigo, a veces las niñas de mi salón me preguntaban siempre por mi madre-** me miró con una sonrisa apagada **\- yo les decía que había viajado y que nunca regresaría porque no era feliz estando conmigo, un día cuando mi padre fue a recogerme me oyó decir eso a una compañera, se puso furioso y me llevo a casa. Apenas llegamos a la sala se sentó conmigo y me dijo que jamás repitiera eso, que nunca sintiera culpa por las decisiones que tomó mi madre porque yo no era culpable de nada, me preguntó si no era feliz con él y yo no le respondí, no porque era verdad sino porque nunca había visto a mi padre llorar-** Lexa no me miraba en todo el tiempo que me contaba todo, su vista no se separaba de nuestras manos **\- Desde ese día prometí nunca tocar el tema de mi madre delante de mi padre ni con ninguna otra persona-** Lexa no soltaba ni una lágrima cuando contaba esto pero estaba segura que quería hacerlo **-En mi pequeño mundo todo era felicidad porque sentía que tenía todo para serlo. Mi padre jugaba conmigo, me ayudaba con los trabajos escolares, pasaba mi cumpleaños todo el día conmigo, él estaba conmigo las 24 horas-** tomó una respiración profunda **\- pero todo terminó cuando cumplí 8 años, papá me presentó a Luna oficialmente como su pareja, no es que yo no la conociera de antes, Luna frecuentaba la casa cada cierto tiempo desde que tenía uso de razón, después de un tiempo me enteré por Margaret que mi padre y Luna salían desde que yo tenía dos años-**

 **-Supongo que fue duro para ti enterarte de esto-** pregunté al ver que ella se había quedado callada **-**

 **-No, Luna me trataba bien y lo sigue haciendo-** dijo tomando una respiración profunda **\- Pero me afectó un poco cuando cumplí 14, después que pasara dos meses de mi cumpleaños mi padre cambió, no sé si lo hizo por Luna o por sus obligaciones pero… no me malinterpretes-** agregó cuando la vi confundida **\- no es que ya no me quisiese ni nada de eso. Solo que ya no pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo siempre estaba viajando, a veces no estaba presente en mis cumpleaños y siempre cuando le reclamaba me decía que el trabajo lo estaba consumiendo que tenía que entenderlo. Me prometió que después de 4 años cuando ya se estableciera iba a tener más tiempo, no sé porque pensaba que eso me haría sentir mejor-** soltó una risa irónica **\- Recuerdo que ese año íbamos a la playa cada noche cuando regresaba del trabajo, no le importaba si estaba de sueño o frio, según él necesitaba tomar decisiones correctas-** dijo soltando un suspiro **\- supongo que su decisión era que fuera a estudiar en otro lugar, porque cuando cumplí 15 él me envió a vivir con mi abuela para estudiar fotografía-**

 **-¿Te obligó a estudiar eso?-**

 **-No, claro que no. A mí siempre me gustó la fotografía, yo siempre le hablaba de ello y supongo que vio la oportunidad cuando se enteró que su madre estaba descansando de sus giras-** sonaba a que su padre la había mandado con su abuela porque él no podía hacerse cargo, pero esto no iba a decirlo en voz alta **-**

Lexa seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, quería saber en qué estaba pensando pero tenía miedo de interrumpirla. Ella había pasado por mucho y me daba ganas de abrazarla hasta que desapareciera todo el dolor que sentía, que tu madre te abandone y que tu padre ya no te tome mucha atención de un momento a otro era totalmente injusto.

 **-Mi padre murió el día de mi cumpleaños-** empezó diciendo Lexa, rompiendo el silencio y sorprendiéndome un poco **\- se supone que ese día él iba a hacer todo lo posible para estar presente pero no lo hizo, cuando regresé de viaje y entré a casa me puse furiosa porque no era la primera vez que el no asistía y…-** Se le quebró la voz pensé que iba a llorar pero no lo hizo, ella se encontraba en silencio intentando serenarse, sabia que le era difícil continuar, así es que le tomé la mano para que sepa que yo estaba ahora con ella y que podía confiar en mi **\- todo pasó muy rápido Clarke-** dijo al cabo de unos minutos **\- había tomado mucho, sabía que no debía manejar en ese estado pero solo quería ir a la playa a pensar en que decisión tomar. Fue una decisión tonta y… como ves pasó todo esto, solo recuerdo despertar en el hospital y a los pocos minutos de despertar me enteraba que mi padre había muerto por mi culpa-**

 **-No fue tu culpa Le…-**

 **-Si lo fue Clarke, ¿Por qué nadie lo quiere ver?-** dijo con un gesto cansado, seguro estaba cansada de escuchar esto cada vez que le decía a alguien, pero no era su culpa de eso estaba segura y no iba a permitir que Lexa tenga todo esto acumulado **-**

 **-Porque tú no ocasionaste el accidente-** dije tranquilamente no podía alterarme, ella tenía mucha culpa dentro y debía tomar el tema con cuidado **\- Realmente no puedo entender lo que estas sintiendo pero… siento mucho que te duela tanto Lexa, quisiera que esa culpa desapareciera de ti-** tome aire, y me di cuenta que Lexa no pudo detener una lágrima rebelde que resbalo por su rostro **\- No estás sola en esto Lexa, yo no te dejaré sola ¿entiendes?-** levanté su rostro y **e** mpecé a limpiarle con cuidado sus lágrimas **\- Tu eres importante para mí Lexa y me duele que hayas pasado por todo esto sola-** dije envolviéndola en un abrazo se sentía tan frágil en estos momentos **-**

Nos quedamos en esa posición hasta que Lexa dejó de llorar, tuve que secarle las lágrimas de nuevo ¿Cuánto tuvo que pasar Lexa? yo no podía cambiar el pasado pero en lo que si estaba segura era que no permitiría que nadie dañe a Lexa a partir de ahora, sabía que Lexa era fuerte pero me era imposible no ser protectora con ella.

 **-¿estas mejor?-** pregunté al cabo de unos minutos separándome para verla **-**

 **-Si gracias, lo siento creí que podía controlarlo-**

 **-No debes disculparte por mostrar tus sentimientos-** dije viéndola fijamente, aun sosteniendo su rostro **\- Te prometo que no volverás a pasar esto sola ¿de acuerdo? Juntas lograremos superar cualquier obstáculo-** ella solo asintió a mis palabras **\- ¿por eso no hablas con Luna?-**

 **-Sí-** dijo en un susurro **\- pero no es porque la odie solo que no quiero que me hable de mi padre, ella estuvo presente cuando lo trajeron e hizo todo lo que se necesita en ese momento. Yo no tenía valor para acercarme a él-**

 **-Entonces no es necesario que hables con ella si no estás preparada-**

 **-Hablaré con ella Clarke, ya te lo dije no cambiaré de opinión respecto a eso-** Era mejor dejar el tema si no quería discutir con ella **-**

 **-está bien-** no podía hacerle cambiar de opinión **-**

 **-Se supone que esta cita tendría que recordarse de otra manera y yo como siempre lo estoy malogrando todo-** dijo después de un tiempo **-**

 **-Para mí está siendo perfecta-** no iba a permitir que se sienta mal además en serio para mi estaba perfecto conocer a Lexa era lo que más deseaba **\- Es mas es la mejor cita que tuve-**

 **-No me des siempre la razón Clarke-** dijo apretando los dientes, ya estaba acostumbrada a los cambios de humor de Lexa **-**

 **-Claro que no lo haré Lexa. Pero no puedo mentirte, ¿Quién no sería feliz si termina abrazada con la persona que quiere justo después de su primera cita?-** terminé de decirle con una sonrisa peroella se encontraba sin decir nada **\- ¿quieres que te diga que es la peor cita que tuve? ¿O que no me alegra estar aquí contigo?-**

 **-Solo si lo sientes de esa manera-**

 **-Entonces no puedo hacerlo, porque no es lo que siento-** dije entrelazando nuestros dedos **\- Yo estoy feliz que hayas confiado en mí al contarme sobre tu padre y Luna, Lexa. Sé que es un tema duro para ti y me siento afortunada que hayas sentido la confianza en mí para hacerlo, y no me importa si era el mejor momento o no. Si se trata de ti, para mí siempre será el momento perfecto-**

 **-No sé qué hice para merecerte-**

 **-Yo me hago esa pregunta desde que estoy contigo-** dije con una sonrisa y ella solo sostuvo su mirada en la mía **\- ¿ya te sientes mejor?-**

 **-Sí gracias-** se notaba más calmada **\- Es extraño pero no puedo estar triste cuando tu estas cerca de mí-**

 **-¿Se supone que tengo que seguir respirando?-**

 **-Siempre haces eso-** dijo riendo **-**

 **-¿Qué hago?-**

 **-Hacerme reír cuando estoy triste-**

 **-Me gusta tu risa-**

 **-Y a mí tus ojos-**

 **-¿Mi risa es horrible?-**

 **-Claro que no tonta-** dijo golpeando mi hombro, me gustaba que esté feliz **\- me gusta todo de ti, solo que tus ojos son muy hermosos-**

 **-¿Tú te viste alguna vez en el espejo?, tus ojos y toda tú, sí que son lo más bello que vi en todos mis 24 años-**

 **-Eres tan exagerada-** dijo con su rostro teñido de rosa **-**

 **-Sabes que no te mentiría-** dije acercándome y dándole un beso rápido, no quería arriesgarme de nuevo, Lexa en una cama era muy peligroso para mi fuerza de voluntad **\- y hablando de años, me enteré por un pajarito que cumples años en cuatro días-**

 **-No fue un "pajarito"-** dijo girando sus ojos **\- Y no me gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños-** otra vez la Lexa seria **-**

 **-Entonces ¿te gustaría celebrarlo un día antes o uno después?-** por su rostro me di cuenta que esa idea nunca se la había pasado por la mente **-**

 **-No lo sé, supongo que…-** seguía aturdida, ella estaba tan sumida en su tristeza que no había barajado esa opción **-**

 **-Podemos ir a la playa ¿te gustaría?, podemos ir a la que está cerca de aquí-**

 **-Me…me gustaría ir-**

 **-Bien, entonces tenemos otra cita-** dije desbordando felicidad, me gustaba estar así de feliz **-**

 **-Tenemos otra cita-** Repitió Lexa con una sonrisa,Iba a acercarme para besarla de nuevo pero escuché voces en el jardín, me levante tan rápido como pude que no medí donde me encontraba y caí de la cama **-**

 **-Oh por Dios, ¿Clarke estas bien?-** Lexa se había acercado al otro lado de la cama ¿Cómo lo hizo tan rápido? O quizás estaba con un poco de aturdimiento y no me había fijado bien **-**

 **-Sí. Estoy bien, además ya estoy acostumbrada, cuando vivía con Octavia siempre me despertaba de esta manera-**

 **-Lexa ya llegamos cariño-** entró Luna y fue directamente a abrazar a Lexa ¿En qué momento habían hablado y se llevaban tan bien?- **¿Cómo estás hija?-** continuó hablando separándose de Lexa sin darse cuenta que aún me encontraba en el suelo **-**

 **-Bien Luna gracias-** dijo Lexa un poco incomoda **\- Clarke ¿te encuentras mejor?-** preguntó para que Luna se diera cuenta que me encontraba allí **-**

 **-Sí, lo siento-** dije saliendo de mi asombro **\- Buenas noches Sra. Woods-**

 **-Clarke, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estabas en el suelo?-** preguntó con nerviosismo, yo tendría que estar nerviosa no ella, todo esto estaba extraño **-**

 **-Oh, nada. Solo estaba buscando mi llavero, se me cayó cuando acomodaba a Lexa en su cama-**

 **-Y… lo encontraste-**

 **-¿El qué?-**

 **-Lo que buscabas-** El llavero Clarke, despierta! **-**

 **-Sí, aquí esta-** dije sacándolo del bolsillo del pantalón, suerte que me había acostumbrado a llevarlo a todas partes **-**

 **-Me alegro, ¿ya cenaron?-** de seguro mi rostro estaba a punto de estallar por lo rojo que estaba, Luna había visto todo lo que quedo de la cena después de la lluvia **-**

 **-Luna necesito hablar un momento contigo-** dijo Lexa al ver mi reacción, yo me sentía doblemente nerviosa **-**

 **-Claro Lexa-** Muévete Clarke, vamos! ordena a tu boca a decir una excusa **-**

 **-Yo iré un momento fuera, permiso-** caminé como pude hacia el jardín **-**

¿No podía Luna haber llegado otro día? Cuando salí hacia el jardín vi a Margaret ordenar todo el desastre que había quedado, por suerte no había llenado el cuarto y la cama de Lexa con pétalos ni nada de eso.

 **-Buenas noches Margaret-**

 **-Srta. Clarke ¿Cómo está?-**

 **-Bien gracias-** Me acerqué a ayudar a levantar los platos **-**

 **-La lluvia cayó de sorpresa ¿cierto?-** dijo viéndome de reojo **\- ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Alguien tuvo una cita o algo?-**

 **-No!, bueno no lo sé-** no tenía idea de cómo responder a Margaret y por suerte ella no volvió a hacerme otra pregunta **-**

Estuve ayudando a limpiar a Margaret mientras escuchaba todas las "aventuras" de su viaje, cuando le pregunté quienes habían ido al viaje ella se quedó callada por un momento y cambió rápidamente de tema contándome sobre que había visto todo tipo de casas y animales, y un lago inmenso con aguas tan cristalinas que podía reflejar todo lo que tenía dentro, al parecer a Margaret le había gustado el viaje y al parecer ella también ocultaba algo.

 **-Quedó todo limpio, ¿Qué hora es?-** preguntó Margaret cuando terminamos de guardar todo **-**

 **-Las diez y media-** que tarde era, estaba por guardarmi celular y me di cuenta que tenía una llamada perdida de Jane **-**

 **-Margaret, te dije que podías limpiarlo mañana-** Luna salió con una sonrisa enorme pero Lexa no estaba con ella **-**

 **-No se preocupe Señora, además la Srta. Clarke me ayudó-**

 **-Gracias Clarke-** dirigió su vista hacia mi mientras que Margaret regresaba a la sala **\- y por cierto mi hija quiere hablar contigo-** dijo sin perder la sonrisa **-**

 **-Gracias Sra. Woods-** dije dirigiéndome hacia el cuarto de Lexa pero justo cuando estaba llegando al medio del jardín donde todavía se encontraba Luna, ella me detuvo **-**

 **-Nada de Sra. Woods, Clarke-** dijo abrazándome fuertemente **\- Puedes decirme solo Luna-** ya se pueden imaginar mi rostro ¿cierto? **-**

 **-Yo…pero…-** No sabía cómo reaccionar y por mi boca solo salía monosílabos **-**

 **-Así es Clarke, bienvenida a la familia-** dijo volviendo a abrazarme, ¿Qué se había tomado Luna? **-Ahora ve, no la hagas esperar-** me guiñó el ojo, ¡lo hizo! en serio que lo hizo, oh por dios no sabía dónde meterme en estos momentos **-**

 **-Gra… Gracias, Sra. Wo… lo siento-** me disculpe al ver su rostro de advertencia **\- Gracias Luna-**

 **-Así está mejor, Qué duerman bien-** dijo dando golpecitos en mi hombro con una sonrisa que no abandonaba su rostro, ¿era necesario que dijera eso? **-**

Luna se alejó sin decir nada más, por suerte Margaret se había ido mucho antes de que Luna empezara a decirme todas esas cosas. Estuve fuera por un momento tratando de tranquilizarme y recuperarme de la actitud de Luna y yo que pensé que me echaría cuando se enterase. Pero ya podía estar respirar más tranquila porque al parecer Luna era la suegra que todos quisieran tener.

 **-Tardaste mucho-** fue lo primero que dijo Lexa cuando entré a su habitación ella se encontraba sentada viendo la televisión **-**

 **-Pasó algo extraño-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Creo que alguien intercambió a Luna en el viaje-**

 **-¿Por qué dices eso?-** Dijo Lexa con el ceño fruncido **-**

 **-Regresó más feliz y me dijo que era bienvenida a la familia, así de la nada ¿puedes creerlo?-**

 **-¿en serio?-** dijo Lexa con tono seco **-**

 **-¿No estas feliz?, Lo tomó bien Lexa y está feliz de tenerme aquí o ¿a ti te dijo otra cosa?-** ¿no creo que Luna fingiera conmigo, cierto? **-**

 **-No Clarke, Luna siempre tiene esa actitud. Te dije que es buena persona-**

 **-Entonces ¿Qué pasa?-**

 **-Nada, solo que me sorprendió tanto como a ti-** me dio una sonrisa forzada, pero quizás tenía razón porque a mí también me dejó en ese estado por unos minutos **\- ¿quieres ver la televisión conmigo?-**

 **-Claro que si-** me dirigí hacia la cama y me acomodé a lado de Lexa **\- Jane me llamó-** dije poniendo mi brazo alrededor de ella y se tensó por unos segundos, seguro la tomé por sorpresa al tocarla **-**

 **-¿Jane?-**

 **-Sí, ¿te acuerdas que te hablé de ella?-**

 **-Si ya recordé-** dijo sin apartar la vista de la televisión **\- ¿Cómo está?-**

 **-La última vez que la llamé estaba bien-**

 **-¿La llamaras ahora?-**

 **-No, lo haré mañana-** dije acariciando sus dedos ya que ella lo había puesto encima de mis manos **\- Le conté sobre nosotras-**

 **-No me habías dicho eso y ¿Cómo lo tomó?-** Lexa estaba actuando diferente, creo que Luna provocaba esta actitud **-**

 **-Muy bien, ya te dije que ella me apoya siempre. ¿Sabías que fue de viaje con Luna**?- le pregunté y la sentí removerse nerviosa **-**

 **-No, no lo sabía. Pero por lo que me dices es la mejor amiga de Luna-** me dio una sonrisa **\- porque Luna nunca viaja con nadie a menos que sean de confianza-**

 **-Si bueno, ellas se conocen desde hace tiempo. Me pregunto porque tu no…-**

 **-Clarke, ¿te acuerdas que te hablé de mi abuela?-** cambió de tema rápidamente **-**

 **-Sí, ¿Por qué?-**

 **-Mi abuela quiere conocerte-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Sí, ella vino con Luna y bueno seguro que querrá hablar contigo-** Lexa estaba enredándose, ¿Cómo sabía que quería conocerme si aún no le habían dicho? **-**

 **-¿Cómo sabes que quiere conocerme?-**

 **-Porque conozco a mi abuela-** eso tenía más sentido **-**

 **-Pero no la vi en la sala-** dije recordando cuando entré a guardar la escoba y los platos **-**

 **-Sí, es porque… porque está con Costia-** Costia siempre Costia **-**

 **-¿Es su niña consentida?-** bromeé con ella pero me arrepentí al ver su rostro no debí preguntar **-**

 **-Mi abuela le tiene un cariño especial a Costia-**

 **-Entonces me odiará por quitarle a Costia su amor de colegio-**

 **-No es así Clarke, mi abuela es una de las mejores personas, ella no te trataría mal-**

 **-Pero a saber que le estará diciendo Costia-**

 **-Clarke, por favor deja de meter a Costia en todo-**

 **-¿Yo? Es ella la que se mete en todas partes-**

 **-No puedes molestarte con Costia cada vez que hable sobre ella, Clarke-** yo me quedé en silencio tratando de controlar mi mal humor **\- escucha Clarke, a Costia mi familia la conoce desde que estábamos en el colegio y su tío es el mejor amigo de mi abuela desde hace mucho tiempo, también…-**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-**

 **-Que ella siempre estará presente en cualquier momento Clarke, por eso te pido por favor que trates de llevarte bien con ella-** ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? Costia era amada por la familia de Lexa y de seguro todos estarían pensando que yo simplemente llegué aquí para "alejar" a Lexa de la perfecta Costia **\- ¿Clarke?-**

 **-Tratare de no molestar a Costia, Lexa. Puedes estar tranquila con eso-**

 **-Así no Clarke-** dijo dándome una mirada llena de tristeza **\- Quiero que lo hagas porque en verdad quieres hacerlo-**

 **-Lo hare Lexa-** dije tomando una respiración profunda, iba a demostrar a la familia de Lexa que yo la amaba de verdad **\- Y lo haré porque yo quiero, mañana hablaré con Costia-**

 **-¿Sobre qué?-**

 **-Sobre algunas cosas, lo siento es un secreto que solo mi mejor amiga Costia y yo podemos saberlo, no puedes obligarme a decírtelo Lexa-**

 **-Tonta-** dijo empujándome y aproveché para besarla, nada relacionado a Costia en este momento importaba cuando besaba a Lexa **-**

Si tenía que llevarme bien con Costia lo haría, pero no sin antes dejarle en claro algunas cosas. Perfecta Costia tenía que escuchar todo lo que iba a decirle, tenía que hacerle saber unas cuantas cosas de mi lista mental que estaba escribiendo mientras me preparaba para dormir con Lexa, que bien sonaba eso.

Pero cuando estaba todo en silencio el tema Costia venía a mi mente sin lograr que pueda dormir, Costia arruinaba todo, hasta el que pueda dormir ¿Ya les dije que la odiaba?


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Me levanté de la cama sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Lexa, ahora que Luna estaba en casa no sabía muy bien cómo actuar, aunque ella demostrara una actitud apacible yo no estaba muy segura de cómo sería ahora cuando me viese.

Me dirigí hacia la sala y antes de entrar escuché la voz de Luna y Costia me acerqué más para poder escuchar que decían sin que se dieran cuenta, sé que no era de buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero mencionaron a Lexa y yo no podía moverme sin saber de qué trataba todo.

 **-Tengo miedo por todo esto Costia, solo te pido que cuides a Lexa-** escuché decir a Luna **-**

 **-¿Qué crees que hice todo este tiempo Luna? Lexa sabe que lo que hizo no está bien pero ni ella sabe que hacer-** ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Lexa? **\- Al parecer ni ella pensaba que todo sucedería así-**

 **-Mi hija no puede volver a pasar por otra situación de depresión Costia, no quiero imaginar que…-**

 **-No lo hará Luna, tranquilízate-** dijo Costia tomando la mano de Luna, cuanta confianza **\- Sabes que Lexa se volvió más fuerte en este tiempo y si sucede algo prometo que yo…-** se detuvo, por un momento pensé que me había descubierto pero por suerte solo era Margaret **-**

 **-Sra. Woods, disculpe pero el Dr. Kane quiere hablar con la Srta. Costia-**

 **-Cierto, olvidé mi celular en la clínica, ahora vuelvo-** Costia se levantó y yo aproveché para entrar y saludar a Luna **-**

 **-Luna buenos días-** entré sacando a Luna de sus pensamientos **-**

 **-Clarke querida, buenos días ¿Cómo dormiste hoy?-** dijo fingiendo una sonrisa **-**

 **-Muy bien gracias-**

 **-Ven toma asiento, necesito decirte algo importante-**

 **-Sí, claro-**

 **-Clarke, hablé con mi hija ayer por la noche y sé de la relación que empezaron-** dijo sin darme tiempo a acomodarme bien **\- sé que no tuvimos tiempo de conversar correctamente el día de ayer, pero necesito decirte algunas cosas-**

 **-Claro Luna-**

 **-Clarke, mi hija se está recuperando de una situación difícil y estoy segura que ya lo sabes-** yo solo asentía a sus palabras **\- Y yo acepto la relación de ustedes porque mi hija es feliz, yo no voy a hacerte preguntas de cómo sucedió o que quieren para el futuro, yo solo te pido una cosa… que no lastimes a Lexa, sé que no tiene sentido si te lo digo ahora pero solo quiero que lo tengas en cuenta-**

 **-No tienes que preocuparte por eso Luna, yo quiero a Lexa y voy a hacer todo lo que está en mis manos para no lastimarla-**

 **-Gracias Clarke-** ella no me creía, pero lo único que podía hacer era demostrarle que lo decía en serio **\- Hablé con Jane esta mañana y me dijo que quiere verte-**

 **-Iré a visitarla cuando finalice mi trabajo-**

 **-Y este es otro tema que quería hablar contigo-** dijo dándome una media sonrisa **\- Solo trabajaras hasta hoy día-**

 **-Pero todavía no es fin de…-**

 **-No te preocupes, el pago será lo acordado-** Entonces ¿ya no podría ver a Lexa seguido? **-Clarke, eres bienvenida a esta casa cuando desees-** continuó ella adivinando mis pensamientos **-**

 **-Gracias Luna, pero Lexa aún necesita de las terapias-**

 **-Está todo bien Clarke, no te preocupes y te agradezco por los cuidados que le diste a mi hija-**

 **-No me gustaría tener que dejarla en estos momentos cuando más me necesita-**

 **-No lo harás, como dije puedes visitarla cuando tú quieras, si deseas puedes quedarte a dormir algunos días-** me dijo con una sonrisa **\- Yo entiendo las necesidades de las parejas cuando aún se están conociendo-** terminó con un guiño de ojos haciendo que mi rostro adquiriera un tono más rojo de lo normal **-**

 **-No lo decía por eso Luna-** dije en voz baja llena de vergüenza **-**

 **-Lo sé Clarke, solo bromeo. Estoy segura que Lexa no querrá que te vayas pero estuviste tres meses separada de tu familia y pensé que sería buena idea-**

 **-Sí, tiene razón-**

 **-Puedes irte cuando tú desees. Bellamy te llevará a casa, no te preocupes-**

 **-Iré a conversar sobre esto con Lexa-** dije poniéndome de pie **-**

 **-Tómate tu tiempo-**

 **-Gracias Luna, por toda la confianza que pusiste en mí para este trabajo-**

 **-Te dije que confiaba en ti Clarke y no me equivoqué-** Estaba triste por dejar esta casa y más aún el separarme de Lexa **\- Sé que extrañas a Jane y a Octavia Clarke, no puedo pedir que te quedes para siempre aquí, aunque me gustaría que fuese así-** Yo también quería quedarme **\- Las debes de extrañar mucho ¿cierto?-**

 **-Sí, aunque también me gustaría quedarme aquí con Lexa-**

 **-Puedo verlo, pero necesitas recuperar el tiempo perdido mientras estuviste aquí-**

 **-No creo que haya perdido el tiempo, me…-**

 **-Clarke, ¿Cómo estás?-** dijo Costia entrando oportunamente a la sala **-**

 **-Bien Costia y ¿tú que tal?-** respondí viendo como ella se acercaba a mí **-**

 **-Bien, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo Clarke?-** ¿Por qué todos querían hablar conmigo? **-**

 **-Si claro-**

 **-Sígueme, ahora vuelvo Luna-** no sé cómo le respondió Luna porque me dirigí hacia el jardín sin mirar atrás **-**

 **-Tú dirás-** dije sentándome en el banco cerca a la puerta de salida que pusimos Bellamy y yo **-**

 **-Clarke, sé que yo no soy de tu agrado por obvias razones-** yo solo la veía sin decir ni una palabra ¿A dónde quería llegar Costia? **\- Pero solo quisiera que escucharas lo que tengo que decirte-**

 **-¿Es sobre Lexa?-**

 **-Es por el bien de Lexa-** dijo tomando asiento junto a mí **\- Primero deja de echar la culpa a Lexa de lo que pasó con nosotras hace mucho tiempo-**

 **-¿A dónde quieres llegar Costia?-**

 **-No quiero que nadie haga daño a Lexa y si tu continuas con tus…-**

 **-Costia te pido por favor que no te metas en las conversaciones que solo competen a mí y a Lexa-** ¿Qué se creía? **-**

 **-Todo lo relacionado a Lexa me interesa y lo sabes-** dijo dándome una mirada sin ganas de discutir **-**

 **-No puedes decirme que hacer o que no hacer-**

 **-No, no puedo pero no por ello permitiré que tú lastimes a Lexa con tus celos-**

 **-¿Te dijo eso Lexa?-**

 **-Ves, lo estás haciendo ahora. Seguro que ahora irás a reclamarle a Lexa sobre esta conversación-**

 **-Basta Costia. Dime de una vez que es lo que quieres-**

 **-Clarke-** dijo lanzando un suspiro cansado **\- Yo no quiero que pienses que quiero volver con Lexa cada vez que me veas cerca de ella-**

 **-Yo no pienso eso-**

 **-No tienes por qué mentir-** ella y su sonrisa de niña buena **\- Yo quiero que Lexa sea feliz y yo veo que lo es ahora contigo-**

 **-¿Sigues enamorada de Lexa?-**

 **-Yo siempre voy a amar a Lexa te guste o no entenderlo-** dijo mirando hacia el frente con una sonrisa triste **\- Pero eso no significa que voy a hacer algo para separarlas-**

 **-¿Entonces tú respetarás que Lexa esté conmigo?-**

 **-Yo lo hago, por eso decidí que sería solo su amiga-**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?-**

 **-Yo amo a Lexa, Clarke. Y cuando yo quería volver con ella me enteré que ella ya estaba enamorada de ti, por eso me hice a un lado-**

 **-Sabía que todavía la querías-**

 **-Lo hago Clarke pero no me voy a entrometer entre ustedes-**

 **-¿Tengo que confiar ahora en ti?-**

 **-Tienes mi palabra Clarke, yo no haré nada que pueda separarlas-**

 **-¿Entonces tengo que agradecerte?-**

 **-Si quieres hacerlo yo no me opongo-** dijo soltando una risa burlona y se detuvo al ver mi rostro **\- Solo bromeo Clarke-**

 **-No me parece gracioso-**

 **-Tienes el mismo sentido de humor que Lexa-**

 **-Sabes que le diré eso ¿cierto?-**

 **-No lo harás-** dijo golpeando mi hombro juguetonamente, al parecer no era tan malo conversar con Costia **\- Clarke solo quiero que Lexa no sufra, sé que ella ya es lo suficientemente mayor pero es mi deber como mejor amiga decirte esto ¿entiendes?-**

 **-Lo sé y te agradezco que hayas estado con Lexa cuando ella más necesitaba a alguien y por seguir aún a lado de ella- ¿** de qué se sorprendía ahora? **\- ¿Qué?-**

 **-Nada solo que no pensé que alguna vez tú me agradecieras por algo-**

 **-No malogres el momento ¿quieres?-**

 **-Lo siento, tienes razón-** dijo sonriendo **\- Clarke, entonces ¿prometes que no harás daño a Lexa? Sé que no tienes por qué prometerlo ante mí pero me quedaría más tranquila si tengo tu palabra-**

 **-¿Por qué todos piensan que haré sufrir a Lexa?-**

 **-No es eso, solo que es la primera vez después del accidente que Lexa está con alguien y…-**

 **-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes yo amo a Lexa y quiero que ella sea feliz siempre, yo me encargaré de hacer todo lo posible para que ella siempre lo sea-**

 **-Eres tan cursi-** dijo con una sonrisa burlona **-**

 **-Eres tan idiota como lo imaginé-**

 **-Pero una idiota sexy ¿cierto?-**

 **-Tienes mucha confianza-**

 **-Hey-** me dio un empujón conteniendo la risa que aguantaba sin éxito **\- Heriste mi sentimientos, eres muy cruel Clarke-**

 **-Espero que me creas sobre lo que dije de Lexa-** dije después de reírnos **\- espero que todos lo crean-**

 **-La única persona que debe importarte que te crea es Lexa-** dijo viéndome de reojo **\- nosotras solo nos preocupamos porque nos gustaría protegerla de todo lo malo, tú debes de saber eso-** Claro que lo sabía, si les contara la charla que le di a Lincoln **-**

 **-Me alegra que Lexa esté rodeada de personas que la quieren y se preocupan de ella-**

 **-Yo también-**

 **-¿Ahora? ¿Somos algo así como amigas?-**

 **\- Si alejas tu cursilería de mí, dale por hecho-** dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado extendiendo su mano **-**

 **-No prometo nada-** devolví su saludo **\- Aunque creo que lo vas a necesitar-**

 **-¿Por qué lo dices?-**

 **-No lo sé, quizás por ¿Bellamy?-**

 **-No sé de qué hablas-** dijo sonrojándose **-**

 **-¿Ahora es mi turno de darte la charla?-**

 **-Recién estamos empezando salir-**

 **-Yo creí que tenían algo desde que llegué aquí-**

 **-No, aunque él me lo hizo saber desde que pisé esta casa yo no estaba preparada para estar con alguien-**

 **-Entiendo, pero aun así debo de decirte que no lastimes a Bellamy, él es un buen chico-**

 **-Lo sé, y no te preocupes no lo haré-**

 **-Entonces… ¿todo claro entre nosotras?-**

 **-Así es, te invitaré a una noche de chicas estos días nueva mejor amiga-**

 **-¿Te estas burlando cierto?-**

 **-No-** dijo con diversión en su rostro **\- La invitación es cierta, ¿acaso no te gustaría tener una noche de chicas con Lexa?-**

 **-Bueno…-** me sonrojé no sé porque lo hice **-**

 **-Clarke por dios, solo quería para conocernos y conversar-** dijo con un falso asombro **\- Al parecer en tu imaginación no estoy presente ¿cierto?-**

 **-No pensaba en eso-** dije en un intento por cambiar de tema **-**

 **-Si claro, yo quiero hacer una fiesta sana y tú vienes con tu perversión-**

 **-Deja de burlarte de mí-** Oh por dios, estúpido cuerpo que me delata **\- ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?-** dije al ver que ella no paraba de reírse **-**

 **-Sí, lo siento-** dijo tomando un suspiro profundo para calmar su risa **\- pero tendrá que ser en otro momento, necesito volver a la clínica-**

 **-¿Quién cuidará a Lexa, contrataran a otra enfermera?-** Tenia que resolver esa duda **-**

 **-No, mi tío y yo nos encargaremos de eso-**

 **-¿Tu?-** estoy segura que mi confusión era muy visible **-**

 **-También soy enfermera Clarke, ¿no te lo había dicho?-**

 **-No, yo pensé….-**

 **-Ahora lo sabes-** dijo dándome un guiño y levantándose del banco **\- Tengo que irme seguiremos con nuestra conversación en otro momento Clarke, un gusto hablar contigo-**

 **-Igualmente-** dije aun perdida en mis pensamientos **-**

 **-Deja de darle vuelta, resolveré cualquier duda cuando volvamos a vernos ¿De acuerdo?-**

 **-Sí, estaré esperando esa conversación-**

 **-Lo sé, cuídate Clarke-**

Y se fue, Costia me dejó con varias preguntas en mi mente pero tenía razón ya las resolvería cuando hablemos de nuevo, ahora era mi amiga ¿cierto?


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

 **X POV LEXA X – (parte Cinco)**

Me sentía muy bien en estos días, más aún porque Clarke era oficialmente mi novia, no se imaginaban cuan feliz era después de todo el dolor que tenía en mi vida.

Pero había un problema y yo era consciente de ello, me hubiese gustado hacer las cosas de otro modo pero tuvo que suceder así, si me preguntan en este momento si esto eclipsa mi felicidad les responderé un rotundo sí, porque aunque me prometí que siempre iba a poner mi felicidad antes que mis miedos y dudas, esto no era nada fácil en la práctica.

Al día siguiente que Clarke me besara dormí por primera vez sin sueños tormentosos, es más, debo confesar que había soñado con ella, tuve un buen despertar porque el sueño me había puesto de buen humor, desperté cuando sentí movimiento a mi lado al principio creí que solo era un sueño cuando escuché la voz de Clarke pero después me di cuenta que todo había sucedido.

Pero esa mañana Costia se encontraba ya dentro de la casa obviamente nos había visto, me di cuenta cuando su no tan "sutil" forma de comportarse la delató completamente y no dudé en recriminarle.

 **-Vaya Lexa no te creía tan rapidita-** dijo con su tan característico humor cuando salimos hacia el jardín **-**

 **-¿Por qué estas siendo tan molesta?-**

 **-Vamos Lexa solo bromeo-**

 **-No quiero que Clarke se incomode por esto-**

 **-Por favor ella está feliz de restregármelo en la cara-**

 **-No sé por qué no se pueden llevar bien ustedes dos-**

 **-Sabes que yo no soy la del problema-**

 **-Creo que el que finjamos que somos pareja hizo que Clarke piense que de verdad estamos en una relación o estuvimos en una-**

 **-Pero si estuvimos…-**

 **-Lo sé, pero ella piensa que sucedió recientemente-**

 **-Tu Clarke es muy celosa-**

 **-Está con la misma inseguridad con la que yo estaba sobre Bellamy-**

 **-Bellamy no quiere nada con Clarke-**

 **-¿Por qué será?-** La miré esperando una respuesta pero esta nunca llegó **-**

 **-Y ¿Luna te volvió a llamar?-** dijo cambiando de tema, Costia era muy astuta **-**

 **-Claro que sí, desde que hablamos no para de llamarme por suerte lo hace cuando tu estas alrededor-**

 **-No puedes culparla, está contenta que tú le hayas pedido consejo después de tu voto de silencio-** dijo tomando asiento a lado mío **-**

 **-No es que me queje, sabes que no tengo nada en contra de Luna-**

 **-Lo sé, pero sabes que hablarle fue el mejor regalo que le hiciste, según sus propias palabras-**

 **-Creo que yo también necesitaba hablarle solo que tenía miedo hacerlo-**

 **-Pero ahora todo está bien olvidemos el pasado ¿de acuerdo?-** La verdad es que todo estaba yendo bien, el contarle a Luna todo lo sucedido y que ella no me juzgara fue un gran alivio para mí **\- ¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa tonta en tu cara?-**

 **-¿No puedo estar feliz?-**

 **-Claro, pero quiero saber que te hace poner esa sonrisa-**

 **-Mi padre, estoy tan agradecida con él-** dije dando una mirada al cielo **\- Por él tomé la iniciativa de cambiar-**

 **-Me parece bien, y más aún que ya no tengas ese mal humor que siempre cargas-** Sabia que bromeaba y lo hacía para que no me sintiera mal por el tema de mi padre **-**

 **-Estaba de mal humor porque la mayoría de las veces te burlabas de mí-**

 **-Yo lo hago para que sonrías y no estés triste-** dijo viéndome y tomando mi mano **\- Tu risa es hermosa, me gusta escucharla-**

 **-Basta Costia, estás haciendo que me sonroje-** Sabia que Costia lo hacía para que me sienta bien pero eso no hacía que dejara de sonrojarme **-**

 **-Pero es verdad-** dijo sin soltar mi mano **\- tanto como que soy hermosa-**

 **-Y muy egocéntrica también-**

 **-Es parte de mi encanto-** me dio una sonrisa burlona, me gustaba que Costia esté a mi lado **-Lexa…-** dijo después de dejar de reírnos **-**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-**

 **-La última vez que estuvimos aquí tu tenías que decirme algo ¿recuerdas?-**

 **-No sé si tenga el valor de decírtelo ahora-**

 **-¿Por qué no? Soy yo Lexa sabes que yo no te juzgaría-**

 **-Está bien-** tenía que tomar aire, mucho aire **\- Hice algo malo Costia-** empecé diciendo nerviosa **-**

 **-Te escucho-**

 **-Sabes que yo conozco a Clarke desde hace tiempo ¿cierto?-**

 **-Sí, mucho antes que ella entre a trabajar aquí-**

 **-Bien-** tenía que tranquilizarme **\- Jane y yo hicimos un "plan" para que Clarke sea mi enfermera-**

 **-¿Qué clase de plan?-**

 **-Primero hice que despidieran a las enfermeras para que Jane pudiera convencer a Luna que contrate a Clarke-** dije de corrido sin respirar,Costia se mantenía callada con la vista en una piedra **\- ¿no dirás nada?-**

 **-Ya lo sabía-**

 **-¿Qué?-** Eso si me tomó por sorpresa **-**

 **-Si vamos a ser sinceras tengo que serlo yo también Lexa-**

 **-¿De qué hablas Costia?-**

 **-Lexa así como yo no te juzgué espero que tú tampoco lo hagas-**

 **-No lo haré, pero dime que está pasando-**

 **-Espero que sepas que lo hicimos por tu felicidad-**

 **-Costia…-**

 **-Lexa… Luna nos contó sobre tu intento de suicidio el mismo día que tú hablaste con Jane sobre el "plan" que tenían pensado -** sabía que Luna había contado todo **\- No te molestes con ella, Luna tenía miedo Lexa ¿Puedes culparla por ello?-**

 **-Continúa-** dije en tono neutro **-**

 **-Cuando Jane nos contó que tú sentías algo por Clarke, yo ya lo sabía gracias a ti solo tuvimos que ordenar algunas cosas, solo queríamos que sacaras toda esa tristeza de ti Lexa y vimos que la única que te hacia sonreír con solo mencionar su nombre era Clarke-**

 **-Todas ustedes piensan que estoy enferma-** dije asombrada de no haberme dado cuenta de eso **-**

 **-No pensamos eso Lexa, solo nos preocupamos por ti-**

 **-Y tu ¿cómo sabias que estaban tramando Jane y Luna?-**

 **-Ellas me llamaban cada tanto para que les diera mi opinión-**

 **-No quiero pensar cómo se sentirá Clarke si se entera que toda mi familia estaba en esto-**

 **-Espero que mejor que su amiga-**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Octavia lo sabe?-**

 **-Sí, y Jane tuvo que hablar con ella porque si no tú ya estarías sin rostro a causa de sus golpes-** la miré con los ojos abiertos **\- lo siento son sus palabras-**

 **-La mejor amiga de Clarke, me odia-**

 **-Tranquila Lexa, Jane dijo que hablaría con ella-**

 **-¿Ya están aquí? ¿Volvieron de viaje?-**

 **-No, vuelven mañana-**

 **-¿Mañana?, maldición Costia ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?-**

 **-Cálmate Lexa y deja de maldecir sabes que no me gusta cuando lo haces-**

 **-Lo siento, pero tú tienes la culpa-**

 **-¿Qué te preocupas? Todas saben que estas con Clarke-**

 **-Pero una de ellas quiere desfigurarme-**

 **-Cuando hables con ella cambiará de opinión-**

 **-Me odiará más cuando se entere de lo otro-**

 **-Ella también lo sabe-**

 **-¿Estas de broma?-** dije sin poder creérmelo **\- No me digas que ella estaba cuando hablamos con Jane y Luna-**

 **-Sí, quizás por eso te odia un poco más-**

 **-Porque no se opuso en ese momento, ni la escuché hablar-**

 **-Porque ella quiere a Clarke, Lexa. Ella sabe por Jane que Clarke está enamorada de ti-**

 **-Sabía que no debíamos de ocultar esto-**

 **-Quizás tomamos una decisión rápida pero ya está hecho Lexa, Clarke no debe de saber que podías caminar-**

 **-Estoy haciendo todo mal Costia-**

 **-Tienes el apoyo de todas nosotras Lexa, además en ese entonces nadie pensaba que Clarke estuviese más enamorada de ti que tú de ella-**

 **-Igual está mal Costia, me odiará estoy segura de eso-**

 **-Pero de que hablas, ella está enamorada de ti-**

 **-¿Te parece poco lo que estoy haciéndole?-** dije empezando a desesperarme **\- Le engañé sobre mi estado para que se quede más tiempo conmigo, yo solo quería que sea feliz con Bellamy, en serio lo quería, pero entonces Luna llamó y todas dijeron que sería buena idea, ya sé porque lo hicieron-**

 **-Tranquilízate Lexa, todas cometimos un error ¿de acuerdo? Pero no sabíamos que pasaría más adelante-**

 **-Lo siento Costia tienes razón, me odio a mí misma por esto-**

 **-Basta de decir eso Lexa-** dijo abrazándome, todas estaban metidas en esto por mi culpa por miedo a que no cometa una estupidez. Bien hecho Lexa ahora no solo lastimaras a Clarke **\- No vuelvas a repetirlo ¿de acuerdo?-**

 **-Siento que todo se está volviendo peor-**

 **-Ya está hecho Lexa, ahora solo debemos pensar que hacer-**

 **-Siento que cometo todas estas estupideces y me escudo en…-**

 **-No pienses más en esto, nadie lo sabrá será nuestro secreto-**

 **-No puedo ocultar por siempre esto a Clarke-** dije separándome de su abrazo empezando a llorar **-**

 **-Tampoco puedes soltarlo todo de golpe Lexa-** dijo adaptando esa voz de lástima que tanto me molestaba **-Estamos juntas en esto-**

 **-Creo que le contaré todo en la cena-**

 **-No Lexa…-**

 **-¿Por qué no? Ella dijo que nos dijéramos la verdad quizás no se lo tome tan mal cuando se lo diga…-**

 **-Lexa…-** se quedó un momento pensando en su pregunta **\- ¿Crees que hoy es un buen momento?-**

 **-Sí o no lo sé. Solo quiero no tener que levantarme todos los días y saber que estoy engañando a Clarke-**

 **-Entonces hazlo Lexa, sabes que yo estaré contigo-** dijo no tan convencida **-**

 **-Gracias Costia, por todo. Por siempre estar cuando más te necesito-**

 **-¿Estas segura que estás enamorada de Clarke?-** preguntó de la nada dejándome sin palabras por un momento **-**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?-**

 **-Quizás solo estés obsesionada con ella Lexa-**

 **-No es obsesión Costia, yo quiero que Clarke sea feliz, quiero ser una mejor persona para ella-**

 **-Lexa…-**

 **-Sé que suena como si me estuviese contradiciendo pero… yo no obligué a Clarke que me amara ni que ella quiera estar conmigo-**

 **-Lo siento Lexa, a veces hablo sin pensar-**

 **-Tengo miedo Costia-** Ella solo me abrazó hasta me quedé sin más lagrimas que soltar, tenía miedo porque era un hecho que si contaba a Clarke sobre esto ella me odiaría y lo peor es que haría que odie a Jane y Octavia y yo no quería que Clarke se separe de su familia ¿Qué podría hacer? **-**

 **-¿Estas mejor?-**

 **-Sí, gracias-** Costia me ayudó a secar mis lágrimas con su polera, sabía que podía contar con ella siempre **-**

 **-Hoy tenemos la cita Lexa, necesitamos ir a la clínica para hacerte un chequeo-**

 **-Pero… ¿y Clarke?-**

 **-Ella estará ocupada no te preocupes, tenemos que hablar con tu psicólogo hoy-**

 **-¿Pero tú estarás conmigo?-**

 **-Lo haré-** dijo levantándose y sosteniendo la silla para dirigirnos haciala sala **\- Lexa sé que dije que dejaríamos el tema, pero… ¿tú estás segura que quieres decirle esto a Clarke?-**

 **-No lo sé Costia, pero si quiero empezar una relación con ella me gustaría hacerlo sin mentiras de por medio-**

 **-¿Cuándo lo harás?-**

 **-Hoy en la cita que tendremos-**

 **-Sabes que cuentas conmigo ¿cierto?-**

 **-Lo sé-**

Lo sabía pero aun así no lo hice por miedo, cuando fui a la clínica el Dr. Kane me dijo que tenía que utilizar muletas ya que mis piernas estaban lo suficientemente fortalecidas para dar ese paso, luego usaría un andador, y con el tiempo ya podía usar bastón y finalmente férulas desde la cintura para abajo.

Entré con el psicólogo y le conté sobre todo lo acontecido hasta este momento según él estaba creando una dependencia hacia Clarke, yo no creía eso pero el creyó adecuado continuar con el tratamiento y extenderlo por más tiempo, luego dijo que hablaría con Costia a solas, cuando Costia salió me dijo lo mismo que el Dr. me había dicho a mí y yo no le pregunté por más.

Después de estar la mayor parte del tiempo en la clínica nos dirigimos a la casa de Costia y aprovechamos a hablar con Jane con tan mala suerte que Octavia hoy si quería hablar conmigo.

 **-Lexa querida ¿Cómo estás?-** empezó diciendo Jane cuando Costia puso el teléfono en alta voz **-**

 **-Bien Jane ¿Cómo está todo por ahí?-**

 **-Bien hija estamos en el hotel ahora, yo estoy aquí con Octavia-** solo escuchar el nombre de la amiga de Clarke mi cuerpo se tensaba **\- y Luna está en el otro cuarto con tu abuela-**

 **-¿Es Lexa?-** escuché la voz de Octavia **-**

 **-Dile que no Costia-** susurré a Costia y ella estaba con su característica sonrisa burlona **\- Costia…-**

 **-Hola Octavia ¿Cómo va todo?-**

 **-Hola Costia, ¿puedes pasarme con tu amiga?-**

 **-Claro-** creo que a Costia no le llegó el movimiento desesperado de negación **\- Lexa, Octavia quiere hablar contigo-**

 **-Te mataré Costia-** dije en un susurro pero eso solo sirvió para que ella riera con más ganas **\- Ho…hola ¿Octavia?-**

 **-Vaya por fin puedo hablar contigo-**

 **-Nosotras no tuvimos mucho tiempo para…-**

 **-Clarke ¿está contigo?-** dijo sin esperar a que termine de hablar **-**

 **-Sí, bueno ayer empezamos…-**

 **-Si está contigo ahora-** Pero eso intentaba decirle, que chica más desesperada **-Que lenta eres, ¿quieres que te lo dibuje para que entiendas?-**

 **-Me agrada esta chica-** dijo Costia susurrando a lado mío **\- No Octavia, Clarke se quedó en casa-**

 **-Bien, tu amiga es un poco lenta Costia-**

 **-Lo sé-** dijo girando y dándome un guiño, estas dos eran igual **-**

 **-¿Cuántas veces debes de repetirle la misma cosa para que entienda?-**

 **-No llevo la cuenta pero te aseguro que…-**

 **-Ok, saben que estoy escuchando todo ¿cierto**?- Ellas hacían como si yo no existiera al parecer se entendían bien **-**

 **-¿Recién se da cuenta de eso?-** Y Octavia seguía burlándose de mí, al parecer no solo iba a ser Costia **-**

 **-Para de reírte Costia-** dije en un intento de que dejaran de burlarse de mi **-**

 **-Lo siento Lexa, es que tú lo pones muy fácil-** Quería golpearla en serio que quería hacerlo **\- Hey no me mires así-** dijo alejándose **\- mejor iré a la cocina-**

 **-Octavia creo que necesitamos hablar…-** dije intentando seguir con la conversación **-**

 **-Por supuesto que hablaremos, no creas que estaré tranquila sin antes tener una conversación contigo-**

 **-Si bueno, pero no es necesario que tengas mucho odi…-**

 **-porque necesito decirte algunas cosas Lexa y no me gustaría que Clarke escuche-** Ella no quería escucharme eso estaba más que claro **-**

 **-Cálmate Octavia-** escuché que Jane decía **-**

 **-Está todo bien Jane-** dije para que Jane escuchara **\- Dímelo ahora Octavia, te escucho-**

 **-Solo te diré una cosa por ahora Lexa-** Octavia estaba molesta y no podía culparla **\- espero que Clarke no sufra porque entonces conocerás de lo que soy capaz-** Costia regresaba de la cocina con dos refrescos y una sonrisa en la cara **-**

 **-Yo no haré nada que…-**

 **-Claro que no harás nada, es suficiente con todas las mentiras que ya inventaste-** la sonrisa de Costia se paró de golpe y yo solo quedé en silencio **-**

 **-Basta Octavia-** dijo Jane pero yo seguía en silencio **\- ¿Lexa? ¿Hija, estas bien?-** No podía responder lo que dijo Octavia había dolido **-**

 **-Lexa, ella solo está preocupada por Clarke-** Sentí que Costia me abrazaba por detrás mientras me decía eso para clamarme **-**

 **-¿Lexa?-** Jane insistía para que le responda **-**

 **-Está bien Jane, hablaremos cuando lleguen ¿de acuerdo?-** Costia se encargó de hablar con Jane, Octavia me odiaba de eso estaba cien por ciento segura **\- Nos vemos Octavia-**

 **-Me odia ¿cierto?-** dije con la vista perdida mientras Costia colgaba el teléfono **-**

 **-Cuando hablen con más calma, ella te entenderá-**

 **-No lo creo, no sabía que Octavia estaría con Jane-**

 **-Vamos Lexa cuando vea que estas enamorada de Clarke ella cambiará de opinión-** dijo acercándose a mi lado **\- Ven te mostraré que vestido puedes usar para esta noche-**

Por el momento olvidaría el mal trago, pero ahora estaba con más dudas en mi cabeza ¿Qué podría hacer ahora?

La cita con Clarke fue lo más hermoso que yo haya podido imaginar aunque debo admitir que estaba lleno de episodios en los que tuve verdadero miedo y por ello desistí en contarle la verdad a Clarke.

La cena acabó de la mejor manera, Clarke me pidió que fuese su novia, si me preguntan si pensé en las consecuencias les diré que no, no me importaba nada, en ese momento yo solo estaba llena de felicidad y sé que ella también lo estaba.

Después de que la lluvia arruinara toda la decoración que Clarke había hecho y que por cierto me pareció lo más hermoso que alguien haya hecho por mi, nos encontrábamos en mi habitación todo estaba yendo tan bien que hasta llegue a pensar que ese día sería mi primera vez con Clarke pero ella dijo que ese día tenía que ser especial, como si estar con ella ya no lo fuese.

Estábamos abrazadas conversando cuando escuché la llamada de Costia avisándome que Luna y mi abuela llegarían hoy mismo ¿Por qué Jane no me había dicho eso esta tarde? Y ¿Cómo habían llegado tan rápido?, tuve que tranquilizarme porque Clarke estaba conmigo, había olvidado por completo que mi abuela llegaría estaba segura que a ella no se les escaparía nada y tenía que contarle todo lo que había hecho sino lo sabía ya.

Cuando Luna llegó de viaje entró directamente a mi habitación ya teníamos buena comunicación así es que no me pareció raro que lo haga, Clarke se encontraba en el suelo había caído a causa del susto cuando escuchó la voz de Luna para mi suerte no se dio cuenta cuando moví las piernas con tanta facilidad al acercarme a ver si se había lastimado, es cierto que ya tenía movilidad absoluta pero si quería guardar este detalle debía ser más cuidadosa.

Cuando Clarke salió de la habitación Luna y yo hablamos sobre los temas que aún quedaban inconclusos entre nosotras.

 **-¿estas mejor?-** empezó diciendo apenas la puerta se cerró **-**

 **-Si Luna ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?-**

 **-Lexa sabes que no debes de fingir conmigo-**

 **-Lo siento-**

 **-Al parecer la cena salió bien-**

 **-sí, ella me pidió que sea su novia-** dije de forma tímida, todavía no me acostumbraba el hablar con Luna **-**

 **-Y supongo que estás feliz ¿cierto?-**

 **-Más de lo que podía imaginar-**

 **-Me alegra escuchar eso hija-** dijo abrazándome y me sentí como una niña en sus brazos **\- ¿Qué harás ahora?-**

 **-No sé qué hacer por ahora-**

 **-No te preocupes ahora por eso, pero tenía algo en mente-**

 **-¿Qué es?-**

 **-Estaba pensando en hacer que Clarke vuelva a su casa y así ella no sospechará sobre tu recuperación-**

 **-¿es necesario que ella se vaya?-**

 **-Debemos tener cuidado Lexa, más adelante le diremos que te recuperaste con la ayuda de los aparatos en la clínica-** Si lo escuchaba de esa manera sonaba tan retorcido que me daba asco como persona **-**

 **-Supongo entonces que es mejor así-**

 **-No te pongas triste Lexa además Jane quiere ver a Clarke para que hable con ella y Octavia-**

 **-Octavia me odia-**

 **-Sé que hablaste con ella, pero estaba arrepentida por haberte dicho eso-**

 **-No la culpo…-**

 **-No pensemos en eso ¿está bien?-** yo solo asentía a lo que Luna decía **\- Mañana Jane y Octavia vendrán a hablar con nosotras-**

 **-Al parecer Octavia tiene mucha prisa en golpearme-**

 **-No te hará nada Lexa-**

 **-No sabes lo que ella piensa Luna-** dije sacando una basura invisible de mi pantalón **-Todo está yendo demasiado rápido-**

 **-Todo saldrá bien Lexa-**

 **-Ahora que Clarke se irá la extrañaré mucho-**

 **-No te preocupes Lexa, Clarke puede venir a visitarte siempre que quiera, es tu novia ¿no?-**

 **-Si-** dije sonrojándome **-**

 **-Entonces dudo mucho que ella no quiera venir a verte-**

 **-Amo a Clarke Luna, no soportaría que me odie-**

 **-Ella no lo hará Lexa, no lo hará-**

Me hubiese gustado sostenerme en sus palabras pero sabía que la realidad pronto me haría despertar de este sueño.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

 **X POV LEXA X – (Parte Seis)**

Estaba acostada en mi cama después de haber cenado con Clarke y Luna, hablando de Clarke, ella ya se había ido apenas la cena terminó, tuvimos cinco minutos a solas los cuales aproveché al máximo. Mi abuela aun no regresaba de la casa de Costia así es que por ahora Clarke tenía que esperar a otro momento, ella tenía ganas de conocer a mi abuela, si me preguntan ¿Por qué? Les diré que no tengo la menor idea.

Después de la cena y de despedir a Clarke me encontraba en mi habitación despierta, sabía que en cualquier momento mi abuela aparecería por la puerta, mientras tanto me distraía leyendo el libro que me había obsequiado.

 **-¿Puedo pasar?-** Estaba tan sumida en mi lectura que no había escuchado entrar a mi abuela, cuando quería era muy silenciosa **-**

 **-Claro abuela, pasa-** dije cerrando el libro y dejándolo en la mesa de noche **-**

 **-¿Cómo está mi nieta favorita?-**

 **-Bien abuela, ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?-**

 **-Lexa me tratas peor que una extraña, cariño. ¿No hay ni un abrazo para tu pobre abuela?-** Me recriminó cariñosamente mientras se acercaba y me daba un abrazo fuerte **-**

 **-Lo siento abuela-** dije acomodándome mejor en mi cama **-**

 **-Nada de eso, te extrañé mucho Lexa-**

 **-También yo abuela, lo siento por no llamarte y por no querer responder tus llamadas-**

 **-Sabes que eres mi nieta favorita y te perdono todo-** Mi abuela tenía la costumbre de apretarme las mejillas, ¿acaso no sabía que eso dolía? **\- Y sí, el viaje estuvo maravilloso-**

 **-Me alegra escuchar eso-** dije sobando mi mejilla, en serio dolía y mucho **\- ¿Estuviste todo este tiempo con Costia?-**

 **-Sí, extrañaba a Costia-** dijo contenta, bueno no era que me asombre tanto escuchar eso **\- Pero sabes que tú eres mi favorita-**

 **-Abuela no más cariño en las mejillas-** dije alejando mi rostro de sus manos **\- Sé que soy tu favorita no necesitas demostrármelo de esa forma-**

 **-Tonterías, si a ti te gusta que tenga esta muestra de cariño-** No podía escapar del "cariño" de mi abuela, aunque mis mejillas adoloridas no digan lo mismo yo la había extrañado mucho **-**

 **-¿Qué tal lo pasaron?-** dije queriendo saber que había hablado con Costia **-**

 **-Mi nieta está celosa porque no vine a saludarla primero ¿cierto?-** Quizás un poco pero tenía más curiosidad en saber que habían hablado **-**

 **-¿Por qué fuiste primero a verla a ella?-**

 **-Pensé que todavía tu novia no estaba preparada para verme-**

 **-¿Te lo dijo Costia?-**

 **-¿Cómo crees? Todo el pueblo lo sabe-** Dijo guiñándome el ojo, mi abuela tenía el mismo sentido del humor que Costia **-**

 **-Entonces Costia te dijo que Clarke es mi novia-** dije afirmando lo que estoy segura que la bocazas de Costia había dicho **-**

 **-¿Acaso so es cierto?-**

 **-Sí, pero se supone que yo tenía que contarte eso-**

 **-Está bien, entraré de nuevo y haré como si no supiese nada, ¿de acuerdo?-**

 **-Abuela siéntate no es necesario que…-** Ya era tarde mi abuela ya había desaparecido por mi puerta **\- Pasa abuela-** dijerodando los ojos cuando escuché como tocaba la puerta, mi abuela era especial **-**

 **-Lexa cariño, ¿Cómo estás?-**

 **-Abuela…-**

 **-Dime cariño, ¿quieres contarme sobre qué hiciste en todo el tiempo que no estuve contigo?-**

 **-Abuela, por favor-** dije conteniéndome en ocultar mi sonrisa **-**

 **-Escuché sobre una persona especial en tu vida ¿sabes de quién se trata?-**

 **-Abuela eres pésima para fingir-** dije riendo a carcajadas **-**

 **-Te ves más feliz cariño-**

 **-Me siento feliz en este momento-**

 **-Puedo saber ¿Por qué?-**

 **-¿No es razón suficiente el que tú estés aquí?-**

 **-No sé, dímelo tú-** dijo tomando asiento a mi lado **-¿Tienes algo que contarme, cariño?-**

 **-Estoy segura que ya lo sabes abuela-** dije soltando un suspiro **\- Y tengo vergüenza de contártelo ahora-**

 **-Pensé que estabas hablando conmigo-** mi abuela no pararía hasta que le cuente todo **-**

 **-Lo siento abuela, pero…-**

 **-Pero nada Lexa, ¿ya no tienes confianza en mí?-** dijo de forma cariñosa **-**

 **-No es eso abuela-** dije resignada, mi abuela ya me había convencido **\- Solo es que…-**

 **-Entonces, vamos cuéntamelo-**

 **-Está bien, Sí… mi novia es Clarke y estoy enamorada de ella desde que la vi por primera vez, sé que suena tonto pero así fue… Clarke es hija de Jane-** dije removiéndome al ver que ella solo se quedaba en silencio con su mirada fija en mí, sabía que no iba a interrumpirme hasta que acabe de contarle todo **\- Yo… yo le mentí desde un principio, la traté como a una desconocida, fingí no conocerla y… abuela ¿es necesario que te lo cuente tal como sucedió?-**

 **-Lexa…-** Dilo Lexa así acabaras con todo esto **-**

 **-Mentí a Clarke fingiendo no conocerla y haciendo un estúpido plan para que ella sea mi enfermera y como si eso no fuese suficiente le hice creer que todavía no puedo salir de la jodida silla-** me molestaba decirlo en voz alta, me molestaba lo que estaba haciendo porque me daba cuenta en lo que me había convertido **-**

 **-El vocabulario jovencita -** A mi abuela y a Costia no le gustaba que hablase de esa manera pero era mi forma de desquitarme **\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-**

 **-Creo que quedó claro abuela-** dije bajando la vista **\- Yo solo quería que ella esté conmigo y se fijara en mí-**

 **-¿Te arrepientes de hacerlo?-** ¿me arrepentía? No estaba segura, por ello me quedé en silencio **\- ¿Lexa?-**

 **-No lo sé abuela-**

 **-Te lo preguntaré de otra manera, si tuvieras otra oportunidad ¿Lo harías de otra forma?-**

 **-Sí, me gustaría no haberle mentido desde un principio-**

 **-Por lo que sé es que todos apoyaron esta mentira ¿me equivoco?-**

 **-Tenía miedo abuela, yo estaba actuando por impulso no me detenía a pensar si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no-**

 **-Eres mi nieta Lexa y sabes que siempre te voy a apoyar-** dijo tomando mi mano mirándome a los ojos, sabía que diría algo que no me gustaría **\- pero esa chica no merece que la mientas-**

 **-¿Entonces qué debo hacer?-** dije sin poder detener mis lágrimas **-**

 **-Hablaremos con ella-**

 **-Abuela ella me dejará y me odiará, no puedo decirl…-**

 **-¿A qué esperaras Lexa? A que pase el tiempo y ella se entere de que hiciste todo esto, ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá?-** Tenía razón y yo solo continúe llorando porque sabía que debía de hacerlo **-**

¿Alguna vez se han sentido atrapados por una sensación desagradable por la percepción que algo va a salir mal quieras o no? Pues en este momento sentía eso y un nudo en mi pecho que estoy segura que no se iría fácilmente.

 **-Lexa, solo quiero ahorrarte el dolor más adelante porque si esto sigue tal y como esta, las cosas se saldrán de control-** continuómi abuela mientras me abrazaba y yo seguía llorando con más fuerza, sabía que tenía razón pero yo no quería separarme de Clarke **\- Cariño sabes que no me gusta verte sufrir, ahora piensas que esto no es buena idea pero me darás la razón cuando lo hagas-**

 **-¿Podemos esperar a que termine este mes?-** dije entre sollozos **\- Por favor abuela, es la primera vez que me da ganas de celebrar mi cumpleaños, además después de esto será la última vez que quiera hacerlo-**

 **-Nada de chantajes jovencita-** dijo severamente y se retractó al ver mi rostro bañado en lágrimas **\- Lexa sabes que lo hago porque no quiero que sufras solo quiero que entiendas eso… está bien-** mi abuela estaba resignada pero si iba a decirle la verdad a Clarke tenía que estar preparada para lo que pase después de eso **\- solo será este mes Lexa, pero antes tendré que hablar con Clarke-**

 **-Tu no le dirás nada ¿cierto?-** dije con temor en mi voz **-**

 **-Tú eres la única que debe hacerlo, nadie más ¿entendido?-**

 **-Si abuela-** dije más tranquila aunque el dolor por dentro no me dejaba respirar **-**

 **-Ahora iré a hablar con Luna no puedo creer que ella estuvo de acuerdo con todo esto-**

 **-Abuela yo soy la culpable, ella solo quería ayu…-**

 **-No la defiendas Lexa, se perfectamente cómo sucedieron las cosas-** dijo poniéndose de pie **-ahora vamos, debes dormir que mañana recibiremos la visita de Jane y su hija, además Octavia dijo que quiere hablar contigo-**

 **-Estas segura que dijo ¿hablar?-**

 **-Sí, tuve una conversación muy larga con Costia, Jane y Octavia-** No quería imaginar que había pasado, estoy segura que mi abuela las había regañado **\- Octavia aun no te conoce, solo sabe lo que hiciste-**

 **-Y supongo que no soy su persona favorita-**

 **-No, no lo eres. Pero eso es porque no te conoce de verdad-**

 **-Creo que a ella no le interesa conocerme, abuela-**

 **-Eso no lo sabes Lexa- Si yo no sé nada, como si ella no me lo hubiese dejado claro- Veo que sigues leyendo tu libro ¿Cuándo lo acabaras?-**

 **-Estoy empezándolo recién-**

 **-Eso me dijiste a los cinco días que te lo di-**

 **-Bueno… solo, todavía no me encuentro…-**

 **-Mejor dejemos de hablar sobre todo esto ¿de acuerdo?, trata de dormir y ya no pienses en nada por ahora-** dijo al darse cuenta que no sabía cómo continuar **-**

 **-No creo que eso sea posible, ¿Cómo empezaré a decirle a Clarke la verdad?-**

 **-Lexa, no podemos vivir en un engaño si queremos ser felices-**

 **-¿aun si ese engaño es lo único que me hace feliz?-**

 **-No creo que te haga feliz al cien por ciento, ¿me equivoco?-** por supuesto que tenía razón como siempre, solo pude bajar la vista hacia mis manos entrelazadas **-**

 **-No abuela, prometo que se lo diré cuando acabe este mes-**

 **-No lo hagas por mi Lexa-** dijo tomando mis manos **\- Hazlo porque así tú serás feliz completamente-**

 **-¿Crees que seré feliz si ella me odia o decide dejarme?-**

 **-Si hace eso, entonces quizás no sea la persona adecuada para ti-**

 **-Abuela yo soy la que estoy mintiendo aquí-**

 **-Lexa, entenderás que hacer esto te hará sentirte mejor más adelante-**

 **-¿Y Clarke? ¿Cómo se sentirá ella?-**

 **-Yo hablaré con ella Lexa, todo saldrá bien-**

 **-Me culparé todo el tiempo si ella sufre por mi culpa-**

 **-No pensemos ahora en eso Lexa, pero te prometo que todos estaremos contigo cuando pase esto-**

 **-No quiero que Clarke sufra, no me lo perdonaría nunca-** dije volviendo a llorar, mi abuela solo me abrazó hasta que me quedé dormida entre sus brazos, me sentía bien tener a toda mi familia reunida pero a la vez triste por lo que sabía que había ocasionado **-**

Desperté al día siguiente junto a mi abuela pasamos gran parte de la madrugada hablando de mi padre y sobre las palabras correctas que tenía que decir a Clarke, mi abuela me ayudó a entender muchas cosas y en todas tenía razón, estaba tan cegada que no veía más allá de lo que quería ver.

Decidimos levantarnos y desayunar en el jardín donde ahora nos encontrábamos con mi abuela, Costia y Luna. Mientras mi abuela hablaba con las dos yo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos esperando con nerviosismo la llegada de Jane y Octavia, según Luna no tenía por qué estar nerviosa, si claro como si ella no hubiese escuchado las amenazas de Octavia.

 **-Sra. Woods la Sra. Jane y la señorita Octavia ya llegaron-** ya estaban aquí no había manera de esconderme ahora **-**

 **-Hágalas pasar Margaret-** tranquila Lexa, respira, hay muchos testigos dudo mucho que pueda hacerte daño **-**

 **-Anya querida, ¿Cómo estás?-** entró Jane y Octavia miraba a todos lados como buscando algo hasta que se cruzó con mi mirada **\- Cariño ¿Te encuentras bien?-** dijo Jane acercándose y dándome un beso en la frente **-**

 **-Jane, dejemos a las niñas y vayamos a hablar dentro-** ¿En serio mi abuela no notaba mi rostro tenso? Maldición! me iba a quedar sin testigos **\- ¿Luna?-**

 **-Si Anya-** Al menos Luna sabia como me estaba sintiendo **\- Lexa hija-** dijo acercándose a mi lado y hablando en un susurro **\- no estés nerviosa nosotras ya hablamos con Octavia-**

 **-Eso no me hace sentir mejor Luna-**

 **-No te preocup…-**

 **-Luna deja a las niñas conversar tranquilas, Lexa y Octavia tienen mucho de qué hablar-** Por la expresión de Octavia pareciera que no sabía quién era yo hasta ese momento, su expresión de sorpresa me dejó pensando mucho **-**

 **-Oh por Dios-** dijo Octavia acercándose cuando todas ya habían entrado dentro **\- No me digas que tú eres Lexa-** ¿Esta era Octavia? ¿Porque me estaba tratando tan bien? **-**

 **-¿Es seguro decir si?-** dije en apenas un susurro **-**

 **-¿Cómo? Disculpa no te escuché-**

 **-Sí, yo soy Lexa-** dije viendo cómo se sentaba a mi lado sin dejar de mirarme **-**

 **-Ya veo porque Clarke se enamoró de ti-** su mirada me estaba poniendo nerviosa, ¿qué le dieron a esta chica antes de venir? **\- Veo que Clarke no exageró cuando me habló de ti-**

 **-Yo…-** No te pongas nerviosa, respira profundo Lexa **-**

 **-Tranquila Lexa, solo quiero hablar contigo-** Si Lexa tranquila por favor **-**

 **-Yo no quiero que Clarke sufra-** fue lo primero que dije **\- Sé que cometí estos errores y dije estas mentiras pero no fue porque yo quería hacerle daño, es más estoy dispuesta a contarle todo yo ya hablé con mi abuela el día de ayer y ella me dijo que tenía que hacerlo y…-**

 **-Lexa tranquila, respira, sé que tú quieres a Clarke ¿Por qué es así, cierto?-** dijo con la mirada fija en mí **-**

 **-Sí, por supuesto-**

 **-Bien, yo lamento haber dicho todas esas cosas de ti y por amenazarte, pero yo solo quiero que nadie de mi familia sufra ¿me entiendes?-**

 **-Si Octavia, entiendo perfecta…-** A esta chica no le gustaba escuchar, ¿por qué me interrumpía siempre? **-**

 **-Es por eso que yo me comportaba de ese modo pensé que todos se estaban aprovechando de Clarke pero ayer me enteré que ella se había aprovechado de ti-** Si, estoy segura que mi cara estaba totalmente roja y al parecer ella no se daba cuenta **\- Clarke está enamorada de ti Lexa y solo te pido que no le mientas ni le hagas sufrir-**

 **-Ayer hablé con mi abuela y me dijo lo mismo-** dije suspirando **\- Pero quisiera pasar mi cumpleaños con ella, prometo decirle a finales de este mes-**

 **-No creo que sea conveniente esperar-**

 **-Octavia sé que no soy tu persona favorita en estos momentos…-**

 **-No, no lo eres- Bueno al menos pudo haber fingido que si o esperar a que termine de hablar –**

 **-Lo sé, y también que no nos vamos a llevar bien por ello, pero te pido que me entiendas Octavia sé que tú también estas enamorada, solo te pido que puedas entenderme, te prometo que si Clarke después de esto no quiere saber nada de mi yo me alejaré de ella y nunca volveré a molestarla-**

 **-Sabes que Clarke sufrirá mucho-**

 **\- Lo sé y lo lamento mucho-**

 **-Eres buena persona Lexa y muy guapa, sino fuera porque prometí a Clarke comportarme y no hacerte daño te habría dejado sin ese rostro bonito-** Genial ella si sabía cómo ponerme nerviosa **\- Me gustarías como cuñada pero ahora dependerá de Clarke si después que le cuentes la verdad aun quiere estar contigo y si no, ya tengo tu palabra de que no la molestaras de nuevo-**

 **-No te preocupes por ello-**

 **-Espero que pueda confiar en tu palabra-**

 **-Sí…si por supuesto yo nunc…-**

 **-Nunca mentí a Clarke y hacerlo en estos momentos no me hace sentir la mejor persona-**

 **-Lamento haberte puesto en esta situación-**

 **-¿Crees que Clarke quiera confiar en mi después de esto?-** Octavia siguió hablando pero parecía hablar con ella misma **\- Prometimos protegernos siempre y nunca hacernos daño dado el pasado que cargamos cada una, ¿Por qué lo hiciste Lexa?-** dijo apenada y me dio impotencia no poder cambiar nada **-**

 **-Lo lamento Octavia, si pudiera hacer alg…-**

 **-Pero ella está tan feliz que no me atrevo a romper la ilusión que tiene, jamás la había visto ni escuchado tan feliz y emocionada cuando habla de alguien, pero cuando empieza hablar de ti sus ojos brillan de felicidad, habla de ti como si fueras su mayor tesoro-** en este momento yo solo podía morder mis labios para no llorar **\- ella te quiere Lexa y ella no merecía nada de esto-**

 **-Yo no tenía idea que ella también sintiera algo por mí-** dije en un susurro **-**

 **-¿Pero estas loca? ¿Quién no se fijaría en ti?-**

 **-Pero…-**

 **-Sí que eres lenta en todo, si las cosas pasaron como me contó Clarke tu tenías todas las que ganar, pero ya veo porque no te diste cuenta antes-** dije poniéndose de pie **\- solo espero que sepas como tratar este asunto Lexa y que Clarke no sufra demasiado, aunque dudo mucho que no lo haga-**

 **-Yo no quiero que Clarke sufra-**

 **-Creo que ya es muy tarde para desear eso-** No sabía que más decir y por suerte Luna salió al jardín **-**

 **-Mira lo que nos mandó el Dr. Kane esta mañana-** dijo mostrando las muletas alegremente **\- dijo que tenías que usarlas para acostumbrarte a ellas-**

 **-Acaba de llegar-** dijo Costia entrando con Jane y mi abuela **\- Hola Octavia ¿Está todo bien?-**

 **-Si todo bien Costia ¿Cómo estás?-**

 **-Muy bien ahora que Lexa está aquí-** dijo Costia acercándose a mí, dejando un beso en mi mejilla y un abrazo cariñoso, yo no sabía cómo reaccionar solo miraba de reojo a Octavia ¿Estaba molesta por como Costia se comportaba conmigo o solo estaba así por nuestra conversación? **\- ¿quieres probar las muletas cariño?-**

 **-No lo creo Costia, no sé si estoy preparada para…-**

 **-Tonterías, tu puedes estoy segura de ello-** dijo mi abuela cortando lo que trataba de explicar **\- Así es que ponte de pie y veamos si te sientes cómoda con ellas-**

 **-Si abuela-** por supuesto que estaba de acuerdo, ¿quién podría contradecir a Anya? **-**

 **-Ayúdala Costia no quiero que se lastime-** dijo Luna y Costia no tardó en sostenerme por la cintura y ayudándome a ponerme de pie **-**

 **-¿Puedes alcanzarme las muletas Octavia?-** pidió Costia poniéndose detrás mío sin soltar mi cintura **-**

 **-¿Alguna vez lo hizo antes?-** preguntó curiosa Octavia acomodando las muletas bajo mis brazos **\- Veo que te sostienes perfectamente de pie-** quise pensar que lo dijo sin mala intención pero que todos se quedaran en silencio solo me hizo bajar la cabeza **-**

 **-Octavia ayúdame en la cocina por favor-** escuché a Jane llamar a Octavia pero no pude levantar la vista hasta que mi abuela se puso delante mío **-**

 **-Está dolida Lexa, debes entenderla. ¿Hizo algo cuando no estábamos aquí?-**

 **-No, al contrario, me trataba bien-** Me parecía raro que Octavia se comportase así cuando todos estaban allí y diferente cuando estaba a solas conmigo **-**

 **-No le demos más vueltas, ahora solo enfócate en caminar ¿de acuerdo?-** dijo levantando mi barbilla **\- Costia puedes soltarla cariño-**

 **-No te preocupes Lexa voy a estar detrás de ti-** dijo Costia retirando sus manos de mi cintura, era el momento **-**

 **-Lo estás haciendo bien Lexa-** Dijo Jane junto a Octavia, de verdad me sentía bien y estaba contenta aunque no lo demostrase en ese momento, el poder caminar de nuevo con toda libertad era lo que siempre había deseado y daba gracias haberlo logrado **-**

 **-Bueno un poco de felicidad no te haría daño-** dijo Octavia acercándose con una jarra de refresco **\- Me alegra que puedas volver a caminar Lexa-** Tuve que mirarla dos veces para cerciorarme que la chica que me decía eso era Octavia y no alguien disfrazada de ella **\- Hey no me mires así, si no quieres que te dé un buen golpe-** dijo sonriéndome. Si, definitivamente era Octavia y no pude hacer otra cosa que devolverle la sonrisa **-**


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

 **X POV LEXA X – (Parte SIETE)**

Faltaba menos de una semana para que el mes acabe y el día de mi cumpleaños se acercaba rápidamente, era la primera vez que me importaba ese día porque eso significaba que faltaba poco para que Clarke sepa toda la verdad, era consciente del error que estaba cometiendo al alargar esta mentira pero no tenía valor de decirle a Clarke todo lo que ocultaba en este momento, ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo decir a la persona que amas que le estuviste mintiendo descaradamente durante tanto tiempo?

Por más que estaba asustada por las consecuencias de la mentira que había creado, estaba convencida de que tenía que terminar con ello, pero había algo que hacía que retrocediera en la decisión que tomaba cada noche antes de dormir.

El motivo que hacía que me replanteara mi decisión era Clarke, siempre era ella, solo ella podía hacer que mi mundo fuese el mejor de todos y a la vez que todo se derrumbase, los días que Clarke no durmió conmigo, ella se tomaba el tiempo de despertarme con un buenos días, de llamarme antes de que abriera los ojos, no sé cómo acertaba en saber que aún estaba dormida pero ese gesto me parecía lo más tierno del mundo, solo escucharla decir que extrañaba despertar conmigo o que me extrañaba el verme dormir derretía mi corazón pero a la vez hacia que me doliese hasta el punto de soltar lágrimas de impotencia.

Era la persona que lograba que mi corazón se detuviera por segundos con solo su voz o su presencia, Clarke era capaz de hacerme feliz con solo escucharla y saber que a ella le importaba hacia que me enamorara de ella más de lo que estaba, me hubiese gustado poder detener el tiempo y permanecer en este mundo que habíamos creado las dos, pero la realidad siempre me hacía volver a ver todo lo malo que rodeaba nuestra relación y cuánto daño le estaba haciendo.

 **-¿Ya sabes que harás para tu cumpleaños?-** Preguntó Costia sacándome de mis pensamientos **-**

 **-Nada-**

 **-Lexa tu cumpleaños está cerca-**

 **-¿Y desde cuando ese es un tema de conversación?-**

 **-Hey tranquila-** dijo sentándose a mi lado nos encontrábamos solas porque Luna, Jane, Octavia y Margaret habían ido a mostrarle la ciudad a mi abuela, que Luna llevase a Margaret me parecía lo más raro del mundo pero ¿Qué podría decirle? **\- ¿Qué te pasa Lexa, Octavia dijo algo que te molesto? -**

 **-No Costia, además sabes perfectamente que me ignoró en todo momento-** Claro que lo hizo, después de la "charla" que Octavia me dio, ella y Jane se aparecían por casa cada tarde, no sé con qué excusa salían para que Clarke no sospechara **-**

 **-Bueno era eso a que te diga algo que no quieras escuchar-**

 **\- ¿Cómo la verdad? -** dije irónicamente viéndola de reojo **\- Ella es la única que me dice que lo que estoy haciendo está mal-**

 **-Lexa es injusto que digas eso-**

 **-Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa Costia, solo quiero que nadie se vea más involucrado con todas mis mentiras-**

 **-¿Ya estas convencida de decirle la verdad?-**

 **-Sí, además falta poco para que acabe el mes-** dije apenada **\- Jane me dijo que hoy en la noche vendrá Clarke-** la felicidad que esa noticia me produjo cuando me enteré no era nada comparado con mi estado de ánimo en este momento **-**

 **-Se supone que es una sorpresa-** dijo Costia sorprendiéndome por su tono de voz **-**

 **-No te molestes con ella, además ella no quiso decirlo, se le escapó-** dije para calmar su humor, Costia y Clarke se habían hecho buenas amigas y yo me alegré de que así fuera **-**

 **-Le dirás a Clarke que yo te lo dije-** sentenció sorprendiéndome **-**

 **-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-**

 **-No fingirás que no sabías que vendrá ¿cierto? -**

 **-Costia no iba a hacerlo, bueno quizás sí pero no diré que fuiste tú-**

 **-Lexa por favor-**

 **-¿Por qué haría algo que destruya su reciente amistad?-**

 **-¿entonces que harás? ¿fingirás que es una sorpresa cuando en realidad ya sabes de esto? -**

 **-¿Qué pasa Costia?-** dije al ver su mal humor creciendo, nunca había visto este comportamiento en ella **-**

 **-Solo quiero que… Lexa no quiero que mientas como si fuese lo más normal del mundo-**

 **-¿De qué hablas?-**

 **-Clarke me dijo muchas cosas Lexa, ella en verdad te quiere y me molesta que esté pasando todo esto, eso es todo-**

 **-No te creo, ¿Qué es lo que pasa Costia?-** Le increpé al darme cuenta que no me decía que pasaba en realidad ¿Qué le contó Clarke? **-**

 **-¿Tienes conocimiento que a Clarke no le gusta las mentiras Lexa?-** dijo sorprendiéndome por la seriedad de su rostro **\- ¿Sabes porque odia que le mientan?-** Clarke le había contado lo que le había pasado cuando la echaron de casa **,** ahora entendía la actitud de Costia **-**

 **-Lo sé Costia, ella me lo contó todo-** Me sentía aún peor diciéndolo en voz alta **\- Supongo que ella te lo contó también-**

 **-Lo hizo, aunque ya no está afectada por lo que pasó, lo único que aún conserva es ese detalle-** dijo con la mirada al frente **\- Ya veo porque Octavia estaba tan molesta contigo y por qué ella estaba enfadada con todas nosotras al saber que estábamos detrás de esto-**

 **-¿Crees que me siento orgullosa de hacer esto?-** dije viéndola dolida **\- Sé que la estoy jodiendo con cada día que pasa, ¿Qué sugieres que haga?-** Me sentía impotente al no encontrar una solución que no dañara a nadie **-**

 **-Solo que ya no mientas en otras cosas-**

 **-Me haces sentir como si fuese una calculadora-**

 **-No es mi intención Lexa, solo que…-** estaba exasperada podía sentir que Costia estaba molesta- **lo siento, yo te animé a hacer esto ahora te estoy juzgando por ello-**

 **-No te preocupes, sé que todo este tema salió de control e involucré a las personas que más quería y también sé que me voy a arrepentir siempre por causarles daño-**

 **-Lo siento Lexa, hubiese querido ser de mejor ayuda-**

 **-No digas tonterías Costia, tu siempre estuviste cuando más te necesité, no vuelvas a repetir una cosa así-**

 **-¿Clarke te contó si ese animal le hizo algo más?-**

 **-No le hizo nada de lo que tú estás pensando, ella me lo aseguró-** dije tratando de que cambie su gesto serio **-**

 **-Ella no terminó de contarme, Jane la llamó y tuvo que irse-** Entonces la amistad de Costia y Clarke estaba yendo por buen camino si Clarke le había contado sobre ello **-**

 **-No sé qué hacer Costia-**

 **-Solo lo sabremos cuando se desc… ¿Se olvidaron la llave? -** preguntó después de escuchar el timbre **-**

 **-Al parecer sí, yo iré a abrir-** dije tratando de alcanzar las muletas **-**

 **-No espera aquí, si es Luna con toda su efusividad, tratará de llevarte con ellas. Ahora vuelvo –**

Tenía razón, había rechazado la propuesta de Luna para no ir con ellas, solo esperaba que no haya regresado por eso **,** ahora solo pensaba en cómo encontrar las palabras correctas, en mi mente todo era preguntas sin respuestas, me estaba enredando en más mentiras con el pasar del tiempo, tenía miedo, pero ni yo podía definir a que le tenía más temor.

 **-Hola amor-** Entró Clarke sorprendiéndome con un beso que no pude responderle correctamente por la sorpresa **\- ¿Te sorprendí cierto**?- Tres días, tres días con todas sus horas, minutos y segundos sin verla. No sabía que la había extrañado tanto pero solo con saber que estaba aquí me hizo olvidar todas las preguntas que me atormentaban **\- ¿Lexa?-**

 **-Creo que la dejaste más tonta que antes-** Escuché a Costia hablar y recién me di cuenta que no nos encontrábamos solas, ¿ella entró después o junto con Clarke? **-**

 **-Oh por dios Clarke, ¿Qué haces aquí?-** dije saliendo de mi estupor **-**

 **-¿No te alegras de verme?-** dijo fingiendo tristezaal ver que aún no hacía nada **-**

 **-Claro que sí, solo que me tomaste por sorpresa-** En eso no estaba mintiendo, pensé que ella vendría más tarde **-**

 **-De eso se trataba-** dijo sentándose a mi lado tomando mis manos **\- Tengo que decirte algo-**

 **-¿Quieres algo de tomar Clarke?-** Preguntó Costia, ella lo hacía para dejarnos a solas **-**

 **-Solo agua, gracias-**

 **-Entonces te traeré una cola-** Costia se retiró guiñándole el ojo **-**

 **-Le gusta darme la contra-** dijo Clarke con una sonrisa, al parecer se llevaban bien entre la dos **-**

 **-Ni siquiera me ofreció algo a mí-** dije sorprendida que Costia se fuera sin preguntarme algo **-**

 **-¿Alguien esta celosa de su amiga?-**

 **-¿Qué? Claro que no, solo que me sorprende que se haya ido así-**

 **-Solo lo hizo para dejarnos solas-** Al parecer Clarke había notado eso **\- Te extrañé mucho-** dijo empezando a acercarse a mí y esta vez sí pude reaccionar a tiempo para disfrutar el beso que me dio **\- Me gusta besarte-**

 **-A mí también-** Dije recuperando el aliento **\- ¿Quieres ir dentro?-**

 **-Por Dios Lexa-** Se puso de pie fingiendo un falso asombro, había extrañado todo de ella **-Que tu madre no esté en casa no significa que… ¿Quién te trajo esas muletas?-** dijo al percatarse que las muletas estaban a mi costado derecho **\- ¿Lo estás usando?-**

¿Cómo le respondería? Ya no quería decir más mentiras a Clarke, esta era una oportunidad para decirle la verdad, estaba decidido no iba a mentirle más.

 **-Costia lo trajo y me dijo que podía empezar a practicar con ellos-**

 **-Eso es estupendo Lexa, supongo que no me lo dijo para que me dieses esa sorpresa-** Dijo feliz tomando las muletas **\- ¿Pero ya puedes usarlo?-**

 **-Bueno si, me estoy acostumbrando a ellas-** Dije sorprendida al ver que se lo tomaba bien **-**

 **-Con toda la terapia y con Costia ayudándote sabía que caminarías pronto, solo que me hubiese gustado estar aquí cuando empezaste a usarlas-** dijo un poco apenada **-**

 **-Pero ahora estas aquí, es eso lo que importa ¿cierto?-**

 **-Sí, tienes razón. ¿Quieres usarlas ahora?-**

 **-Sí claro, ¿puedes ayudarme a ponerme de pie?-**

 **-Por supuesto-** dijo acercándose, aún no me podía parar sola **\- Sostente de mi cuello mientras acomodo las muletas-** empezó a ayudarme y tuve que seguir todas sus indicaciones **\- eres más alta que yo-** Era cierto, y verla desde esta posición hizo que mi corazón latiera con más fuerza **-**

 **-Eres muy hermosa-** dije perdiéndome en ella **\- Y tus ojos son los más hermosos que he visto-**

 **-Si seguimos así nunca sabré si puedes caminar con las muletas-** dijo haciéndome reaccionar **\- ¿Quieres intentarlo sin ayuda de ellas? -** preguntó ilusionada y yo no podía negarle nada así es que solo asentí **\- Bien! te amo-** El beso que me dio me hizo saber que había tomado la decisión correcta **-Ahora cada vez que yo retroceda tu darás un paso conmigo ¿De acuerdo?-**

 **-Está bien-** dije tomando aire para empezar, aun no me acostumbraba a hacerlo tan fluidamente **-**

Estuvimos caminando en medio de risas y besos que ella me daba cada vez que daba un paso, me gustaba este ejercicio y me hubiese quedado practicando todo el tiempo.

 **-Necesitas descansar-** dijo acercándome a la silla **-**

 **-No, aun puedo continuar-**

 **-Me lo agradecerás más tarde-** Y vaya que lo hacía ahora, sentía las piernas muy cansadas, pero quería continuar solo porque era ella quien estaba a mi lado **-Lo hiciste bien, Lexa. Veras que en estos días si continúas practicando podrás caminar por ti sola-**

 **-¿Tú me ayudaras?-** pregunté con la esperanza de que dijera que sí, así podría verla todos los días como antes **-**

 **-Claro, por eso vine-** dijo con una sonrisa que sabía que ocultaba algo bueno **\- Luna y tu abuela me dieron permiso para que te llevara de viaje-**

 **-¡¿Qué?!-** ¿Qué es lo que me había perdido?- **¿Cuándo…En que momento hablaste con ellas?-**

 **-Eso no importa, ¿no te ilusiona ir de viaje conmigo?-**

 **-Claro que si-** ¿Por qué mi abuela haría algo así, si fue ella quien me dijo que acabara con todo esto? **\- ¿Segura que mi abuela te dio permiso?-**

 **-Sí, hablé con ella y dijo que podríamos irnos. ¿Por qué te parece tan raro?-**

 **-¿Qué? No, para nada. Solo pensé que… en nada olvídalo-**

 **-Bueno como tú digas-** dijo dándome su mejor sonrisa, aun no puedo creer que mi abuela haya podido aceptar esto, tenía que hablar con ella cuanto antes **\- ¿sabes a donde te llevaré?-** continuó Clarke sin percatarse de mi confusión **-**

 **-Aún no me lo dijiste-**

 **-Por eso quiero que lo adivines Lexa-** Clarke estaba feliz ¿Por qué no podía concentrarme en hacer lo mismo? **\- Bueno en vista que no quieres adivinar te lo diré, aunque me hubiese gustado que sea una sorpresa… pero no importa te llevaré a una exposición de Julius Shulman en nada más y nada menos que en los Ángeles-**

 **-¿Qué?-** Balbuceé como una tonta al escuchar el nombre de mi fotógrafo favorito, tanto tiempo que buscaba una exposición de él y nunca tuve la oportunidad de poder encontrarlo **-**

 **-¿No te alegras? ¿no sabes quién es él?-**

 **-Por supuesto que se quién es, Clarke. Es el mejor fotógrafo de todo el mundo, quizás te parezca exagerado, pero él lo es para mí, la primera vez que quise ir a una exposición suya no pude porque no llegué a tiempo-**

 **-Vaya al parecer tu abuela no se equivocó sobre esto-**

 **-¿Te lo dijo mi abuela?-**

 **-Sí, me dijo que cuando tuviste que vivir con ella, se te había presentado la oportunidad de ir a verlo, pero que no pudiste porque te enteraste un día después-** dijo empezando a sonreír **\- También dijo que lloraste por ello-**

 **-No fue así-** dije tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo **\- Hablaré con mi abuela más tarde-**

 **-Hey no te molestes Lexa, ella solo estaba bromeando-** dijo empezando a abrazarme **\- Lo único que deberías hacer es agradecerle por darnos el permiso-**

 **-¿Pero cómo iremos? ¿Tengo que comprar el pasaje ahora? ¿Qué tengo que llevar? ¿Qué…-**

 **-Tranquila Lexa, iremos en avión el Dr. Kane dijo que podías hacer el viaje sin ningún problema-** ¿En qué momento Clarke había hecho todo esto? **\- yo compraré los pasajes, porque soy yo quien te está invitando y no-** dijo deteniéndome cuando quise protestar por ello **\- No hay lugar a reclamos, y por último tienes que empacar para un mes-** terminó diciendo con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro **-**

 **-¿Mi abuela dijo que viajaría contigo por un mes?-**

 **-Sí, ¿no es maravilloso? Como la exposición dura una semana, porque es una exposición donde irán personas de todo el mundo, entonces la convencí de darme más tiempo para pasarla contigo-**

 **-No sé qué decir-** En serio que ya quería hablar con mi abuela, me parecía raro todo este asunto **-**

 **-Me gustaría que aceptaras ir conmigo, lo siento sé que no te lo consulté, pero me pareció buena idea el pedirle permiso a tu abuela y a Luna primero porque…-**

 **-Clarke-** dije interrumpiéndola **\- Por supuesto que quiero ir contigo, nada me haría más feliz-**

 **-Por un momento pensé que te molestarías conmigo-**

 **-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Te amo Clarke y gracias por esta sorpresa-** terminé diciendo y la besé sin darle oportunidad a que dijera algo más, no sé lo que sucedía, pero iba a aprovechar esta oportunidad sin limitaciones, ya habría tiempo de responder las dudas de mi cabeza **-**

Estuve con Clarke hasta que Costia decidió salir para avisarnos que Luna y mi abuela ya habían vuelto de su pequeña excursión, así es que decidimos entrar y conversar un momento con ellas, me hubiese gustado poder escabullirme a mi habitación, pero al parecer Clarke no pensaba lo mismo que yo se le miraba tan cómoda hablando con Luna y mi abuela que desistí en mi idea por decirle algo.

Por lo que me enteré en la cena era que viajaríamos en dos días y que tenía una conversación pendiente con mi abuela y Luna. Por el momento todo estaba yendo bien, además hoy Clarke dormiría conmigo ¿qué podría salir mal?


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

 **X POV LEXA X – (Parte Ocho)**

Desperté al día siguiente llena de felicidad porque sabía que cuando abriese los ojos me encontraría con Clarke.

Anoche planeamos mil y un cosas por hacer durante nuestro viaje, me dijo que me llevaría a cenar a un lugar que Lincoln le había dicho que era muy hermoso y que era ideal para pasar las mejores vacaciones.

Yo solo quería pasar tiempo con ella, no me importaba a qué lugar me llevase si con eso me garantizaba que ella iba a estar a mi lado siempre.

También me contó, que estuvo haciendo durante los días en que no pudo venir a visitarme, me alegré al saber que continuaría con sus estudios y que en dos meses empezaría sus clases, aunque por el momento no quiso decirme donde estudiaría, según ella quería ser aceptada antes de decirme donde iba a estudiar.

En cuanto a mí le conté que, ya que estaba recuperándome exitosamente, Luna y mi abuela querían ayudarme a conseguir un trabajo como fotógrafa con algunos conocidos que tenían en común, pero desistí de su ayuda porque si conseguía un trabajo como fotógrafa quería que sea por mérito propio.

Ahora que había dormido mejor que estos días sola, lo único que quería ahora era contarle a Clarke lo emocionada que estaba por el viaje, pero grande fue mi decepción cuando me di cuenta que me encontraba sola en la cama ¿Dónde estaba Clarke?

Estaba a punto de bajarme cuando me di cuenta que había una flor y un papel doblado como pergamino sobre la mesita de noche, sabía que era de Clarke mucho antes de que lo abriese.

¿Cómo lo supe? Por la flor que estaba a lado del papel, sabía que era la flor que le gustaba más que las otras porque según ella esta flor llevaba cualidades que bien podría estar describiéndome, era toda una romántica y eso era lo que me gustaba más en Clarke, lo atenta y cariñosa que era conmigo.

Desdoble el papel y leí su contenido "Querida camelia, en vista que estabas adorablemente dormida me vi con la obligación de no despertarte a pesar de las insistencias de mi corazón y de luchar media hora con mi propia voluntad, pero al final decidí solo darte un beso y salir a comprar los pasajes, me olvide de hacerlo ayer lo siento por eso, pero lo bueno es que te amo y eso no cambiará nunca, espero que cuando te despiertes primero veas a lado tuyo el papel y la flor antes de que te molestes conmigo por haberte dejado sola, te quiero y no te preocupes que iré a visitarte a las dos de la tarde espero que no estés tan molesta como para cambiar de opinión y no ir conmigo de viaje. Te ama por siempre Clarke"

La perfecta caligrafía de Clarke plasmada en la hoja y el contenido hizo que mis lágrimas empañaran mi visión de la emoción y de la tristeza a partes iguales, amaba tanto a Clarke que ella no merecía estar con alguien como yo y aunque me doliese y mi corazón se desgarrase al estar tomando esta decisión iba a hacerlo de todos modos.

Ya no iba a esconderme en más mentiras, cancelaria el viaje con Clarke y hoy le diría toda la verdad sea cual sea el resultado, por ello no dudé mandarle un mensaje preguntándole si aún no compraba los pasajes, por suerte aun no lo había hecho, seguí escribiéndole para decirle que quería hablar con ella y que apenas se desocupase viniera a casa para conversar porque era importante lo que tenía que decirle, me preguntó si estaba molesta por no haberme despertado, cuanto hubiese querido que solo fuese eso, intentó llamarme pero yo no podía hablar con ella por teléfono, si quería decirle la verdad tenía que hacerlo cara a cara.

Estuve llorando en mi habitación hasta que mi abuela, Luna y Costia entraron sin tocar para variar, no dándome tiempo a limpiar mis lágrimas.

 **-¿Qué pasó Lexa?-** Fue Luna quien se acercó a mí al ver mis manos en mi rostro **\- ¿Te encuentras mal, te duele algo?-**

 **-No iré de viaje con Clarke-** dije sin rodeos **-**

 **-¿Por qué? ¿discutieron?-** Preguntó Costia acercándose y acariciando mi espalda **\- Hace poco hablé con ella y me dijo que tu no le contestabas las llamadas por eso decidimos entrar a ver qué pasaba. ¿Por qué no quieres hablar con ella, Lexa?-**

 **-Tomé la decisión de decirle a Clarke la verdad, por eso cancelé el viaje-** dije en medio de las lágrimas **-**

 **-Pero hija…-**

 **-Luna-** hablo por primera vez mi abuela después de estar solo observándonos **\- Lexa ya tomó su decisión y nosotras vamos a respetarla-**

 **-¿Estas segura Lexa?-**

 **-Si Costia, no puedo estar ocultando por siempre a Clarke que puedo caminar desde hace tiempo, no podría vivir…-** Me detuve y no porque mis lágrimas me lo impidiesen sino porque Clarke estaba detrás de mi abuela, con lágrimas en los ojos, podía ver la tristeza y la decepción en su rostro **\- Clarke…-**

 **-¿Es eso cierto?-** Me preguntó directamente **\- Lexa, por favor dime que no es cierto-** Dijo con la voz entrecortada rompiendo lo poco que quedaba de mi corazón **-**

 **-Clarke necesitamos hablar-** intervino Costia quizás con temor a que Clarke empezara a gritarme o insultarme que era una mentirosa **-**

 **-No me iré de aquí Costia hasta que me diga que no es verdad-**

 **-Clarke por favor, vamos fuera-** dijo Luna **-Hablaremos fuera, lo prometo-**

Clarke no dijo nada más, apartó la vista de mí, bajó la cabeza y se dio vuelta para salir de la habitación con Luna y mi abuela detrás de ella, hubiese preferido que me grite o que me insulte a su silencio, pero una vez más Clarke me demostraba que cumpliría su palabra, ella no me haría daño.

 **-¿Dónde vas?-** Me detuvo Costia del brazo **-**

 **-Tengo que hablar con Clarke, suéltame Costia-**

 **-Deja que sea Luna que lo solucione Lexa-**

 **-No me hagas esto Costia si en verdad eres mi amiga déjame hablar con ella-**

 **-Eres tan terca Lexa, porque quieres empeorar la cosas-**

 **-Costia…-**

 **-Luna me matará por esto-** dijo liberándome de su agarre **-**

Salí al jardín con Costia a mis espaldas, el jardín estaba vacío de seguro se encontraban hablando dentro, rogaba porque Clarke no se halla marchado.

 **-Clarke el dinero es por el trabajo que hiciste no pienses que…-** escuché hablar a Luna y entré todo lo rápido que las muletas lo permitieron **-**

 **-¿Qué no debería pensar Luna?-** dijo Clarke sin percatarse de mi presencia **-¿Qué se estuvieron burlando de mi todo este tiempo?-**

 **-No fue culpa de ellas Clarke-** dije para que Clarke se calmara, pero ella no giró a verme, me estaba ignorando y eso dolía más que cualquier cosa **-**

 **-Lo dicho Luna no aceptaré el dinero, es más-** dijo sacando el cheque de su bolso y rompiéndolo por la mitad **\- Te lo devuelvo-**

 **-Srta. Clarke, el dinero es por la dedicación y el tiempo que usted dio a mi nieta-** dijo mi abuela **\- Luna acordó el monto con usted y creo…-**

 **-Con todo respeto Sra. Anya, pero no aceptaré el dinero por ningún motivo-** Quería que Clarke acepte el dinero no iba a permitir que por mi culpa se vea afectada su carrera y futuro **-**

 **-Clarke no tienes que hacerlo solo porque yo…-**

 **-Si no hay nada más que decir, si me disculpan-** dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta sin importarle lo que quería decirle **-**

 **-Clarke por favor-** dije volviendo a llorar, quería que se detuviera, pero para Clarke ya no existía porque ni siquiera volteó a verme, solo se detuvo cuando Costia se interpuso en su camino **-**

 **-Déjame pasar Costia-**

 **-Primero tienes que escuchar como pasaron las cosas Clarke-**

 **-Ya escuché suficiente, ya todo está claro-** dijo bajando la cabeza **\- solo déjame irme Costia por favor-** escuchar su voz quebrada hizo que reaccionara y acercarme para abrazarla **\- Dile que no quiero que se acerque-**

 **-Clarke por favor solo escúchame-** dije deteniéndome al escuchar las palabras que le dijo a Costia **-**

 **-Costia-** dijo viéndola con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Costia al verla de ese modo se retiró de su camino **\- Gracias-** fue la última palabra que escuché de Clarke, ni una mirada de odio, ni una palabra hiriente, Clarke se fue sin mirarme ni hablarme y eso dolía más que cualquier ofensa **-**

La sala se llenó de un silencio absoluto, nadie se atrevía a hablar o a moverse. Quería que todo esto fuera un sueño, quería despertar y que todo esto desapareciera, cuando cerré los ojos lo último que escuché fue la voz de Luna gritando mi nombre y de mi boca el nombre de Clarke.

Cuando recuperé el conocimiento me sentía más cansada de lo habitual, sentía los parpados cansados como si nunca hubiese dormido antes, aun con los ojos cerrados me di cuenta del silencio a mi alrededor, no escuchaba absolutamente nada.

Decidí averiguar que pasaba y abrí los ojos, fue la mejor decisión que tomé porque lo primero que mis ojos vieron fue a Clarke, estaba durmiendo tan tranquilamente que hice todo lo posible por no gritar de felicidad no me atrevía a hacer ruido alguno.

Estuve observándola por varios minutos sin hacer nada más que no fuese observarla embelesada, por la postura que tenia se le notaba realmente incómoda estaba segura que más tarde el cuello le pasaría factura.

Todo estaba a oscuras, pero podía observar a Clarke gracias a que las ventanas estaban abiertas y la luz de la luna me permitía observar lo hermosa que era, sabia donde me encontraba y a pesar de traerme malos recuerdos me sentía bien porque Clarke estaba conmigo después de todo lo acontecido en la mañana.

Tenía muy en claro todo lo que había sucedido, no había sido un sueño, pero eso no importaba si Clarke a pesar de todo ello estaba conmigo y me alegraba saber que ella se preocupaba por mí como siempre.

Cerré los ojos como acto reflejo al ver a Clarke removerse en la silla, no quería que me viera y me empezara a ignorar, prefería que se fuera sin decirme nada, era mejor de esa manera.

Mantuve los ojos cerrados, pero no escuchaba la puerta abrirse estaba a punto de abrir los ojos para ver qué pasaba cuando escuché a Clarke acercarse y acariciar mi cabeza, besando mi frente en el proceso, se sentía tan bien tenerla cerca que no me atreví a moverme por temor a arruinar el momento.

A pesar que Clarke susurraba podía escucharla con toda claridad, tenía ganas de llorar, pero pude contenerme para que ella no se asustara, Clarke me seguía queriendo aun después de todo lo que le hice.

No merecía a Clarke, no merecía que ella llorase por mi culpa ni que me tocase como si me fuera a romper en algún momento, aunque ya me sentía rota después de todo lo acontecido.

En medio de lágrimas Clarke me dijo que jamás podría odiarme porque me amaba demasiado, pero que era mejor tomar distancia para recuperarnos y quizás en un futuro poder mirarnos o hablar sin resentimiento alguno.

Clarke se despidió de mi diciendo que me amaba y dándome un beso en los labios sorprendiéndome por ese gesto, escuché la puerta cerrarse y mis lágrimas salieron sin permiso alguno.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo pero esta vez mostrándome a Costia con una sonrisa apenada de medio lado.

 **-Vi a Clarke salir ¿Todo está bien?-**

 **-Clarke se fue para siempre Costia-**

 **-Clarke te ama Lexa, solo dale tiempo-**

 **-Cumpliré mi promesa como ella lo está haciendo, me alejaré de ella, no volverá a saber más de mi-**

 **-¿No intentaras recuperarla?-**

 **-No empeoraré las cosas, además como ella dijo, hablaremos cuando todo haya pasado y sin resentimientos de por medio-**

 **-¿Hablaron? Pero ella me dijo que todavía dormías y que entrara para no dejarte sola-**

 **-¿Ella no está molesta contigo?-** pregunté ignorando lo que dijo **-**

 **-Lo está, solo que tuvo que hacerlo para saber cómo estabas, estuvimos hablando un poco mientras tú estabas aun inconsciente-** dijo sentándose a mi lado **\- Casi te partes la cabeza, sino llegaba a tiempo no sé qué…-**

 **-Pero lo hiciste-** dije al ver tristeza en su voz, entonces fue Costia quien me detuvo cuando me desmayé **\- Agradezco que todas se preocuparan por mí-**

 **-Bueno por suerte Bellamy estaba fuera-**

 **-Sí, ¿Cómo se enteró Bellamy?-** dije por preguntar, lo que en verdad quería saber era como se había enterado Clarke y al parecer Costia me conocía bien **-**

 **-Ella entró cuando Luna fue a llamar a Bellamy y se subió al auto pidiendo para que ella fuese quien te acompañara-** se detuvo al ver como las lágrimas amenazaban salir nuevamente **\- Se quedó contigo desde que ingresaste no quería dejarte sola-**

 **-Si no me golpee la cabeza ¿por qué demoré tanto en despertarme?-** Cambié de tema si hablaba de Clarke terminaría llorando de nuevo **-**

 **-Tuvieron que sedarte porque no parabas de hablar ni de moverte-**

 **-No recuerdo eso-**

 **-Ya veo… pero nos asustaste y mi tío tuvo que sedarte para que descansaras-**

 **-¿Recuerdas que decía?-**

 **-Hablabas cosas sin sentido no lograba entenderte, además nosotras quedamos atrás mientras que Clarke te acompañó hasta la habitación-** dijo viéndome de soslayo **\- No es que no nos permitiesen, sino que Luna se asustó mucho y tuvimos que detenerla para que no se desmayase ella también-**

 **-¿Ella está bien?-**

 **-Sí, bajó a cenar con Anya-**

 **-¿Cuándo podré irme?-**

 **-Cuando desees, solo estas aquí porque Luna insistió en que deberías quedarte-**

 **-Se preocupó mucho ¿cierto?-**

 **-Todos lo hicimos, pero ya conoces lo intensa que es Luna-** trató de bromear, pero yo no estaba con ánimo para hacerlo **-**

 **-¿Entonces podemos irnos?-**

 **-Si claro, solo llamaré a Luna-** dijo empezando a hacer la llamada mientras yo juntaba todas mis cosas, tenía tantas ganas de llegar a casa y dormirme por un año entero para que este dolor disminuyera un poco **-Listo, nos están esperando fuera-** Yo solo asentí y Costia me sacó en sillas de ruedas, no me sentía con fuerzas para caminar **-**

Mientras iba en el carro en mi cabeza llegaban preguntas que me atormentaban desde que estaba en el hospital, quería ignorarlas, pero eran más insistentes cuando trataba de dejarlas a un lado.

¿cuál sería el siguiente paso? ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo se sentía Clarke? ¿Dónde estaba Clarke? ¿Habrá discutido con Octavia y Jane? ¿Por qué Jane no había ido a verme? ¿Cómo me tratará Clarke después de hoy? Tenía tantas preguntas que quería responder, pero ni una sabía a ciencia cierta, de lo único que estaba segura es que la había perdido para siempre y que la vida sin ella no iba a ser lo mismo.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FIN POV LEXA XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

Cuando salí de la casa en la que había permanecido más de dos meses, me di cuenta que ya echaba de menos a Lexa. Pero a la vez quería ver a Jane y a Octavia.

Bellamy como siempre tan atento, se acercó y me ayudó con las maletas, subí al auto y ya dentro miré hacia atrás con la esperanza de ver a Lexa, aunque sabía que ella no saldría porque yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, estaba segura que no me iría nunca si ella me acompañaba fuera.

 **-¿Cómo estás?-** Bellamy fue el primero en hablar **-**

 **-Feliz de volver a casa y a la vez triste por dejar a Lexa-**

 **-No la estas dejando Clarke, la podrás ver cuando quieras-**

 **-Lo sé, pero aun así me acostumbre a verla seguido, estar con ella a cada momento-**

 **-Bueno, pues entonces bienvenida al mundo real-** dijo de forma divertida **-**

 **-Gracias y por cierto esto apesta-** dije resoplando al verlo reír **-hablé con Costia-** dije queriendo cambiar de tema, no es que no quería hablar de Lexa, sino que seguir haciéndolo solo conllevaría a que vuelva por ella **-**

 **-¿Qué pasó?-**

 **-Nada malo, solo me dejó en claro que quiere mucho a Lexa y que la protegerá de mi o de cualquier otra persona que quiera hacerle daño-**

 **-Ella es muy protectora con ella-**

 **-Si lo sé, en eso tenemos algo en común. Y puede ser que me haya caído bien-**

 **-¿En serio?-** dijo con su gesto de sorpresa sin perder la vista del camino **\- Me alegra que te des el tiempo de conocerla-**

 **-Sí, tú y Lexa tenían razón. Pero ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estabas con ella?-**

 **-Porque no lo estaba-**

 **-No tienes que fingir conmigo Bellamy-**

 **-Es cierto, empezamos a salir hace solo unos días-**

 **-¿En serio?-**

 **-Así es, ella es especial para mi Clarke y yo quería darle tiempo-**

 **-¿Cómo sucedió?-**

 **-Yo llevo enamorado de ella desde que la vi llegar esa tarde y conversar con Lexa-** dijo viéndome de reojo con timidez, se parecía tanto a lo que me pasó con Lexa **-Siempre era amable con ella, me esmeraba para que pueda conversar si quiera un momento con ella-**

 **-¿Ella no te correspondía?-**

 **-No, me dijo que le gustaba pero que no se sentía segura-**

 **-¿Hace cuánto conoces a Costia?-**

 **-Desde el accidente que tuvo Lexa, ella siempre venía a verla y yo aprovechaba para conversar con ella-**

 **-¿Pero le dijiste desde el principio que te gustaba?-**

 **-Al principio no tenía el valor de decirle, pero paso el tiempo y se lo dije, ella dijo que todavía estaba enamorada de otra persona y si comenzábamos algo deberíamos ir con calma-**

 **-Sí que se tomó su tiempo-**

 **-No la culpo, si yo estuviera enamorado aun de mi exnovia también hubiese querido estar solo-**

 **-¿Ella dijo eso?-**

 **-Si bueno, no aclaró de quien era, pero yo respetaba el espacio que necesitaba-**

 **-Eres una buena persona Bellamy y estoy segura que cualquier persona seria afortunada de tenerte-**

 **-Gracias Clarke-**

 **\- Pero yo pensé que estaban desde mucho antes, toda esa complicidad era un poco extraña-**

 **-Tuvimos esa conexión desde el principio-**

 **-Entonces ¿Por qué me pediste para tener una relación?-**

 **-No lo sé… Bueno si te lo digo ¿no te molestaras?-**

 **-¿querías darle celos?-**

 **-No, solo quería poder ser feliz también, tú me gustaste, pero aun no sacaba a Costia de mi cabeza-** se estaba enredando, señal de que estaba mintiendo **-**

 **-Entonces ¿Cómo lo llamas a eso?-**

 **-Lo siento Clarke, en verdad tú me gustabas y pensé que si estaba contigo lograría olvidarla-** dijo con la voz triste **\- Soy un idiota y tienes derecho a odiarme-**

 **-Tranquilo Bellamy, te entiendo-**

 **-¿En serio?-**

 **-Si Bellamy, estabas enamorado y por eso lo hiciste, aunque no lo apruebo y espero que no lo hagas otra vez con nadie-**

 **-Lo siento Clarke, no quise que te sintieras ofendida-** ¿y que esperaba? **-**

 **-¿Cambiemos de tema, está bien?-**

 **-¿Estamos bien? Porque en serio estoy arrepentido de haberlo hecho Clarke-**

 **-Estamos bien-**

 **-Yo…-**

 **-Bellamy-** dije cortándolo **\- en serio estamos bien-** el me dio una mirada para cerciorarse que lo estaba diciendo en serio, y si por supuesto que era en serio si bien estaba sorprendida al principio ahora que lo había analizado no tendría que hacer una tormenta de un vaso de agua **-**

 **-Lo siento-**

 **-Si sigues diciendo lo siento en serio me molestaré contigo-** dije queriendo acabar con esta situación **\- ¿tu sabias que Luna llegaba antes de lo previsto?-**

 **-No, claro que no-** dijo con el ceño fruncido **\- Te lo prometo Clarke, no lo sabía-**

 **-Te creo, tranquilo Bellamy-** dije al ver su reacción a la defensiva **\- Sabes que confío en ti-**

 **-Gracias Clarke-** esa expresión triste no era necesaria, solo hacía que mi mente siga pensando que todos ocultaban algo- **Llegamos-**

Bajé del auto sin decir nada más, la floristería estaba cambiada habían hecho algunas remodelaciones fuera, se sentía diferente estar aquí de nuevo.

 **-Tendré que llamar a Jane, dudo mucho que se encuentre aquí-**

 **-No hay problema, yo no me iré hasta que puedas entrar-**

 **-Gracias-** dije empezando a hacer la llamada **\- ¿Jane?-**

 **-Clarke, hija ¿Dónde te encuentras?-**

 **-Justo en la puerta de tu renovada tienda de flores-** dije con una sonrisa **-**

 **-Espérame ya salgo-** fue todo lo que dijo antes de colgar **-**

 **-Creo que ya viene-**

 **-Está haciendo un poco de viento aquí fuera-**

 **-Sí, este clima me está volviendo loca-**

Antes de que Bellamy pueda decir algo más la puerta se abrió y Jane salió a recibirme con un abrazo, pero no vi rastro de Octavia seguro se encontraba con Lincoln.

 **-Clarke hija, ¿Cómo estás?-**

 **-Bien Jane, pero te lo contaré dentro porque está empezando a hacer frío-**

 **-Si tienes razón-**

 **-Sra. Jane buenas noches-** dijo Bellamy cogiendo mi maleta **-**

 **-Hola Bellamy, deja que yo lleve esto-**

 **-Hasta luego Bellamy y gracias por todo-** dije abrazándolo **-**

 **-Sabes que puedes llamarme siempre que necesites ir a ver a Lexa-**

 **-Si lo sé, gracias-**

 **-Hasta luego Sra. Jane-** Bellamy subió al auto y nosotras entramos, el jardín se veía tan diferente a como lo dejé **-**

 **-Veo que hicieron muchas remodelaciones-**

 **-Así es, Octavia dijo que era necesario para que tenga un mejor aspecto-**

 **-¿Dónde está Octavia?-**

 **-Está dentro, ella no sabe aún que estás aquí, acaba de entrar a la ducha-**

 **-Entonces le daremos una sorpresa-** dije mientras Jane entraba al cuarto que compartíamos Octavia y yo **-**

 **-Se llevará una sorpresa grande-** dijo sonriéndome cálidamente **\- Octavia tardara un poco ya sabes cómo es ella, así es que tenemos tiempo de sobra-**

 **-¿Aún no pierde la costumbre?-**

 **-Al parecer solo está empeorando con el tiempo-** las dos empezamos a reírnos, extrañaba el reírme con Jane **-**

 **-¿En qué momento se hicieron las remodelaciones?-**

 **-Oh, tomamos la decisión antes de irnos de viaje-**

 **-¿Quién lo hizo?-**

 **-Luna nos recomendó a un amigo suyo-**

 **-Vaya, pues le quedó demasiado bien-**

 **-Lo sé, estamos satisfechas con el resultado, pero cuéntame ¿cómo estuviste en estos días?-**

 **-Muy bien Jane, no pensé sentirme tan feliz en mi vida-**

 **-¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de tanta alegría?-**

 **-Es Lexa, me siento tan feliz de haberla encontrado Jane, me siento en las nubes desde que está conmigo-**

 **-¿Quieres contarme todo con lujo de detalles?-** Asentí como respuesta, estaba dispuesta a contarle lo que había pasado en estos días **-**

Antes de contarle a Jane, Octavia se unió a nosotras no sin antes abrazarme y decirme que me había extrañado mucho, les conté todo desde el principio, desde que vi a Lexa por primera vez hasta nuestra situación actual, aunque se burlaron de mi cuando le hablé de mis celos hacia Costia y mucho más cuando les hablé de mi primer beso con Lexa.

Nos quedamos conversando hasta altas horas de la noche por ello Jane se tuvo que quedar a dormir en el cuarto de Octavia, para mi mala suerte.

Me estaba arrepintiendo de haberle contado a Octavia sobre el beso con Lexa porque las carcajadas que soltaba cada cinco minutos no me dejaban dormir, ella se acordaba de nuestra conversación y se reía, haciendo mil teorías de cuan asustada estaba Lexa por mi culpa.

- **No puedo creer lo que hiciste** \- dijo por quinta vez - **En serio Clarke no te creí capaz de hacer algo así…** \- el nuevo ataque de risa no dejo que continuara-

 **-¿Podríamos dormir ya Octavia?-** Era la quinta vez que se lo decía y ella me ignoraba por completo-

 **-Espera a que se entere Lincoln-**

 **-Octavia te prometo que mañana se lo diremos pero ¿ya podríamos dormir?-**

 **-Si tengo tu palabra que mañana le contaremos a Lincoln, por supuesto, descansa Clarke-**

 **-Gracias-** Por fin el adorable silencio **-**

Lamentablemente había celebrado antes de tiempo porque la risa de Octavia borró cualquier tranquilidad que se había adueñado de la habitación.

 **-¿Te imaginas a Lexa con biblias alrededor por temor a que aparezcas?-** sin duda iba a ser una noche larga **-**

Al día siguiente después de aguantar las burlas de Octavia toda la noche, me levanté temprano para mandar un mensaje a Lexa, sabía a qué hora se levantaba por eso puse mi alarma antes, para darle los buenos días.

Salí fuera, como siempre el aroma de las flores hacían al día más perfecto, y al parecer Octavia y Jane también se habían levantado temprano, me sentía muy bien por estar de nuevo con ellas, pero mis ganas por ver a Lexa eran inmensas, por eso mi plan de visitarla más tarde estaba muy latente en mi cabeza.

 **-Hola Costia, ¿Pasó algo?-** dije entrando a la tienda y viendo como Costia se encontraba conversando con Jane y Octavia, ¿desde cuándo eran amigas? **\- ¿Lexa está bien?-**

 **-Hola Clarke, buenos días-** dijo acercándose y dándome un beso en la mejilla **\- No te preocupes solo vine para hacerte una propuesta-** terminó de decir con su característica sonrisa **-**

 **-¿Acerca de qué?-**

 **-Bueno le comentaba a Jane sobre una universidad de medicina donde están otorgando becas, me pareció que sería de tu interés-**

 **-¿En serio? Por supuesto que me interesa-** dije emocionada este iba a ser un gran día **-**

 **-Eso pensé-** dijo dándole una mirada a Jane **\- por eso vine apenas me enteré-**

 **-Te lo agradezco Costia, ¿Qué debo de hacer? ¿Tengo que presentar algo?-**

 **-Muchas cosas, por eso estoy aquí yo te ayudaré en todo el proceso-**

 **-Gracias Costia, en serio agradezco que hagas todo esto ¿Lexa sabe algo? -**

 **-No, pensé que tu querías darle una sorpresa, prometo que yo no diré nada-**

 **-Sí, se alegrará mucho por esto-** Estaba muy feliz por esta nueva etapa en mi vida, todo estaba yendo tan bien que no creía que nada pudiera arruinarlo **-**

 **-Bueno si no estás tan ocupada por la tarde podrías acompañarme-** Al parecer la visita a Lexa iba tener que esperar **-**

 **-Solo tengo que ayudar a Jane en…-**

 **-Claro que no hija-** me interrumpió Jane **\- No te preocupes Costia, Clarke irá encantada-**

 **-Bueno entonces te llamaré por la tarde-** Dicho esto Costia se retiró despidiéndose de nosotras y dejándome una emoción por empezar está nueva etapa **-**

 **-¿se imaginan si consigo esa beca?-** Dijeemocionada **-**

 **-Me alegra mucho que te sientas bien hija-**

 **-Gracias Jane-** Dije dándole un abrazo **\- Es lo que siempre había deseado, ¿se imaginan lo alegre que estará Lexa por esto? ya quiero verle para contarle todo-** No podía contener mi emoción, no podía creer que por fin después de tanta tristeza habría algo bueno para mí **-¿Tu no dirás nada?-** Pregunté a Octavia al percatarme que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos con el gesto serio **-**

 **-¿Qué? Oh, claro que me siento muy feliz Clarke-** dijo abrazándome **\- Solo que me quedé pensando en si Lexa todavía tendrá secuelas después de lo que le hiciste-**

 **-Idiota-** dije golpeando su hombro **\- ¿Nunca te olvidarás de esto ¿cierto?-**

 **-¿Tu qué crees? Además, agradece que le llevaré algo para el susto cuando hable con ella-**

 **-¿Quieres hablar con ella?-** Me sorprendí mucho, no creí que Octavia quisiera conocer a Lexa, aunque aún no podía creer que se lo tomara tan bien que yo esté con una chica **-**

 **-Claro, ¿Crees que no quiero saber las intenciones que tiene contigo?-**

 **-Octavia-** dije poniéndome seria al escuchar su tono de voz **\- Lexa es muy importante para mí, prométeme que no la asustaras ni serás muy dura con ella-**

 **-¿Cómo crees Clarke? ¿Me creerías capaz?-**

 **-Octavia…-**

 **-Bien! Lo prometo, no haré nada que asuste a tu adorada novia-** dijo viéndome seria **\- además supongo que contigo ya tuvo suficiente de sustos-**

 **-Octavia deja de molestarla-** dijo Jane conteniendo su risa, a pesar de las bromas, estaba más tranquila porque sabía que ella cumpliría su palabra, quería que Octavia se llevara bien con Lexa, aún no la conocía, pero estaba segura que con el tiempo Octavia aceptaría a Lexa **-**

Pasé toda la mañana ayudando a Jane a pesar de sus insistencias por no hacerlo, me gustaban las flores y si estaba al lado de ellas era un motivo para cuidarlas y aprovechaba el momento para recordar a Lexa.

Ahora tenía un motivo para amar más a las flores, estar rodeada de ellas me recordaba todo el tiempo que pasé a su lado y mi estado de ánimo era el mejor con solo ese recuerdo.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y ya esperaba impaciente la llamada de Costia, quería ingresar a esa universidad y continuar mi carrera, quería demostrarme a mí misma que si podía conseguirlo y al parecer mi impaciencia hizo efecto en Costia porque una llamada entrante me avisaba que era el momento, estaba tan nerviosa que tuve que esperar a que Costia llamase de nuevo.

 **-Hola Costia, ¿Cómo estás?-**

 **-Bien, pero al parecer no tanto como tú-**

 **-Lo siento, me emociona mucho el dar este paso-**

 **-Te entiendo, es por eso que te llamo ahora ¿Te parece si paso por ti en diez minutos?-**

 **-Sí, estaré lista para entonces-**

 **-Ok Clarke, nos vemos-** Tenía diez minutos para alistar algunos papeles y alistarme, tenía tantas ganas de contarle todo a Lexa ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? **-**

Después de que Costia fuera por mí, con cinco minutos de retraso cabe resaltar, nos fuimos hacia la oficina central de la universidad, ver a tantas personas ir y venir con cuadernos en brazos aumentaba las ansias de empezar aunque después echaría de menos la libertad que tenía ahora.

Cuando entramos a hablar con la licenciada Raven, me di con la sorpresa que ella ya estaba enterada de toda la situación y como siempre yo era la única que no tenía idea.

Y también pude notar que entre Costia y Raven había cierta confianza que cualquiera se hubiese dado cuenta por la complicidad con la que hablaban. Apostaría a que ellas estuvieron juntas, no se podía negar la química que tenían.

 **-Listo Clarke-** Dijo Costia apenas pusimos un pie fuera de la oficina **\- Solo debemos esperar a que ella nos llame y regresar a acabar algunos detalles-**

 **-Solo eso-** dije sorprendida por la rapidez **\- Creí que estos trámites demoraban-**

 **-No si estás conmigo-**

 **-¿Tienes influencias en esta universidad?-**

 **-Claro que no, bueno quizás un poco-** dijo sonriendo tímidamente **\- Pero… lo bueno es que no haremos mucho papeleo-**

 **-Estuviste con Raven ¿cierto?-**

 **-Por Dios Clarke, habla más bajo-**

 **-Lo siento, olvidé que todavía estábamos dentro-**

 **-Ten más cuidado aquí las paredes tienen oídos-**

 **-Lo siento de nuevo, pero es cier…-**

 **-No te cansarás hasta que te lo diga ¿cierto?-** Negué con la cabeza, en eso era igual a Octavia **\- Si estuve con ella, ¿contenta?-**

 **-No puedo creerlo, ¿ella es mayor que tú?-**

 **-Solo por tres años, y pensé que no juzgabas a las personas por ello-**

 **-No estoy juzgándote, solo me di cuenta de eso-**

 **-Entonces ¿qué es lo que no puedes creer?-**

 **-Bueno, no sé. ¿Cómo se conocieron?-**

 **-Yo estudié aquí y pasó lo que pasó. ¿Por qué te gusta dar tantas vueltas al asunto?-**

 **-¿Fue antes o después de Lexa?-**

 **-Eres insoportable-** sentenció dejándome con la duda y alejándose hacia su auto **-Subirás al auto solo si prometes que no harás más preguntas-** dijo al verme parada a lado de la puerta del copiloto **-**

 **-Lo prometo, no entiendo porque te molesta tanto-** susurré lo último pero estaba segura que lo había escuchado a pesar de fingir que no lo hizo **-**

 **-No me gusta hablar de mi vida privada-** dijo asustándome por su repentino interés de hablar de nuevo, después de 10 minutos sin mencionar una palabra **-**

 **-Creo que te entiendo-** dije al ver que no iba a seguir hablando **\- Yo necesito confiar en esa persona si quisiera contarle alguna parte de mi vida-**

 **-No es que no confíe en ti Clarke-**

 **-Lo sé, ¿Te gustaría tomar un café?-** Pregunté sin darle tiempo a decir algo, quería saber un poco más sobre como conoció a Lexa o como era en sus años de colegio, y también quería demostrar a Lexa que cumpliría mi promesa en llevarme bien con Costia **-Lo digo para conocernos mejor-** agregué al ver la sorpresa en su rostro **-**

 **-Clarke-** dijo de una forma seria que me asustó un poco **\- Yo jamás sería capaz de hacerle algo así a Lexa-** Me extrañó su respuesta y ella lo noto porque intentó ocultar su sonrisa **\- Así es que deja de coquetear conmigo ¿quieres?-**

 **-Eres una idiota-** dije entendiendo como lo había dicho como si quisiera algo mas **\- Se siente bien decirlo en voz alta-**

 **-¿De qué hablas?-**

 **-Decirte idiota, antes solo te lo decía en mi mente-**

 **-¿Sabes que eres jodidamente sincera? Me estresas-** dijo de forma graciosa aunque tenía razón, desde que ya no me pierdo en mi "mundo" mis palabras salen sin detenerme a pensar si lo que digo está bien para otros **-**

 **-Entonces ¿quieres tomar un café por nuestra reciente amistad?-** dije después de reírnos como dos niñas **-**

 **-Pero yo invito-**

 **-Yo lo haré, soy yo quien lo dijo primero-**

 **-Lo harás para la próxima-**

 **-Algo me dice que aunque discuta contigo no cederás en cambiar de opinión-**

 **-Veo que me estas llegando a conocer bien-**

Llegamos a una cafetería que jamás había escuchado de ella, al parecer recién estaba abriéndose en ese lugar.

 **-¿Y bien?-** Dijo Costia después de acomodarnos en nuestra mesa y hacer nuestros pedidos **\- ¿Qué quieres saber?-** Odiaba preguntar algo como si fuese una entrevista, por ello decidí usar el método que usé con Lexa **-**

 **-¿Tu conoces un juego llamado…-**

 **-No me vengas con tus juegos de niños, Clarke-** dijo con un tono de burla **\- Solo Lexa te aguanta esas cosas-** No me sorprendía que Lexa le haya contado a Costia sobre nuestra cita y a decir verdad tampoco me molestaba **-**

 **-¿Entonces que propones?-**

 **-No lo sé hablar como personas adultas ¿quizás?-**

 **-Eres una aburrida-**

 **-Solo maduré antes que tu Clarke-**

 **-Ya deja de molestarme-** dije golpeando su brazo, ella no sabía cuándo parar **\- Quisiera saber cómo era Lexa cuando estaba en la secundaria-**

 **-Una aburrida-** dijo sin perder el toque de humor **\- Siempre estaba en la biblioteca, sino era allí, la encontrabas en sus clases de teatro. A ella no le interesaba estar con el más popular o asistir al baile de graduación, quizás por ello me enamoré de ella-**

 **-¿No tenía amigos?-**

 **-Claro que sí, yo la conocí por medio de un amigo que también estaba en su clase de teatro, ¿Sabes? a la semana de conocerla le invité a tomar un helado, me gustó apenas la vi-** dijo recordando con una sonrisa **\- Ella era muy tímida cuando conocía a alguien nuevo, pero apenas empezaba sus clases de teatro se transformaba en otra persona, a mí me sorprendió la primera vez que la vi actuar, no era para nada la chica tímida que no podía ni verte a los ojos-**

 **-¿A Lexa le gusta actuar?-**

 **-Sí, ¿No te contó sobre eso?-**

 **-Pues no, solo me dijo que amaba la fotografía-**

 **-Y debes de creerle, ahora su nueva pasión es la fotografía y su cámara que guarda como su mayor tesoro-**

 **-Vaya…-** Dije sorprendiéndome por no conocer las cosas que eran importantes para Lexa, tenía que encontrar un momento para conocerla más, me sentía una pésima novia **-**

 **-No te sientas mal Clarke-** dijo haciendo que levante la vista hacia ella **\- A mí me tomó año y medio que Lexa tenga confianza en mí-** Sabia que lo hacía para que no me sienta mal, pero con lo que dijo Costia me di cuenta que entre Lexa y yo estaba pasando todo tan rápido que me sorprendía la confianza que teníamos entre las dos, como si nos conociéramos desde siempre **\- ¿Clarke…-**

 **-Estoy bien, solo que a pesar que todavía no conozco a Lexa por completo, siento como si ya lo hiciera de toda la vida ¿Tiene eso sentido?-**

 **-Quizás sea porque ella es tu alma gemela-**

 **-Después la romántica soy yo-**

 **-No hagas que te responda de otra manera-**

 **-¿En verdad lo crees?-** Dije queriendo creer que de verdad Lexa era mi alma gemela **\- Quisiera que fuese verdad-**

 **-Estoy segura de ello-**

 **-No quisiera hacerme de falsas esperanzas-**

 **-¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso no lo sientes?-**

 **-Sí, pero tengo miedo-** dije queriendo sacar las dudas de mi cabeza **-**

 **-¿Miedo a que?-**

 **-A confiar en alguien de nuevo-**

 **-No entiendo, ¿tuviste una mala experiencia con alguna relación?-**

 **-No es eso, solo que…-** dije acomodándome mejor en la silla **\- ¿Si te cuento algo prometes contarme un secreto que jamás contaste a alguien?-**

 **-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?-**

 **-Para poder…-**

 **-Está bien, lo prometo-** dijo al ver mi nerviosismo **\- Puedes decírmelo, prometo que después te diré el mío-**

 **-Bien, yo soy "adoptada" por Jane-** empecé diciendo y ella solo asintió con la cabeza sin querer interrumpirme **\- Mis padres me echaron de casa cuando tenía 15 años, aunque yo ya tenía intención de salirme cuando fuese mayor pero…-**

 **-¿Por qué te echaron?-**

 **-Ellos querían que deje la escuela para casarme con el dueño de una empresa, donde mi padre trabajaba-** tomé aire para continuar **\- Él era 20 años mayor que yo, pero eso no impidió a mi padre tomar esa decisión por salvar el puesto en su trabajo, jodido egoísta-** susurré lo último **-**

 **Todas las mañanas antes de ir a mis clases mi madre me detenía para convencerme de que me casara con el tarado ese, me decía que no encontraría a un mejor partido en ese pueblo si desaprovechaba esa "oportunidad", por supuesto que siempre salía de casa discutiendo con ella y llorando todo el camino.**

 **Una mañana del domingo mi padre invitó a su jefe para que el pidiera mi mano, lógicamente que me tomó por sorpresa que solo viese por sus intereses y que no se tomara el tiempo de escucharme, aunque nunca lo hacia él se comunicaba conmigo y mi madre mediante golpes, pero supongo que la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando insulté y desaproveché la única oportunidad de casarme con su jefe, según sus palabras. Se puso furioso y me golpeó hasta que su furia había disminuido, como siempre mi madre no hizo nada, aun con el cuerpo adolorido me botó fuera diciendo que ya no era más su hija, que se olvidara que tenía una familia y que por siempre llevaría la culpa en mi por destruir a nuestra familia.**

 **-Era un grandísimo idiota-** dijo Costia con los dientes apretados **\- Lo siento Clarke, no quise….-**

 **-No te preocupes, él era eso y mucho más-**

 **-Clarke no necesitas contarme más si no te sientes cómoda haciéndolo-**

 **-Tranquila, ya lo tengo más que superado-** Y era totalmente cierto **\- Solo quiero que entiendas mi temor en confiar nuevamente en alguien-**

 **-Está bien, pero si no te sientes cómoda puedes parar cuando quieras-**

 **-Lo tendré en cuenta-** dije tomando un sorbo del café que se encontraba casi frio **\- Después que mi padre me echara no sabía dónde ir, no tenía dinero ni ropa y al parecer todos mis "amigos" se extinguieron.**

 **Caminé sin rumbo pensando en que hacer, en eso me encontré con un pastor y cometí la gran estupidez de pedirle ayuda, si hubiese sabido que me esperaba jamás hubiese volteado a verlo.**

 **El me ayudó sin pensarlo dos veces, me llevó a una casa hogar fuera del pueblo, aunque no se parecía a una, pero no me importó si ahí me darían comida y un techo, cuando entramos me di cuenta que había cinco chicas de mi edad, no me sorprendió verlas ahí, lo que me sorprendió fue sus caras de temor al verme entrar.**

 **Conforme pasaban los días, su trato se volvió totalmente diferente a lo que era en un principio, cuando llegue a esa casa él no me dejaba hablar con las otras chicas porque decía que ellas tenían problemas más fuertes y que eran muy agresivas con otras personas, yo le creí todo.**

 **Primero empezó gritándome y comportarse de manera agresiva, para que por último me mandara junto a las demás, allí lo descubrí todo, me enteré que llevaba con engaños a estas chicas de diferentes lugares, ofreciéndoles puestos de trabajo o para que sean modelos, supongo que yo se lo puse fácil al ofrecerme yo misma.**

 **Según me enteré por una de ellas, ese tipo traía cada fin de semana a sus amigos para montar una fiesta y ofrecer a las chicas para aprovecharse de ellas y golpearlas, por suerte logramos escapar en una de sus tantas borracheras, aunque tuvimos problemas en sacar a algunas porque se encontraban aun drogadas, salimos sin rumbo y nos escondimos en un edificio abandonado cuidando unas de otras, cuando desperté nos dirigimos a la casa de una de ellas, por suerte vivía en esa ciudad, llegamos y sus padres se alegraron verla nos hicieron pasar nos dieron comida y agua, nos vistieron y luego llamaron a la policía les dijimos todo lo que sabíamos sobre el lugar y esas personas.**

 **-¿Lograron atraparlos?-**

 **-Sí, lo hicieron-**

 **-¿Qué hicieron después?-**

 **-Cada una llamó a su familia, yo ya no tenía una y me sentí avergonzada de decirlo en voz alta, pero salí de esa casa fingiendo que me encontraría con ellos-**

 **-¿Cuánto tiempo te retuvieron en ese lugar?-**

 **-Seis meses- Dije y los recuerdos que pasé en ese lugar volvían nuevamente- Pero después de dos semanas de andar sin rumbo pidiendo comida a las personas que había en ese lugar me encontré con Jane, yo ya no confiaba en nadie pero la fiebre y el dolor de cabeza que me aquejaba ese día no me daba tregua, Jane fue muy buena conmigo, me dijo que solo quería llevarme a un hospital y darme algo de comer, y bueno no tenía muchas opciones.**

 **Nos dirigimos al hospital, yo siguiéndola por detrás para saber si era cierto que me llevaba a ese lugar, esa ciudad era muy pequeña es por eso que se podía llegar caminando a donde tu quisieras.**

 **Ella me contó mientras caminábamos que estaba allí porque estaba buscando nuevas flores para su pequeña tienda de flores, supongo que quería que yo me relajara y extrañamente lo estaba consiguiendo, no me parecía mala persona, después de estar en el hospital por dos horas me dejaron ir no sin antes darme un montón de pastillas y tres inyecciones que me impidieron caminar por varios minutos.**

 **Salimos fuera y ella se despidió diciéndome que fue un gusto conocerme pero yo no podía solo dejar que ella pagase todo así como así, por ello me ofrecí a trabajar para ella hasta cubrir todo el gasto que había generado.**

 **-Y supongo que ella no se negó ¿cierto?-**

 **-No, no lo hizo. Fue conocerla para confiar de nuevo en las palabras de alguien, para no ser tan dura con las personas que conocía, después me trajo hasta aquí a vivir con ella, así conoci a Octavia. Aunque ya ves que todavía tengo esta coraza-**

 **-Ese tipo… ¿te hizo algo a ti?-** estaba a punto de hablar cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar **-**

 **-Disculpa es mi salvadora Jane-** dije en broma saliendo hacia fuera para contestarle **\- Hola Jane-**

 **-Clarke ¿Dónde estás hija?-**

 **-Fui a la universidad con Costia para averiguar sobre lo que hablamos esta tarde-**

 **-Lo siento hija, es que me asusté al ver que no regresabas, como te fuiste temprano-** No podía creer cuán rápido había pasado la hora, estaba fuera de casa por casi cuatro horas **-**

 **-Lo siento por no avisar Jane, pero ya estamos volviendo, nos detuvimos en una cafetería a hablar un momento-**

 **-No te preocupes Clarke tómate tu tiempo, solo llamé para saber si estabas bien-**

 **-Gracias Jane y en un momento estoy en casa-** Me sentía especial cuando Jane tenia estos detalles conmigo **-**

 **-Al parecer eres la consentida-** dijo Costia detrás de mí **-**

 **-No empieces-** dije al escuchar su tono de broma **\- Jane se preocupa por Octavia y por mí de igual manera-**

 **-Si claro, ¿quieres que llame a Octavia para preguntarle eso?-**

 **-¿Tienes su número?-** pregunté al percatarme de lo que dijo **-**

 **-Solo bromeo Clarke-** dijo girando los ojos, debí haberlo sabido **-**

 **-¿Puedes llevarme a casa?-**

 **-Claro, yo te traje y yo tengo que regresarte si no quiero que Jane me culpe por no llevar temprano a su hija consentida-** La forma de hablar de Costia hacia Jane y Octavia me hacía pensar mucho **\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es cierto?-** siguió bromeando **-**

 **-Ya te dije que no, solo que me sorprende un poco que a veces hables con tanta familiaridad de Jane o de Octavia, como si ya las conocieses-**

 **-Pero si las conozco-** dijo con una sonrisa forzada **\- ¿No te acuerdas que hablé con ellas?-**

 **-Sí pero…-**

 **-Mira la hora que es-** me cortó de repente **\- Tengo que hacer algunas cosas Clarke, ¿nos vamos?-**

 **-Pero todavía falta que me cuentes algo tuyo-**

 **-Te lo contaré otro día, recuerda que te lo prometí-**

 **-Entonces tengo tu palabra-**

Me gustaba hablar con Costia, al final de todo no pensé que algún día diría esto pero conforme pasaba los días me daba cuenta la clase de persona que ella era y que no me disgustaba de ninguna manera que Lexa tenga su amistad.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**

 **-¿Hija dónde vas con tanta prisa?-** Me detuvo Jane cuando me encontraba a medio metro de la salida **-**

 **-Quedé en desayunar con Costia-** dije viendo mi reloj, tenía diez minutos para llegar a la cafetería **-¿Necesitabas algo?-**

 **-No hija, solo preguntaba porque nosotras también saldremos y quería que lo supieras si tu llegabas antes-**

 **-¿Saldrás con Octavia?-**

 **-Sí, Lincoln nos invitó a salir, quería que vayamos las tres, pero creo que tú ya tienes otros planes-**

 **-Lo siento, Jane. Estaremos con la licenciada y hablaremos sobre los detalles que faltan para la universidad-**

 **-Entiendo, ve con cuidado por favor-**

 **-Gracias Jane y por favor discúlpame con Lincoln-** Salí despidiéndome de Jane, tenía que darme prisa **-**

Cogí un taxi y me dirigí a la cafetería. Apenas me enteré que Costia y Raven querían hablar conmigo para ultimar detalles sobre mi ingreso en la mejor universidad de medicina, según palabras de Raven; mi corazón latía con entusiasmo, solo esperaba que fuera algo positivo, no creo que me invitasen a desayunar solo para decirme que no, ¿cierto?.

 **-Por aquí Clarke-** escuché la voz de Costia cuando di dos pasos dentro de la cafetería **\- Tan puntual como siempre-** dijo tomando de nuevo asiento **-**

 **-Gracias-** dije al ver que me invitaba a sentar **-**

 **-¿Cómo estas Clarke?-** preguntó Raven **-**

 **-Bien muy bien-** dije limpiando mis manos sudorosas en mi pantalón **-**

 **-No estés nerviosa-** me tranquilizó Costia **\- son noticias positivas-** terminó con un guiño de ojoshaciendo que me tranquilice un poco **-**

Pasamos el desayuno hablando sobre todo lo que Raven estaba haciendo para que la universidad me aceptara, lamentablemente no ayudaba mucho el que me haya retirado hace tres años, pero como siempre Costia salió en mi defensa diciendo que lo había dejado porque estaba haciendo prácticas.

Se notaba de lejos que Raven seguía sintiendo algo por Costia, aunque esta última o no se daba cuenta de las obvias insinuaciones o solo fingía no enterarse de nada, solo esperaba que Costia no haga daño a Bellamy, me sentía un poco culpable de que, por ayudarme, Costia llegue a revivir los sentimientos hacia Raven.

 **-Bueno chicas-** dijo Raven levantándose sin perder detalle de Costia **\- Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero tengo una reunión en media hora-**

 **-Muchas gracias Licenciada-** dije extendiendo mi mano **\- Agradezco que se tome el tiempo de ayudarme- -** Costia me había engañado al decirme que Raven era mayor solo por tres años, pero lo dejaría pasar, eso no era importante ahora **-**

 **-No se preocupe Clarke, es todo un placer para mí-**

 **-Bueno-** Dijo Costia aclarándose la garganta al percibir la mirada de Raven **\- No te interrumpimos más, nos vemos Raven-**

Raven salió dándome la mano nuevamente y un abrazo a Costia que hizo que se ponga más nerviosa de lo normal.

 **-¿Todo bien?-** pregunté a Costia tomando asiento nuevamente **-**

 **-Sí, ¿Por qué lo dices?-**

 **-Por nada, solo que…-**

 **-Dilo de una vez Clarke-** dijo desesperándose **\- ¿No estas feliz que en menos de dos meses te mandaran tu solicitud de aceptación?-**

 **-Claro que si-** dije tomando un poco de agua **\- Solo que, al parecer Raven aun siente cosas por ti-**

 **-Lo sé, pero para mí ya es un tema cerrado-**

 **-¿Estas segura?-**

 **-¿Qué pretendes Clarke?-**

 **-Solo que me digas que no harás sufrir a Bellamy por todo esto-**

 **-Yo estoy con Bellamy y si algo pasara solo nos compete tener esta conversación entre él y yo-**

 **-¿Entonces le contarás sobre esto?-**

 **-Suficiente-** dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la salida **-**

 **-Espera Costia-** la retuve antes de que llegue a su auto **\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-**

 **-No te metas Clarke-** dijo bajando la cabeza ocultando su rostro **\- Vamos te llevare a casa-**

 **-No hasta que me digas que es lo que pasa-** Me puse delante de ella impidiendo a que continúe su huida **-**

 **-Eres exasperante-** dijo soltando un resoplido **\- No pasó nada Clarke, ella es la que me hace insinuaciones y yo no soy de piedra ¿de acuerdo?-** dije pasando su mano por su cabello **\- Ya le dije que estoy con Bellamy pero ella hace caso omiso-**

 **-¿Tú sigues sintiendo algo por ella?-**

 **-No-** dijo rotundamente **-**

 **-No te creo-**

 **-Entonces porque me preguntas si no creerás lo que te responda-**

 **-Porque quiero creer que no estas mintiéndome-** dije viéndole dolida **-Estamos hablando de mi amigo Costia, solo espero que estés diciendo la verdad-**

 **-Estoy confundida ¿de acuerdo? Pero yo no quiero hacer daño a nadie-**

 **-¿Estas enamorada de Bellamy?-**

 **-Clarke…-**

 **-Solo responde Costia-**

 **-Lo quiero mucho, él es muy atento conmigo y siempre me hace sentir bien, no sé qué hacer Clarke no quiero que… lo siento-** Era la primera vez que veía a Costia tan vulnerable **-**

 **-Solo aceptaste estar con él por sus constantes insistencias ¿cierto?-**

 **-No fue por… si lo hice por eso-** cambio rápidamente su respuesta al ver mi rostro de advertencia **-Pero es que en serio quería empezar una nueva relación-**

 **-¿Sin sentirte cien por ciento segura? –** dije viéndole a los ojos **\- Él me dijo que tú todavía no olvidabas a alguien de tu pasado ¿es ella?-**

 **-Si-** dijo en un susurro **\- Me la encontré el mes pasado en la clínica, fue a ver algunos asuntos con mi tío-**

 **-Y supongo que ella no perdió tiempo-** dije irónicamente **-**

 **-No, no lo hizo-**

 **-Te pido que no engañes a Bellamy y hables con el-** dije entendiéndola, en el corazón nadie manda **\- Bellamy es un buen chico Costia no merece que le ocultes esto-**

 **-Hablaré con él, lo prometo-** dijo sin verme a la cara **\- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-**

 **-¿Me puedes llevar con Lexa?-** Le dije al ver que no hablaríamos más del tema **-**

 **-Si claro-**

Subimos a su auto sin decir una palabra más, me sentía mal por Bellamy no quería imaginarme el dolor que iba a sentir cuando se enterara de los verdaderos sentimientos de Costia.

 **-¿Qué dices?-** dijo Costia sorprendiéndome con su pregunta **-**

 **-¿Sobre qué?-**

 **-¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije Clarke?-**

 **-No, estaba pensando en Bellamy-** fui consciente de lo que dije cuando vi como cambiaba su sonrisa por una mueca de tristeza **\- Lo siento no quise…-**

 **-Está bien Clarke, ya ves que no soy tan perfecta como creías, también cometo errores ¿de acuerdo?-**

 **-¿Qué querías decirme?-** dije con suavidad al ver tristeza e impotencia en su rostro ¿Quién era yo para juzgar a alguien? **-**

 **-Solo te preguntaba si te gustaría llevar a Lexa a la casa de playa de un amigo-** dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente **\- Lexa me dijo que pensabas ir a la que tiene su familia, pero pensé que querían más privacidad, quizás a Luna se le ocurra aparecerse-**

 **-Te lo agradezco, pero ahora que Luna y su abuela están aquí no creo que les haga mucha gracia que saque a Lexa arriesgando su estado-**

 **-Lexa está mejorando, yo personalmente la lleve a que se haga los chequeos estos días-** dijo más calmada **\- y por Anya no te preocupes, solo habla con ella-**

 **-¿Quieres que hable con su abuela?-**

 **-¿Por qué no?-**

 **-¿Pero estas segura que ella aceptará hablar conmigo?-**

 **-Claro Clarke, es más la llamaré ahora-** Dijo buscando su celular en el bolsillo sin perder detalle de la autopista **\- o espera que lleguemos a su casa, debe de estar con Lexa-**

 **-Costia para el auto-** Dije sin pensarlo dos veces **-**

 **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?-**

 **-No, estoy bien. Solo… ¿podemos aplazar la conversación para mañana?, me acordé que tenía que ayudar a Octavia en algo-** dije nerviosa, todavía no me sentía segura de hablar con la abuela de Lexa y mucho menos frente a Costia **-**

 **-Como quieras ¿Pero ya no iras a visitar a Lexa?-**

 **-No, lo haré mañana en la cena, así aprovecho para hablar sobre el permiso-**

 **-Bueno… entonces ¿a Dónde?¿a tu casa?-**

 **-Si, por favor-** dije aliviada que Costia me entendiera **-¿Puedes pedir a Luna y Anya para que mañana pueda hablar con ellas?-**

 **-No te preocupes Clarke, yo te llamaré para avisarte donde puedan hablar-**

 **-Gracias Costia-**

Mañana hablaría con la abuela de Lexa me sentía nerviosa porque Anya tenía cierta preferencia hacia Costia según la propia Lexa, quería estar preparada para poder hablar con ella y no presentarme nerviosa o sin pronunciar palabra alguna, por eso era mejor si lo hacía mañana.

Costia me dejó en la puerta de la floristería de Jane y se despidió con un abrazo, era la primera vez que lo hacía y me tomó por sorpresa que supe ocultar de manera rápida aceptando su gesto.

Todavía no regresaban Jane y Octavia, por ello me dispuse a arreglar las flores y ayudar a la nueva ayudante de Jane, era una estudiante de arte, según pude averiguar con lo que conversamos toda la tarde; ella era la primera en su clase, que trabajaba para ayudar a su familia y que se esforzaba siempre para que pueda ganarse una media beca.

Se notaba que era una buena chica, demasiado joven para tener tanta carga en su vida, pero ella decía que dieciocho años ya no era para que la considerara niña, al principio me sorprendí por su mirada esquiva y su sonrojo cada vez que le preguntaba algo, pero lo dejé pasar para no crearme historias en mi cabeza.

Yo estaba segura de lo que sentía por Lexa, y jamás haría algo que pudiera dañarla y solo esperaba que Lexa tampoco lo hiciera, no podría soportar si ella se enamorara de otra persona, solo de pensarlo sentía mucho dolor en mi pecho, porque a decir verdad ¿Quién no se enamoraría de ella?

Terminé de cerrar la tienda y aun Jane no regresaba, envié temprano a casa a Maritza para que pasara más tiempo con su familia, me agradeció con un abrazo, al parecer era el día de dar abrazos a Clarke.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente por la mañana me encontraba reunida con Anya y Luna, anoche estuve dándome ánimos para no cometer errores, todo estaba yendo realmente bien lo que hizo que los nervios se esfumaran.

 **-Entonces ¿Dónde irán?-** Preguntó Luna **-**

 **-Estábamos pensando en ir a una casa en la playa Lexa, me contó que le gustaba mucho el mar-**

 **-Sí, siempre iba con su padre-** Dijo nostálgica **-**

 **-Srta. Clarke, me parece bien que quiera hacer sentir bien a mi nieta, pero antes yo sugiero que hable con ella-** Ahí quería llegar, la forma en que me hablaba Anya, al parecer no era su persona favorita **-**

 **-Sí, lo entiendo, pero yo ya hablé sobre esto con Lexa, solo quería el permiso de ust…-**

 **-Estoy al tanto de lo que habló con mi nieta-** me cortó de repente **\- pero me gustaría que volviesen a tener esta conversación-**

 **-Anya, no seas tan dura con ellas, si ya hablaron del tema no entiendo porque estamos haciendo tanto drama-** dijo Luna viéndome fijamente, era mejor que me siga viendo si no quería ser asesinada por la mirada de Anya **\- Es más creo que sería mejor que la lleves a otro lugar-** terminó con una sonrisa **-**

 **-Me gustaría hacerlo-** agregué al darme cuenta que Luna era mi aliada **-**

 **-Si hija-** continuó Luna **\- Por cierto, ya tengo el cheque con tu pago, así es que no tendrás excusas para tomarte unas vacaciones, y por Lexa no te preocupes nosotras cubriremos sus gastos-** Dijo entregándome el cheque, esta vez no me sorprendí por el monto que era bastante debo agregar **-**

 **-No, no. Si soy yo quien la invita yo correré con todos los gastos-** dije rotundamente llevándome una mirada que no podía descifrar de Anya **-**

 **-Luna necesito que me acompañes un momento al baño-** dijo Anya después de estar observándome en silencio **\- Vamos-** Se levantó sin esperar respuesta de Luna **-**

Luna me dijo que volverían en unos minutos, era predecible que no era del agrado de Anya, por la forma en que me hablaba, seguro estaba molesta por la relación que tenía con su nieta.

Solo quería que aceptara el que viajara con Lexa, necesita estar un tiempo a solas con mi novia y conocerla más, pero al ver como se retiró con la excusa del baño no me dejaba muchas esperanzas, solo rogaba que Luna pueda convencerla para que cambie de opinión.

Estuve quince minutos sentada sola en la mesa, por un momento creí que me había quedado sola, hasta tuve que ver por la ventana si ellas se habían marchado dejándome la cuenta, pero no, no había rastro de ellas en la calle.

Esperé cinco minutos más, estaba a punto de retirarme cuando vi salir del pasillo a Luna con una sonrisa enorme que no me dejó más opción que tomar asiento de nuevo.

 **-¿Ya te ibas?-** Dijo Luna tomando asiento **-**

 **-No, solo me acomodaba en la silla-** Anya aún no aparecía ¿Dónde se había metido? **-**

 **-Se fue a pagar la cuenta-** dijo Luna interrumpiendo mi incesante búsqueda **\- Todo está bien Clarke, Anya es muy cascarrabias, pero ya tienes el permiso-** Solo me quedaba creer en ella **-**

 **-Gracias Luna-**

 **-No te preocupes-** Dijo poniendo su mano sobre la mía **\- sabes estaba pensando que podías llevarla a Los Ángeles-**

 **-¿Los Ángeles? ¿A ella le gusta ese lugar?-**

 **-No es el lugar-** Nos interrumpió Anya tomando asiento **\- Su fotógrafo favorito tiene una exposición la semana que viene y ella siempre quiso ir a un evento suyo-**

 **-¿Cree que sea buena idea?-** pregunté queriendo alargar la conversación con Anya, estaba segura que su cambio de actitud era gracias a Luna ¿Qué le pudo haber dicho? **-**

 **-Por supuesto que sí, Lexa estaría muy agradecida de que la lleves. Es más yo separaré las entradas para que no se agoten antes de tiempo, no quiero ver llorar de nuevo a Lexa a causa de esto-**

 **-¿Lexa lloró por no ir a su exposición?-** dije con una sonrisa al imaginarla haciendo su berrinche **-**

 **-Sí, lloró todo un día-** dijo Anya también riendo **\- Cuando vivía conmigo se enteró que había una exposición de él, pero se dio cuenta al día siguiente-**

 **-¿Cuál es el nombre del fotógrafo?-**

 **-** **Julius Shulman-**

 **-¿No tienes idea de quién es, cierto?-** dijo Luna sonriendo **-**

 **-No había escuchado sobre él-** dije sonrojándome por la mirada de las dos **-**

 **-No te preocupes, Si sabes su nombre y cuán importante es para Lexa no tienes por qué averiguar su vida-** dijo Luna como siempre haciéndome sentir mejor **-**

 **-¿Cuánto tiempo durará la exposición?-**

 **-Al parecer toda una semana, irán personas de todo el mundo es un evento importante-** Respondió Anya **\- Pueden quedarse hasta que termine la exposición-**

 **-Pero Lexa querrá pasar toda la semana viendo la exposición-** dije pensando en el poco tiempo que pasaríamos juntas, la intención del viaje era para conocernos mejor después de todo **\- Quisiera quedarme un tiempo más con ella-** Me arriesgué a decir y sentía otra vez los nervios salir a flote **-**

 **-No creo que sea conveniente -** Dijo Anya **-**

 **-¿Es por su estado?-** pregunté pero ellas solo se miraron entre sí, sin responderme **\- Costia me dijo que ya estaba mejorando, la llamé hoy en la mañana para hablar con el Dr. Kane y él me dijo que Lexa se encontraba mejor y podía realizar un viaje con normalidad-**

 **-No es eso Clarke, solo…-**

 **-Por favor Sra. Anya yo la cuidaré y continuará con las terapias conmigo-** dije viéndola con mi mejor cara de pena, era el último recurso y por su suspiro puedo decir que funcionó **-**

 **-¿Por cuánto piensas quedarte?-**

 **-Un mes-** dije sin titubear, era mejor mostrar seguridad **-Quiero aprovechar para celebrar el cumpleaños de Lexa-**

 **-Srta. Clarke si tengo su palabra que mi nieta volverá de ese viaje más feliz que nunca, tiene mi permiso-**

 **-Gracias, gracias-** Dije soltando un grito de la emoción, pero no me importó que las personas voltearan a verme **\- Gracias Sra. Anya, gracias Luna-**

 **-No tienes porque hija-** Respondió Luna **-**

 **-Bueno si esto es todo- dijo Anya- Nosotras ya nos vamos, fue un gusto Srta. Clarke-**

 **-Igualmente Sra. Anya-**

 **\- ¿quieres visitar a Lexa?-** Interrumpió Luna haciéndome la persona más feliz en ese instante, como quería a Luna **\- Llevas tiempo que no vas a visitarla-**

 **-Sí estuve un poco ocupada estos días, pero si me gustaría ir a verla-** dije ya queriendo llegar para contarle a Lexa todo lo que estuve haciendo en este tiempo **-**

Salimos fuera y esperamos a que Bellamy llegara, mientras tanto Luna hablaba con Anya y yo me dispuse a llamar a Lincoln ya que no pude hacerlo el día de ayer.

 **-¿Cómo está mi cuñada favorita?-** fue el saludo que recibí de Lincoln **-**

 **-Bien tonto-** le respondí como siempre **\- ¿Está Octavia contigo?-**

 **-¿No?-**

 **-¿Me estas preguntando o respondiendo?-**

 **-No está, ¿querías hablar con ella?**

 **-Sí, me dijo ayer que su celular se malogró y no sé dónde llamarla, ahora no se con quien compartir mi felicidad-**

 **-Me duele que digas esto sin remordimiento Clarke, pensé que yo era tu cuñado favorito-** Dijo fingiendo estar dolido **-**

 **-Eres tan dramático-**

 **-Cuéntame que te hace feliz-** Si contaba a Lincoln sobre este viaje era más que seguro que cuando regresara ya todos lo supieran **\- Clarke…-**

 **-Iré de viaje a Los Ángeles con Lexa-**

 **-¿En serio? No te ofendas pero ¿no estas bromeando?-** ¿Acaso hablaba con tono de broma? **-**

 **-No Lincoln, me iré de viaje en dos días-**

 **-Bueno, yo me alegro muchísimo Clarke que al fin tengas tiempo de pasar con tu amada, solo espero que esta vez le hayas avisado con anticipación-**

 **-Ustedes nunca me dejaran en paz ¿cierto?-** Desde que Octavia le había contado a Lincoln, no había un momento en el que no parara de escuchar sus bromas sin sentido **\- Mejor llamo más tarde-** dije con la intención de cortar la llamada **-**

 **-No Clarke, lo siento-** dijo rápidamente **\- ¿Te puedo dar un consejo cuando viajes a Los Ángeles?-**

 **-Si no es una de tus bromas, puedes hacerlo-**

 **-No lo es, solo quería decirte que puedes llevar a Lexa a un restaurant al que fui personalmente y te puedo decir que es el mejor que vi en todo este tiempo-**

 **-¿En serio?-**

 **-Así es, más tarde te paso la dirección por mensaje ¿de acuerdo?-**

 **-Gracias Lincoln-**

 **-Todo por mi cuñada favorita, cuídate Clarke y no asustes más a Lexa-** No me dio tiempo a que respondiera porque cortó la llamada, pero ya me las pagaría cuando lo viera **-**

 **-Lo siento Sra. Anya hubo un problema en la avenida principal-** escuché la voz de Bellamy y giré para verlo **-**

 **-No te preocupes Bellamy, que estés aquí es lo que importa-** dijo Anya subiendo al auto junto a Luna **-**

 **-¿Todo bien?-** Pregunté al verlo triste **-**

 **-Sí, hablaremos más tarde-** dijo abriendo la puerta para que entrase, estaba segura que Costia ya había hablado con el **-**

Estuve todo el camino a casa de Lexa pensando en que decirle a Bellamy cuando me cuente lo que yo ya sabía, me sentía un poco mal al no contarle desde el principio, pero sabía que era un tema en el cual no debía meterme, Costia tenía razón solo los dos podrían arreglar cualquier problema que se presentase en su relación, yo solo podía apoyar a Bellamy si el necesitaba mi ayuda.

Llegamos a casa y Luna tocó el timbre, me pareció raro que lo hiciera, pero quizás se había olvidado sus llaves.

 **-¿Clarke?-** dijo Costia abriendo la puerta **-**

 **-Hola Costia-** la saludé con una sonrisa al ver su asombro **-**

 **-Vamos entremos todas que estoy agotada de estar de pie-** dijo Anya **-**

 **-¿Puedo entrar a saludar a Lexa?-** pregunté no conteniendo mis ganas de verla de nuevo, la había extrañado mucho **-**

Costia me llevó al jardín donde descubrí a Lexa perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando levantó la vista descubriendo mi presencia, me dio risa su cara de asombro, no podía creer lo mucho que había extrañado estar con ella, por ello no dudé en hacer lo que llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer, besarla, sentir de nuevo sus labios fue como estar flotando a mil metros de la tierra y no, no exageraba en absoluto.

Pasamos la tarde entre besos y risas, me sentía tan bien con Lexa, le conté sobre el viaje que haríamos, sobre la entrada a la universidad, sobre el restaurant del que Lincoln me habló, pero omití todo lo relacionado a la conversación de Costia y por supuesto que no le dije nada sobre la nueva ayudante de Jane, ¿Por qué le haría pensar algo que estaba segura que jamás pasaría?

 **-Chicas la cena ya está servida-** dijo Costia interrumpiendo uno de nuestros tantos besos **-**

 **-Ahora vamos Costia, gracias-** Por la forma en que Costia y Lexa se hablaban y se miraban intuía que algo no estaba bien entre ellas **-**

 **-¿Quieres que te ayude?-** pregunté a Lexa al ver que ni una se movía **-**

 **-Solo a ponerme de pie, por favor-**

 **-Sabes que no me importaría llevarte cargando-** dije esperando ver una sonrisa de su parte y como siempre Lexa no me defraudó **-**

 **-Deja de bromear y ayúdame-**

 **-¿Ya te dije que me gusta tu sonrisa?-**

 **-Clarke deja de sonrojarla y ayúdala-** dijo Costia en tono burlón **-**

 **-Aguafiestas-** susurré a Lexa mientras la ayudaba y su sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en mi chica **-**

 **-Estoy a dos pasos de ustedes y puedo escuchar lo que dices Clarke-** Nosotras solo reíamos ante la frustración de Costia por saber que hablábamos **-**

Entramos al comedor y nos sentamos al escuchar la invitación de la abuela de Lexa, por suerte me tocó sentarme entre Lexa y Costia.

 **-¿Estas molesta con Lexa?-** Pregunté a Costia aprovechando que Margaret repartía los platos de la cena **-**

 **-¿Por qué lo dices?-**

 **-Porque antes eras como chicle cuando Lexa estaba alrededor pero ahora apenas la miras-**

 **-Como siempre tan exagerada-** dijo sarcásticamente **\- No pasa nada Clarke, solo no estamos de acuerdo en algunas cosas, además no tengo problemas en estar todo el tiempo abrazando a Lexa solo pensé que a ti no te gustaría, pero si tú quieres puedo…-**

 **-No-** dije no controlando mi voz y ganándome todas las miradas **\- Lo siento-** ¿Por qué me pasaba siempre estas cosas a mí? **\- Deja de reírte ¿quieres?-** golpeé a Costia para que dejara de reírse **-**

 **-¿Pasa algo?-** preguntó Lexa tocando mi pierna, vamos! si Lexa quería que actué normal era totalmente necesario que dejara de tocarme ahí **\- ¿Clarke?-**

 **-Si todo está bien-** dije tomando su mano y poniéndola encima de la mesa sin soltarla **\- Costia me contaba sobre uno de sus viajes-** La risa de Costia no ayudaba en absoluto a que Lexa me creyera **-**

 **-La cena está servida-** dijo Margaret retirándose y le agradecía enormemente que haya interrumpido **-**

Cenamos entre conversaciones, Luna hablaba de cuando seria nuestro viaje, estaba tan alegre como si fuese ella la que iba a viajar.

Aproveché que Luna y Anya tenían la atención de Lexa, quería conversar con Costia y preguntarle sobre Bellamy.

 **-Eres tan predecible-** dijo Costia sonriendo al ver que no me atrevía a preguntarle **\- Llevas cinco minutos mirándome sin decir una palabra, cualquiera diría que estás interesada en mi-**

 **-No me parece gracioso-** dije al percibir su tono de broma **\- Solo que no sabía cómo preguntarte sobre Bellamy-**

 **-Por eso dije que eres predecible, ¿Quieres saber si ya hablé con él? Pues si lo hice, ¿Se lo tomó bien? No, no lo hizo. El piensa que solo estuve jugando con él-**

 **-Bueno, yo también lo haría si me entero que la persona que está conmigo me esté engañando-** No debí decirlo de ese modo, no me gustó para nada el gesto de dolor que puso, al parecer ella estaba muy afectada con el tema **-**

 **-Lo haces ver como si yo le hubiese sido infiel-** dijo después de un tiempo **\- Sabes que no estuve con Raven ¿cierto? Así es que no lo "engañé" como tú dices-**

 **-Lo hiciste, con el pensamiento, pero es casi lo mismo-**

 **-Eres tan tonta-** dijo sonriendo de medio lado **\- ¿No perdonarías a alguien que amas si te enteras que te estuvo guardando cosas por no hacerte daño?-**

 **-No lo sé-** dije pensando en la ayudante de Jane, ¿si no le contaba a Lexa sobre los coqueteos de Maritza la estaba engañando también? **-**

 **-¿En qué piensas?-**

 **-Costia hay una chica que creo que le gusto y no para de hacerme insinuaciones ¿estoy engañando a Lexa si no se lo cuento?-**

 **-Es casi parecido a lo que me pasa a mí y según recuero, tú me estabas juzgando por ello-**

 **-Pero lo mío es diferente-**

 **-¿Qué lo hace diferente?-**

 **-Que yo amo a Lexa y no la cambiaría por nada ni nadie, y que no soportaría enterarme que ella está enamorada de otra persona-** dije sintiéndome mal con solo imaginarme esa escena **-**

 **-Hey tranquila, Lexa está enamorada casi tanto como tú de ella, por eso a veces me alejo de ustedes porque no puedo soportar tanto amor cuando están juntas-** dijo tratando de bromear, pero yo solo me tranquilicé cuando Lexa me tomó la mano, supongo que vio lo tensa que estaba **-**

 **-¿Todo bien?-**

 **-Sí, te amo demasiado-** dije viéndola a los ojos, si hubiésemos estado solas la habría besado, tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo que ella lo entendió de inmediato **-**

 **-Yo también-** dijo y se dio la vuelta dirigiendo su vista hacia su abuela **\- Abuela nosotras nos retiramos-**

 **-Está bien hija, ¿quieres que llame a Bellamy?-**

 **-Si Anya-** dijo Costia levantándose **\- Yo ya tengo que irme y por lo visto iré sola con él-** dijo dándome un guiño **\- Supongo que Clarke se queda ¿cierto?-** A veces tenía ganas de golpearla **-**

 **-Si deseas quedarte Clarke, sabes que eres más que bienvenida-** dijo Luna ante mi mutismo **-**

 **-Gracias Luna-** dije bajando la vista para ocultar mi sonrojo **-**

 **-Bueno, entonces hasta luego Clarke-** Costia me abrazó aun con su sonrisa burlona **-**

 **-Me las pagaras-** quise amenazarla, pero en ella mis amenazas eran como chistes porque no perdía oportunidad en reírse de nuevo **-**

 **-Mañana vendré temprano-** le dijo a Lexa dándole un abrazo esta vez más sincero, esta vez no me molestó el beso en la frente que le dio, esta vez me hizo sonreír al ver que ya no estaban molestas la una con la otra **-**

Después de tres días de no ver a Lexa y no dormir con ella, me sentía muy agradecida y afortunada el poder hacerlo ahora. Seguro que mañana sería un buen día.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN**

Desperté exaltada a causa de un mal sueño, no me acordaba cómo era, pero me sentía con un ánimo diferente. ¿alguna vez se despertaron sintiéndose como si algo malo va a pasar en el transcurso del día? Me sentía igual y lo único malo que podía salir ahora en mi vida era el viaje que tenía con Lexa, estaba segura que Anya cambiaría de parecer en cualquier momento y convencería a Lexa para que no vaya de viaje.

No podía permitir que alguien arruine este viaje, tenía que comprar los pasajes ahora, así cuando los tuviese en la mano ya no habría marcha atrás.

Me detuve unos segundos viendo dormir a Lexa, quería despertarla a besos, pero si hacia eso no podría darle la sorpresa con los pasajes y además me convencería de hacerlo más tarde, no podía perder tiempo.

Salí hacia el jardín sin hacer ruido alguno, estaba a punto de entrar a la casa cuando mi vista chocó con una flor en particular que no dudé en tomarla y llevar a cabo algo que siempre pensaba hacer cuando deseaba con todas mis fuerzas despertar junto a Lexa, tomé un papel de mi antiguo cuarto y un lapicero y me dispuse a escribir lo que tenía planeado hacer esta mañana y aproveché para decirle a Lexa lo mucho que la amaba y que me disculpara por no haberla despertado, ya hablaría sobre eso a mi regreso, seguro se reiría de mí por mi miedo sin fundamento.

Salí fuera esperando que todavía nadie estuviese despierto, pero me di con la sorpresa que todos estaban sentados en los sillones terminando de desayunar, y cuando digo todos me refiero a Costia, Bellamy, Luna y Anya.

 **-Buenos días-** Saludé y todos giraron su vista hacia mí respondiendo a mi saludo **-**

 **-Veo que por fin se despertó la bella durmiente-** dijo Costia con un tono bromista, ¿Quién hacia bromas a las siete de la mañana?- **Bueno Clarke, no te quedes parada, acompáñanos en nuestro improvisado desayuno-** termino de decir con una sonrisa **-**

 **-Decidimos desayunar en la sala para salir de la rutina-** dijo Luna que se encontraba sentada junto a Anya **\- ¿Lexa aún no despierta?-**

 **-Por eso vino solo ella Luna, quiere llevarle el desayuno a la cama ¿cierto?-** Costia siempre lograba avergonzarme, ya tendría tiempo de cobrármelas todas **-**

 **-¿Es cierto eso?-** Preguntó Anya y me tranquilizó un poco porque vi que le estaba siguiendo el juego a Costia **-**

 **-No Sra. Anya, bueno si me gustaría llevarle el desayuno, pero ahora solo me dirigía a mi casa, olvidé hacer algo el día de ayer-**

 **-Si deseas puede llevarte Bellamy-** dijo Luna **-**

 **-Si ya estás lista podemos salir ahora-** dijo Bellamy con una sonrisa, todavía estaba triste podía notarlo en sus ojos **-**

 **-Si gracias, nos vemos más tarde-** Me despedí de todos y seguí a Bellamy hasta la salida **-**

 **-¿Cómo te sientes?-** Le pregunté de camino al auto **-**

 **-Me siento un completo imbécil, ¿te dice algo eso?-**

 **-Bellamy…-**

 **-¿Qué hubiese pasado si cuando besaste a Lexa, ella te hubiese rechazado?-**

 **-No lo sé, supongo que hubiese renunciado y no hubiese vuelto a querer verla-**

 **-¿Pero cómo te hubieses sentido emocionalmente?-**

 **-Lo siento Bellamy-** dije al entender lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento, no había palabras que pudieran desaparecer el dolor que él estaba pasando ahora **-**

 **-Da igual-** dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto invitándome a entrar **\- lo peor de todo es que yo no puedo renunciar-**

 **-¿Qué te dijo Costia?-**

 **-No importa lo que dijo-** Bellamy estaba dolido podía sentirlo en su forma de hablar **\- Ella no me quiere como yo a ella, solo me usaba para olvidarse de…-**

 **-Basta Bellamy-** lo interrumpí al percibir odio en sus palabras **\- No fue así, estoy segura que Costia no lo dijo de esa forma-**

 **-No la defiendas Clarke, sabes perfectamente como sucedió todo. No creas que no sé qué Costia te lo contó todo-** dijo encendiendo el auto y empezando a avanzar **-**

 **-Yo…-**

 **-No te culpo Clarke, sé que no me lo dijiste porque ella te lo pidió-** ¿Qué le había contado Costia? **\- Lo siento, quizás ahora te sientas culpable por ocultarme esto pero no deberías, porque lo que yo oculto es más horrible de lo que piensas-**

 **-¿De qué hablas Bellamy?-** Pregunté confundida **\- ¿Tu estas ocultándome algo?-**

 **-Creo que eso te lo tiene que decir Lexa-** dijo con la mirada triste **\- Lo siento Clarke-** Había hablado de más podía notarlo por su gesto de asombro **-soy un idiota-** susurró golpeando el volante **-**

 **-Bellamy detén el auto ahora-** dije y volví a sentir como esa sensación mala volvía a mi cuerpo **-**

 **-Hablé más de la cuenta, no hagas caso de lo que digo Clarke solo estoy dolido por lo que pasó-** dijo estacionando el auto **-**

 **-No lo creo, ¿Qué es lo que me tiene que decir Lexa?-**

 **-Nada Clarke, vamos a…-**

 **-Bellamy-** dije levantando la voz **\- ¿Qué me oculta Lexa?-**

 **-Tienes que entenderme Clarke, yo…-** Mi celular interrumpió lo que Bellamy estaba por decir, iba a ignorarlo por completo cuando me di cuenta de que era un mensaje de Lexa **-**

 **-Es Lexa-** dije en voz alta y procedí a contestar el mensaje, ¿Por qué quería saber si compré el pasaje? **\- Debemos ir a comprar el pasaje, creo que la abuela de Lexa quiere cambiar de opinión con el tema del viaje-**

 **-Claro, iremos a comprarlos entonces-** dijo aliviado por la interrupción **-**

 **-No creas que dejaremos esta conversación aquí-** dije a la vez que descubría un nuevo mensaje de Lexa **\- Maldición!-** exclamé al ver el mensaje **-**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-**

 **-No lo sé pero creo que Lexa está molesta conmigo-** hablaba mientras devolvía las respuestas **\- ¿Crees que esté hablando con Anya?-** dije probando con llamarla **-**

 **-Lo dudo mucho-**

 **-No contesta-** Me estaba desesperando, por ello me dispuse a llamar a Costia para cerciorarme que Anya no esté con Lexa **\- ¿Costia?-**

 **-Clarke, ¿Qué pasó?-**

 **-¿Lexa está con ustedes?-**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?-**

 **-Bellamy volvamos-** susurré a Bellamy y el no dudó en hacerlo a toda prisa, me puse en alerta por la forma en que contestó Costia **\- No lo sé, solo me mandó un mensaje hace poco diciéndome que quiere hablar conmigo, pero no me contesta las llamadas-** contesté a Costia quitando la mano del teléfono que puse para hablar con Bellamy **-**

 **-¿Discutieron?-**

 **-No, la dejé dormida cuando salí-**

 **-Iremos a ver qué pasa, seguro solo se molestó porque no despertaste con ella. Te llamaré ¿de acuerdo?-** Estaba fingiendo tranquilidad podía notarlo en su cambio de voz **-**

 **-Gracias Costia-** Terminé la llamada y volví a intentar llamar a Lexa **-**

 **-¿Qué te dijo? ¿Pasó algo?-**

 **-No lo sé Bellamy, pero tengo un mal presentimiento desde esta mañana-**

 **-No pasa nada Clarke, ya verás que nada malo pasará-**

 **-Ojalá tengas razón-**

 **-Llegam…-** No dejé que el auto parara por completo, me bajé apenas vi la entrada de la casa **\- No vuelvas a hacer eso Clarke-** dijo Bellamy siguiéndome enojado **-**

 **-Ahora no Bellamy. Dije tocando la puerta-**

 **-¿Sabes que tiene un timbre?-** dijo al ver que golpeaba la puerta con el puño, lo que hizo que se ganara una mirada de advertencia **\- Ok, entiendo me quedo callado-**

 **-Srta. Clarke-** dijo Margaret abriendo la puerta **-**

 **-Lo siento Margaret, pero es importante-** dije corriendo hacia el cuarto de Lexa dejando atrás a Bellamy y Margaret **-**

Reduje la velocidad hasta el punto de contar cuántos pasos daba, me sentía diferente, sentía que mi corazón latía con más fuerza, ¿Por qué reaccionaba de este modo?

Llegué a la puerta de Lexa, iba a llamarla, pero desistí en hacerlo cuando escuché las voces de Luna y Costia, tenía que dejar la mala costumbre de espiar conversaciones.

Estuve un poco aliviada cuando escuché la voz de Lexa, digo un poco porque escucharla llorar solo significaba que algo estaba mal, y no tardé mucho en darme la razón cuando escuché hablar a Lexa, me quedé helada, pero mis piernas avanzaron hacia donde estaban todas reunidas, no podía ser cierto, esto era una jodida pesadilla, Lexa no pudo engañarme con este tema, estaba segura que había escuchado mal, por ello no dudé en preguntárselo con un nudo en mi garganta, nada, me había reducido a ser nada en ese instante, cuando solo aumentó el llanto de Lexa, todo cobraba sentido en mi cabeza, Bellamy, Costia, Luna, el rompecabezas que tanto quise armar estaba resuelto y era la primera vez que no me sentía orgullosa de resolver algo.

Sentí que Luna me llevaba hacia fuera y solo reaccioné cuando puso su brazo alrededor mío.

 **-Se burlaron de mi-** dije cuando mi voz me permitió decir algo en voz alta **-**

 **-Clarke…-** Luna quería convencerme como lo estuvo haciendo todo este tiempo, no iba a creer ni una palabra más de esta familia **-**

 **-No trates de engañarme otra vez Luna-** dije caminando rápidamente hacia la sala donde encontré a Margaret limpiándola, no había rastro del cobarde de Bellamy, porque si, para mí era un cobarde **-**

 **-Clarke solo déjame explicarte las cosas-** me detuvo Luna y yo me detuve en silencio por educación, estúpidos modales **\- Sí te mentimos Clarke, creamos todo esto porque Lexa estaba delicada emocionalmente, ella… ella solo mejoró cuando te conoció…-** mi corazón estaba roto, pero con cada palabra de Luna sentía como cada pedazo era aplastado **\- Mi hija te ama de verdad Clarke, solo lo hicimos por su felicidad-**

 **-Si es toda la explicación que me dará le pido que me deje marchar-** dije conteniendo las ganas de romper algo y llorar hasta quedar sin lágrimas, pero no les daría el gusto, mucho menos delante de ellas **-**

 **-Clarke, mi hija no mintió sobre sus sentimientos-** continuó Luna, yo solo quería desaparecer este día **-**

 **-No quiero seguir escuchando más mentiras, si me contrataron para que su hija se recupere emocionalmente entonces no tiene que seguir mintiendo, no quiero ni su estúpido dinero ni nada relacionado a ni uno de ustedes** **-**

 **-Clarke el dinero es por el trabajo que hiciste no pienses que…-** era suficiente, no tendría por qué tolerar más mentiras **-**

 **-¿Qué no debería pensar Luna?-** dije irónicamente **-¿Qué se estuvieron burlando de mi todo este tiempo?-**

 **-No fue culpa de ellas Clarke-** Escuché la voz de Lexa y mi cuerpo se congeló nuevamente, sabía que debía mantener lo que le había prometido, pero ahora no estaba preparada para escucharla ni verla, tenía que salir en este momento si no quería perder la compostura **-**

 **-Lo dicho Luna no aceptaré el dinero, es más-** dije sacando el cheque de mi cartera que guardaba desde el día de ayer **\- Te lo devuelvo-** Sostuve el cheque y lo rompí en pedazos, quería que quede claro que no me interesaba su dinero **-**

 **-Srta. Clarke, el dinero es por la dedicación y el tiempo que usted dio a mi nieta-** habló Anya después de solo observar la situación, ahora entendía su insistencia en hablar con Lexa. Lexa… ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerme esto? **\- Luna acordó el monto con usted y creo…-**

 **-Con todo respeto Sra. Anya, pero no aceptaré el dinero por ningún motivo-** dije sin titubear, no iba a permitir que se sigan burlando de mi **-**

 **-Clarke no tienes que hacerlo solo porque yo…-** Ignórala Clarke, solo hazlo y sal de esta casa **-**

 **-Si no hay nada más que decir, si me disculpan-** dije interrumpiendo lo que Lexa quería decirme y me fui caminando hacia la salida, pero Costia detuvo mi huida **-**

 **-Clarke por favor-** escuché la voz de Lexa, estaba llorando. Me rompía escucharla de este modo, pero me había mentido, estuvo burlándose de mis sentimientos todo este tiempo, ahora entendía al traidor de Bellamy **-**

 **-Déjame pasar Costia-** Dije al ver que Costia no se movería, tenía que controlarme sino quería desquitarme con ella **-**

 **-Primero tienes que escuchar como pasaron las cosas Clarke-**

 **-Ya escuché suficiente, ya todo está claro-** dije no pudiendo controlar mis lágrimas, todo esto me sobrepasaba **\- solo déjame irme Costia por favor-** no me atreví a levantar la vista hacia ella, pero podía sentir que me entendía por completo, ella también me había traicionado, todo el mundo era una completa mierda **\- Dile que no quiero que se acerque-** dije al percibir que Lexa caminaba en dirección nuestra, era mejor que no lo hiciera **-**

 **-Clarke por favor solo escúchame-** Lexa seguía insistiendo para que hable con ella, era una jodida mentirosa, pero eso no detenía a mi estúpido cuerpo el querer consolarla y llenarla de besos, todos me traicionaban, hasta mi corazón sabía que por más que todo esto pase siempre le pertenecería a Lexa **-**

 **-Costia-** dije sin poder agregar nada más a causa del nudo en mi garganta **\- Gracias-** Me sorprendí un poco que Costia accediera a mi petición, pero agradecí que me dejara pasar por más que no lo mereciera **-**

Salí de la casa sin decir una palabra a nadie, estaba cumpliendo mi palabra con todas ellas, no haría daño a Lexa, estaba segura que con lo que sentía ella ahora era suficiente dolor, bueno solo si de verdad estaba enamorada de mí, no sé porque quería pensar que Lexa de verdad estuvo enamorada de mí, supongo que pensar en eso hacia feliz una parte dentro de mí, a pesar del dolor que estaba sintiendo, pero ya no importaba nada.

 **-Tu jodido mentiroso-** dije acercándome con odio a Bellamy **\- Tú sabias de todo esto y aun así me animaste para conquistarla, eres un estúpido, mal amigo, traidor, te odio-** dije empezando a golpearlo en el pecho con cada palabra que decía, con las lágrimas empañando mi visión **-**

 **-Lo siento Clarke-**

 **-Cállate, no quiero escucharte no quiero saber nada más de ustedes-** A Bellamy le iba a quedar un gran moretón en el pecho a causa de todos mis golpes, pero no me importaba nada en ese momento **\- Se burlaron de mi Bellamy, maldita sea. Todos lo hicieron y tú también… no puedo creer que fingieras ser mi amigo-**

 **-No lo hice, Clarke. Sabes que eres mi hermana peq…-**

 **-Te dije que no quiero escucharte, jodido imbécil-** dije empujándolo con fuerza **-Estuvieron riéndose todo este tiempo de mí y ella…-** No podía mencionar el nombre de Lexa en voz alta **\- Ella también fingió quererme, bravo Bellamy, bravo a todos ustedes, lo hicieron jodidamente bien-** escupí con odio **-**

 **-Lexa no fingió sobre sus sentimientos-** Susurró y mi furia aumentó de inmediato **-**

 **-¿Por qué la sigues defendiendo?-** dije limpiando mis lágrimas con furia **-**

 **-Porque es la verdad. Ella lleva enamorada de ti desde que te vio en la floristería de Jane-** continuó sin mirarme a la cara **-**

 **-No te creo-** dije cerrándome, no creería ni una palabra de esa familia **-**

 **-No te miento-** grito Bellamy sorprendiéndome **\- Se cumplía un año de la muerte de su padre y me pidió que la llevara a comprar flores y desde que te vio ella tenía una sonrisa en la cara, siempre ponía una excusa para ir a la floristería, pero solo era para verte ¿No te das cuenta?-**

 **-Eres un jodido mentiroso-** dije empezando a molestarme, queriendo golpearlo de nuevo **\- Yo nunca la vi-**

 **-Es porque siempre se quedaba en el auto conversando con Jane-** dijo exasperado y por segunda vez en ese día sentí el mundo caer encima mío **-**

 **-¿Qué?-** Pregunté con desconcierto **\- ¿Lexa conocía a Jane desde hace mucho?-**

 **-Yo…-**

 **-Habla Bellamy, ¿Se conocían?-** ¿Quién era Lexa? ¿Podría haber estado tan ciega todo este tiempo? **-**

 **-Bellamy entra y ayúdanos-** Escuché a Luna y cuando giré la vi con lágrimas y con desesperación en el rostro **-**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-** pregunté pero nadie contestó ¿Por qué seguía importándome lo que le pase a esa familia? La respuesta era simple, Lexa. Por ello no dudé en seguir a Bellamy **\- ¿Qué le pasó?-** pregunté desesperada al ver a Lexa inconsciente en los brazos de Bellamy **-**

 **-Se desmayó y tiene fiebre, no reacciona-** dijo Costia pasando por mi lado **\- Anya lleva a Luna en un taxi-**

 **-Yo iré con ustedes-** dije sin pensarlo dos veces **-Camina más rápido Bellamy-**

 **-Yo también iré con mi hija, no la dejaré sola-** dijo Luna subiendo al auto sin recibir respuesta **-**

No me importaba quien rayos iba o no, yo solo quería que el estúpido auto avanzara, toda la rabia que sentía había sido sustituida por preocupación y miedo.

Tenía la cabeza de Lexa en mis piernas y aprovechaba para acariciarle el cabello, la fiebre estaba empeorando, debí tomar más atención cuando me lo dijo ayer por la noche.

 **-Costia ¿Qué está pasando?-** Pregunté asustada cuando Lexa empezó a balbucear palabras **-**

 **-Es a causa de la fiebre, al parecer está empeorando-** Susurró lo último **-**

 **-¿Bellamy falta mucho?-** En ese momento no me importaba si tenía que hablar con todos los que se habían burlado de mí, lo único importante ahora era que Lexa se mejore **-**

 **-Ya estamos llegando-**

 **-Costia, mi hija se pondrá bien ¿cierto?-** dijo Luna llorando **-**

 **-Cálmate Luna, ella se pondrá bien-** la consoló Costia **-**

 **-Vamos a bajarla con cuidado-** dijo Bellamy estacionando el auto **-**

 **-Yo pediré una camilla-** Salió Costia a toda prisa, me sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada que ayudara a Lexa **-**

 **-Ayúdame Clarke-** Pidió Bellamy haciéndome reaccionar **\- Lexa estará bien no te preocupes-** Yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza, tenía ganas de llorar, no podría soportar que algo pasara a Lexa, y mucho menos si yo era la causante de esto **-**

Salí del auto y me puse a lado de la camilla de Lexa, nadie me iba a mover de su lado, por suerte no tuve que discutir con nadie por ese tema, acompañé a Lexa hasta la puerta de la habitación y allí no pude entrar por más que insulté al pobre enfermero, por suerte Costia me detuvo de darle un buen golpe en la cara.

 **-Tranquilízate Clarke, el solo hace su trabajo-** Apareció Costia deteniéndome del brazo **-**

 **-No me toques-** dije soltándome de su agarre **\- No quiero que me hables-**

 **-Puedes dejar de actuar como una niña-**

 **-Oh, ahora yo soy la que no actúa como debe-**

 **-Tengo que preguntar el estado de Lexa-** Se fue **,** la muy mentirosa me dejó hablando sola, pero si quería saber algo sobre Lexa tenía que hablar con ella, aunque no quisiera **-**

Estaba parada fuera por horas esperando por los resultados de Lexa, estaba impaciente por saber algo de ella, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando me percaté de Bellamy caminando por el pasillo en dirección mía después de diez minutos de no saber nada de él, en realidad tuve que alejarme de todo el círculo familiar que habían formado en los pasillos, me retiré sin decir nada ignorando las llamadas de Anya, fue ver a Bellamy acercándose con una sonrisa lo que hizo que mi muro de orgullo volviese a aparecer.

 **-¿Cómo está?-** Preguntó Bellamy deteniéndose a mi lado **\- Lo siento no podía dejarlas solas-** insistió con una sonrisa **\- ¿se sabe algo?... ¿Clarke?-** Continuó hablando, en serio quería comportarme normal con ellos, pero se me hacía difícil cuando ellos actuaban como si lo ocurrido no fuese doloroso para mí **\- Entiendo, ¿Estas molesta conmigo?-**

 **-Para nada Bellamy ¿Por qué estaría molesta contigo?-**

 **-Logré que me hablaras-** dijo sonriente **-**

 **-Idiota-** susurré al ver que había caído en su tonto juego **-**

 **-Pensé que la idiota solo era Costia-**

 **-Ahora ese título lo compartes con ella, siéntete afortunado, al menos eso compartirás con ella-**

 **-Auch eso dolió, pero supongo que lo merezco ¿cierto?-** dijo y me sentí mal por hablarle de ese modo pero aún me sentía dolida por lo ocurrido **\- Lo siento Clarke, sé que estás molesta y no te culpo, ojalá algún día entiendas porque tuve que permanecer callado-**

 **-¿Por qué no me lo dices ahora?-**

 **-No soy el indicado para hablar sobre ello, ¿recuerdas porque no me dijiste nada sobre lo que pasaba con Costia?-** Preguntó y yo me quedé callada entendiendo su punto **-**

 **-Supongo que tampoco puedes decirme lo de Jane y Lexa ¿cierto?-**

 **-No, no puedo-** dijo con el semblante triste **\- Antes de odiarnos, debes entender porque lo hicimos Clarke, no estoy justificándonos, pero te pido que lo averigües primero-**

 **-¿Con quién debo de hablar sobre esto?-**

 **-Con Lexa-**

 **-No lo haré, no quiero saber nada más sobre ella-**

 **-¿Entonces porque sigues aquí?-**

 **-Te odio-** dije cuando no supe que contestar **-**

 **-Sé que no quieres escuchar esto, pero lo que te puedo decir es que Lexa jamás mintió sobre sus sentimientos, si supieras cuantas veces llamaba a Costia llorando porque nos veía juntos, ¿sabes que quiso despedirme para que no esté junto a ti?-** dijo sonriendo tristemente **-**

 **¿Por qué debo creerte?-**

 **-Porque sabes dentro de ti que Lexa no sería capaz de mentir acerca de sus sentimientos-**

 **-Entonces porque fingió que no podía caminar-**

 **-Clarke…-**

 **-Solo dime eso, hazme entender porque lo hizo-**

 **-El día que nos encontró jugando con la harina-** dijo derrotado **\- Ella pidió a Costia que llame a Luna, pensaba que nosotros estábamos juntos, solo quería que acabe tu contrato y te fueras. Ella iba a dejarte ser feliz, aunque por dentro ella estuviese destrozada Clarke, pero cuando Costia llamó a Luna para decirle lo que Lexa había decidido, Luna formuló el plan, no creas que Lexa aceptó de inmediato tuvieron que convencerla de que lo hiciera-**

 **-¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que me quedara?-** pregunté un poco aliviada de saber que Lexa no era quien había creado esta mentira **-**

 **-Clarke no te ofendas, pero si Lexa se hubiese enamorado de un vagabundo Luna hubiese hecho todo lo posible porque éste no se fuera de la vida de Lexa-** ¿Cómo no iba a ofenderme con lo que dijo? **-**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?-**

 **-Que tanto Luna como Costia solo buscaban la felicidad de Lexa-**

 **-¿Por qué tanto cuidado? La tratan como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana, Lexa necesita vivir su vida aprendiendo a arriesgarse y cometer tantos errores como pueda-**

 **-Estoy seguro que ahora ya entendieron eso-**

 **-¿A que le temen tanto?, Porque desde que Lexa estuvo conmigo siempre me decían que nunca tenía que hacerla sufrir que les prometiera que jamás le haría daño ¿Sabes a que se debe ese comportamiento?-**

 **-Si lo sé, pero…-**

 **-No puedes decirlo ¿cierto?-**

 **-No, eso tendrías que hablarlo con Lexa-**

 **-Ahora no Bellamy, no me siento preparada para hablar con ella-**

 **-Entiendo-** dijo girando la vista hacia el lado opuesto de sonde me encontraba **\- Costia ya salió, ¿Hablarás con ella?-**

 **-Sí-** dije tragándome mi orgullo **\- Ahora vuelvo-** Caminé a paso apresurado hasta donde se encontraba Costia con un enfermero **\- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?-** pregunté al llegar a su lado **-**

 **-Tranquilo-** dijo ella tocando el hombro del enfermero, que era el mismo que iba a conocer la furia de mi puño **\- solo quiere hablar-** terminó con una sonrisa haciendo que el enfermero se retirara sonriendo por eso **-**

 **-Al parecer ni en estos casos puedes dejar de ser idiota-**

 **-Pensé que querías "hablar" no insultarme-** me miró desafiante **-**

 **-Tú te lo ganas a pulso-** dije viéndola a los ojos **\- Solo quería saber cómo está Lexa-** Era preferible cambiar de tema, además yo solo estaba aquí por Lexa **-**

 **-Está mejor-**

 **-Cuando la ingresaron en la camilla no paraba de quejarse-**

 **-Era por la fiebre, pero ya se encuentra mejor, en estos momentos está descansando-**

 **-¿Puedo pasar a verla?-**

 **-No, no puedes-**

 **-Sabes que entraré así tenga que golpear a alguien-**

 **-Todavía no la despiertes, necesita descansar-** dijo aceptando mi petición **-**

 **-Púdrete-** mascullé pasando por su lado, sabía que me arriesgaba a que me negara el pase, pero pude darme cuenta por su sonrisa que a ella le divertía la situación **-**

Entré a la habitación con mucho cuidado, Lexa se veía tan hermosa como siempre, deseaba con toda mi alma que nada de esto hubiera pasado, si solo hubiese sabido que Lexa me observaba desde un principio.

Me molestaba que Jane lo supiera y no me hubiese dicho nada, eso me hacía recordar que tenía una charla extensa con ella, pero ahora solo importaba Lexa.

Me acerqué a ella sin hacer ruido alguno, había esperado fuera todo este tiempo para cerciorarme que Lexa se encontraba estable, me alegré que estuviese dormida aun porque estaba cien por ciento segura que si Lexa me decía que la perdonase yo lo haría sin dudarlo.

Pero no podía hacernos esto, por más que deseaba no separarme de ella debía sanar nuestras heridas, debíamos de organizar nuestras vidas, arreglar cualquier problema que tuviésemos en estos momentos.

Yo sentía que Lexa era mi alma gemela, y por más que pasara el tiempo el destino se encargaría de unirnos de cualquier forma, pero hasta que esto sucediese teníamos que tomar caminos distintos, teníamos que curarnos y resolver los problemas que teníamos pendiente.

Si estaba aquí era porque el destino quería decirme algo, si no hubiese pasado esto con Lexa jamás podría haberme dado cuenta de muchas cosas, me hubiese ido a casa de Jane, quizás en este momento estaría ahogándome en mis propias lágrimas, no hubiese querido saber nada de Lexa ni de los integrantes de su familia, pero como dicen todo pasa por algo ¿cierto? Quizás en este momento no lo entendía con claridad, pero más adelante podría recordar esto y darme cuenta de todo.

Lexa se veía tan indefensa que me daba ganas de quedarme por siempre con ella, ¿Cuánto dolor había en su vida? ¿Qué era lo que guardaba tan celosamente? ¿A que tenía tanto miedo? Quería entender porque hizo todo esto, si ella se hubiese presentado ese mismo día en el que me vio, hubiese sido imposible que yo no me llegue a enamorar de ella.

Estaba perdida con todas las preguntas en mi cabeza que no escuché entrar a Costia, por lo tanto, no me dio tiempo de sacar mi mano que acariciaba la frente de Lexa.

 **-Lo siento-** dijo Costia parándose a mi lado **\- Pero ya es hora del almuerzo y Lexa necesita otra inyección para controlar la fiebre-**

 **-Sí, entiendo-** dije limpiando una lágrima rebelde que había caído sin darme cuenta **-**

 **-¿Quieres que almorcemos juntas?-**

 **-No gracias, tengo que ir a hablar con Jane-**

 **-Ella está aquí-** dijo sorprendiéndome **\- Aclararemos cualquiera de tus dudas, bueno solo lo que nos corresponde-**

 **-Ahora bajo-** susurré conteniendo mi enojo **-**

 **-Clarke si te lo digo ahora es porque no quiero un escándalo fuera ¿de acuerdo?-**

 **-¿Puedes dejarme un momento con ella?-** respondí guardándome el insulto que pretendía decirle **-**

 **-Te espero abajo-** No dijo nada más, así como entró, Costia se fue cerrando la puerta tras ella, Jane estaba aquí y estaba segura que vino por Lexa **\- Ahora vuelvo-** dije besando la frente aún caliente de Lexa para luego salir y dirigirme al restaurant de la clínica **-**

A cada paso que daba era una pregunta formulada que quería que me contestarán, no sabía hasta donde aclararían mis dudas, pero era eso a no saber nada.

Me detuve cuando me percaté de la presencia de Octavia en la mesa que ocupaban Jane y Costia, todo lo pensando hace unos minutos se fue al tacho y mi enojo volvió a mi cuerpo.

 **-Déjame adivinar-** dije apenas llegué junto a ellas **\- No me digas que también eres parte del club-** sentencié viendo como Octavia bajaba la mirada **-**

 **-Siéntate por favor Clarke-** Me pidió Costia y tuve que hacerlo si no quería llamar la atención de todos en el lugar **-**

 **-Y bien, ¿Quién empieza?-** pregunté irónicamente, me dolía saber que Octavia y Jane estaban metidas en esto **-**

 **-Hija…-** empezó Jane, pero la interrumpí de inmediato **-**

 **-¿Saben que es lo más irónico de todo?-** dije viéndola a los ojos y no me importó en ese instante las lágrimas que caían por su rostro **\- Que recién recuerdes que soy tu hija-**

 **-Clarke basta-** dijo Costia **\- Si continuas de esa manera, cada una se irá por donde vino-**

 **-¿Qué fácil es para ti decir todo esto, verdad Costia?-** pregunté con el nudo en mi garganta **\- A ti no te engañaron las personas que prometieron no hacerlo, pues sorpresa! a mí sí y lo hicieron sin remordimiento, me vieron la cara de estúpida, a ti no te traicionaron las personas en las que pusiste toda tu maldita confianza-**

 **-Clarke…-** escuché hablar a Octavia a la que consideraba mi hermana hasta ese entonces, me habían traicionado, si ellas lo hacían ¿Qué tenía que esperar de los demás? **-**

 **-¿Saben que es lo que más me duele de todo esto? Que yo ya no tengo familia en donde ir a descargar el dolor que siento ahora, ¿Acaso no se detuvieron a pensar en eso? No, por supuesto que no lo hicieron era más fácil hacer sufrir a alguien por quien no sintiesen nada ¿cierto?-** Estaba descargando todo el dolor que estuve aguantando desde que me enteré lo de Lexa, me sentía tan sola en este momento que un vacío enorme estaba instalado en mi pecho **-**

 **-Déjanos explicarte Clarke-** insistió Costia **-**

 **-Sea cual sea lo que tienen preparado decirme no cambiará el hecho de que lo hicieron-** dije evitando verlas en esta ocasión, ya no sentía fuerzas para hacerlo **\- Se me quitó el hambre, iré a ver a Lexa-** dije alejando el plato que tenía delante mío **-**

 **-Clarke no puedes irte sin conocer el verdadero motivo-** dijo Octavia con las lágrimas amenazando con caer **-**

 **-Iré más tarde a tu casa a recoger mis cosas-** dije remarcando "tu casa" porque sentía que ya no era bienvenida en ese lugar **\- Gracias por todo Jane, siempre estaré agradecida contigo por haberme salvado la vida, Octavia espero que seas feliz con Lincoln-**

 **-¿Clarke no me darás la oportunidad de explicarte?-** dijo Jane sin verme **-**

 **-No hay nada que decir Jane, está todo más que claro-**

 **-ahora estás dolida Clarke, pero recuerda que siempre eres bienvenida a nuestra casa, porque también es tuya, siempre serás mi hija y Octavia siempre será tu hermana, aunque tú no quieras saber nada de nosotras-**

Me puse de pie conteniendo mis lágrimas, dolía tanto escuchar las palabras de Jane, pero tenía razón, ellas siempre iban a hacer mi familia. Me alejé sin volver la vista atrás ni responderle nada a Jane, era un mar de lágrimas cuando entré a la habitación donde se encontraba Lexa, solo esperaba que ella continuase durmiendo, ya tenía suficiente por el día de hoy.

Me limpié las lágrimas aliviada por ver aun a Lexa durmiendo, esta vez tomé asiento a lado de la ventana y dirigí mi vista hacia las personas que cruzaban la calle, a las personas que reían, niños que lloraban por no recibir la atención de sus padres, a personas hablando por teléfono, todos ellos ajenos al dolor que sentía en ese momento.

No se por cuánto tiempo estuve perdida en cada uno de ellos, queriendo olvidar todo lo ocurrido en el día de hoy, pensando en que haría ahora al darme cuenta que no tenía un lugar donde quedarme, que no tenía amigos ni familia, ¿Qué haría ahora?

Un suspiro de Lexa hizo que girara mi atención en ella, por un momento pensé que estaba por despertar, pero grande fue mi alivio cuando ella continuó durmiendo ajena a todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas.

Estaba tan cansada de llorar que el sueño vino a mí, dándome una tregua a olvidarme por un momento de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, lo último que vi antes de cerrar los ojos fue a Lexa y lo último que pensé antes de caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo fue que la amaba con cada parte de mí ser y que solo esperaba que el destino no se demorara en juntarnos de nuevo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Desperté sintiendo un dolor fuerte en el cuello, la postura en la que me quedé dormida estaba pasándome factura, ¿Cuánto tiempo me había quedado dormida?

Debió de ser horas porque las luces de la calle anunciaban de que ya era de noche y que, si no buscaba un lugar donde quedarme, acabaría durmiendo en algún parque. La pregunta ahora era ¿con que pagaría el dichoso cuarto?

Esto era la despedida, desde este momento tomaría caminos separados con Lexa. Pero si quería irme debía alejar las imágenes que llegaban a mi mente de Lexa con otra persona, estúpidos celos.

Me acerqué a Lexa con la intención de despedirme con un beso en su frente, pero no fui capaz de hacerlo, ver el rostro tranquilo de Lexa me hizo querer acurrucarme junto a ella y olvidar todo lo sucedido, pero no podía hacer esto por más que lo deseara con toda el alma.

 **-Te amo Lexa-** susurré entre lágrimas acariciando su cabello delicadamente **\- Espero que el destino pueda unirnos más adelante y si él no lo hace yo me encargaré de buscarte, pero debes prometerme que cuando nos encontremos de nuevo seas una nueva Lexa, sin temor a dar el primer paso, sin temor a equivocarte, sin miedo a tomar decisiones.**

 **Sé que no puedes escucharme, pero no necesitas hacerlo para que sepas que jamás podría odiarte, te amo demasiado como para hacerlo, pero el estar separadas nos ayudará a perdonarnos y a sanar nuestras heridas, quiero reencontrarme contigo y hablar sin remordimientos, ni mentiras de por medio.**

 **Espero que cuando el destino nos vuelva a unir aun sigas enamorada de mí, porque yo no dejaré de hacerlo. Te amo Lexa…, que nos volvamos a ver-** terminé diciendo dándole un beso en los labios, quería llevarme este recuerdo de ella **-**

Salí y me detuve limpiándome las lágrimas que caían sin control, no podía creer cuanto puede cambiar la vida en solo unos minutos, hace unas horas me sentía feliz por estar de nuevo con Lexa y ahora me alejaba de ella sin saber cuándo nos volveríamos a encontrar.

 **-¿Ya te vas?-** preguntó Costia cuando me disponía a abrir la puerta del pasillo **-**

 **-Sí, justo iba a ir a buscarte ¿Puedes entrar y estar con ella? No quiero que se quede sola-**

 **-Estaba yendo a verla-** dijo con un tono triste **\- Clarke, ¿no cambiaras de opinión respecto a lo que hablaste con Jane?-**

 **-Ya tomé mi decisión-**

 **-¿Dónde te quedarás a dormir?-**

 **-Costia, lo tengo todo solucionado-**

 **-Entonces esto funciona así-** dijo riendo irónicamente **\- Tu puedes mentir, pero nosotros no-**

 **-Cuida a Lexa por favor Costia-** dije ignorándola, no tenía por qué seguir escuchándola **\- Cuídala por favor-**

 **-Lo haré Clarke, sabes que tienes mi apoyo si todavía lo quieres, mi número es el mismo si necesitas algo-**

 **-Adiós Costia-** dije saliendo sin responder nada mas **-**

El aire fresco del clima hizo que tomara una respiración profunda, ¿ahora donde iría? A la única que conocía en toda esta ciudad a parte de Jane, Octavia, Lexa y toda su familia era a Nylah o como fuese su verdadero nombre, si quería un lugar donde dormir, mis opciones se reducían a ella, solo esperaba que Nylah no esté con alguien esta noche.

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **Gracias a todos por continuar leyendo mi historia, en especial a Alex que en cada actualización se toma el tiempo de dejarme un comentario. Que sepas que me da gusto leerte siempre ;)**_

 _ **Disfruten del nuevo capítulo y déjenme saber si la historia les está gustando :D ooooxoooo**_


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Estaba cansada de estar de pie y sentía como el frio hacía temblar hasta la punta de mi cabello, quería tomar asiento, pero no vi ni una sola banca que no estuviese cubierta por nieve, cuánto quería llegar a casa y tomar un chocolate caliente y acostarme en mi cama, acurrucarme bajo las mantas y ver televisión tranquilamente, pero no podía gozar de ese privilegio gracias a una persona que siempre me hacía perder la paciencia.

Y por esa persona me encontraba parada fuera de la heladería por más de quince minutos, a pesar de que se encontraba nevando, el helado que sostenía estaba ensuciando todo mi equipaje, ¿Dónde rayos estaba Costia?

 **-Lo siento pero la fila era muy larga-** salió la causante de mi creciente mal humor **\- Hey quita esa cara, ¿así demuestras que me extrañaste?-**

 **-Te lo demostraré con este helado derretido en tu cabeza-** sentencié de mala manera **-**

 **-Auch Cuánta agresividad-** finge dolor viéndome con su típica sonrisa de niña buena **-**

 **-¿Por qué compraste un helado si no lo querías-**

 **-Lo compré para ti-** murmuró con una sonrisa **-**

 **-¿Por qué querría un helado con este clima?-** Soportar a Costia era lo último que me faltaba después de pasar cuatro horas en un avión **-**

 **-Vamos no te enojes, no es mi culpa que se demoren en salir-**

 **-Te fuiste por veinte minutos, Costia-** dije tirando lo que quedaba del helado a la basura **\- Te dije que estaba cansada por el viaje y tú me tienes parada por veinte minutos como una loca-**

 **-Ya entendí, fueron veinte minutos-** Para ella todo era broma, nunca tomaba nada en serio **\- No sé porque te quejas tanto si fui la única en ir al aeropuerto por ti, deberías agradecerme por haberlo hecho-**

 **-Tú te ofreciste-** repliqué con desesperación **-**

 **-Pero no me lo agradeciste-**

 **-¿Cuánto tiempo más debemos de esperar para que salgan?-** Preferí ignorar su comentario, estaba tan cansada que ni fuerzas tenía para discutir con ella **-**

 **-¿Quiénes?-** Preguntó tranquilamente acomodándose el gorro **-**

 **-No te hagas Costia, ¿ya te olvidaste porque estamos aquí?-**

 **-Ya lo sé, pero quizás no era verdad-** Me interrumpió conservando aun la tranquilidad en su voz **-**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Es una broma, cierto?-**

 **-Bueno… depende de cómo lo quieras tomar-** Me calmaría tanto golpearla en estos momentos **-**

 **-¿Te parece gracioso dejarme esperando fuera en medio del frio y de la nieve?-**

 **-Te dije que entraras conmigo-**

 **-Costia llévame a casa, solo quiero descansar ¿de acuerdo? El viaje fue muy largo-** dije derrotada al saber que nadie saldría de la heladería, además que nunca ganaría una discusión contra ella **-**

 **-Tienes razón, además todos están impacientes por verte de nuevo-**

 **-Me alegra saber que haya personas que de verdad me extrañaron-** Repliqué a la vez que me cubría más a causa del frio **\- ¿Se encuentran ahora en casa?-**

 **-Sí, y todos te extrañaron-** dijo golpeándome el hombro **\- pero creo que Sebastián y Sarah solo esperan que les entregues sus cámaras, no creo que te extrañen mucho si estuvieron juntos todo este tiempo-** terminó diciendo con el gesto confuso **-**

 **-No hablaba de ellos, Costia-**

 **-Oh claro-** A veces se comportaba de manera infantil **-Apenas se enteraron que estabas de regreso, quisieron esperarte-** dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado **\- Te fuiste por dos años y medio, ¿Qué esperabas?-**

 **-También los extrañé a todos-** Susurré empezando a caminar al auto **\- ¿Puedes ayudarme con el equipaje?-**

 **-¿Por qué? Tú fuiste quien lo bajó del auto-**

 **-Fue porque tú me dijiste que Bellamy estaba dentro y que él me llevaría a casa-**

 **-Pero pudiste dejarlo dentro y luego sacarlos-** dijo levantando los hombros despreocupadamente y yo solo quería lanzarle el equipaje en la cabeza **-**

 **-Eres insoportable Costia-**

 **-Pero igual me extrañaste-**

 **-Si Bellamy no estaba dentro ¿Entonces porque te demoraste tanto?-** pregunté ignorando la verdad de sus palabras, porque por supuesto que la había extrañado y mucho a decir verdad **-**

 **-Necesitaba usar los baños-** Lo hubiese dejado pasar si solo ella no usara ese tono despreocupado **-**

 **-¿Solo te detuviste en esta heladería para usar el baño?-** musité deteniéndome delante de ella **-**

 **-Si te lo decía tu no me hubieses hecho caso-**

 **-Claro que no-** dije no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba **-Estuviste diez minutos en el baño del aeropuerto antes de salir Costia-**

 **-Por dios Lexa, ¿eres la policía del tiempo?-** habló irónicamente **\- Tú tienes la culpa por dejar que tome mucho café-**

 **-Yo no te obligué a nada-**

 **-Te demoraste en llegar, tenía que pasar el tiempo de alguna manera-**

 **-No fue mi culpa, el vuelo se retrasó-**

 **-Veo que los años no cambiaron tu actitud, sigues haciendo berrinches por todo-** dijo rodeándome para alcanzar mi equipaje **-**

 **-No te pases Costia, no puedo creer que estemos peleando después de estar tanto tiempo sin vernos-**

 **-Está bien, ayudaré a la nena con su equipaje no quiero que su mami me grite por no consentir a su bebé-**

 **-Los años te hicieron más insoportable-**

 **-Los años te hicieron más insoportable-** dijo burlándose de mi con una voz de niña **-**

 **-Compórtate Costia-**

 **-Compórtate Costia si no te ahogaré con mis lágrimas-** Siguiómolestándome ignorando mi cansancio y mal humor, era mejor que me quede callada **-**

Subimos al auto y preferí no pronunciar palabra hasta llegar a casa, giré mi vista por la ventana y observé que todo estaba cambiado, había extrañado tanto estar de nuevo en esta ciudad, no me acostumbraba al ruido de Nueva York.

Me preguntaba cuánto habían cambiado todos, como estaría la floristería de Jane, si la insoportable de mi lado seguía con Raven o si Bellamy continuaba su relación con la tal Maritza, que poco o nada me acordaba de ella.

Mi amistad con Jane había cambiado mucho, todavía había ese cariño entre nosotras, pero tuve que distanciarme por no empeorar la relación que estaba mejorando con Clarke. Por ello tomé la decisión de viajar y dejar que todo siga su curso, suficiente daño ya había causado como para continuar empeorándolo.

Había pasado tres años sin ver a Clarke, lo poco que sabía sobre ella era gracias a Costia, a pesar de haberle mandado una carta antes de decidir irme de viaje no recibí ni una llamada por parte de ella, ni un mensaje, ni una carta, estaba segura que en todo este tiempo ella había logrado olvidarme por más que prometió no hacerlo, quizás ya se encontraba en una relación estable y Costia no me lo decía porque no quería que me desconcentre en mis estudios.

Mientras me encontraba de viaje los recuerdos de Clarke no desaparecían de mi mente, cada noche la recordaba, preguntándome que estaría haciendo, con quién estaría hablando o riendo, si era feliz, si todavía quería saber algo de mí, o siquiera si aún me recordaba.

Lo poco que me contaba Costia cuándo preguntaba sobre ella, no me ayudaba a saber cómo le iba a Clarke en la actualidad, el tiempo que duraba nuestras llamadas apenas alcanzaban para saber si había visto a Clarke diferente a otros días o para preguntarnos mutuamente si nos iba bien y si nos encontrábamos en buenas condiciones.

Después de estar medio año en Nueva York me propuse como meta enfocarme en continuar mis estudios de fotografía, solo me faltaba un año para culminarlos, pero para estar cien por ciento enfocada y no pensar en nada para no deprimirme tuve que alejarme de todo referente a mi familia, iba a mis terapias con un nuevo psicólogo, logré hacer amistades al sexto mes de clases, por suerte conocí a Sebastián y Sarah, mis compañeros de piso, ellos me ayudaron a salir adelante y adaptarme a la vida de Nueva York.

Me sentía muy bien mientras me encontraba estudiando, había mejorado en todo este tiempo, me había hecho bien las terapias y dedicarme a la vocación que más me gustaba. Las terapias que continué llevando en Nueva York me ayudaron mucho en darme cuenta en la persona dependiente en la que me estaba convirtiendo, pero por suerte todo eso ya era pasado.

Ahora me sentía segura de mi misma, después de culminar lo que restaba de mis estudios, me lancé a trabajar junto a mis compañeros, los primeros meses eran duros, pero poco a poco logramos conseguir que nos aceptaran, todo el año que estuve trabajando como fotógrafa hizo que ganara experiencia y que me codeara con los fotógrafos más reconocidos, hasta pude hablar personalmente con Julius Shulman y no, no me desmayé ni grité como una loca delante de él, tuve que esperar hasta llegar al piso que compartía con Sarah y Sebastián para sacar toda mi emoción sin control alguno, la pobre de Sarah salió para averiguar si algo malo había pasado conmigo, pero luego de enterarse fuimos dos las que celebramos toda la noche.

Supongo que ser la nieta de Anya Woods ayudó un poco el que sea reconocida, pero no era mi culpa que la mayoría de ellos conozcan a mi abuela, ni que la respetaran por su trayectoria. Pero como me dijo mi abuela, el que sea conocida por ser la nieta de Anya Woods no tenía nada que ver con el talento que poseía, y ese talento era observado por los fotógrafos del medio cada vez que querían hacer un trabajo conmigo.

Estaba de regreso a Denver por muchas razones, una de ellas era abrir una galería con Sebastián y Sarah en este lugar, ellos también eran hijos de fotógrafos conocidos en el medio, pero ni uno de nosotros necesitó el apoyo económico de nuestras familias, quizás si el reconocimiento, pero lo demás nosotros lo hicimos con nuestro propio esfuerzo.

También estaba aquí por el cumpleaños de Jane, que sería hoy en la noche, a pesar de ya no existir comunicación diaria siempre permanecía mi cariño hacia ella, además tenía una invitación por ella misma, no tenía excusa alguna para no asistir, lo único malo en esto era que por culpa de los estúpidos pasajes no tendría tiempo de descansar mucho.

Sabía que me arriesgaba a encontrarme con Clarke, pero éramos adultas ¿no? Si bien ella me ignoró los seis meses que estuve en Denver rogándole que hablara conmigo, y los dos años y medio que estuve en Nueva York yo no podía reprocharle nada, estaba decidida a hablar con ella personalmente y preguntarle cómo le fue en todo este tiempo, me sentía más fuerte emocionalmente, al grado de aceptar que Clarke fuera feliz con otra persona, sin rencores de por medio.

También aprovecharía para visitar la tumba de mi padre, había pasado tiempo desde la última que lo había visitado, recuerdo que fue después de dos meses de que Clarke descubriese la verdad.

El tema de mi padre ahora solo me provocaba alegría, había superado la etapa de martirizarme por ese tema, decidí que solo recordaría los buenos momentos que había pasado con él.0

 **-Llegamos bella dama-** habló Costia haciendo que de un salto por el susto, no me había dado cuenta que el auto se había detenido **\- Lo siento ¿Te quedaste dormida?-**

 **-No, estoy bien-** la miré con una sonrisa sincera, no podía molestarme con Costia por más que a veces me haga perder la paciencia, abrí la puerta del copiloto dando un respiro profundo, ver otra vez mi casa me llenaba de muchos recuerdos **\- Había extrañado todo esto-**

 **-Fuera de toda broma, Lexa-** dijo Costia ayudándome a bajar el equipaje **\- Me alegra mucho que estés de nuevo aquí con nosotros, te extrañamos mucho-**

 **-Yo también, había extrañado estar en casa y estar con ustedes-** En serio lo había hecho, por más que estar de viaje me ayudó mucho, siempre extrañaba el estar cerca de mi familia **-**

 **-¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás?-** Preguntó Costia entregándome mi bolso **-**

 **-Todavía no lo sé, si todo sale bien quizás por un tiempo largo-**

 **-¿Por qué lo dices?-**

 **-Ya te enteraras más adelante-**

 **-Bien chica enigmática-** dijo caminando a mi lado **\- ¿Por qué Sebastián y Sarah llegaron primero?-**

 **-¿No te lo dijeron?-**

 **-No tuve tiempo de escucharlos, ellos llegaron y a los pocos minutos tú llamaste a Luna diciendo que llegarías en veinte minutos, y yo me ofrecí en ir a recogerte-**

 **-Si bueno, yo compré el pasaje en otra aerolínea y el vuelo salía más tarde-**

 **-Supongo que eso explica todo-**

 **-Aunque teníamos pensado llegar ayer, pero hubo un inconveniente con los pasajes-**

 **-Lo sé, me sorprendí mucho que no hayan previsto comprar los pasajes a tiempo-**

 **-Sí, pero lo importante es que estamos aquí ¿no?-** Me detuve en el umbral de la puerta girándome en su dirección **\- Te agradezco mucho que hayas ido por mí al aeropuerto-**

 **-Me alegra escuchar eso-** Me miró con una sonrisa de medio lado **-Te quiero Lexa, y en serio te extrañé mucho-**

 **-Yo también te quiero, aunque sigas con la costumbre de molestarme todo el tiempo-**

 **-Si no lo hago yo, ¿Quién lo haría?-**

 **-Lo sé, me lo repites siempre-** Dije dándole un abrazo con mucha fuerza, la había extrañado **-Ahora entremos que tengo mucho sueño y frío-**

 **-creo que tu siesta deberá esperar-** dijo abriendo la puerta **-**

 **-¿Qué? Pero te dije…-**

 **-¡Sorpresa!-** Escuché que gritaron cuando puse un pie en la sala, solo escuché porque gracias al confeti en mi cara no pude ver nada **-**

 **-Sarah no en el rostro-** dijo Costia ayudándome a quitarlo **-**

 **-Es más divertido así, ¿No es cierto Lexa?-** dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa maliciosa **\- ¿Por qué tardaron en entrar?-**

 **-Solo estábamos conversando un poco-** manifestó Costia con una sonrisa **-**

 **-¿Cómo estas hija?-** dijo Luna acercándose emocionada dándome un abrazo **\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?-**

 **-Bien Luna, aunque estoy muy cansada-**

 **-Puedes ir a tu habitación entonces, no te preocupes por nosotras-** Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando me percaté que no estaba Anya **-**

 **-¿Dónde está mi abuela?-** Pregunté viendo detrás de Luna **-**

 **-Justo aquí querida-** entró Anya con una sonrisa enorme **\- ¿Cómo está mi nieta favorita?-**

 **-Abuela las mejillas no, por favor-**

 **-Es mi forma de darte cariño, Lexa-** terminó diciendo y escuché la risa de todos al ver mi gesto de rendición **-**

 **-Bueno, bueno ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en llegar aquí? ¿Hubo un problema con tu vuelo, Lexa?-** Preguntó Sarah con la boca llena de bocaditos recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria de Costia **-**

 **-Fue por culpa de Costia-** dije recordando el episodio de la heladería **-**

 **-No es cierto, yo solo quería comprarle un helado a Lexa-** se defendió ella con su gesto inocente **-**

 **-¿Quién va por un helado con este clima?-**

 **-Lexa me obligó-** No podía creerlo ¿Cómo hacía para que todos le crean? **-**

 **-Si claro-** dije sin poder creer lo buena actriz que era **\- No quiero malograr la fiesta de bienvenida, pero estoy muy cansada-** En serio era incómodo estar sentada cuatro horas en un avión y encima tener que soportar ser almohada de la persona que se sentaba a mi lado **-**

 **-No te preocupes hija, tu cuarto está listo-**

 **-Gracias Luna-** Dije tomando mi equipaje **-**

 **-Si está bien, pero estaría mejor si primero me das mi cámara ¿no?-**

 **-Tienes razón, no creas que me olvidé de sus cámaras-** dije con una sonrisa **-A todo esto ¿Dónde está Sebastián?-** Pregunté al percatarme de su ausencia **-**

 **-No puedo creer que recién te des cuenta que no está aquí-**

 **-No se lo digas por favor-** dije con temor a que esté escuchando, no estaba de humor de escuchar sus reclamos **-**

 **-No lo haré si me entregas mi cámara ahora, sana y salva-**

 **-De acuerdo, pero tengo tu palabra-** Prefería aceptar sus chantajes a soportar a Sebastián y sus excentricidades **-**

 **-Oh por dios gracias, pensé que no lo traerías-** gritó Sarah abrazándome emocionada **-**

 **-¿Tanto alboroto por una cámara?-**

 **-Es una Nikon de última generación, Costia. Edúcate-** dijo ella en tono ofendido **-**

 **-Estás loca-** respondió Costia con una sonrisa de asombro **\- ¿Por qué se pone de ese modo?-** Preguntó siguiéndome con el resto de mi equipaje **-**

 **-Sarah cuida mucho a sus cámaras, dice que son sus pequeños bebes-**

 **-¿Por eso lo olvidó?-** Preguntó de manera irónica **-**

 **-En realidad fue mi culpa…-** Me detuve al observar el jardín, estaba tal como lo recordaba **\- Teníamos todo listo en nuestros equipajes, pero le pedí prestado por un momento y me olvidé entregárselo antes de que se fuera-**

 **-Pensé que lloraría cuando se lo entregaste-** Abrí la puerta ingresando hasta mi habitación sin detenerme **-**

 **-Quizás no lo hizo porque estaban todos viéndola, aunque no lo entiendo…-** dije echándome en mi cama, mi espalda me lo agradecía en este momento **-…la hubieses visto cuando fuimos a comprarlo, ella lloró cuando lo vio en la tienda-**

 **-No puedo creerlo, ¿en serio hizo eso delante de extraños?-**

 **-Si es muy emotiva con todo-**

 **-Está peor que tú-** Susurró dejando la maleta a un lado **-**

 **-No te daré el gusto de responderte-**

 **-Creo que me gustarías más si cumples esa promesa-** bromeó Costia acomodándose a mi lado **\- Ahora si podemos hablar tranquilas-**

 **-Solo quiero dormir Costia, en serio el viaje me dejó agotada-**

 **-¿No quieres saber las novedades?-**

 **-Creí que me lo contabas todo en nuestras conversaciones-**

 **-Lexa apenas tenías tiempo de hablar con nosotras-** dijo jugando con mi cabello **\- Hablábamos dos veces por semana y se reducía a uno cuando tenías entrevistas de trabajo, sino fuera por las video llamadas hubiese estado preocupada por tu estado-**

 **-Lo siento, tienes razón. ¿Podemos hablar después de descansar, por favor?-**

 **-Está bien, duerme. Pero después no podrás librarte de mis preguntas-**

 **-Entendido-** dije cayendo rendida, claro que quería hablar con Costia y que me contara sobre qué había pasado en mi ausencia, pero en serio me encontraba muy cansada, por ello decidí aplazarlo para más tarde, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo en esta ciudad **.**


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE**

Si recordaba todo lo sucedido antes de irme a Nueva York, me daba cuenta que Anya tenía razón al decirme que era mejor el permanecer alejada un tiempo de todo lo que me estaba afectando en ese momento.

Volver a recordar lo que pasé en ese entonces, solo me hacía dar cuenta que por más doloroso que haya sido la decisión que tomé, fue de gran ayuda para mí como persona.

Recuerdo regresar del hospital y encerrarme en mi cuarto llorando hasta quedar dormida. No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando desperté a causa de los golpes en mi puerta debido a las insistencias de Luna, Costia y Anya, escuchando la desesperación en cada una de sus voces.

Ignoré todas sus insistencias de abrir la puerta, supongo que cuando les respondí se quedaron más tranquilas y dejaron de molestarme, el dolor de cabeza había vuelto y sentía mis ojos cansados de tanto llorar, pero eso no fue impedimento para tomar el celular y llamar a Clarke nuevamente, fueron muchas las llamadas que realicé, pero ni una de ellas fueron respondidas, seguí insistiendo hasta que Clarke decidió apagarlo, me sentía totalmente devastada en ese momento.

En medio del llanto yo daba la razón a Clarke, sabía cuánto daño había causado en ella, pero quería pedirle perdón, quería que supiera que la amaba, quería que entienda porque lo hice, pero ella no quería escucharme, no me dio oportunidad de explicarle los motivos que me llevó a actuar de esa manera.

¿Podía culparla? No, no lo hacía, Clarke tenía todo el derecho de sentirse traicionada y hasta de odiarme, pero en ese momento yo solo quería que ella me perdonase y volviera para estar juntas.

No lo hizo. Llegué a la conclusión que ya no le importaba.

Al día siguiente aproveché el descuido de Luna para salir de casa y dirigirme a hablar con Jane, tuve que amenazar a Bellamy para que me llevase sin decir nada a nadie.

Bajé del auto y entré a la floristería, me recibió Maritza, pero en ese momento desconocía su nombre, ella se encargó de llamar a Jane.

Esperé con impaciencia y cuando vi asomarse a Jane por la puerta fui hacia ella para rogarle que me diga donde estaba Clarke, pero Jane desconocía su paradero al igual que yo, me dijo que no había llegado a dormir y que todavía no había llevado sus cosas.

Me preocupé al enterarme que nadie sabía dónde estaba, con toda la desesperación yo no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar, Clarke no conocía a nadie a parte de Jane y Octavia, ¿Dónde pudo haber ido?

En medio de toda mi desesperación escuché los gritos de Octavia que apenas se dio cuenta que estaba presente empezó a perder el control, agradecí que Jane reaccionara rápido y la detuviese, pero de igual manera me tocó escuchar sus insultos, sus amenazas y que me eche la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando, pero fue lo último lo que me hizo reaccionar, Octavia me dijo que si le sucedía algo a Clarke la única culpable sería yo por haberle arruinado su vida. Y yo le di la razón sin necesidad de decir nada.

A Octavia no le importó las llamadas de atención de Jane, ¿Qué esperaba? Era obvio que Octavia no me recibiría con los brazos abiertos, había destruido la relación de hermanas que tenía con Clarke, había destruido su familia, merecía todo el odio que ella despotricaba contra mí.

Me quedé con Jane cuando Octavia se retiró cansada de insultarme y de asesinarme con la mirada, no estaba dispuesta a moverme sin saber algo de Clarke y se lo dejé en claro a Octavia en ese instante, no me importó que pasara por mi lado empujándome, me sentía sin valor para defenderme.

Con Bellamy apoyado en el auto, Jane y yo nos sentamos para esperar a que llegase Clarke, si iba a recoger sus cosas en cualquier momento tenía que aparecer, tenía que escucharme, sólo teníamos que esperar pacientemente.

Pero no lo hizo, Clarke no volvió esa noche, solo Luna hizo acto de presencia con su rostro lleno de alivio al verme junto a Jane, como siempre Luna no me echó en cara que me haya ido de casa y no aparecerme hasta altas horas de la noche. Lo cual agradecí en ese momento.

Incluso al tener el apoyo de mi familia, mi estado de ánimo no mejoraba, me encontraba sin ganas de hacer nada, Clarke no respondió ni una de las llamadas que realizaba a diario, tenía el celular apagado, supongo que tuvo que cambiar el número por tanta insistencia mía.

Quería saber dónde estaba Clarke, si se encontraba bien, me desesperaba que nadie tenga noticias cuando preguntaba por ella, salí de casa sin decir nada a nadie, pero sabía que Costia estaba detrás de mí en todo momento.

Decidí ir al cementerio a visitar por primera vez a mi padre, grité sobre su tumba y lloré por la persona en la que me había convertido en ese momento, por todo el daño que había causado y que no sabía cómo remediarlo.

Pedía a mi padre que me ayude a entender las cosas y a que pueda ser capaz de encontrar una solución a este dolor que sentía ahora, que me ayudase a saber dónde se encontraba Clarke o a tener noticias de ella, después de horas de llorar sobre su tumba sin recibir respuesta a mis gritos, escuché la voz de Costia y sentí su mano tocando mi hombro, empezaba a llover tenía que volver a casa.

Al cuarto mes de pasearme por casa con una manta de tristeza encima mío, me dispuse a buscar otra vez a Jane para preguntarle si tenía noticias de Clarke, no podía estar tranquila sin saber nada de ella, pero Anya no me dejaba salir.

Rogué a Luna a que me llevase con Jane, ella accedió al verme llorar en sus brazos y nos dirigimos hacia su casa ya que la floristería estaba cerrada.

Bajé del auto sin esperar a que Bellamy abriese la puerta, caminé como pude con las muletas hasta la casa de Jane, pero para mí mala suerte, ese día solo me encontré con Octavia, me dijo que ya no me apareciera por ahí ni por la floristería, que ellas estaban a punto de hacer que Clarke las perdone, que ya había hecho mucho daño en sus vidas como para querer regresar a estropearlo todo, lo entendí en ese momento, Clarke estaba empezando a perdonar a los que más quería y yo era la que sobraba en este lugar, agaché la cabeza y giré sobre mis pasos no sin antes pedirle disculpas por todo a Octavia.

Regresé a casa con Luna sosteniéndome en todo momento, cuando entramos nos encontramos con el rostro serio de mi abuela y a Costia con la mirada perdida, apenas Anya se percató de nuestra presencia y nos pidió que nos sentáramos, empezó diciendo que toda la familia estaba triste por todo lo que me había ocurrido, y preocupados por el estado en el que me encontraba.

Me hizo entender que esto solo era una lección en mi vida y debía superar este episodio y seguir adelante, que debía dejar que me ayuden y que no las alejara de mi lado, volví a llorar al escucharla, no sabía qué camino tomar para aliviar mi tristeza.

Al día siguiente no volví a la floristería, me mantenía encerrada en mi habitación como al principio, volvía a la rutina como era antes de conocer a Clarke, Costia volvió a ayudarme con mis terapias sin mencionar una palabra, mi semblante era triste, ya no sonreía, ni tenía ganas de salir a algún lado.

Al ver mi estado Anya me propuso un viaje para que alejara toda la tristeza que me abrumaba en ese momento, no acepté irme con ellas, pero si consideré alejarme de todo y de todos, estaba cansada de llorar y de sentirme culpable, todos realizaban su vida con normalidad y yo sentía que era la única que estaba estancada en el mismo sitio.

Si quería empezar de nuevo, tenía que alejarme por un tiempo de lo que me traía recuerdos dolorosos, tomé la decisión de irme a Nueva York sola, por más que escuché las insistencias de Luna porque fuera con Costia, no las tome en cuenta, si quería ser una nueva Lexa, tenía que empezar a tomar mis propias decisiones.

Antes de embarcarme a mi nuevo destino dejé una carta para Clarke, después de seis meses sin saber nada de ella, de llorar en cada rincón por su ausencia, quería que supiera que entendía su posición, que entendía el que me ignorara durante todos estos meses.

En mi carta le pedía que me diera una oportunidad para que le explique el porqué de mis acciones, y que por favor me llamase o que escribiese, dejé mi número telefónico, la dirección de la casa de Luna ya que no sabía dónde me hospedaría en Nueva York, le dije que aun la amaba y que se tomara el tiempo de pensar en todo y que ojalá algún día pueda perdonarme, que si ella me pedía quedarme yo lo haría.

Pero una vez más, no lo hizo, no le importó que me fuera, no recibí ni una llamada de su parte, llegué a Nueva York y me fui a un piso compartido, estaría tres semanas sola antes de que lleguen las dos personas con las cuales compartiría mi estancia en esta nueva ciudad.

Los días fueron pasando, me dispuse a continuar mis estudios de fotografía, conocí a mis compañeros de piso, los cuáles eran dos amigos de la infancia buscando un cambio de vida al igual que yo, empecé a ir a un psicólogo que Luna me recomendó, me sentía mejor poco a poco, pero a pesar de todo ello no podía evitar decaer a veces.

Mantuve las esperanzas por medio año más, esperando alguna repuesta por parte de Clarke o que Costia me de noticias si había algo nuevo sobre ella, aún conservaba la esperanza de que me llamara o preguntara por mí, no lo hizo, no supe nada de ella en todo ese tiempo, me resigné no sin antes realizar una última llamada, al recibir la misma respuesta caí en la realidad que tenía que salir del pozo en el que estaba metida, estaba empeñada en no aceptar la realidad, por ello tomé la decisión de respetar en silencio lo que Clarke había decidido.

Y también desde ese instante decidí dar un giro en mi vida, ya no existiría la Lexa antigua, me demostraría a mí misma que podía superar este muro de tristeza que yo misma me había impuesto.

 **-¡Despierta Lexa!-** Exclamó Costia apareciendo en mi puerta de manera inesperada haciendo que vuelva al presente **\- Pensé que seguías dormida, ¿Ya guardaste todo?-** preguntóal tiempo que se sentaba a mi lado **\- ¿Por qué me ves así?-**

 **-Estaba recordando algunas cosas-**

 **-Espero que no sean tristes-**

 **-Lo fueron en su momento-** Respondí cayendo sobre la cama sin agregar nada más **-¿Sebastián y Sarah ya se fueron?-**

 **-Sí, dijeron que se quedarían en un hotel-**

 **-Los llamaré luego-** dije acomodándome en la cama **-¿Luna y Anya se encuentran en casa?-**

 **-No, salieron para coordinar con Jane algunas cosas-** Levantó la mano sin dar más explicaciones **-¿Estás lista para saber que pasó en tu ausencia?-**

 **-¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado?-**

 **-Sabes que sí-**

 **-Bien soy toda oídos-**

 **-Después será tu turno-**

 **-Estoy segura que Sarah te estuvo informando todo este tiempo. No creas que no sé sobre sus conversaciones-**

 **-Igual me contarás que hiciste-** Me ignoró sentándose en la silla junto a la lámpara **-Yo empezaré contándote sobre Michael-**

 **-¿Quién es Michael?-** Pregunté extrañada, pero deje de hacerlo cuando vi su gesto serio **-Lo siento continúa, no entiendo porque lo dices como si fueses el narrador de cuentos-**

 **-Como decía…-** continuó sin tomar en cuenta mi comentario **-Hace poco supe de él, me enteré que es sobrino de Kane, por lo tanto mi familia-** Tomó un respiro para continuar **\- lo conocí cuando fuimos a ese viaje que duró diez meses ¿recuerdas?-** Lo recordaba, al parecer esta nueva noticia afectó mucho a Costia **-**

 **-Claro que sí-**

 **-Bueno, Kane le dijo que cuando acabara su trabajo allí, podría ir a visitarlo, yo pensé que era un amigo suyo, porque en ese momento no me dijo de quien se trataba, solo trabajamos con él y no hubo conversaciones personales de ningún tipo-**

 **-¿Es tu primo o solo Kane lo llama sobrino de cariño?-**

 **-Deja de interrumpirme-** Sentenció molesta **-hasta hace un año no sabía nada sobre Michael, pero ahora con lo que me contó Kane supe que siempre estuvo apoyándolo, él se preocupa por Michael desde que quedó huérfano-** Se detuvo un momento, pensando cómo seguir **-tu padre era amigo de mi padre desde que eran adolescentes-**

 **-Sí, lo sé, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver nuestros padres en todo esto?-**

 **-Michael es mi medio hermano-** Estaba segura que mi rostro era de absoluto desconcierto **\- al parecer mi padre tenía una familia del que nadie tenía conocimiento, excepto por Kane que todo este maldito tiempo estuvo escondiéndolo-**

 **-¿Pero qué dices? Costia no sé qué está pasando, no entiendo nada-**

 **-Lexa, es fácil. Michael es mi hermanastro, Kane me lo dijo cuándo se incorporó a la clínica hace un año, esperó hasta ese instante porque según él no podía decirlo sin su consentimiento-**

 **-Eso es… ¿Cómo te sientes?-** Pregunté no pudiendo encontrar las palabras correctas **-**

 **-En un principio sorprendida como tú, pero ahora Raven me ha estado ayudando a entender las acciones de mi padre, Michael es un buen chico, es respetuoso y todo lo educado que puedas imaginar-**

 **-Pero…-** Esperé a que continuase **-**

 **-Pero es un desconocido para mí-** Soltó un suspiro cansado **-Supongo que tengo que esperar como dice Raven, quizás con el tiempo aceptaré que es parte de mi familia-**

 **-Lo siento Costia, me hubiese gustado estar aquí a tu lado para apoyarte-**

 **-¿Ahora estás aquí, cierto? Eso es lo único que importa ahora-** Su gesto era triste, me dolía verla de ese modo **-**

 **-Desde que estás con Raven, te has vuelto muy sensible-** Traté de bromear con ella, por suerte funcionó cuando vi su sonrisa **-**

 **-Yo siempre soy sensible-** dijo rodando los ojos con diversión **-¿Me contarás sobre el gran secreto que guardas?-** Estaba segura que el tema Michael no era el favorito de Costia por el momento y yo no pensaba presionarla **-**

 **-Prefiero hacerlo cuando estén todos presentes-**

 **-¿Por qué tanto misterio? Da igual si me lo dices ahora o después-**

 **-No quieras que arruine la sorpresa Costia, no te diré nada-**

 **-Me desesperas con tanto misterio-**

 **-No me agobies Costia-** Me causaba risa ver la desesperación en Costia **-**

 **-Te divierte verme de este modo ¿no es así?-**

 **-Solo un poco-**

 **¿Sabes que Clarke trabaja conmigo?-** Preguntó inesperadamente, haciendo que borre mi sonrisa de golpe **-**

 **-No soy adivina Costia-** Estaba sorprendida por esa nueva noticia **\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-**

 **-Lo siento, supongo que debí decir esto antes-** Me dio una mirada de disculpa **-**

 **-¿Tú la ayudaste?-**

 **-No, Kane la llamó ya que había recibido buenas recomendaciones por parte de Raven-**

 **-¿Tu no tuviste nada que ver, cierto?-** Pregunté con temor de que Costia estuviese involucrada en esa decisión **-**

 **-Claro que no, yo me sorprendí tanto como tú-**

 **-¿desde cuándo trabaja contigo?-**

 **-Se incorporó hace cuatro meses, coincidimos en el trabajo desde entonces, ella está muy cambiada, no sé, supongo que solo lo hace por mantener una buena comunicación con todos en el trabajo, o quizás ha madurado mucho en estos años a comparación tuya-**

 **-¿Podemos hablar sin ese tipo de comentarios?-**

 **-Lo siento, es la costumbre-** Sonrió de medio lado **-Bien, como te decía, ella me habla con normalidad, pero no es que sea tan comunicativa solo me pregunta acerca del trabajo y a veces conversamos cuando nos invitan a algunas charlas o cenas, pero es todo referente a la clínica-** entonces había oportunidad de hablar con ella. Si hablaba normal con todos porque no conmigo ¿verdad? **\- Al principio me sorprendí pero luego lo dejé pasar, nos llevamos bien profesionalmente, no es que seamos las mejores amigas, pero trabajamos con normalidad-**

 **-Ella… ¿Preguntó alguna vez por mí?-** Pregunté no pudiendo ocultar mi curiosidad **-**

 **-Lexa…-** Esa mirada era un rotundo no, ¿Qué esperabas Lexa? **\- Supongo que no lo hace porque recién estamos volviendo a vernos-**

 **-No lo creo, pero da igual-** Tragué el nudo en mi garganta, no podía creer cómo aun me afectaba que Clarke no quisiera saber de mí **-¿Ella está bien?-**

 **-Siempre llega al trabajo con una sonrisa y saludando a todos, ¿Eso es bueno, no?-**

 **-Supongo-** Levanté los hombros sin saber que responder, Clarke era feliz era lo único que importaba ¿cierto? **-Pero ya no hablemos de ella, prefiero preguntarle personalmente, estoy decidida a hablarle hoy-**

 **-Si tú lo dices-** Respondió ocultando su sorpresa **-Solo pensé que te gustaría saberlo-** Claro que quería, pero yo estaba dispuesta a preguntárselo directamente, bueno solo si ella aun quería hablar conmigo **-**

 **\- ¿Cómo está Jane?-** Preferí cambiar la conversación **-**

 **-Ella está muy bien, como sabes hablamos cada cierto tiempo. Desde que te llamamos esa vez se quedó más tranquila de que te encuentres bien-**

 **-¿Crees que debamos ir?-** Pregunté refiriéndome al cumpleaños de Jane **-**

 **-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-**

 **-¿No crees que generaría problemas si voy?-** No necesité mencionar a la persona que no le agradaría mi presencia, porque como siempre Costia sabía a quién me refería **-**

 **-A ella no le importa que vayas-** Contestó con cautela **-**

 **-No quiero que Jane piense que no quiero ir a un día importante para ella-** dije con la voz cansada **\- sabes que quiero a Jane, pero es que…-**

 **-Si es por Clarke no te preocupes, Jane nos dijo que a ella no le parecía mal que vayas, nos repitió una y otra vez que no había problema alguno-** Me interrumpió Costia de inmediato **-**

 **-No sé si quiero ir Costia, ¿Qué tal si Clarke sólo lo dice por compromiso?-**

 **-No lo creo Lexa, ya te dije que ella está muy cambiada además ya es momento que se sienten a hablar-**

Costia tenía razón, pero yo no quería estropear el cumpleaños de Jane y mucho menos hacer sentir incómoda a Clarke con mi presencia, ¿Qué debía hacer?

 **-¿Pero Octavia?, no quiero que empiece a gritarme frente a todos-** Quería poner cualquier excusa, a pesar de querer ir y ver nuevamente a Jane, no quería arruinar su celebración **-**

 **-Octavia también sabe que irás y no puso objeción, deja de preocuparte tanto-**

 **-Solo quiero estar segura, Costia-** ¿Cómo saber si Octavia aun no me guardaba rencor? **-**

 **-Vamos no pienses en eso, será una cena tranquila solo con personas cercanas a Jane, estoy segura que si no quisieran que vayas no te hubiesen mandado una invitación-¿** De verdad Clarke habrá aceptado que vaya yo? ¿Significaba eso que también ella quería hablar conmigo? **\- hablemos de otra cosa ¿Está bien?-** Interrumpió Costia mi lucha interna **-**

 **-Sí, tienes razón, ¿Qué tal Raven?-** Pregunté aprovechando el cambio de conversación, era mejor no buscar respuestas y atormentarme **-**

 **-¿Qué tiene ella?-**

 **-Nada, me pregunto si todavía sigue soportando tu molesta presencia-** Con lo poco que hablábamos con Costia durante el tiempo que estuve en Nueva York, ella me dijo que había iniciado una relación con Raven y que todo iba bien **-**

 **-Sí, todavía continuamos juntas-** Me dijo con su rostro sonrojado **\- Está en su casa pasaré en una hora para ir a la cena de Jane-** Me causaba risa la timidez de Costia en este momento **-No me mires así, Lexa-** Me empujó tapándose la cara con la almohada, ya había descubierto su punto débil **-**

 **-Tus ojos y tu sonrisa te delatan, estás tan enamorada, nunca te había visto de esa manera-** Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad de regresar todas las bromas de Costia **-**

 **-No molestes-** Me puse a un lado antes que la almohada golpeara mi rostro **\- Pensé que cuando despertaras serias menos tonta-**

 **-¿Por qué te gusta meterte conmigo? No es mi culpa que tu cara de boba enamorada te delate-**

 **-Me iré si sigues molestándome con eso-**

 **-Después la niña soy yo-** susurré para molestarla, había extrañado estar así con ella **\- ¿Cómo lo tomó Bellamy?-** Pregunté poniéndome seria, sabía que era un asunto delicado ya que no me quiso contar nada por teléfono **-**

 **-Ahora nos llevamos bien, pero cuándo se enteró dejó de hablarme por varias semanas-**

 **-Ahora él está con Maritza ¿cierto?-**

 **-Creo que sí-** La miré interrogándola en silencio **\- Maritza tuvo que viajar con su familia para arreglar algunos asuntos que tenían pendientes, se fueron hace cuatro meses, Bellamy no me dijo nada acerca de si seguían juntos-**

 **-¿En serio? Vaya y ¿Cómo está el?-**

 **-Según lo que me dijo y por lo que yo veo está muy bien-**

 **-Yo no lo vi cuando llegué a casa-**

 **-Está de vacaciones, Luna creyó que era conveniente que se tomara un descanso-**

 **-Creo que se lo merece, además estar siempre a lado tuyo debe ser insoportable-**

 **-Después dices que soy yo la que molesto mucho-** Se tiró encima de mí aplastándome con la almohada **-**

 **-Ya era mi turno ¿no?-** musité golpeándole el hombro **-**

 **-¿Qué pasa?-** Preguntó al verme intranquila **-**

 **-Nada ¿Por qué lo dices?-**

 **-Te conozco Lexa, podrás haber cambiado en algunas cosas, pero sigues siendo igual en otras. Dime que te tiene tan inquieta-**

 **-La cena-** susurré sin molestarme en ocultar el motivo por el cual no podía estar cien por ciento tranquila **\- Si no voy… ¿Crees que Jane se dará cuenta?-**

 **-Te dio una invitación Lexa, además irá Luna y Anya ¿Cómo crees que no preguntará por ti?-**

 **-Pero…-**

 **-Nada de peros, irás y punto-** Dijo poniéndose de pie **-Me gustaría quedarme y seguir molestándote, pero ya me tengo que ir, Raven debe estar esperándome ¿Tú irás con Luna y Anya o quieres que pase por tí?-**

 **-Iré con ellas, seguro ahora vuelven-**

 **-Pero no cambiarás de opinión ¿cierto?-**

 **-Tengo una invitación ¿recuerdas?-** Contesté burlonamente **\- Además, ahora que recuerdo Sarah y Sebastián también irán-**

 **-Me olvidé que Jane los había invitado-**

 **-Sí, yo solo espero que se comporten-**

 **-No son niños Lexa-**

 **-Tú no sabes cómo son ellos cuando se juntan-** Suspiré recordando los dos años que tuve que vivir con ellos **-¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-**

 **-¿Qué necesitas?-**

 **-Solo que pases por Sebastián y Sarah y los lleves a la cena-**

 **-Sabes que no tengo problema en hacerlo, me llevo bien con ellos-** Me alegraba saber que Costia se entendía a la perfección con Sarah y Sebastián, se llevaron bien desde el principio cuando los presente por video llamadas, Costia siempre se hacía amigos rápidamente a comparación mía **-Tu no te preocupes-** dijo empezando a salir **\- bueno te dejo para que te alistes, nos vemos en la cena-**

 **-Nos vemos, maneja con cuidado-**

Si quería llegar temprano tenía que empezar a alistarme desde ahora, me sentía muy bien el poder saber que podía caminar con normalidad, cuando sucedió mi accidente sentía miedo por no volver a caminar otra vez, y ahora verme de pie solo hacía que me emocione por la oportunidad de poder recuperarme exitosamente.

Me senté en la cama y busqué mi perfume en el segundo cajón de mi mesita de noche, al sacarlo dejé caer una hoja que se deslizó hasta el borde de la puerta, me sorprendí mucho al no recordar ese detalle.

Lo levanté con cuidado y la desdoblé poco a poco, la caligrafía de Clarke aparecía frente a mis ojos recordándome la última noche que pasamos juntas, me dolía recordar esos días, volví a doblarlo y a guardarlo cuidadosamente, era el único recuerdo que guardaba de Clarke y quería conservarlo por siempre.

 **-¿Hija ya estás lista?-** Entró Luna y tuve que limpiar una lágrima que no había podido retener **-**

 **-Si Luna, solo déjame tomar mi abrigo-** Si Luna se dio cuenta de mi estado no pronunció ni una palabra al respecto **-**

Salimos de casa y Jasper, el nuevo chofer, nos ayudó abriendo amablemente la puerta del auto a cada una de nosotras, afuera hacía frío, ya quería llegar a casa de Jane y protegernos de la nieve.

Llegamos y en lo primero que me fijé fue en los autos estacionados frente a la casa de Jane, decidimos estacionar en la cochera de la casa, por suerte teníamos ese privilegio.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, hoy vería a Clarke de nuevo. Con cada paso que me acercaba a la puerta de Jane, mis nervios aumentaban ¿Qué me diría Clarke? ¿Seguirá guardándome rencor? Esperaba que no, quería hablar con ella, pero a veces pensaba que estaba de más recordar el pasado.

Empezaría hablándole y esperaría a que ella lleve el tema de conversación a donde le parezca más cómodo, no iba a presionarla, si ella decidía no hablar conmigo yo la respetaría hasta que se sienta segura.

La mano de Anya en mi brazo, era señal que mi abuela sabía por la lucha interna por la que estaba pasando, Luna tocó el timbre y yo solo tomé aire cuando escuché los pasos acercándose. Era el momento en el que mi vida cambiaría de nuevo, podía sentirlo como la primera vez que vi a Clarke junto a Octavia.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Felices fiestas a todos, y felices fiestas también para ti Alex, me alegra saber qué estas pendientes de las actualizaciones ;D lo bonito de la Navidad es que es un día en el que nos hace reflexionar sobre lo que hemos luchado, lo que hemos ganado y nos da fuerza para seguir adelante. Desde aquí buenos deseos para todos, espero que todos la pasen junto a sus familias.**

 **Hoy tenemos capitulo doble :D, el siguiente lo estaré subiendo antes de las doce. :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

Jane nos recibió con una sonrisa, me tranquilicé al ver que era ella, Luna y Anya fueron las primeras en felicitarla, yo estaba detrás de ellas esperando mi turno, no podía ver más allá con Jane en la puerta, a pesar del frío me tomó un segundo reaccionar porque Luna se hizo a un lado dejando que Jane me viera por completo.

 **-¿Cómo estas Jane?-** La abracé y al hacerlo pude darme cuenta de la enorme sonrisa que me regalaba, me daba gusto que se encontrara alegre **-Feliz Cumpleaños-**

 **-Lexa, hija cuanto tiempo, estás hermosa como siempre-** Besó mi frente **-Pensé que no vendrías, me alegra mucho que estés aquí-**

 **-Gracias por invitarme, tenía muchas ganas de verte-** Respondí con una sonrisa **-**

 **-Pasen la noche está muy fría, no queremos que alguien enferme ¿cierto?-** Jane nos invitó a pasar **-**

 **-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Jane-** habló Anya abrazándola por sus hombros y nosotras las seguimos por detrás **-**

Estábamos en el recibidor y Jane me preguntó todo acerca de mi viaje, le conté que era lo que hice en todo ese tiempo, cuánto había logrado.

Después de estar un tiempo conversando, Jane se disculpó porque la llamaban en la cocina, me dejaron sola ya que Luna y Anya decidieron ayudarla.

Busqué con la mirada a alguien conocido, pero no pude encontrar a nadie, era mejor si entraba al salón principal, estaba segura que en el recibidor no encontraría a nadie.

 **-Bueno ya que todos estamos completos, quería agradecerles por su asistencia-** Aprovechó en hablar Jane a los presentes, antes de retirarse a la cocina junto con Anya y Luna **-**

Mientras tantoyo miraba a todas partes buscando a Clarke, pero no la vi por ningún lado, seguro que aún no llegaba **-**

En mi búsqueda pude encontrar a Costia, se encontraba tomada de la mano con Raven, a Raven solo la conocía por fotos, pero pude reconocerla perfectamente, dentro del grupo estaba Sebastián y Sarah, y muy cerca de ellos se encontraban Octavia junto a un chico muy guapo que la abrazaba por la espalda, seguí recorriendo con la vista con mi corazón a mil, sabía que Clarke se encontraba con ellos y pude corroborarlo cuando Bellamy se movió hacia adelante.

Desde donde me encontraba solo notaba a todos los que había mencionado, tenía que acercarme si quería lograr ver más.

Avancé con paso seguro hacia el grupo, estaba nerviosa podía sentir como mi cuerpo se tensaba a medida que me acercaba, nadie se había percatado de mi presencia, todos estaban concentrados en la conversación.

Cuando estuve a cinco pasos de ellos, Costia volteó a verme haciendo que todos girasen donde me encontraba.

 **-Lexa, pensé que te había quedado dormida-** Me dio una sonrisa de medio lado, sabía que ya se había dado cuenta de mi nerviosismo **-Vamos acércate no mordemos, déjame presentarte a mi novia Raven-**

 **-Un gusto Lexa, Costia me habló mucho de ti-** Me saludó Raven con un beso en la mejilla, yo solo tenía mi vista fijada en ella, no encontraba fuerzas para ver a mi alrededor **-**

 **-¿En serio?-** Traté de calmar mis nervios, mirando a Costia **-También es un gusto conocerte, Costia no deja de sonrojarse cuando habla de ti-**

 **-Lexa!-** Intervino Costia con el rostro enrojecido al escuchar la risa de todos **-**

 **-Hola Srta. Lexa-** Llamó mi atención Bellamy error porque Clarke estaba cerca de él, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no mirarla **-Me alegra verla de nuevo-**

 **-¿Cómo estás Bellamy?-** Lo sorprendí dándole un abrazo **-A mí también me alegra verte de nuevo-**

 **-¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?-**

 **-Muy bien, ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?-**

 **-No tengo nada de que quejarme-** Me dijo en un tono relajado **-Aunque ahora tengo mucho tiempo de sobra-**

 **-Si no te parece mal, quizás te interese ayudarme en un proyecto que tengo pensado, espero que pueda contar contigo-**

 **-Por supuesto, estaré encantado de hacerlo-** Yo solo asentí en agradecimiento **-**

 **-Lexa no necesita presentarse con nosotros-** Habló Sarah **-La tuvimos que soportar por dos años y medio ¿cierto Sebastián?-**

 **-Es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo contigo-** Corroboró mi amigo, Sebastián estaba con una sonrisa a pesar que antes de comprar los pasajes lloraba porque su novio no pudo venir con él **-**

 **-No puedo creer que estén dando una mala impresión a todos aquí-** Les seguí el juego **-Les recuerdo que soy yo la que tengo que intervenir en sus discusiones-**

 **-Te lo mereces por abandonarnos en un hotel-** Se quejó Sarah de forma divertida, todos se mantenían en silencio con una sonrisa al presenciar nuestro comportamiento **-**

 **-En serio no se pondrán a discutir ahora ¿cierto?-** Preguntó Costia **-**

 **-Lexa sabe que la quiero, solo estoy jugando con ella-** Terminó con un guiño de ojos que yo respondí con una sonrisa **-**

Ya no podía aplazarlo más, era el momento de saludar a Clarke, giré hacia donde se encontraba y fijé mi vista en la persona que estaba buscando desde que ingresé a casa de Jane, Clarke estaba tan hermosa como la recordaba y el vestido azul que traía puesto combinaba a la perfección con esos ojos que había extrañado tanto, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no despertó de nuevo sentimientos en mi interior.

No podía adivinar qué significado tenía la mirada de Clarke en estos momentos, pero ella tenía la mirada fija en mí ¿Qué estaría pensando?, Clarke estaba muy cambiada tal como lo dijo Costia, le regalé una sonrisa, pero desapareció cuando me percaté de quien rodeaba su brazo, supuse que era Nylah ¿Quién más podría ser? Volví a sus ojos y le di una sonrisa sincera al ver que aún seguía observándome.

 **-Hola Clarke-** La saludé tímidamente acercándome a ella **-¿Cómo estás?-** No sabía qué hacer ¿Tenía que darle un beso en la mejilla o un abrazo? **-**

 **-Nosotros iremos a conseguir bebidas-** Habló Nylah, haciendo que mi atención se centre en ella **-Es un gusto por fin conocerte Lexa-** Me sorprendí por su comentario, pero no me dio tiempo para interrogarla porque se retiró seguida por el grupo, más tarde le preguntaría a Costia **-**

Nos habían dejado solas, no sabía que decir, Clarke no emitía ni una palabra, así es que se supuse que yo tenía que empezar.

 **-¿Cómo… cómo estás?-** Pregunté nuevamente me sentía como una tonta **-¿Jane está feliz hoy, cierto?-** Continué al no escuchar una respuesta de su parte, estaba por resignarme cuando me respondió **-**

 **-Sí, supongo que tu llegada tiene mucho que ver-¿** Eso era un reproche? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, y que más daba ella me había respondido **-**

 **-No lo creo-** Respondí firmemente **-La mayoría de los presentes son personas importantes para Jane-**

 **-Bueno, quizás tengas razón-** habló esta vez girando su vista hacia mí ya que se mantenía mirando alrededor desde que nos dejaron **-Porque tú y yo la conocemos mejor que nadie ¿cierto?-** Clarke aún estaba molesta conmigo, las respuestas que me daba lo dejaban muy en claro **-**

 **-Lo siento Clarke, me gustaría poder explicarte lo que…-**

 **-No es el momento Lexa-** Me interrumpió **-Estamos aquí solo por Jane, tratemos de mantenerlo de esa manera ¿de acuerdo?-**

 **-Pensé que** **podríamos aprovechar y conversar un poco-** Insistí a pesar de su negatividad **-¿Sigues viviendo con Jane?-**

 **-No es el momento Lexa-** Repitió sin responder mi pregunta **-**

 **-Pero solo…-**

 **-Hablaremos más tarde ¿de acuerdo?-** Sentenció aun con molestia **-Creo que ahora iré con Jane, quizás necesite ayuda-** No me dio tiempo a responder, Clarke se fue sin detenerse a pensar en el dolor que me estaba causando **-**

 **-¿Estás bien?-** Se acercó Costia **-Vi a Clarke irse molesta ¿discutieron?-**

 **-Ella solo está molesta con mi presencia-** Respondí reteniendo mis lágrimas **-**

 **-Lexa…-**

 **-Está bien Costia, vayamos con los demás-** Me adelanté hacia donde se encontraban todos **-**

Clarke no volvió a hablarme y yo no quise presionarla, pensé que con lo que me dijo Costia acerca de Clarke, tendría una oportunidad para hablar con ella, pero como ya sospechaba ella ya tenía una relación y yo como siempre salía sobrando.

Estaba sentada escuchando la conversación sin entender ni una palabra de lo que se decía, nadie me preguntó nada, solo Costia sabía que había pasado, y se sentó a lado de Raven mientras me lanzaba miradas cada que podía.

Envidiaba la forma en que Raven sostenía la mano de Costia, pero no era una envidia mala, solo extrañaba cuando yo lo hacía con Clarke, la mirada de Raven era de ternura pura cuando Costia hablaba, me parecía perfecto que ese amor fuese correspondido, me alegraba saber que Costia era feliz.

 **-Pero miren quien está de regreso-** Kane se acercó hasta donde nos encontrábamos junto a un chico rubio de ojos celestes **-Buenas noches con todos, disculpen que me lleve un momento a Lexa-** dijo regalando una sonrisa a todo el grupo mientras todos asentían **-**

Me puse de pie alejándome bajo la atenta mirada de Costia, seguí a Kane ignorando todo a mi alrededor.

 **-¿Cómo estás Kane?-** Pregunté cuando nos detuvimos **-**

 **-Muy bien Lexa, siento haber interrumpido la charla con tus amigos-**

 **-Tranquilo, no hay problema-**

 **-Me alegra escuchar eso-** Me regalo su característica sonrisa **-Te presento a Michael, es mi sobrino-**

 **-¿Cómo está Srta. Lexa?-**

 **-No es necesario que me digas señorita, puedes decirme Lexa-** Omitiría el hecho de que sabía quién era Michael **-**

 **-De acuerdo Lexa-** Me regaló una sonrisa y pude notar sus perfectos dientes **-He escuchado mucho sobre ti, me da gusto conocerte por fin-**

 **-Al parecer estoy en desventaja-** Me sorprendí al escucharlo, no sé porque sentía que lo había visto en otro lugar **-No pensé que era tema de conversación mientras no me encontraba presente-** Esta vez dirigí mi vista hacia Kane, interrogándolo con la mirada **-**

 **-Michael me acompañaba las veces que iba a visitar a Luna y Anya-** Se excusó Kane **-Siempre hablábamos sobre ti, espero que no te molestes-** Claro que me molestaba, pero a quien culparía ahora **-Ahora regreso-** Se alejó Kanedejándome sin oportunidad de hacer algo **-**

 **-¿Es cierto que tuviste un accidente?-** Preguntó Michael y yo me tensé al escucharlo, pero al parecer él no se percató de mi estado **-Kane me lo dijo, bueno yo se lo pregunté y él tuvo que responderme-** Sonrió de medio lado **-Espero que no te moleste-**

 **-Para nada, no es que sea ningún secreto-** Le devolví la sonrisa como pude, ¿Qué le había contado Kane? **-**

 **-Entonces me quedo más tranquilo-** Sonrió viéndome fijamente **-¿Quieres tomar algo?-** Preguntó cuándo nos quedamos sin decir nada **-**

 **-No te molestes, yo iré a buscarme algo-** Aproveché su pregunta para alejarme en busca de Costia, ella tenía que contestarme que tramaban Kane y su hermanastro **-**

 **-Entonces te acompaño-** Al parecer no me iba a librar fácilmente de él **-**

Nos dirigimos hacia la cocina dónde estaban guardadas las bebidas y aproveché para servirme agua, no tenía muchas ganas de tomar algo dulce.

 **-¿En serio?-** Preguntó incrédulo Michael **-¿Hay más de cuatro sabores de bebidas y tu solo quieres agua?-**

 **-No me apetece tomar algo azucarado-** ¿Es que ahora tenía que darle explicaciones de todo lo que hacía? **-**

 **-Lo siento, creo que me estoy comportándome como un tonto, solo que tiendo a hablar mucho cuando estoy nervioso-**

 **-¿Quieres algo de beber?-** No estaba de humor para escuchar el motivo de su timidez **-**

 **-Sí, yo lo tomaré por mí mismo si no te molesta-**

 **-Para nada-** dije alejándome de las bebidas, era mejor si salía ahora de la cocina **-**

 **-Y…Lexa-** Debí haber corrido cuando tuve la oportunidad **-Me contaron que estudiaste fotografía-**

 **-Al parecer sabes mucho de mí y yo aún no te conozco-** Controlé mi voz irritada **-**

 **-Es mi culpa, al parecer te estoy agobiando con tantas preguntas-** Se acercó hasta donde estaba **-Para que estemos en iguales condiciones puedes preguntarme lo que tú quieras-**

 **-¿Qué pretendes Michael?-** Pregunté sin rodeos **-Michael no sé qué pretendía Kane al presentarnos de repente, pero yo no estoy interesada en salir con alguien ¿entiendes?-** Era mejor que lo supiera de una vez, ya no era una niña para que esté evitando esta conversación **-**

 **-Bueno…yo… Lexa lo siento, no quería incomodarte, solo quería conocerte, Kane me habló mucho de ti, pensé que si me comportaba de esa manera alejaría los nervios y… lamento si te ofendí-** Terminó bajando la mirada tímidamente ¿Dónde se había ido el chico irritable? **-Solo pretendía que nos conozcamos más, sé que eres amiga de Costia y pensé que podríamos llevarnos bien-**

Eso tenía más sentido, Michael solo quería que nos llevemos bien para agradar aCostia.

 **-Yo lo siento-** Me disculpé llamando su atención **-Al parecer saqué conclusiones muy rápidas-**

 **-No tienes por qué disculparte, fui yo quien te incomodó con mis insinuaciones-** Habló confundiéndome otra vez **-Pensé que te acordarías de mí, te dije que llamaste mi atención de inmediato y ahora que te veo en persona…-** ¿De qué estaba hablando? **-**

 **-Michael lo siento, no quiero ser grosera, pero no estoy interesada en…-**

 **-Tranquila Lexa, quizás cuando sepas quién soy cambies de parecer-**

 **-Yo ya estoy enamorada de una persona y no estoy en busca de nuevas relaciones-**

 **-Pero ustedes ya no están juntos, escuché que habías terminado tu relación hace mucho tiempo-**

 **-¿Qué tanto sabes sobre mí?-** Pregunté controlando mi mal humor, me molestaba que Michael sepa cosas sobre mí **-Necesito buscar a Costia-** Estaba a punto de salir de la cocina cuando sentí la mano de Michael en mi brazo **-**

 **-Lexa lo siento, no creas que soy un acosador, solo que a veces no puedo controlar decir algunas cosas sin detenerme a pensar-** Quería salir de aquí cuanto antes **-No quiero que te lleves una idea errada sobre mí-**

 **-No lo hago Michael, pero me gustaría ir con mis amigos si no te molesta-**

 **-Claro, lamento haberte molestado-** musitó soltándome **-Déjame acompañarte por favor-**

 **-No es necesario-**

 **-Por favor Lexa, si no quieres hablar conmigo después de esto lo entenderé-** dijo viéndome apenado, Michael me confundía con su comportamiento **-**

 **-Está bien-** Era esto o quedarme toda la noche en la cocina **-**

Salí hacia donde se encontraban todos con Michael detrás mío, la música estaba en todo el lugar, las luces bajas dando un aire más íntimo ¿Quién tuvo esta idea? Más tarde lo averiguaría, ahora solo quería encontrar a Costia, cuando pude localizarla me di cuenta que no se encontraba sola, los presentes estaban divididos en dos pequeños grupos conversando con bebida en mano.

Por un lado, vi a Jane conversando animadamente con Kane, Luna, Anya, Octavia y Lincoln; en el otro extremo estaban Costia, Bellamy, Sarah, Sebastián, Clarke y Nylah.

 **-¿Puedes verlos?-** Se acercó Michaelllamando mi atención **-**

 **-Sí-** Respondí no controlando mi voz de molestia, ni que estuviésemos en una cueva **-**

 **-No puedo ver muy bien-**

 **-¿Disculpa?-** Pregunté al no escucharlo bien **-**

 **-Sufro de miopía-** Este chico era tan extraño **-Siento que aun estás molesta-**

 **-Quizás aún lo esté-** Respondí caminando hasta donde se encontraba Costia **-**

 **-Puedes hacerme preguntas, así no sentirás que llevo ventaja-**

 **-No creo que eso ayude en algo-**

 **-Te di una mala primera impresión, yo no soy así, solo que ahora que por fin te conozco no sabía cómo actuar y me estaba…-**

 **-Lexa por aquí-** Escuché a Costia y me acerqué agradeciéndole en silencio por la interrupción **-¿Dónde estabas?-** Preguntó y tenía la mirada de todos esperando por mi respuesta **-**

 **-Costia no la sonrojes, está bien-** dijo Sarah regalándome un guiño de ojos **-Vamos tomen asiento, no se queden como estatuas o ¿Solo vinieron a despedirse?-**

 **-No Sarah-** Hablé controlando la molestia por sus palabras **-Costia necesito hablar contigo un momento-** Susurré a Costia mirando de reojo hacia Clarke, ella estaba tranquila conversando con Nylah **-**

 **-Oh, solo vienes por consejos-** Siguió Sarah y solo me daba ganas de callarla de alguna forma ¿Cuánto habían tomado?, por las bebidas encima de la mesa que se encontraba en medio podía darme cuenta que estuvo un buen rato ausente **-**

 **-¿Puedes dejar de hablar así?-** Susurré para que solo Sarah escuche y solo obtuve como respuesta un despreocupado no **-**

 **-Lexa no estoy de acuerdo en hacer un trío-** Empezó a reír a causa de su disparate, era mejor ignorarla a seguir escuchándola **-**

 **-Sarah deja de molestarla-** Costia se puso de pie y me guio a la cocina **-**

 **-¿Por qué Michael sabe tantas cosas sobre mí?-** Pregunté sin darle tiempo a que ella hablara primero **-**

 **-Hablé con Kane cuando ustedes se fueron a hablar en la cocina-**

 **-No fuimos a hablar, solo quería algo de tomar-** Respondí rápidamente **-¿Qué te dijo Kane?-**

 **-Lo interrogué sobre que pretendía con todo esto y me dijo que Michael estaba interesado en ti desde que te conoció en el viaje-**

Ahora todo cobraba sentido ¿Cómo había olvidado ese detalle? Michael estaba tan cambiado, parecía otra persona.

 **-No lo recordaba-** Susurré incrédula **-** **no puedo creerlo, conversé en varias ocasiones con él, hasta te comenté que me agradaba conversar con él-**

 **-Sí, lo mencionaste-**

 **-¿Por qué no me dijiste que era el mismo?-**

 **-Porque también recién ahora recuerdo eso-** Respondió con sorpresa **-**

 **-Creo que le debo una disculpa-**

 **-¿Por qué? Kane no tiene derecho a hablar sobre ti y echarte a Michael como un trozo de carne en venta-**

 **-¿Él lo hizo con esa intención?-**

 **-Me dijo que no, pero no debió hablar sin tu permiso-**

 **-Costia, ¿Tú estás molesta con Kane por Michael?-**

 **-Me engañó Lexa y ahora te hace esto ¿Qué pretende hacer?-**

 **-Pasen todos al comedor-** Escuchamos a Jane gracias a que habían apagado la música **-**

 **-Vamos, hablaremos de eso con más calma en otro momento ¿de acuerdo?-** Tenía que hablar con Costia y también con Michael, quería saber el motivo por el cuál Costia no hablaba con Michael **-**

 **-Está bien-** Seguí a Costia hasta el comedor, estaba por escoger un lugar cerca de Luna cuando sentí que Costia me sujetaba la mano y me hacía sentar a lado de Clarke y ella se dirigía a lado de Nylah no sé qué tramaba con esto, yo pensé que nos sentaríamos juntas **-**

Me sentía nerviosa, Clarke me vio de reojo, pero no dijo nada, solo la vi removerse inquieta y a continuación vi la mano de Nylah tocar su pierna por debajo de la mesa, al tiempo que Kane se sentaba a mi lado junto a Michael.

Empezaron a servir los platos, me sentía tonta por pensar que arreglaría las cosas al primer día de encontrarme con Clarke, ¿Dónde quedaron las palabras que Clarke me dijo antes de dejarme en el hospital? ¿Ya se había olvidado de todo eso?

Decidí esperar a que Clarke tome una decisión, no la molestaría otra vez, supongo que la conversación con su novia era más interesante que hablar conmigo.

Después de cenar noté como todos conversaban animadamente, contándose anécdotas graciosas, se sentía bien estar rodeada de las personas que quería, ver riendo a Luna, Anya y Jane, me alegraba el corazón solo con poder apreciar esa imagen.

Costia conversaba con Sarah y Sebastián, Clarke y Nylah estaban en su mundo, y Kane conversaba con Octavia y Lincoln, yo solo asentía con la cabeza y sonreía cuando Luna quería que le apoye en la "discusión" que mantenía con Anya sobre el decorado de la casa, no podía creer que discutieran ahora por eso.

 **-¿Sucede algo?-** Preguntó Kane llamando mi atención **-**

 **-No, ¿Por qué lo dices?-**

 **-Es que eres la única que no dice nada-** Hablo bajando la voz **-**

 **-Pensé que era mi turno de escuchar-** Respondí y recibí una sonrisa de medio lado **-**

 **-Lamento haberte incomodado al presentarte a Michael-**

 **-No te preocupes no lo hiciste, creo que debo una disculpa a Michael, olvidé por completo que nos conocíamos de hace mucho-**

 **-Entonces yo me retiro para que puedan conversar-** Kane se puso de pie, sentándose junto a Octavia **-**

Me deslicé en la silla que Kane había dejado libre, Michael reía con un colega suyo y solo giró a verme cuando toqué su brazo.

 **-Lexa…-**

 **-Hola Mike-** Respondí con una sonrisa **-**

 **-Recordaste, pensé que no lo harías-**

 **-Pudiste haberme dicho desde un principio como nos conocíamos-** Dije viéndolo a los ojos **-¿Por qué Kane mintió al respecto?-**

 **-Yo le dije que lo hiciera, no sabías quién era cuándo me acerqué con él y no sé supongo que fue una estupidez-**

 **-Quizás solo un poco-** Bromee para sentirnos cómodos **-¿Ahora trabajas con Kane?-**

 **-Sí, yo… Lexa tu sabes que desde que te conocí me gustaste de inmediato, guardé las esperanzas de volver a verte, pero al parecer aun sigues enamorada de la misma persona-** Habló con un gesto triste **-**

 **-Lo siento Mike, al parecer mi corazón ya escogió-**

 **-¿Eres feliz?-**

 **-En este momento no-** Susurré **-Pero pienso hacer todo lo posible por cambiar eso-**

 **-¿Lo reconquistarás?-**

 **-Si lo haré, solo estoy esperando a que se desocupe y poder hablar con ella-**

 **-¿Ella?-**

 **-Estar aquí solo me hizo darme cuenta que no he podido olvidarla-**

 **-¿Olvidarla? Ahora entiendo-** Me dio una mirada de disculpa **-Estás enamorada de una chica-** No era una pegunta **-Ya veo porque dijiste que no tenía oportunidad contigo-** dijo en tono burlón **-**

 **-No lo dije-**

 **-Si lo hiciste-** Empezó a reírse contagiándome al hacerlo **-**

Continuaba mi conversación con Michael cuando vi cómo Clarke pasaba por mi lado.

 **-Discúlpame un momento Michael-** dije parándome para seguir a Clarke, ya era momento de hablar **,** busqué a Clarke con la mirada, pero no la encontré por ningún lado **-**

Por un momento pensé que se había ido, pero me tranquilizó ver a Nylah conversando con Sarah, ¿no creo que Clarke se haya ido dejándola, cierto?

Estaba a punto de preguntar por Clarke cuando de pronto la vi salir al patio trasero de Jane y no dudé en seguirla, no podía perder la oportunidad de hablar con ella, quizás ya no tuviese otra ocasión para hacerlo.

 **-¿Dónde vas?-** Me detuvo Costia **-**

 **-A seguir a Clarke, necesito hablar con ella-**

 **-Dale tiempo Lexa, hablarán en otro momento-**

 **-No habrá otro momento Costia-** Me fui sin esperar su respuesta **-**

Salí hacia fuera y mi vista se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Clarke, por suerte se encontraba parada de espaldas, me acerqué lentamente pensando en que decir, ella aún no se daba cuenta de mi presencia estaba distraída escribiendo en su celular.

 **-Clarke-** La llamé parándome a su lado, ella solo se limitó a verme como si no creyese que estuviera aquí, al menos no me vio con molestia ¿era una buena señal? **-Hola-** dije tímidamente **-Solo quería saludarte adecuadamente porque no tuvimos ocasión de hacerlo dentro-** Clarke continuaba quitándome el aliento solo con su presencia, no sé porque había pensado que sería fácil verla con otra persona **-**

 **-Hola Lexa ¿Cómo estás?-** Preguntó por compromiso, sentía como si quisiera irse **-**

 **-Bien… bien gracias. ¿Cómo estás tú?-** Esto se sentía tan raro, nos tratábamos como dos desconocidas y me dolía pensar que esta sería la única forma en que nos hablaríamos, Clarke aun no me había perdonado **-**

 **-¿Necesitabas algo Lexa?-** Preguntó sorprendiéndome por su respuesta **-**

 **-Yo… yo solo quería preguntarte como te había ido en este tiempo, pensé que podríamos hablar ahora que ya no estás ocupada-**

 **-¿En serio?-** Se río sarcásticamente **-¿Tuviste todo el tiempo para preguntarme y ahora solo lo haces cuando nadie puede vernos?-** Pero, ¿es acaso que no se acordaba lo que me dijo? **-**

 **-No quise molestarte, solo buscaba el momento adecuado…-**

 **-Claro y ese momento es ahora ¿cierto?-** continuó hablando irritada ¿Tanto le molestaba mi presencia? **-**

 **-No insistí en hablar contigo porque pensé que te gustaría pasar un tiempo conversando a gusto con Nylah, no quería interrumpirlas en ese momento-** Clarke estaba tomada, me di cuenta cuando se acercó a mí **-**

 **-Y ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que conversaba a gusto?-**

 **-¿Qué?-** Ahora estaba confundida, o quizás solo me afectaba su cercanía **-Clarke, no quería malograr tu noche, solo buscaba un momento en el que te encontraras sola para hablar tranquilas-**

 **-Claro Lexa, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Es mi culpa-** Sentenció con un tono de ironía **-Al parecer no puedo hacer nada bien-** Susurró bajando la cabeza **-**

 **-¿Estás tomada?-** Me atreví a preguntar con cierto temor **-**

 **-¿Interesa eso ahora?-** Me miró esperando una respuesta **-No lo estoy, solo tomé algunas bebidas de la mesa-**

 **-Si quieres puedo llamar a Nylah para que te acompañe a casa-** No podía permitir que Clarke vaya sola en ese estado, y no me importaba en ese momento si iba con Nylah **-**

 **-No estoy mareada Lexa-** Noté como el mal humor volvía a ella **-**

 **-¿Quieres que llame un taxi?-**

 **-¿Puedes dejar de fingir que te importa?-** Exclamó asustándome, retrocedí inconscientemente y vi que su expresión cambiaba de inmediato **-¿Por qué volviste?-** Preguntó y sentí como mi corazón se rompía en ese momento **-**

 **-Pensé que podríamos hablar después de todo este tiempo, no quería incomodarte…-**

 **-Tu nunca quieres hacer nada Lexa, pero sin embargo lo haces-**

 **-Clarke… tú me dijiste en el hospital que podríamos hablar sin rencores cuando nos volvamos a ver-**

 **-¿Estabas despierta cuando te hablé en el hospital?-** Mierda! **-**

 **-Yo…-** ¿Qué quería que le responda? **-Si, bueno, yo pensé que tu solo te irías y…-**

 **-Maldición Lexa-** Exclamó en voz alta **-¿Por qué tienes que arruinarlo todo?-**

 **-Clarke…-**

 **-Tu vida está basada en mentiras, ¿es que nunca te cansarás de hacerlo?-**

 **-Estás siendo muy injusta Clarke-**

 **-Oh por supuesto, ahora yo soy la injusta en todo esto, ¿cierto Lexa?-** Clarke no pararía y temía que sus gritos llamasen la atención de todos **-**

 **-Yo solo vine para poder hablar contigo, no quería incomodarte en…-**

 **-Claro que solo viniste por eso, ¿lo de Michael solo fue algo extra esta noche?-**

 **-Baja la voz Clarke, si quieres que me vaya lo haré, pero solo déjame llamar a Nylah-**

 **-No quiero que lo hagas, solo aléjate de mí, no vuelvas acercarte a mí-**

 **-Llamaré a Nylah-**

 **-¿Tú estás sorda? Deja de fingir que te importo, solo eres una estúpida ment…-**

 **-Clarke, basta-** Apareció Costia no sé en qué momento se había acercado a nosotras **-Creo que ya tuvimos suficiente esta noche, te llevaré a casa-**

 **-No te metas Costia-**

 **-Vamos Clarke, estás tomada. Mañana te arrepentirás de esto y me culparas por haberte dejado hablar de más-**

 **-La santa Costia al rescate, eso es lo que siempre haces ¿no? Salvarle de…-**

 **-Sígueme Clarke-** Costia se acercó a ella y la sostuvo por el brazo, por suerte nadie de la casa había salido **-Lexa toma las llaves-** La lanzó por el aire **-**

 **-No iré con ella-** Nunca había visto a Clarke tomada, jamás la había visto comportarse de esa forma **-Déjame Costia, soy libre de irme donde yo quiera-** Costia guío a Clarke por la puerta trasera, de ese modo nadie vería cómo salíamos **-**

Costia ignoró todas las quejas de Clarke, subimos al auto y conduje hacia la dirección que me dio Costia antes de subir, el departamento de Clarke quedaba a dos calles de la casa de Jane.

 **-Creo que se durmió-** habló Costia después de permanecer en silencio **-**

 **-¿En qué momento tomó tanto?-**

 **-¿No te diste cuenta?-** Preguntó Costia sorprendida **-Lo hizo desde que puso un pie en la casa de Jane, aunque Nylah trató de controlarla, pero ya ves que no funcionó-**

 **-¿Con quién se irá Nylah?-**

 **-Yo regresaré por ella-** respondió tranquila **\- También tengo que volver por Sebastián y Sarah-**

 **-¿Entonces solo la dejaremos en su departamento?-**

 **-Así es, a menos que quieras quedarte a cuidarla-** habló burlonamente **-**

 **-No creo que a Nylah le agrade escuchar eso-**

 **-¿Qué tiene que ver Nylah en todo esto? Para Lexa es aquí-** dijo sin darme oportunidad a preguntar algo más **-Ven ayúdame a sacarla-**

Bajé del auto y ayudé a llevar a Clarke, subimos hacia su departamento escuchando todas sus quejas que a duras penas entendíamos.

 **-No podemos dejarla allí Costia-** Repliqué en voz baja al ver que Costia la dejaba en su sofá después de haber sacado la llave de su bolsillo **-**

 **-Yo tengo que irme Lexa, me están llamando-**

 **-Vamos Costia, mañana despertará con dolor en todo el cuerpo-**

 **-Entonces llévala tú-** Me miró con una sonrisa **-Creo que su habitación queda por allí-** dijo antes de cerrar la puerta sin darme tiempo a reclamarle algo **-**

 **-Te mataré Costia-** Susurré molesta **-¿Ahora qué hago contigo?-** Clarke estaba echada en el sofá, no podía dejarla dormir de esa manera, pero si me descubría dentro de su departamento me echaría a gritos, tenía que actuar rápido, despertaría a Clarke y la llevaría hacia su habitación, con suerte no se daría cuenta de quién era si solo dejaba la luz de las lámparas **-**

Esto era una locura, ¿cómo había pasado de estar discutiendo con Clarke a estar en su departamento a punto de llevarla a su cama? Tenía que agradecer que se haya quedado dormida otra vez.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER THIRTY ONE**

Me encontraba frente a Clarke tratando de buscar una forma de llevarla a su habitación sin que ella se diese cuenta, tenía una lucha interna, por un lado, quería salir de aquí y olvidar lo sucedido esta noche y por el otro no quería dejar a Clarke en estas condiciones.

Mientras tenía ese debate en mi cabeza, otra cosa que venía a mi mente era sobre el comportamiento de Clarke ¿Por qué estaba tan molesta conmigo? Sé que le había hecho mucho daño, pero por un momento llegué a pensar que me daría tiempo de explicarle lo sucedido, que hablaríamos sobre el pasado más tranquilas, me imaginé que esta conversación tendría otro final.

Quizás el alcohol le había hecho actuar de esa forma, era la única explicación razonable en mi mente.

Ya lo tenía decidido, era mejor salir de aquí antes de que Clarke despierte, ya era suficiente como para empezar una discusión en la madrugada, solo esperaba poder encontrar un taxi a esta hora.

Salí hacia el exterior y me di cuenta que todavía había gente caminando sin importarle el frío que hacía, al menos no era la única loca. Me cubrí con mi abrigo hasta la nariz, y me apresuré en llamar un taxi, sentía que estaba tomando la decisión correcta, por más que me sentía mal haber dejado a Clarke durmiendo en el sofá, sabía que lo mejor fue salir sin hacer ruido para no empeorar la situación.

De camino a casa pude pensar en el cumpleaños de Jane, me había ido sin despedirme de ella, aunque estaba segura que Costia ya había informado a todos los motivos por el cual tuve que salir de esa manera, aun así, me sentía con la obligación de dar una disculpa personalmente a Jane por mi comportamiento, mañana aprovecharía en ir a visitarla y hablar sobre ello.

Ahora que recordaba no había saludado a Octavia, ni tuve tiempo de ver cómo había reaccionado al verme cerca de ella, estaba tan nerviosa que solo me importaba la presencia de Clarke, supongo que fue lo mejor, quizás me había ahorrado con esto una discusión que terminaría con la tranquilidad de la fiesta.

Aún no podía entender la reacción de Clarke, si bien tenía derecho a seguir odiándome, yo pensé que ahora que nos habíamos vuelto a ver después de tanto tiempo, llegaríamos a comportarnos como adultas y a resolver nuestras diferencias, pero estaba equivocada como siempre.

Clarke seguía guardándome rencor, quería creer que su comportamiento se debió a que estaba bebida, pero no podía dejar de pensar que todos esos sentimientos aun los mantenía dentro y que el alcohol sólo había ayudado a decirlo sin pretextos de por medio.

Cuando me encontraba en Nueva York, cada noche pensaba en cómo recuperar a Clarke, en qué nos diríamos cuando fuese la primera vez que nos reencontráramos, pero en ni una de esas tantas noches se me pasó que podría terminar de esta manera, con ella descargando toda su molestia contra mí, sin que me dé oportunidad a explicarle.

El auto se detuvo indicándome que ya había llegado a casa, pagué al taxista y bajé con cuidado reaccionando de inmediato cuando una ráfaga de viento me sorprendió de repente, tuve que sostener mi abrigo con fuerza, el viento hacía que mis piernas flaquearan a causa del frío de la madrugada.

Las luces estaban apagadas cuando entré a casa, necesitaba descansar así es que fui directo a mi habitación sin hacer ruido, quizás el dormir me ayudaría a pensar con más claridad sobre la decisión que tomaría.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **-¿Cuándo piensas mudarte?-** Preguntó Anya tomando un poco de agua **-**

Nos encontrábamos en el comedor almorzando junto con Costia y Luna, quise aprovechar el momento ya que todas estaban reunidas para contarles el motivo del porque había regresado.

Les conté sobre la galería que pensaba a abrir junto con Sebastián y Sarah, también les comenté sobre el departamento que había decidido comprar.

Estaba ansiosa por encontrar un departamento, no es que me quejara de estar con Luna y mi abuela, pero sentía que necesitaba mi espacio ahora que ya podía moverme con libertad.

 **-Costia me acompañara a ver algunos departamentos hoy-** Respondí mirando a las tres **-Supongo que apenas consiga uno, empezaré a mudarme-**

 **-Me parece muy bien que hayas tomado esa decisión hija, pero sabes que ésta siempre será tu casa-** Habló Luna tomando mi mano **-**

 **-Gracias Luna…-** Cuando Luna puso su mano encima de la mía, me di cuenta que nunca había agradecido a ni una de las tres por el tiempo que estuvieron siempre apoyándome, al ver tanta ternura en su mirada me hizo recapacitar para hacerlo **\- yo quería aprovechar que estamos aquí reunidas después de todos estos años, para agradecerles por toda la paciencia que tuvieron conmigo y por no darme la espalda cuando más las necesité, las tres son una parte muy importante en mi vida, sé que nunca lo dije en voz alta, pero esta es una buena oportunidad para decir que las quiero mucho, son mi familia y por más que pasemos por tropiezos sé que juntas lo resolveremos todo-** Me detuve para pasar el nudo en mi garganta, me ponía sentimental verlas llorar en este momento **-Abuela el tiempo que has pasado conmigo fue suficiente para darme cuenta que siempre podré contar con tus buenos consejos-** Le sonreí deteniendo mi emoción **-Luna, siempre has estado conmigo y soportaste todos mis berrinches, te agradezco mucho el que no me hayas dejado, tu eres mi madre, yo lo siento así-** dije cubriendo su mano con la mía mientras ella lloraba, Luna había pasado cada día conmigo, me había demostrado cuán importante era en su vida **-Y Costia agradezco cada día el que nos reencontremos en el hospital, eres como mi hermana y tú sabes cuánto te quiero, espero que siempre podamos estar juntas así como ahora, las tres, no importa con quién compartamos nuestras vidas, solo espero que nos reunamos y nos sentemos a charlar como los viejos tiempos-**

 **Ésta decisión que tomo ahora, no quiere decir que ya no vendré a visitarlas, al contrario, vendré cada fin de semana y ustedes podrán visitarme siempre que quieran.**

 **-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-** dijo Costia **-Ya era tiempo que tomaras esa decisión, yo creo que ya te hemos soportando lo suficiente, ahora es momento de disfrutar nuestra libertad ¿No es cierto?-** Preguntó a Luna y Anya, y como siempre ellas le siguieron el juego riéndose a carcajadas **-**

 **-Hablando en serio cariño, me siento orgullosa por que hayas tomado esa decisión, hablo por las tres cuando digo que estamos muy felices por ti-**

 **-Gracias abuela, me alegra saber que siempre cuento con su apoyo-**

 **-¿Te parece si vamos ahora a ver los departamentos? Es que Kane necesita que vaya a la clínica más tarde-**

 **-¿No era tu día libre?-** Preguntó Luna extrañada **-**

 **-Sí, pero Kane me llamó para decirme que no me tomara mucho tiempo solo tengo que informarle sobre unos papeles-**

 **-¿Cuántos días libres te dieron?-**

 **-Solo dos-** Indicó con una sonrisa **-me quedé de guardia dos días seguidos y Kane me recompensó así-**

 **-Pero eso es lo justo hija, no puede estar aprovechándose de que tú seas su sobrina-**

 **-No lo hace Anya, además yo acepté porque me pareció buena idea tener dos días libres-** Trató Costia de que mi abuela le crea, pero por su mirada era mejor acabar con el tema **-Yo voy-** Se levantó Costia cuando escuchó el timbre, salvada por la campana **-**

 **-Bueno hija, ya que tu irás a buscar departamentos, nosotras iremos con Jane, nos llamó temprano para ayudarla con algunos preparativos-**

 **-¿Qué preparativos?-** Pregunté al verlas sonreír una a otra **-¿Qué necesita Jane?-**

 **-Octavia se casará el próximo mes y nosotras seremos las encargadas de organizarlo-**

 **-¿En serio?-** Estaba sorprendida por esta noticia, seguro Clarke estaría feliz por Octavia ¿Qué estaría haciendo Clarke? **-**

 **-Miren quién decidió visitarnos-** entró Costia interrumpiendo lo que Luna iba a decir, giré hacia la puerta y ahí estaba la persona por la que estaba preguntado hace un momento, regresé mi vista hacia mi vaso antes de chocar mi mirada con Clarke, solo esperaba que no me gritara delante de todos ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? **-**

 **-Buenos días, lamento molestarlas, yo iba a esperar fuera, pero Costia insistió para que entrara-** Escuché excusarse a Clarke y por su voz pude intuir que estaba nerviosa, muy diferente a la otra noche **-**

 **-Tranquila Clarke, no nos molestas-** Se levantó Luna para saludarla **-Vamos a la sala y me dices que te trae por aquí-**

 **-Gracias Luna, pero la verdad es que yo solo vine para hablar con Lexa-** Por suerte no tenía nada en la boca, porque de otro modo estaría escupiendo todo **-Bueno, solo si ella quiere-¿** Solo si yo quería? ¿Podía escoger? **-**

 **-Anya, acaba de llamar Jane, dice que las está esperando-** Habló Costia, yo aún me mantenía quieta en mi lugar **-**

 **-Tiene razón Anya-** Corroboró Luna **\- es mejor si nos vamos de una vez-**

Mi abuela se puso de pie, no sin antes apretar mi mano por encima de la mesa, ¿Qué quería Clarke hablar conmigo? ¿Se habría enterado que estuve en su casa? ¿Estaría molesta y ahora solo venía a gritarme?

 **-Bien, ya se fueron-** dijo Costia después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse, yo solo la miraba de reojo **-Vayan a conversar y yo me quedaré aquí a ver algo en la televisión, eso si-** Se detuvo en la puerta **\- nada de conversar en las habitaciones, no quiero escu…-**

 **-Costia!-** Me levanté girándome a verla **-¿Podrías dejar las bromas para después?-** Pregunté con una mirada de súplica **-**

 **-Estaré en la sala si me necesitan-** Se alejó regalándome una sonrisa **-**

 **-¿Podemos ir a hablar fuera?-** Preguntó Clarke rompiendo el silencio **-**

 **-Si claro, sígueme. Aunque afuera está haciendo mucho frío-** Traté de que mi nerviosismo no se reflejara **-**

 **-No importa, estará bien para mí-** Aunque lo último fue un susurro pude escucharlo perfectamente **-**

 **-Toma asiento-** Le indiqué al llegar a la cubierta que Luna hizo construir para proteger algunas flores de la nieve **-**

 **-Este lugar es hermoso-** dijo sentándose frente a mí **\- y el jardín sigue sorprendiéndome es muy hermoso aún con los restos de nieve-**

 **-Luna lo estuvo cuidando durante mi ausencia, yo también me sorprendí cuándo lo volví a ver-** No sabía qué hacer, todo esto era tan surreal **-**

 **-Lexa, lamento todo lo sucedido ayer-** Habló Clarke sin mirarme a los ojos **-Yo… anoche-** Se quedó callada sin saber cómo continuar, yo aún no podía creer la forma en la que me estaba hablando ¿Estaba soñando? **-Quizás estés molesta porque me presente aquí, después de cómo me comporté, pero quería decirte que yo no estaba en mis cinco sentidos Lexa, lamento si hice algo que te incomodó-**

 **-¿Qué?-** Pregunté desconcertada, ¿De qué me estaba perdiendo? **-**

 **-Supongo que combinar pastillas con alcohol no eran buena idea después de todo-** Clarke continuó hablándome sin percatarse de mi desconcierto **-Pero tu amiga Sarah es muy insistente, casi me obligó a que…-**

 **-¿Quién eres?-** Pregunté aun sin poder creer el cambio de actitud de Clarke **-**

 **-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?-** Me miró con el ceño fruncido **-**

 **-Tu forma de actuar es diferente y me confunde un poco que llegues aquí y me hables como si no hubiese pasado nada-** Le dije de forma serena, no era conveniente alterarse **-**

 **-Por eso quiero explicarte que pasó, no recuerdo que hice anoche, pero si estoy aquí es también para que me ayudes a recordar-**

 **-No recuerdas nada de lo que hiciste ayer?-** ¿Sería cierto esto? **-**

 **-Lo último que recuerdo es cuando Costia me presentó a Sarah y a un tal Sebastián, luego se acercaron Kane y Michael y hasta ahí es todo lo que recuerdo con claridad, después todos son solo pequeños recuerdos de esa noche, nunca había tomado así y no sé porque lo hice. Si estoy aquí es porque Nylah me dijo que me había portado muy mal contigo, que Costia la llamó diciéndole que tuvieron que llevarme a casa porque estaba haciendo una escena-** Se agachó frotándose el rostro **-Tengo vergüenza de ver a Jane a la cara, hasta ahora no sé si me comporté inadecuadamente delante de todos-**

 **-¿Jane está molesta contigo?-**

 **-No, no lo está. Según ella no hice nada delante de ella-** Resopló con cansancio **-Si me lo dice ella ¿Tengo que creerle no?, pero Nylah escuchó como te gritaba-** Continuó sin esperar respuesta **-y yo lo lamento Lexa, no sé qué hacer para cambiar eso-**

 **-Clarke no tienes…-**

 **-Si tengo Lexa, yo no te guardo rencor por nada, es más acepté que vayas a la fiesta de Jane para hablar contigo, pero…-** Se acomodó el abrigo, el frío estaba aumentando **-Antes de ir a la fiesta tomé dos pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, luego cuando llegué tu amiga Sarah se las ingenió para que acepte una bebida y luego… bueno ya sabes que pasó, no es excusa, en serio pasó eso, lo prometo-**

 **-Te creo Clarke, sólo me tomó por sorpresa tu actitud de ayer, creí que aún me guardabas rencor, y ahora verte aquí solo me dice que estaba equivocada-**

 **-No lo hago Lexa, sabes que si lo hiciera no tendría por qué ocultarlo, estando sobria, claro-**

 **-Pero, algunos dicen que el alcohol te hace decir lo que en verdad sientes-**

 **-También dicen que solo nos deja hablar incoherencias-** Me vio fijamente **-No lo sé Lexa, no sé qué pasó para reaccionar de esa manera, pero de lo único que estoy segura y te lo puedo decir ahora sin alcohol en mis venas es que yo no te odio, ni te guardo rencor alguno-**

 **-¿No lo dices solo porque alguien te obligó a venir?-** Pregunté con algo de temor, puede que Nylah la haya convencido a venir aquí **-**

 **-No Lexa-** Podía sentir que hablaba con la verdad **-Pienso que es mejor dejar el pasado atrás y seguir adelante, además estoy segura que nos veremos más seguido, tu familia es amiga de mi familia ¿cierto?-**

 **-Cierto-** Respondí emocionada al escucharla referirse como familia a Octavia y Jane otra vez **-**

 **-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo en olvidar todo lo sucedido en el pasado y empezar de nuevo desde ahora?-**

 **-Me gustaría hacerlo-**

 **-Bien, solo una pregunta más, necesito saber si es verdad-**

 **-Te escucho-**

 **-Mira solo quiero estar segura ¿de acuerdo? A veces Nylah suele hacerme bromas, pero ahora como me dices que, si te grité, entonces quisiera saber si hice algo más-**

 **-No entiendo ¿A qué te refieres?-**

 **-Nylah me contó que tú y Costia me llevaron a mi departamento, pero que cuando volvieron a recogerla solo Costia se encontraba en el auto-**

 **-Yo…-** No podía creer que justo en este momento me quede sin habla, no hiciste nada malo Lexa **-**

 **-No me digas que te obligué a quedarte-** Sonrió, Clarke me estaba sonriendo y yo no entendía cómo había extrañado tanto que lo haga **-Lamento si lo hice, supongo que aún te extr…-** Se detuvo viéndome con los ojos abiertos **-**

 **-¿Qué?-** Pregunté quedándome sin habla ¿Iba a decir extraño, cierto? ¿Qué otra palabra puede empezar de ese modo **-**

 **-Lexa, si estoy aquí es porque necesito saber si hice algo que no era adecuado-** cambió rápidamente el rumbo de la conversación **-**

 **-No, claro que no-** No sé porque me ponía así, mi cuerpo reaccionaba de esta manera, notaba como mi rostro quemaba al haber escuchado decir a Clarke que aún me extrañaba, porque estaba segura que eso iba a decir, estaba segura que Clarke se había percatado de mi estado **-**

 **-¿Estas segura?-** Oh por dios, tenía que verme así para preguntar, ¿Qué pensaba que había hecho? **-**

 **-Sí-** Respondí sin agregar más, los ojos de Clarke me ponían nerviosa **-**

 **-Sabía que había hecho algo-** Susurró con una sonrisa **-Pensé que había tenido suerte y no había hecho ninguna estupidez, pero veo que me equivoqué-** Continuó y yo solo la observaba perpleja **-No me acuerdo nada sobre ayer Lexa, pero espero que no haya hecho el ridículo ¿Hice algo inapropiado?-** Me miró con algo de vergüenza **-Espero no haberte faltado el respeto, yo no tomo fácilmente, es más no lo hago nunca, supongo que hacerlo anoche solo…-**

 **-Clarke, basta-** La detuve al notar su nerviosismo **-No hiciste nada, te dormiste otra vez cuando te recostamos en el sofá, yo quería llevarte a tu habitación, pero Costia se fue dejándome sola-** dije recordando **-Me quedé sola pensando en mil formas de llevarte a tu habitación sin que despertaras, pero no encontré ni una por eso regresé a casa, quédate tranquila no cometiste ni una estupidez-** Respondí dolida por lo que dijo **-**

 **-¿Solo te fuiste y ya?-**

 **-Sí, ¿por qu…-**

 **-Voy a matar a Nylah-** Se puso de pie rápidamente **-**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-**

 **-Por nada, ya me tengo que ir Lexa, fue un gusto verte de nuevo-**

 **-Clarke, espera ¿Qué pasa?-** La detuve antes de que llegue a la puerta **-**

 **-Nada Lexa, lo siento, pero tengo que volver al trabajo-** dijo nerviosa **-¿Tienes que hacer algo pasado mañana?-**

 **-No lo creo-** Respondí confusa por el cambio de conversación **-**

 **-Jane me dijo que te avisara que Octavia quiere hacer una pequeña cena ¿Tendrás tiempo?-**

 **-Sí, claro, pero… Clarke, ¿en serio estás bien?-**

 **-Muy bien… Te esperamos Lexa, no le falles a Jane. Fue un gusto volver a verte y lamento que me tenga que ir de este modo, hablamos luego-** Se había ido, Clarke se alejó sin volver la vista atrás **-**

No entendía el comportamiento de Clarke, no entendía que había pasado ahora, todo era confuso desde que vi a Clarke otra vez.

 **-¿Qué haces parada en medio del patio?-** Salió Costia y se apoyó en la puerta **-¿Pasó algo?-**

 **-Nada, Clarke está diferente-**

 **-Te lo dije-**

 **-Vino aquí para disculparse por lo que hizo anoche-**

 **-¿En serio? A mí me dijo que solo estaba aquí por la cena con Octavia que será dentro de dos días-** Me miró extrañada **-Si hablaron tranquilas, ¿por qué se fue así?-**

 **-No lo sé, solo se puso de pie y dijo que mataría a Nylah-** Noté la sonrisa de Costia antes de que se cubriese con la mano, a mí también me hubiese parecido gracioso si no fuese por el extraño comportamiento de Clarke **-**

 **-¿Solo dijo eso?-**

 **-Antes de irse me invitó a la cena de Octavia y dijo que tenía que volver a trabajar-**

 **-Kane la debe estar llenando de trabajo, no te preocupes, lo bueno es que no está molesta contigo ¿cierto?-**

 **-Sí-** Respondí entrando a la casa aun recordando que para Clarke estar conmigo ahora era una completa estupidez **-**

 **-¿Estas lista para ir a ver algunos departamentos?-**

 **-Sí, solo déjame coger mi abrigo-** Salimos al exterior y yo aún no podía creer que Clarke hubiese estado aquí hace solo un momento, era tan rara toda esta situación **-¿Podemos llevar a Sebastián y Sarah?-** Pregunté a Costia subiendo al auto **-**

 **-Si a ti te parece bien, yo no tengo problema alguno-**

 **-Estoy segura que agradecerán que vaya a buscarlos-**

Y no estaba equivocada. Sebastián y Sarah, estaban tan agradecidos por haber pensado en ellos y sacarlos de esa habitación del aburrimiento, como lo habían bautizado.

 **-Lexa, necesitas un departamento con mucho espacio para que puedas tener un cuarto entero para tus fotografías, porque ya sabes que es mejor revelarlos de la forma antigua, yo me encargaré de decorarlo, déjalo en mis manos-**

 **-No te preocupes Sebas eres el primero en el que pensé-**

 **-Me alegra escuchar eso, ¿Crees que debamos buscar un lugar para la galería, también?-**

 **-No sería mala idea-** Intervino Sarah emocionada, dejando a un lado su celular que la mantenía ocupada hasta ese entonces **-¿Qué te parece si compramos un departamento que también se pueda utilizar como nuestra galería?-**

 **-Sería buena idea Lexa-** Corroboró Sebastián **\- ¿Qué te parece?-**

 **-Bueno no parece mala-** Medité unos segundos, no era para nada una mala idea **\- Tienen razón, compremos una que sea suficientemente grande-**

 **-Así se habla-** Celebraron Sebastián y Sarah **-**

 **-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo-** Habló Costia sonriendo por la efusividad de mis dos amigos, a pesar que se encontraba más callada de lo normal agradecía a Costia por aguantarnos toda esa tarde **-**

Estuvimos buscando departamentos hasta bien entrada la noche, era muy difícil encontrar uno con las características que Sebastián buscaba, a pesar de sus constantes reclamos tuvimos que optar por uno que él no consideraba tan espacioso, por lo menos ya teníamos un lugar donde exponer nuestros trabajos, quedaba a una hora de la casa de Luna y a cuatro calles de la casa de Jane, era el lugar perfecto.

 **-Quita esa cara Sebastián, cuándo lo decores quedará mejor ya lo verás-** Traté de razonar con mi dramático amigo **-**

 **-El otro lugar estaba mejor Lexa, no entiendo porque tuviste que elegir ese-**

 **-Porque se encuentra en un lugar donde nos beneficia más-**

 **-Lexa tiene razón Sebas, el otro lugar no era adecuado para nuestra galería-** Por suerte Sarah si lo entendía **-**

Nos encontrábamos en el hotel donde ellos estaban hospedándose, Costia tuvo que regresar a la clínica y le pedí que nos acercara antes de que se fuera.

 **-Siempre hacen lo mismo, ustedes dos se unen y yo debo ser el malo de la película-**

 **-No es así Sebas, solo…-**

 **-No te gastes Lexa, Sebastián está a falta de sexo, por eso anda malhumorado por todo, está así desde que llegó-**

 **-No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso-** Se escandalizó Sebastián, otra vez tenía que soportar una discusión entre los dos, aunque me parecía divertido era un poco estresante **\- Tu eres la que anda sin novio-** Acotó indignado **\- para tu información Garet llega mañana, ahí te quiero ver-**

 **-No me amenaces rubito, sabes que yo no estoy sola por mucho tiempo-** Ellos nunca se detendrían **\- Es Lexa la que está…-**

 **-Hey paren los dos-** Intervine quitando mi sonrisa cuando mencionaron mi nombre **\- No entiendo que tengo que ver en sus tontas peleas-**

 **-Creo que solucionaremos nuestros conflictos yendo de fiesta-** Exclamó Sarah aprovechando la oportunidad **-**

 **-Estuvimos en una fiesta anoche-**

 **-Era la cena de Jane-** Intervino Sebastián **-**

 **-Pero como siempre a ustedes no les importó y terminaron tomando todo el alcohol que hubo-**

 **-Nos comportamos Lexa, puedes preguntar a Costia-** Habló Sarah poniendo su cara de chica buena, si supiera que Clarke ya me había contado sobre lo que hizo **-**

 **-Da igual, nadie saldrá a ningún lado, ustedes se quedarán aquí hasta…-**

 **-No seas aguafiestas Lexa-** Exclamaron los dos al unísono **-**

 **-La promiscua aquí presente tiene razón-** dijo Sebastián ganándose un certero golpe en la cabeza **-Eso dolió Sarah-**

 **-Tu empezaste-** Respondió Sarah fulminándolo con la mirada, eran como dos niños pequeños **-**

 **-Cómo iba diciendo Lexa-** Rodé los ojos, no sé en qué momento acepté subir a su habitación **\- No podemos desperdiciar esta noche, es nuestra primera vez en este lugar por favor, mañana estaré todo el día con Garet, déjame aprovechar esta noche ¿si?-**

 **-Que sepas que grabé eso rubito-** dijo Sarah guardando el celular antes que Sebastián se lo quite **-**

 **-Ni se te ocurra mostrarlo Sarah, Lexa dile que lo borre-** Ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de "problemas" entre los dos **\- ¿Qué quieres por el video?-** Preguntó Sebastián al ver que no recibiría ayuda de mi parte **-**

 **-Ahora si hablamos el mismo idioma-** Contestó Sarah con una enorme sonrisa **\- Una semana, quiero que me hagas caso toda una semana, sin reproches de por medio ¿aceptas?-**

 **-Sabes que sí Sarah-** Por supuesto que no era la primera vez que Sarah chantajeaba al pobre de Sebastián con algo así **\- Algún día te las devolveré todas-**

 **-¿Escuché una amenaza por ahí?, Lexa ¿tu escuchaste algo?-**

 **-vamos Sarah ya déjalo-** Intervine al ver la cara de Sebastián, no sé porque tenía tanto miedo si su novio estaba muy enamorado de él, bueno quizás si lo entendía perfectamente **\- Bueno chicos ya me tengo que ir-**

 **-¿Qué? Claro que no Lexa, hoy saldremos de fiesta-** Gritó Sarah **-**

 **-No es necesario que grites Sarah y no, ya te dije que estoy cansada-**

 **-Te dejamos descansar toda la mañana, por eso no te llamamos-** Exclamó como si no pudiese creer que aún estuviese cansada, como si buscar departamentos y soportarlos toda la tarde no fuese lo suficientemente cansado **-**

 **-Vamos Lexa yo también quiero salir a relajarme-** Sebastián siempre ponía esa cara de tristeza cuando quería conseguir algo ¿Cuándo entendería que eso no funcionaba conmigo? **-**

 **-Si Lexa, por favor. Regresaremos temprano lo prometemos-** Cuando querían eran aliados, ¿Qué más daba? Ellos no se rendirían, era mejor ir con la corriente si no quería aguantar mañana todos sus reclamos **-**

 **-Mañana tenemos que empezar a arreglar el departamento-** dije como último recurso para que cambien de opinión **-**

 **-Ya lo sabemos, eso fue lo que acordamos ¿cierto?-** Preguntó Sebastián con su vista fija en Sarah, como si no creyese que haya olvidado ese detalle tan rápido **-**

 **-Llamaré a Costia por si quiere ella también ir-** bufé resignada mientras realizaba la llamada, aunque no estaba segura de escuchar algo por los gritos de estos dos **\- ¿Podrían dejar de gritar?-**

 **-Que yo sepa aquí está todo tranquilo-** Escuché contestar a Costia **-**

 **-No te lo decía a ti, les hablaba a estos dos niños que están aquí conmigo-**

 **-Eres una exagerada, ¿Necesitabas algo?-** Preguntó sin dejarme tiempo de defenderme, si supiera como se comportaban estos dos cuando estaban juntos **-**

 **-Sí, Sarah y Sebastián quieren conocer un poco la ciudad y quería saber si querías unirte a nosotros para ir de fiesta-**

 **-¿Escuché bien? ¿Lexa Woods invitándome a una fiesta?-¿** Es que no podía tener amigos normales? **\- Wow necesito ponerles un altar a esos chicos-**

 **-No empieces Costia ¿aceptas o no?-**

 **-Tranquila Lexa solo bromeaba, y si, acepto ir con ustedes. Los iré a recoger en una hora ¿de acuerdo?-**

 **-Si está bien, nos vemos-**

 **-Espera Lexa-** Me detuvo Costia **-**

 **-¿Qué pasó?-**

 **-¿Puedo invitar algunos amigos de la clínica?, hoy no tienen turno y pensaba que podríamos aprovechar para salir y divertirnos ¿Qué dices?-**

 **-No hay problema Costia, si tú los conoces todo está bien-**

 **-Sabía que dirías que sí, nos vemos. Te quiero-** Al parecer Sebastián y Sarah no eran los únicos con ganas de salir a divertirse **-**

Tuve que ir a casa de Luna para poder cambiarme, mi abuela y Luna se mostraron felices de que salga a divertirme, se alegraban de verme diferente. Si supieran a cuantas fiestas en Nueva York, fui arrastrada gracias a Sarah.

Salí de casa cuando leí el mensaje de Costia, ya se encontraban fuera. A pesar que Anya y Luna se mostraban alegres podía notar sus rostros de preocupación, supongo que mi accidente no era un bonito recuerdo para ellas y mucho menos para mí, me despedí asegurándoles que estaría con Costia y que no se preocupen porque ya había aprendido la lección, por suerte se quedaron más aliviadas.

 **-Vamos chicos, uno así-** Costia se acercó rodeándome con su brazo cuando apenas había dado cinco pasos desde la puerta **-**

 **-¿Qué haces?-** El flash de la cámara respondió mi pregunta, no sé porque acepté salir con estos tres **-**

 **-Lo tenemos Costia-** Exclamó Sarah desde el auto **-**

 **-Lo enmarcaré y en la leyenda dirá "la primera fiesta con la aburrida de mi mejor amiga"-**

 **-Me gusta, que quede-** Se unió Sebastián a las burlas **-**

 **-Son unos idiotas. No hagan que me arrepienta ir con ustedes-** dije subiéndome al auto, escuchando sus risas de fondo, eran unos niños **-**

 **-¿Tienes que soportarlos todo el tiempo?-** Preguntó Raven, que se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto **-**

 **-Hola Raven-** Saludé recibiendo una sonrisa de su parte **\- y como ves, tu adorada novia, junto a estos dos hacen una combinación para molestarme todo el tiempo-**

 **-Lexa es muy infantil, no le hagas caso-** dijo Costia antes de poner en marcha el auto **-**

Llegamos a la discoteca que había elegido Costia, no me había fijado bien en el nombre ya que fui arrastrada por Sarah apenas bajé del auto, según ella teníamos que elegir el mejor lugar para que los chicos guapos nos notaran más rápido y sí, por supuesto que solo lo decía por ella.

 **-Chicas yo regreso ahora, iré al baño-** Sebastián se fue sin esperar respuesta y nosotras seguimos avanzando en medio de toda la multitud **-**

 **-Este es un buen lugar-** Se detuvo Sarah donde había dos sillones con una mesa de vidrio en medio **\- Yo invitaré la primera ronda-** dijo alejándose hacia la barra **-**

 **-¿Vaya es que nunca sale de fiesta?-** Preguntó Raven al ver a Sarah tan entusiasta **-**

 **-Ella siempre es así, y no es la primera vez. Sarah siempre sale de fiesta-** Respondí dándole una sonrisa, Raven me caía muy bien y me alegraba ver que las dos se miraban con ese amor y ternura **-**

 **-Pensé que exagerabas cuándo me lo contaste, parece muy tranquila-** Esta vez se dirigió a Costia **-**

 **-Sarah tiene muchas facetas, aun no la viste como chica sensible, por lo que me contó Lexa ella es capaz de llorar comprándose una cámara de fotos-** Nos reímos viendo cómo se acercaba a nosotras con el ceño fruncido **-**

 **-¿ustedes que tanto cuchichean?-** Se sentó Sarah acercándonos nuestras bebidas **-**

 **-Yo no tomo Sarah-** Rechacé el vaso que me estaba dando **-**

 **-Ya lo sé tonta, está sin alcohol, ¿Cómo crees que me olvidaría de ese detalle?-**

 **-Gracias-** Lo acepté bajo la atenta mirada de Costia **-**

 **-Bueno no se queden ahí sentadas, vamos a bailar-** Se puso de pie tomando lo restante de su vaso, si continuaba así hoy tocaba soportar otra faceta más de ella, la de cantante y no es que fuese tan buena en ese **-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-** Preguntó a Sebastián cuando éste se paró junto a ella **-**

 **-No sabes la cantidad de gente que hay en este lugar, tuve que hacer fila para entrar al baño…-**

 **-Sebastián no vinimos a escuchar tus historias tristes. Vamos a divertirnos, los espero en la pista de baile, me encontré con alguien mient…-** Se alejó sin dejarnos oportunidad de escuchar el resto a causa de la música **-**

 **-Oh, ya están aquí-** Gritó Costia mostrando su celular **-Mis compañeros ya llegaron, les dije que se acercaran-** Continuó al vernos confusos **-**

¿Cuántas probabilidades había que Clarke estuviese dentro de los compañeros que iban a venir hoy? Por un lado, quería que se apareciera, pero por otro estaba segura que, si ella venía, Nylah estaría junto a ella. Así es que prefería que no se tomase la molestia de venir.

 **-Hola Costia, pensé que me perdería con toda esta gente-** Levanté la cabeza al escuchar esa voz, Nylah sujetaba la mano de Clarke, mi vista se dirigió solo un segundo a sus manos antes de volver a sus rostros **-¿Por qué no están bailando?-** Ignoré el hecho que todas se saludaban con un beso en la mejilla, yo solo me dispuse a saludarlas extendiendo mi mano, cuando sujeté la de Clarke sentí que algo se removía dentro levanté la vista y me choqué con la de ella, no sabía descifrar la mirada de Clarke al igual que me pasó en la fiesta, retiré mi mano al darme cuenta que no la soltaba, o quizás fue ella la que dejó ir mi mano al percatarse de lo mismo **-**

Pareciera como si mis pensamientos llamasen a Clarke, cada vez que preguntaba por ella, se aparecía de una manera inesperada, tendría que cuidar mucho cuando pensaba algo.

Me perdí de toda la conversación que tuvieron ellas, yo solo me dispuse a tomar mi bebida sin alcohol y luego reaccioné cuando Nylah y Clarke se sentaron a mi lado, esta iba a ser una noche larga.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Feliz año nuevo adelantado a todxs ;D Espero que cumplan todas sus metas en el próximo año, muchos abrazos y besos desde aquí. xxooxxoo…**

 **Próxima actualización 09 de Enero.**


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER THIRTY TWO**

 **-¿También te obligaron a venir?-** Preguntó Clarke después que nos dejaran solas **-**

Todos tenían ganas de divertirse, yo me negué a bailar con Sebastián y Clarke hizo lo mismo, antes que todos se alejaran con sus parejas de baile escuchamos a Costia y Nylah decir lo aburridas que siempre solíamos ser cuando de fiesta se trataba.

 **-Sebastián y Sarah querían conocer un poco la ciudad y no me quedó otra que seguirles, es mejor a escuchar sus reclamos mañana-** Contesté viendo las payasadas que hacía Sebastián mientras bailaba con Nylah **-Y... ¿Tú?-**

 **-Igual-** Suspiró dramáticamente haciéndome sonreír con su gesto **-Salíamos de la clínica con Nylah y Costia cuando llamaste, Costia nos invitó y ya que Nylah tenía la invitación no era una sorpresa que quisiera venir-** Sonrió recordando **-por eso me convenció y aquí estoy, como dices tú, es esto a soportar sus quejas todos los días-**

 **-Entonces creo que nos quedaremos un buen rato sentadas, no creo que ellos se cansen rápido-**

 **-La verdad es que yo no me preocupo mucho ya que me dieron algunos días libres-**

 **-Igual que a Costia-**

 **-Sí, nos quedamos de turno dos noches seguidas-** Me preguntaba porque Costia no me dio esa información, ¿Qué hablarían durante esas noches? Iba a tener una conversación con Costia **-¿En qué piensas?-**

 **-¿Disculpa?-**

 **-¿Estás secuestrada por tus amigos?-** ¿Qué? Estaba bromeando de la misma forma que yo lo hice cuando la conocí, ¿cierto? ¿O era mi imaginación? **-Lo siento, sólo recordé que tú me molestabas cuando yo hacía lo mismo ¿recuerdas?-** me vio con una sonrisa y yo aún la miraba sin dar crédito a que bromeara conmigo **-Al parecer no, bueno no importa ya pasó mucho tiempo de eso-** Se le borró la sonrisa del rostro apenas terminó de hablar, ¿Por qué no reaccionaba? **-¿estás bien?-**

 **-Sí, lo siento-** respondí enderezándome en el asiento **-Solo quería decirte algo, pero no sabía si ibas a responderme o querer escucharme-**

 **-Puedes decirme cualquier cosa Lexa no hay problema-** Dijodespués de permanecer en silencio por unos segundos **-Entonces ¿me dirás que te tiene pensando tanto?-** Me dio una sonrisa, pero vi cómo la tensión se apoderaba de su cuerpo **-**

 **-Veo que Nylah está bien-** Respondí viéndola de reojo **-**

 **-¿Eso te tenía … no importa-** Se detuvo al verme con el ceño fruncido **-Sí ¿Por qué lo dices?-** Preguntó volteando donde se encontraba Nylah con Sebastián **-**

 **-Bueno, tú dijiste que ibas a matarla-**

 **-Ah eso-** Respondió con una sonrisa **-No te preocupes lo arreglamos antes que pase a mayores-**

 **-Ya veo-** Murmuré bajando la mirada, si quería hablar con Clarke tranquilamente era mejor si dejaba a un lado todas las imágenes que venían a mi mente de ella y Nylah "arreglando" sus problemas **-¿quieres que vaya por más bebida?-**

 **-Creo que con la que tengo es suficiente-** dijo mirándome fijamente **-¿Quieres salir y hablar un poco? Creo que aún es temprano, quizás encontremos una cafetería abierta ¿Te gustaría?-** Preguntó sorprendiéndome por su oferta **-**

 **-Pero… ¿y los chicos?-**

 **-No te preocupes por ellos, estoy segura que se lo están pasando muy bien-**

 **-No lo sé, no quiero que tengas una discusión con Nylah por esto-**

 **-Nylah no es mi novia Lexa, solo es mi amiga-** Aclaró con cansancio en su voz, al parecer no podía creer que tenía que aclarar eso delante mío **-Pero si quieres quedarte no hay problema, podem…-**

 **-Me gustaría ir por un café si no te importa-** La interrumpí antes de que cambie de parecer, no era novia de Nylah, tenía ganas de gritar de alegría, quizás esta era una oportunidad que el destino estaba poniendo delante de mí, no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad, ahora yo tendría que dar el primer paso **-**

Salimos hacia el exterior no sin antes avisar a los demás que nos íbamos, insistí en hacerlo, porque no quería que nos interrumpiesen cuando estuviésemos solas, quería estar con Clarke para decirle que aún la quería, y que me diera una oportunidad para enamorarla de nuevo, pero claro, lo último no se lo dije directamente.

Subimos a un taxi ya que con este frío el caminar no era una opción, por suerte habían cafeterías abiertas, teníamos suerte de haber salido antes de las diez.

Clarke se encontraba más hermosa que nunca, y eso lo pude notar cuando apenas la vi entrar junto a Nylah, temía de cierta forma que estuviesen juntas, pero al enterarme de lo contrario solo me daba fuerzas para decirle a Clarke que quería volver a estar con ella, la había extrañado tanto durante estos años.

Quería recuperar a Clarke, pensaba hacer todo lo que fuese posible para que me perdonase y vuelva conmigo, no pensaba rendirme, le demostraría a Clarke que nosotras estábamos destinadas a estar juntas, sabía que ella aún me quería, podía sentirlo.

 **-¿Está bien aquí?-** Preguntó Clarke cuando encontró una mesa vacía, nos encontrábamos en una cafetería a tres calles de la discoteca **-**

 **-Sí, me gusta estar cerca de la ventana-** Respondí sentándome frente a ella **-**

 **-¿Qué te gustaría pedir?-**

 **-Solo café, no tengo mucho apetito-** Respondí quitándome los guantes **-¿Y tú?-**

 **-Lo mismo, la verdad es que cené con Nylah saliendo de la clínica-**

 **-Al parecer hay mucha gente ¿cierto?-** Pregunté para quitar la tensión que sentía con el silencio **-¿Crees que nos atiendan?-**

 **-Solo tenemos que llamar al camarero-**

 **-Si pero el estar un poco alejadas de todas las mesas, me parece que tenemos una desventaja-** No sé porque me ponía a hablar sobre cosas sin sentido, de seguro Clarke ya se había dado cuenta de mi nerviosismo **-**

 **-Lexa, creo que es mi culpa que no te sientas cómoda-** Sabía que se había dado cuenta **-Pero quiero que sepas que no tienes que sentirte de esta forma, queremos ser amigas ¿cierto?-**

 **-S…Si, claro-** Respondí ocultando la decepción en mi voz **-¿Podemos hablar sobre el pasado?-** Pregunté con temor, no sé porque no esperé a preguntar esto más adelante, lo último que quería era que se levante molesta y me deje sola **-**

 **-Lexa…-**

 **-Buenas noches ¿Qué se servirán hoy las señoritas?-** Interrumpió el camarero con una sonrisa **-**

 **-Solo dos tazas de café, por favor-** Me adelanté a pedir **-**

 **-En un momento regreso-**

Esperé a que el camarero se retirara para volver mí vista a Clarke, que se mantenía en silencio desde que nos interrumpieron.

 **-Y… ¿Qué querías decirme?-** Pregunté para romper el incómodo silencio **-**

 **-Esperemos a que llegue nuestro café-** dijo viéndome con una sonrisa forzada **-**

No tuvimos que esperar mucho para que el camarero apareciera otra vez a nuestro lado con las dos tazas y con dos bizcochos que él se había tomado la molestia de traernos.

 **-No se preocupe es a cuenta de la casa-** Comentó mirándonos con su brillante sonrisa **-**

 **-Al parecer tenemos suerte de haber escogido esta cafetería-** Traté de bromear para calmar mis nervios, sentía que lo que me iba a decir no iba a ser de mi agrado **-**

 **-Lexa-** empezó esta vez dirigiendo su vista a la mía **-Creo que lo mejor es que lo pasado se quede ahí, en el pasado, sé que quieres explicarme los motivos que te llevaron a hacer lo que hiciste, lo entiendo, pero… en todos estos años me di cuenta que no necesito saber que te llevó a hacerlo, supongo que sería lo mejor si queremos llevarnos mejor, pero yo no te odio, ni te llevo rencor por ello, quizás sí al principio, pero siento que es mejor no revivir todos esos sentimientos negativos-** Tomó una pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos, mientras tanto yo sentía como en mi garganta se formaba un nudo **-**

 **-Pero…-**

 **-En serio te entiendo Lexa-** Me interrumpió **-Créeme cuando te digo que no necesito escuchar lo que tienes que decirme para que podamos hablar sin rencores-** Me dio una sonrisa apenada **-si estás aquí porque necesitas saber eso, quédate tranquila, jamás podría odiarte, lo sabes perfectamente Lexa, no quiero que pienses que solo lo digo porque es eso lo que quieres oír, porque te aseguro que no soy esa clase de persona-** Su mirada llena de sinceridad no me dejaba lugar a duda **-Yo también quiero que nos llevemos bien, no solo porque nuestras familias se conocen, sino porque extraño el hablar contigo, yo quiero ser tu amiga Lexa y espero que podamos serlo de verdad-**

 **-Pero yo aún te amo Clarke, no puedo ser sólo tu amiga si pienso en recuperarte cada vez que te veo-** Lo confesé sin detenerme a pensar en lo que decía, pero cuando vi su gesto pasar de la sorpresa a la lástima supe que estaba haciendo el ridículo delante de ella, en ese momento solo pude aguantar mis lágrimas, no quería que me vea llorar **-**

 **-Lexa, no podemos volver a tener una relación-** me miró con tristeza en los ojos, seguro le daba pena verme de esta manera **-**

 **-¿Por qué no? Yo sé que tú me quieres, puedo sentirlo-** Tomé una pausa para pasar el nudo en mi garganta **-Clarke si tú me das una oportunidad puedo demostrarte que…-**

 **-No insistas Lexa, por favor. Es mejor que solo quedemos como amigas-** Clarke trataba que entre en razón, no podía creer que ya no sentía nada por mí, ¿Había malinterpretado todo? **-Solo quiero que podamos estar en el mismo lugar y hablar sin que nos comportemos como desconocidas-**

 **-¿Tú ya no me quieres?-** Pregunté con la poca dignidad que quedaba en mí **-¿Sabes cuántas veces lloré porque no respondías mis llamadas? ¿Cuánto lloré en todo este tiempo que no sabía nada de ti?-**

 **-Lexa es mejor no hablar…-**

 **-Para ti es fácil decirlo, porque no sabes por lo que tuve que pasar yo-**

 **-Es mejor que dejemos de hablar del pasado-** Replicó tensando la mandíbula **-Empecemos de nuevo Lexa, tú me dijiste que estabas de acuerdo-**

 **-¿En serio ya no me quieres?-** Si continuaba así lo más probable era que mis lágrimas interrumpan esta conversación **-Responde Clarke, ¿Por qué…-**

 **-Conocí a alguien-** Me interrumpió dejándome en silencio, ahora todo tenía sentido **-Es reciente, pero todo está yendo bien entre nosotras y quiero que siga de esa manera-**

 **-Entiendo-** dije bajando la mirada, por nada del mundo dejaría que Clarke me vea llorar, ya había hecho el ridículo suficiente delante de ella **-Prometo que no volveré a mencionar nada acerca de nosotras, ni a incomodarte con los temas del pasado-**

 **-Lexa…-**

 **-Podemos ser amigas Clarke, me gustaría que nos llevemos bien a partir de ahora-** Tuve que hablar con tono neutro para no mostrar mis emociones **-**

 **-Me gustaría que así sea-**

 **-¿Puedo hacer una última pregunta?-**

 **-Claro… dime-**

 **-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué me diste esperanzas de que todo se iba a arreglar cuando nos volviésemos a ver?-**

 **-No puedo confiar de nuevo Lexa-** Murmuró rompiéndome el corazón como en las ocasiones pasadas **-No sería adecuado comenzar una relación con temor a que haya una posible mentira de por medio, no puedo Lexa, no sería capaz de soportar el pasar otra vez por lo mismo-** Había arruinado la vida de Clarke, ahora solo esperaba que sea feliz con esa nueva persona, respetaría su decisión, esta vez cumpliría con eso **-**

 **-Lo siento Clarke-** Respondí entendiendo todo **-En serio, espero que seas feliz y vuelvas a confiar en…-** Me detuve bajando la mirada **-lo lamento creo que por mi culpa no puedes ser feliz totalmente-**

 **-No digas eso Lexa, olvidemos todo ¿de acuerdo?-**

 **-Sí, tienes razón-**

 **-Creo que nuestro café ya está frío-** Comentó tomando un poco de su taza, yo no tenía ganas de nada, solo quería llegar a casa y esperar a que sea mañana **-Creo que ya va siendo hora de retirarnos si no queremos quedarnos encerradas-** Siguió Clarke tratando de bromear conmigo **-**

 **-Sí vamos-** Me levanté dejando el monto de la cuenta **-**

 **-No es necesario que pagues solo tú, podemos pagarlo las dos-**

 **-No te preocupes, tu invitarás el siguiente-** Forcé una sonrisa, sentía que estaba en un sueño o quizás una pesadilla **-**

Al salir fuera, el frío no me importó en absoluto, no sentía nada, pero no podía volver a lo que era antes, no dejaría que esta situación me supere, no otra vez.

 **-¿Quieres que pare un taxi?-** Preguntó Clarke sacándome de mis pensamientos, escucharla en este momento era doloroso para mí **-¿Te irás a casa o quieres volver con los demás?-**

 **-¿Tu regresaras?-** Murmuré sin mirarla **-**

 **-Bueno según por el mensaje de Nylah, aún se encuentran ahí, si quieres…-** El sonido de mi celular la interrumpió, seguro era Costia, pero ahora no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie **-¿No contestarás?-**

 **-Sí claro-** Tuve que hacerlo si no quería escucharla preguntar porque no quería hacerlo **-Qué raro-** dije en voz baja al ver el número desconocido que llamaba **-¿Hola?-**

 **-¿Lexa?-** Respondieron al otro lado, yo me quedé en silencio hasta que se escuché quien era **-Lexa, soy Michael-**

 **-¿Mike?-**

 **-Sí Lexa-** Respondió sonriendo **-Costia me dio tu número, me dijo que estabas aquí, pero que luego te fuiste ¿Te encuentras bien?-**

 **-Sí Mike-** Respondí deteniendo mis lágrimas al recordar lo sucedido hace unos minutos **-¿Dónde estás?-**

 **-Ahora en mi auto, no estaba de humor para estar dentro con tanto ruido alrededor, ¿Tu dónde estás?-**

 **-A tres calles-** Sujeté mi abrigo a causa del viento **-quería un poco de café-**

 **-Ya sé dónde estás, ¿Quieres que vaya a recogerte? O… ¿Estás ocupada?-**

 **-Me gustaría, gracias-** No quería volver a la fiesta junto a Clarke, no me sentía con el valor para estar más tiempo junto a ella **-**

 **-Espérame, ya estoy en camino-** Colgó Michael sin esperar respuesta **-**

 **-¿Todo bien?-** Preguntó Clarke acercándose de nuevo a mí, ya que se había alejado para darme privacidad **-**

 **-Sí, lo siento por hacerte esperar-**

 **-No hay problema, ¿Era Costia?-**

 **-No, estoy segura que Costia está muy distraída con Raven-** Respondí con una sonrisa de medio lado **-No es que me queje, me alegra que Costia sea feliz-**

 **-Entonces ¿quieres regresar con los chicos o volver a casa?-**

 **-Quiero volver a casa-** dije esquivando su mirada **-¿Tú volverás?-**

 **-Tengo que hacerlo-** Suspiró con cansancio **-Digamos que tengo que ayudar a Nylah a llegar a casa-**

 **-Ya veo, pero no creo que sea conveniente que camines sola a esta hora-**

 **-¿Quieres que compartamos un taxi?-**

 **-No, pero podemos…-** Me detuve al ver a Michael estacionar frente a nosotras **-**

 **-Hola Lex-** Saludó con una sonrisa, él sabía que no me gustaba que me llamasen así **-**

 **-Mike, sabes que no me gusta que…-**

 **-Ya lo sé, solo quería que quitaras esa cara triste-** Bajó del auto y me miró con una sonrisa haciendo que baje la mirada por ser tan obvia en mis expresiones **-**

 **-Oh, Clarke, ¿Qué tal? Pensé que estabas con los chicos-**

 **-Ya ves que no-** Respondió Clarke en voz baja, pero pude escucharla perfectamente a comparación de Michael **-Llegaste tarde-** dijo esta vez de forma audible **-**

 **-Sí, mi turno acaba a esta hora-** Nos saludó con un beso en la mejilla a ambas **-Disculpen mis modales-** Nos dijo con una sonrisa **-Pensé que estabas sola, me alegra ver que Clarke te estaba acompañando ¿Nos vamos?-** Preguntó sin darnos tiempo a decir una palabra **-**

 **-Sí, claro-** Respondí sin ver a ni uno de los dos **-¿Podemos acercar a Clarke? Ella tiene que regresar por Nylah-**

 **-No se preocupen por mí, además no estoy tan lejos de…-**

 **-Claro que no Clarke-** Giróhacia mí esperando a que me ponga de su parte **\- no podemos dejar que camines sola a esta hora ¿cierto Lexa?-** No sé porque sonreí, pero escucharlo decir lo mismo que yo hace un momento, hizo que sonriera involuntariamente **-¿Por qué sonríes?-**

 **-Nada… lo siento continúa-** Respondí borrando la sonrisa de mi rostro **-**

 **-Como decía Clarke-** Continuó Michael burlándose de mí con su mirada **-por mí no hay problema-**

 **-Bueno creo que no puedo negarme-** Aceptó Clarke, me alegraba saber que lo hizo, no quería pensar si algo malo le pudiese pasar **-**

Todo el camino fue en completo silencio, nadie emitía sonido. Yo giré mi vista hacia la ventana, mientras la nieve caía ajena a mi dolor yo recordaba lo sucedido en la cafetería, si Clarke estaba feliz con esta nueva persona, ¿Por qué yo no podía hacer lo mismo? La respuesta llegó rápidamente para hacer que vuelva el dolor en mí, yo aún estaba enamorada de ella, no había podido olvidarla por más que dije que ya lo tenía superado.

Me dolía pensar que Clarke ya no me quería más, había llegado tarde, ella ya estaba enamorada de otra persona, solo me tocaba ser fuerte y tratar de entablar una conversación normal con ella, estaba segura que en algún momento ella me la presentaría y yo tenía que estar preparada para ese día, porque no estaba dispuesta a arruinar más la vida de Clarke, quería que sea feliz aunque yo esté destrozada por dentro.

 **-¿Te encuentras bien?-** Preguntó Michael tomando mi mano, aprovechando que estaba en rojo **-**

 **-Sí, solo me gusta ver la nieve-** Respondí lo primero que vino a mi mente, sabía que era algo estúpido, pero no podía decir nada con Clarke en el asiento trasero **-**

 **-Entonces te va a gustar donde te voy a llevar-** Sentenció continuando el trayecto **-Es la combinación perfecta-** Siguió hablando **-Hay flores y nieve por todos lados-**

 **-¿de qué hablas?-**

 **-Tu solo ven conmigo y no te arrepentirás-** Continuó ignorando lo que decía **-**

 **-Pero…-**

 **-Ya estamos por llegar, tienes que responderme ahora o después no te dejaré decir que no-**

 **-¿Qué?-** Pregunté sorprendida al escucharlo **-No creo…-**

 **-Llegamos Clarke, ¿Quieres que te acompañemos dentro?-** Me interrumpió Michael sin oportunidad a que pueda continuar **-**

 **-No gracias Michael, puedo hacerlo sola-** Respondió en tono molesto, a veces Michael se pasaba de la raya con sus preguntas, Clarke no era una niña **-Gracias, buenas noches-** Se detuvo a cinco pasos del auto **-Hasta luego Lexa-**

 **-Hasta luego Clar…-** No esperó respuesta, Clarke se giró sin volver a mirar atrás **-¿Por qué le preguntaste eso?-** Le recriminé a Michael **-**

 **-¿Qué?-** dijo en tono inocente volviendo a la autopista **-**

 **-Solo te faltaba decirle que ibas a llevarla de la mano como a un bebé-**

 **-¿En serio crees que está molesta por mi pregunta?-**

 **-Claro que sí, ¿Qué más podría ser?-**

 **-A veces eres tan ciega Lexa-** Respondió en tono burlón **-Está celosa, Clarke está celosa desde que me vio aparecer frente a la cafetería-**

 **-¿De qué hablas?-**

 **-Lo sé Lexa, no te molestes-** Me detuvo al ver mi rostro **\- no preguntes quién me lo contó ¿de acuerdo? Pero ya sé que Clarke es la persona de la que estabas y aun estás enamorada-**

 **-¿Quién te lo dijo?-**

 **-Te dije que no importa eso, ¿No te alegra saber que todavía te quiere?-**

 **-Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay Mike, Clarke y yo hablamos-** Si continuaba hablando probablemente terminara llorando **-me dejó en claro absolutamente todo-**

 **-Pero no puedes negar que se molestó porque aun siente algo por ti, inventé todas esas cosas para ver su reacción y veía por el espejo como su rostro cambiaba cuando hablaba contigo o cuando tomé tu mano-**

 **-Mike basta, no hagas que me cree falsas esperanzas de nuevo-**

 **-No son falsas esperanzas Lexa, yo la vi, estoy seguro que…-**

 **-Ella está enamorada de otra persona-** Lo miré con lágrimas en los ojos, no soportando lo que estaba en mi interior desde que salí de la cafetería **-Me dijo que no podía volver a confiar en mí, que estaba empezando una relación con alguien más, llegué tarde Mike, Clarke ya no me quiere, ¿entiendes?-**

 **-Lo siento Lexa-** dijo deteniendo el auto para abrazarme, rompí a llorar olvidando la promesa de ya no volver a hacerlo, dolía mucho haber escuchado lo que dijo Clarke, traté con todas mis fuerzas no mostrar mis sentimientos frente a ella, quería que Clarke no se sintiera culpable por querer ser feliz **-**

 **-No me dio una oportunidad Mike, ella dijo que me esperaría, que siempre me iba a amar, pero no lo hizo-** Lloré sobre el pecho de Michael mientras el solo acariciaba mi cabello **-No quiere volver conmigo porque no confía en mí, no puedo culparla por eso, pero duele saber que… ella está ahora enamorada de otra persona, yo la sigo amando, se lo dije, pero no le importó-** Continué sin detenerme a pesar de las lágrimas **-como siempre no le importó nada-**

 **-Tranquila Lexa-**

Estuve en los brazos de Michael hasta que sentí que ya no tenía más lágrimas que botar, me sentía tan estúpida en este momento, tan dolida al recordar todo lo sucedido que no podía ver a Michael a la cara, me separé de él sin pronunciar palabra y el pareció entenderlo porque no me obligó a hablar en ese momento.

 **-¿Quieres ir a casa?-** Preguntó después de unos minutos **-**

 **-Sí Michael, gracias-** Respondí al tiempo que aceptaba el pañuelo que me ofrecía **-Lo siento, no sé que pasó para…-**

 **-Necesitas descansar, mañana hablamos con más calma ¿de acuerdo?-**

 **-Gracias Michael, no sé qué hubiese hecho si no…-**

 **-Ya está Lexa, no necesitas agradecerme por nada, ¿Somos amigos, cierto?-**

 **-Te agradezco mucho Michael-** Agradec í aguantando las ganas de llorar, pensaba que ya no tendría más lágrimas después de llorar por varios minutos **-Me alegra que seamos amigos-**

 **-Entonces ahora vamos, necesitas descansar-**

Estaba todo en silencio cuando la melodía de mi celular interrumpió mis pensamientos, tenía que tranquilizarme para poder responder a Costia, no quería que me escuche destrozada **-Hola Costia-**

 **-Lexa… ¿Estás en casa?-**

 **-Aun no ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?-** Pregunté con temor a que haya pasado algo con Luna o Anya, eso era lo último que podía faltar para arruinar más mi día **-**

 **-No tranquila, solo quería saber dónde te encontrabas-**

 **-Estoy con Michael, no te preocupes-** Me tranquilicé al escucharla **-**

 **-¿Sigues con Michael?-**

 **-Si todavía estoy con él-**

 **-Que bien…-** Respondió sin emoción alguna **-**

 **-¿Dónde están ustedes? Espero que Sebastián y Sarah no estén dando muchos problemas-**

 **-Te comportas como su madre Lexa, ellos están bien, los dejaré en su hotel-**

 **-De acuerdo, iré a visitarlos mañana, ya sabes que tenemos que limpiar el departamento-**

 **-¿Estás segura de querer hacerlo mañana?-**

 **-Sí ¿Por qué lo dices?-**

 **-Por nada, solo pensé que te gustaría empezar por la tarde-**

 **-No, está bien-**

 **-¿Tú estás bien?-**

 **-Sí Costia, ya hablaremos después con más calma, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Está bien, mañana iré a buscarte a las ocho ¿de acuerdo?-**

 **-Estaré lista para entonces-** Respondí con una mueca, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de hacer nada **-**

 **-Descansa Lexa, te quiero-**

 **-Yo también, nos vemos luego-** Colgué y sentía otra vez las emociones a flor de piel **-**

 **-¿Por qué no le dijiste?-** Preguntó Michael al ver mi rostro detenidamente **-**

 **-No creí que contarle todo por el celular era adecuado-** Respondí tomando aire **-**

 **-Entiendo, ¿Puedo ayudarte mañana con lo que dijiste?-**

 **-¿De qué hablas?-** Pregunté extrañada **-**

 **-Del departamento-**

 **-¿No tienes que trabajar?-**

 **-No te preocupes por eso, yo lo arreglo-**

 **-Michael no quiero que te tomes tantas molestias-**

 **-No son molestias Lexa, estoy seguro que necesitarás ayuda-**

 **-Si todavía no sabes de que se trata-**

 **-Mencionaste un departamento y limpieza, ¿Qué más tengo que escuchar?-**

 **-Eres tonto-** Respondí con media sonrisa **-**

 **-Me alegra que sonrías un poco-**

 **-Me mudaré mañana-** Respondí de inmediato, no quería recordar nada **-Compramos un departamento que será usado como galería y como mi hogar-**

 **-Que bien, ¿tiene suficiente espacio?-**

 **-Sí, tiene hasta un pequeño patio-**

 **-Parece una casa, no un departamento-**

 **-La que nos vendió dijo que era un departamento-**

 **-Bueno si tú lo entendiste así-**

 **-Fue lo que dijo-** Respondí viéndolo amenazadoramente **-**

 **-De acuerdo, tranquila. Me da miedo cuando me ves así-** dijo ocultando su sonrisa **-¿Me pasas la dirección o tengo que venir aquí primero?-**

 **-Es mejor si primero limpiamos el lugar y luego llevamos las cosas, te mando la dirección por mensaje-**

 **-Está bien-** Me dio una sonrisa estacionando el auto **-Llegamos, espera un momento-** Me detuvo bajándose del auto **-**

 **-Abrígate bien, aquí fuera hace mucho frío-** dijo abriendo la puerta para que salga del auto **-**

 **-Gracias-**

 **-De nada, espero tu mensaje-**

 **-Te lo enviaré apenas entre a casa-**

 **-Bien, hasta luego Lexa-** Respondió dándome un abrazo **-**

 **-Te agradezco mucho Michael, por todo-**

 **-No tienes por qué Lexa, fue un gusto hablar contigo-**

 **-Igualmente, nos vemos-** Me despedí de él soltándome de su abrazo, la noche continuaba fría, aunque la nieve había dejado de caer **-**

Me dirigí hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca escuché como el auto de Michael recién se ponía en marcha, no quise darle mucha importancia a ese detalle, entré y todas las luces estaban apagadas, procuré no hacer ruido alguno para no despertar a nadie.

Llegué a mi antiguo cuarto, y me dispuse a cambiarme de inmediato, cuanto iba a extrañar estar aquí, todas las cosas que pasé en esta casa llegaban a mi mente como una película, en esta casa pasé momentos tristes y momentos felices.

Tenía que quedarme con los recuerdos felices, el mudarme iba a ser un gran cambio en mi vida y al hacerlo también lo haría todos mis sentimientos, ahora que lo tenía todo claro iba a enfocarme en mi felicidad, no iba a deprimirme otra vez, me demostraría a mí misma cuanto había cambiado.

Me enfocaría en mi trabajo, el mantenerme ocupada me ayudaría a seguir adelante. Clarke ya había tomado su decisión y yo iba a respetarla, no daría marcha atrás en esta decisión ahora ya lo tenía claro, dejaría que sea feliz.

Estaba segura que podía lograrlo, ahora dolía, pero tenía presente que el tiempo curaba todo, dejaría que todo siga su curso, pero con la única diferencia que no volvería a huir de los problemas, me enfrentaría a ellos y los resolvería.

Solo tenía que ser fuerte, y este era el momento de demostrarme que Lexa Woods era una persona diferente, que no volvería a recaer como estaba segura que la mayoría estuviese pensando ahora mismo.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER THIRTY THREE**

 **Antes de leer asegúrense de estar solos y de encerrarse entre mil sábanas… nah mentira, pero hay escenas en este capítulo que es mejor no leerlas con personas detrás de ti ;D con esta advertencia solo me queda decirles que disfruten…;)…;)…**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-Bueno chicos creo que es todo por hoy-** Me levanté de nuestros improvisados asientos, por nada del mundo iba a dejar que ni uno de ellos ensuciaran los muebles con pintura **-**

Después de limpiar y pintar toda la mañana, nos encontrábamos descansando en medio de la sala de la casa, Michael tenía razón después de todo, la señora solo se refería como departamento al espacio que estaba en la delantera de la casa que serviría como nuestra galería **.**

 **-Creo que necesito una ducha urgente, así es que yo ya me retiro-** Sarah fue la primera en despedirse y como siempre Sebastián hizo lo mismo **-**

 **-Yo también me voy Lexa, estaremos mañana a primera hora para mudarnos a los cuartos posteriores-**

 **-De acuerdo chicos vayan con cuidado-** Respondí viendo de reojo como Costia se burlaba de lo que dije **-**

 **-Si su madre ya les dio permiso para irse, yo los llevaré para que se quede más tranquila-** Las risas no tardaron en llenar el lugar, como siempre Costia me avergonzaba frente a todos **-Es en serio, porque también necesito una ducha. Además, estoy segura que Raven ya está en casa-**

 **-Chicos esperen-** Los detuve en la puerta **-Bueno, solo quiero agradecerles chicos por tomar un poco de su tiempo y venir a ayudarnos, estoy agr…-**

 **-Nada de gracias-** Me interrumpió Sarah **-Haremos una fiesta, que eso cuente como un agradecimiento a todos los presentes, creo que hablo por todos al decir que esta casa, aunque Lexa siga creyendo que es un departamento…-**

 **-Eso fue lo que dijo la encargada-** Repliqué de inmediato **-**

 **-Claro Lexa, ella está equivocada, debe ser porque lleva trabajando solo diez años en este rubro-** Habló con sarcasmo haciendo que todos rieran por ello **-**

 **-Yo no estoy diciendo eso, solo se debe haber confundido, no lo sé ¿Pueden dejar de burlarse de mí?-**

 **-Como decía creo que nos merecemos una fiesta por tanto trabajo-**

 **-No creo que sea adecuado, todos trabajan hoy-**

 **-¿Quién dijo que sería hoy?-** Sarah no cambiaría de opinión facilmente **-Lo haremos mañana que es sábado-**

 **-Vamos Sarah, podemos centrarnos en…-**

 **-Como siempre Lexa la aburrida, chicos están invitados mañana por la noche a nuestra fiesta-** Prosiguió con la invitación recibiendo el apoyo de los demás, típico de Sarah **-Tranquila Lexa prometemos no entrar al departamento-**

 **-No molestes Sarah-** dije sonrojada al escuchar a todos reírse nuevamente **-**

 **-Ya vamos, no quiero escuchar los lloriqueos de Lexa sin haber almorzado aún-** Intervino Costia sonriéndome burlonamente **-Nos vemos más tarde Lexa, recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente-**

 **-Te llamaré, no te preocupes-** Costia se despidió de mí con un abrazo al igual que Sebastián y Sarah al final todo quedaba bien entre nosotros a pesar de sus bromas tontas **-**

 **-Yo también creo que ya tengo que irme-** dijo Bellamy acercándose a mí **-Nos vemos Srta. Lexa-**

 **-Bellamy, te dije que puedes llamarme Lexa, nada de señorita-** Le repetí por cuarta vez desde que Costia lo llamó para ayudarnos **-**

 **-Claro Lexa, supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme-**

 **-Gracias por ayudarnos Bellamy, no hubiésemos acabado tan rápido sin la ayuda de ustedes-**

 **-No tienes porque, además ya sabes que tengo tiempo libre por dos meses más-**

 **-Bien entonces no dudes en venir a la fiesta que organizará la loca de mi amiga-**

 **-No faltaré-** Se despidió con un abrazo y se acercó a Michael para tenderle la mano y alejarse con una sonrisa **-**

 **-¿Eres el blanco de los tres, cierto?-** Preguntó Michael que hasta ese momento se mantenía en silencio sólo observándonos. Aunque hoy hubo un avance con Costia, siempre había esa tensión entre ellos **-**

 **-¿Recién te diste cuenta?, estuvieron toda la mañana burlándose de mí-**

 **-Creo que solo querían que cambiaras tu cara de tristeza y sonrieras-**

 **-¿Tanto se me nota?-** Pregunté expulsando aire **-**

 **-¿Qué piensas hacer?-** Sabía a qué se refería con esa pregunta, pero ahora no estaba preparada para responder, por eso fingí no darme cuenta **-**

 **-Terminaré de acomodar algunas cosas que faltan en mi habitación, esas cajas no se vaciaran solas-** Sonreí de medio lado **-Luego me gustaría arreglar el pequeño patio, me gustaría arreglarlo y convertirlo en un jardín como tiene Luna-**

 **-Ya veo… eso suena a mucho trabajo-** Respondió entendiendo mi mensaje **-¿quieres ir a almorzar, primero?-**

 **-No gracias Michael, los bocaditos que trajo Costia será suficiente por ahora-**

 **-Bueno, entonces dejaré que continúes con lo que estás pensando hacer-**

 **-Está bien, nos ve… Seguro es Luna-** Murmuré cuando escuché el sonido de mi celular **-Disculpa Michael-**

 **-No hay problema y no te preocupes yo cerraré la puerta al salir-**

 **-Gracias Michael, nos vemos luego-**

 **-Así será-** Fue lo último que escuché ya que me dirigí a mi habitación en busca del celular **-**

 **-¿Qué quiere Costia?-** Me pregunté al ver una llamada perdida de ella, seguro se le había olvidado algo, ahora no tenía humor de devolver la llamada, además estaba segura de que si era importante llamaría de nuevo **-**

Me dirigí hacia la ducha para sacar los restos de polvo y pintura, me tomé el tiempo de pensar en varias cosas mientras me encontraba bajo el chorro de agua, había sido una mañana muy larga.

Salí secándome el pelo y miré todo el desorden alrededor mío, tenía que ordenarlo sino quería dormir en medio de todas las cajas.

Me dispuse a acomodar uno por uno todas mis cosas que traje de casa, recordé las expresiones en el rostro de Luna y mi abuela cuando se despidieron de mí, me consolaba saber que ellas se sentían feliz por mí y que estaban emocionadas por esta nueva etapa en mi vida.

Decidí no pensar en nada mientras acomodaba todo, lo tenía claro no pensaría en Clarke ni hoy, ni mañana.

Pero creo que la vida no quería hacérmelo sencillo, sostuve la última caja que faltaba vaciar y tomé asiento en mi cama, era una pequeña y sabía con exactitud que contenía.

Retiré el contenido y el reluciente anillo junto a la carta de Clarke, me devolvía todos los recuerdos cuando estuvimos juntas, el primer pensamiento que tuve en ese momento, era tirar la carta, pero estaba segura que si lo hacía me arrepentiría más adelante.

Sostuve el anillo y sonreí con nostalgia al recordar los días junto a Clarke, recordar todos esos momentos era lo único que me hacía sonreír, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que tenía compañía.

 **-Lo sigues conservando-** Di un brinco soltando un pequeño grito al escuchar de repente su voz, pensaba que me encontraba sola **-**

 **-Clarke… ¿Cómo entraste?-** balbuceé sorprendida **-**

 **-Lo siento no quise asustarte-**

 **-¿Cómo entraste aquí?-** Pregunté ignorando sus disculpas **-**

 **-Oh claro, estuve hablando con Michael afuera y me dijo que te encontrabas aquí-** Esto era una auténtica locura **-**

 **-¿desde hace cuánto estás parada allí?-**

 **-Acabo de entrar lo prometo, como dije estaba conversando con Michael, lo siento sé que estuvo mal entrar sin permiso, pero solo quería hablar contigo-**

 **-¿Costia te envió?-** Por eso Costia estaba llamándome **-**

 **-¿Costia? No, aun no la he visto desde ayer-**

 **-¿Pasó algo?-**

 **-No Lexa, solo quiero hablar contigo-**

 **-¿Y ahora sobre que querías hablar conmigo?-** dije tomando asiento en la cama, necesitaba estar sentada para calmar mi nerviosismo **-¿Qué es tan importante que no pudiste esperar otro momento?-**

 **-No sé por dónde empezar-** Respondió bajando la mirada **-Lexa debes pensar que con el tiempo me he vuelto bipolar y que me quiero burlar de ti, pero quiero dejar en claro que no lo soy y tampoco me burlaría de ti-** Se detuvo al ver que me encontraba en silencio **-En serio no lo soy, solo porque pienses que digo algo diferente cada vez que nos veíamos no significa que lo sea, te puedo asegurar que no tiene nada que ver con eso, solo pensaba que era correcto la formaen que me comportaba porque…-**

 **-Creo que te entendí-** La detuve al verla frotar sus manos **-¿Solo estás aquí porque no quieres que piense que eres bipolar y que te estás burlando de mí, cierto? Pues bien-** Continué sin dejarle tiempo a contestar **-No lo hago-** La miré dándole una sonrisa forzada **-**

 **-Lexa… yo quiero ser feliz-** ¿En serio pensaba decirme lo mismo de ayer? **-**

 **-Lo sé Clarke, lo entendí todo anoche no te preocupes-**

 **-Sobre eso… siento haberte mentido-** La miré por si estaba haciendo una broma **-No puedo ser feliz si tú no estás a mi lado Lexa-**

 **-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto Clarke?-** La interrogué con voz cansada, estaba harta de las idas y vueltas de Clarke **-**

 **-Porque es la verdad, dije todas esas mentiras porque quería protegerme, no quería que me lastimaras de nuevo, eres la única que puede hacerlo…-** Se detuvo esperando una reacción de mi parte, cuando permanecí en silencio continuó hablando **-creí que si te alejaba de mí dejaría de sufrir, pero me di cuenta que el que te alejes solo hace que lo haga más-**

 **-No puedes hacerme esto Clarke-** Susurré bajando la mirada antes que advierta mis lágrimas **-No puedes solo jugar con mis sentimientos cada vez que quieras, no soy de piedra ¿de acuerdo?, sé que yo te hice daño y acepto que pienses que haya arruinado todo, pero eso no te da derecho a que te burles de mí cuando te dé la gana, si aún no llegas a perdonarme o si no quieres hablarme, bien yo lo acepto, pero no me digas una cosa diferente cada vez que quieras hablar conmigo-**

 **-Lo siento Lexa, sé que me he estado comportando como una idiota desde que regresaste de viaje-** Se acercó a mí, sentándose a mi lado **-Pero cuando escuché que regresabas de Nueva York, todo el muro que me mantenía fuerte se desmoronó al enterarme de eso, no podía creer que iba a tener la oportunidad de verte de nuevo, agoté toda esperanza cuando en tu carta me decía que te ibas, creí que te había perdido para siempre, yo también sufrí Lexa, no creas que fue fácil detener mis ganas de ir a buscarte e impedir que te vayas-** Se detuvo para tomar mi rostro y girarlo hacia ella **-Creí que si te alejaba de mí, si te decía que me encontraba bien y demostraba esa máscara delante de ti, harían las cosas más fáciles, pero estaba equivocada, porque cada vez que terminaba de hablar contigo se destruía poco a poco esa fachada que había creado. ¿Sabes? Cuando Nylah me contó que estuviste en mi departamento y que te preocupaste por mí me alegré que así fuera, me di cuenta que estaba cometiendo una estupidez al fingir que podía manejar toda esta mentira…, fui a buscarte esa tarde, pero al ver que tú actuabas como si no te importara, decidí esconderme de nuevo-**

 **-¿Cuánto tiempo durará lo que estás diciéndome Clarke?-** Pregunté con la voz entrecortada **-¿Cómo sé que después de esto no cambiarás de opinión como lo estuviste haciendo todo estos días?-** Me levanté dejándola sola en la cama **-¿También me dirás que inventaste todo sobre tu nueva relación?-**

 **-Sí, pensé que, si te decía eso, sería más fácil para nosotras-**

 **-¿Fácil? ¿En serio crees que me sentiría mejor si me decías eso?-**

 **-Tenía miedo Lexa, no puedes culparme por querer protegerme-**

 **-Yo no entiendo porque estás aquí Clarke, está claro que aún no confías en mí, No entiendo porque estás haciendo todo esto-**

 **-Porque te amo Lexa, no puedo dejar de hacerlo, lo intenté, pero no puedo dejar de amarte-**

 **-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo esperé a que me digas eso?... No creo que te des una idea, no puedes jugar con esto Clarke, no si no te sientes segura-**

 **-Pero estoy segura de lo que siento-**

 **-No puedes solo cambiar de opinión cada día, así no funciona esto. Costia me dijo que estabas cambiada, que habías madurado y cuando me encuentro contigo lo primero que haces es botar al tacho todo lo que ella me contó-**

 **-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Solo quería protegerme Lexa, quería sacarte de mi mente y continuar tranquila, pero tu apareciste e hice lo primero que se me ocurrió para no sufrir más-**

 **-Lo hiciste sin importarte el dolor que yo sentía-**

 **-Pensé que tú habías continuado con tu vida, que habías encontrado a alguien, ¿Cómo podía imaginar que aun sentías algo por mí?-**

 **-Te negaste a escucharme Clarke-**

 **-Creí que solo querías pedir disculpas para no tener remordimientos, creí que dirías que habías conocido a alguien y que estabas enamorada, que te regresarías a vivir a Nueva York a continuar tu vida ¿Qué hubiese hecho yo? ¿te preguntaste eso Lexa? Pues bien tenía miedo de que me ilusionaras para luego volver a irte y yo volviera a sufrir como siempre-**

 **-Por eso tú lo hiciste primero, mentiste acerca de tu relación-**

 **-Ya te dije que solo quería protegerme-**

 **-Te dije que te amaba, que quería recuperarte-** Pude ver su mirada antes de que agachara la cabeza **-¿No me creíste, cierto?-**

 **-No puedes…-**

 **-Claro no puedo culparte, porque todo fue mi culpa... Y no, no es un reproche-** Agregué al ver su mirada de dolor **-Creo que nos comportamos como adolescentes todo este tiempo, no puedo creer que estuvimos sufriendo en silencio por culpa de nuestro orgullo-**

 **-Creo que gran parte fue mi error-**

 **-Fue de ambas Clarke, no podemos buscar culpables en esto-**

 **-Quisiera que todo esto no hubiese pasado, me gustaría regresar al principio y hacerlo todo de otra forma-**

 **-Deseé muchas veces lo mismo, pero aprendí que lo mejor que puedes hacer es aprender de cada error que cometes en la vida-**

 **-¿Crees que es momento de arreglar lo que hicimos mal?-**

 **-No lo sé Clarke, yo aún no estoy segura de sí estamos teniendo esta conversación-** Tomé aire mirando al techo **-Quizás me desmayé por el olor de la pintura mientras lo mezclaba-**

 **-Creo que estás exagerando-** Sonrió como si nada **-quizás solo tus amigos están creando todo este escenario… así como inteligencia artificial, ¿lo viste?-** Me sorprendí al escuchar que Clarke se riera de su propio chiste, me dejó perpleja que lo hiciera **-**

 **-¿Crees que es un buen momento para hacer bromas?-**

 **-Tienes razón, lo siento-** respondió poniéndose seria otra vez **-¿quieres que nos sentemos para hablar?, creo que nos merecemos una charla sin mentiras de por medio ¿cierto? Solo tú y yo sin temores, sin mentiras, sin que el orgullo se apodere de nosotras, solo la verdad-**

 **-Entonces vamos a la sala-** Salí sin esperarla, aun me asustaba el comportamiento de Clarke **-Toma asiento-** le pedí sentándome en el extremo posterior **-**

 **-¿Quieres que te cuente que hice en todo este tiempo?-** Preguntó Clarke tímidamente sentándose frente a mí **-**

 **-Me gustaría escucharte-**

 **-Bueno, cuando me enteré que ibas a viajar, fueron muchas las veces en el que pensé ir a buscarte a tu casa o ir directamente al aeropuerto a detenerte, pero estaba molesta y sentía que era lo mejor si nos separábamos por un tiempo-** Se detuvo mirándome fijamente **-Fueron muchas las ocasiones en que sostuve el teléfono en mis manos, queriendo llamarte, no creas que no lo hice-**

 **-¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas?-** Pregunté sin reproche en mi voz, quería hablar con ella sin discutir otra vez **-**

 **-Perdí mi celular el día que te acompañé al hospital, cuando salí después de hablar con Costia no me percaté si aún lo llevaba en el bolsillo, solo me di cuenta que no lo tenía cuando quise buscar el número de Nylah, ya no podía regresar, además estaba segura que ya no lo encontraría si volvía-** Respondió removiéndose en su asiento **-Cuando me dijiste que me habías llamado, me enfadé mucho por ser tan descuidada-**

 **-¿Dónde estuviste los seis meses desaparecida?-**

 **-Estuve en el departamento de Nylah, solo pensé en ella porque no conocía a nadie más en esta ciudad, tuve suerte que aceptara el que me deje quedar con ella-**

 **-Estoy segura que te aceptó apenas terminaste de hablar-** La interrumpí viendo su sonrisa **-**

 **-Créeme que estar con ella era lo último que pensaba-**

 **-No tienes por qué explicarme eso-** Respondí con la esperanza de que continuara **-**

 **-Pero quiero hacerlo-** Me dio una sonrisa de medio lado **-No volví a estar con Nylah en los dos meses que estuve quedándome con ella, ni posterior a esos días, lo dejé claro desde la primera vez-**

 **-En serio Clarke, no es necesario-** Fingí importancia **-**

 **-Bien-** Se acomodó para continuar **-Después de estar dos meses sin saber qué hacer, Octavia se apareció en el departamento de Nylah, si me preguntas como supo dónde estaba, no tengo la menor idea, hasta ahora no le pregunté cómo hizo para encontrarme-** Sonrió de medio lado **-Le pregunté porque estaba ahí, cuando me mostró la carta de aceptación de la universidad solo pude abrazarla de la emoción, supongo que ese fue el momento en que supe que estaba cometiendo un error al apartarlas de mi vida, las necesitaba a mi lado-**

 **-¿Pudieron arreglarlo?-**

 **-No fue fácil, pero supongo que ese fue el comienzo-**

 **-¿Obtuviste la media beca?-** Pregunté cuando se quedó en silencio **-**

 **-La verdad es que fue una beca completa, no lo podía creer. Estaba emocionada cuando entré a la universidad, cuando me mostraron mi cuarto, me sentía aliviada al ver que ya no me preocuparía más por pagar un alquiler o incomodar a Nylah, aunque ella me dejó en claro que no lo hacía-**

 **-¿Qué pasó con Jane y Octavia?-**

 **-Ellas iban a visitarme cada fin de semana e íbamos a pasear o a comer algo, en uno de esos tantos paseos coincidimos con Luna y tu abuela-** Se detuvo esperando una reacción mía, yo solo tenía mi mirada fija en ella esperando a que continúe **-Aunque compartimos varios fines de semanas, ellas nunca hablaban de ti cuando yo me encontraba presente, para mi mala suerte-** Sonrío con tristeza **-y yo tampoco me atrevía a preguntar a nadie sobre cómo te encontrabas aunque era lo que más deseaba saber en ese momento, así es que solo tenía que escuchar sus largas conversaciones sobre decoraciones y esas cosas-**

 **-¿Por qué no intentaste enviarme una carta?-**

 **-Porque no sabía a dónde enviarla, Lexa. Como dije no tenía el valor ni para preguntar por ti, aunque eso no es excusa, porque estoy segura que, aunque lo hubiese sabido no habría podido escribirte nada de todas formas-**

 **-¿Por qué no?-**

 **-¿Qué iba a decirte Lexa? Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, pensé que era mejor que las cosas se dieran de ese modo. Traté de enfocarme en mis estudios, al obtener esa beca solo hacía que me esfuerce más para no perderla, pero un día vi a Costia visitar a Raven, aunque supe detenerme antes de acercarme a ella y preguntar si sabía algo nuevo sobre ti, pero solo me quedé sentada observándola, quizás verla de nuevo hizo que quiera averiguar otra vez que hacías o donde estabas, pero mi orgullo era más grande y me detuvo para ir y preguntar a Costia como te encontrabas-**

 **-Me hubiese gustado que conversaras con ella-**

 **-Yo también, no creas que no estuve enojada conmigo por no hacerlo-**

 **-Hablando de Costia, ¿Cómo entraste a trabajar con Kane?-** Pregunté al ver que su mirada no se apartaba de mi rostro **-**

 **-Yo le pedí a Raven que me ayudara con eso-** respondió tímidamente **-No creas que fue fácil tomar esa decisión, pero supongo que a pesar que tenía el orgullo cegándome en algunos momentos, el querer saber cómo estabas era más importante-**

 **-Yo pensé que había llegado tarde, llegué a pensar que estabas con Nylah la primera vez que te vi-**

 **-Aunque hubiese querido estar con alguien no hubiese podido Lexa, mi corazón te pertenece desde que te vi por primera vez-**

 **-Me hubiese gustado saberlo cuando regresé aquí-**

 **-Quizás necesitábamos este tiempo para llegar hasta donde estamos Lexa-** Se acercó a mi tomándome por sorpresa **-Tu pudiste terminar tus estudios al igual que yo-**

 **-Supongo que es verdad-** Murmuré nerviosa al sentirla a pocos centímetros de mí **-¿Quieres tomar algo? Creo que tengo…-** Estaba a punto de alejarme cuando su mano alrededor de mi muñeca detuvo mi escapatoria **-**

 **-¿No crees que ya huimos lo suficiente?-** preguntó poniéndose frente a mí dejándome sin habla **-Te extrañé mucho Lexa-** Susurró acariciando mi mejilla haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccione a su toque **-Soñaba poder volver a abrazarte o… darte un beso, fueron muchas las noches en la que permanecí despierta recreando lo que haría si te tuviese otra vez así… de cerca-**

 **-No creo que sea el momento Clarke-** respondí entrecortadamente **-**

 **-Yo creo que no existiría otro momento más perfecto que este-**

 **-Clarke…-**

 **-No puedes pedir que me detenga ahora Lexa, pero tampoco te obligaré a nada-**

 **-No quiero que te detengas Clarke-** Respondí en voz baja acortando la pequeña distancia entre las dos **-**

Clarke no dudó en capturar mis labios con los suyos haciéndome suspirar con la presión de su mano en mi camisa, me besó de manera suave haciendo que los pedazos de mi corazón volvieran a juntarse con cada roce de sus labios.

Caminamos hacia mi habitación sin dejar de besarnos, nos detuvimos en varias ocasiones cuando chocábamos con algo, pero eso no nos importó en ese instante en lo absoluto.

Sentía las manos de Clarke presionando mis caderas dejándome sin fuerzas para continuar de pie, nos separamos en busca de aire y pude ver en sus ojos el deseo que reflejaba todo lo que yo sentía en ese momento.

Clarke no esperó más y me acomodó en la cama tomando el control de todos mis sentidos en ese momento, sentí sus manos recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo, la ropa me estorbaba y no dudé en quitármela para asombro de ella.

 **-Te amo Lexa, nunca dejé de hacerlo-**

 **-Clarke…-** Susurré sin poder formar una oración completa **-**

Clarke empezó a repartir besos por todo mi rostro mientras me ayudaba a deshacerme de la última prenda que quedaba en mi cuerpo, su lengua encontró la mía recreando mil formas en mi boca, con cada roce aumentaba mi necesidad de tenerla más cerca, sentí un pequeño mordisco en los labios lo que hizo que soltara un gemido y empezara a mover mi cuerpo en busca de liberación.

Clarke se dio cuenta de mi estado y acarició mis mejillas sonrojadas empezando a besarlos bajando por mi cuello dejando un rastro de fuego en cada roce, mientras escuchaba sus susurros para tranquilizarme sentí su mano descender por mi torso desnudo haciéndome sentir escalofríos en todo el cuerpo mientras ella entraba en mí delicadamente, sin descuidar el roce de mi pecho izquierdo, todas las veces que hablaba con Costia sobre este momento, no se comparaba en nada a lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento.

Clarke fue muy delicada en ese aspecto, me preguntaba repartiendo besos cerca de mi oído si me encontraba bien, ella no se imaginaba cuán feliz era en este momento.

Sentía que todo mi cuerpo se tensaba a la espera de liberarme por completo, los susurros de Clarke no acallaban los gemidos que emitía con cada empuje suyo, amaba tanto a Clarke que entregarme a ella de esta manera solo hacía que mi cuerpo estallara en felicidad.

No hubo ni una sola parte de mi cuerpo que la boca de Clarke no hubiese recorrido, me sentía completa y me estremecía cada vez que el cuerpo desnudo de Clarke se acoplaba con el mío, y más aún cuando empezamos a movernos sintiendo la presión de nuestros cuerpos, fue una experiencia de otro mundo poder sentirla de esta manera.

 **-Shh tranquila-** Susurró Clarke al regalarme el tercer orgasmo de esa tarde **-¿Estás bien?-** Preguntó sin dejar de acariciarme **-Eres muy hermosa Lexa, no me cansaría de mirarte así y menos en este momento-**

 **-No entiendo cómo puedes hablar-** Murmuré recuperando mi respiración **-**

 **-Te amo Lexa, lo digo en serio, nunca dejé de hacerlo-**

 **-Yo también te amo Clarke-**

 **-Pensé que jamás te iba a tener de esta manera-** Susurró acariciando mi cabello **-**

 **-Shh-** Fue mi turno de callarla **-¿podemos no hablar de eso ahora?-**

 **-Me gustaría saber qué harás para que deje de hablar-**

 **-¿Es una insinuación?-**

 **-No lo sé, quizás… ¿Qué harías?-**

 **-Te demostraré que no debes provocar a una Woods-**

 **-Me haces temblar del miedo Lexa-**

 **-Te aseguro que no va ser el miedo una "causa" cuando empiece contigo-**

 **-Me gusta la Lexa provocativa-** fue lo último que dijo cuándo tomó mi cuello y me arrastró sobre ella **-**

Pasamos toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche sin despegarnos una de otra, hasta que tuvimos que detenernos para recuperarnos, Clarke se quedó dormida a los pocos minutos, no sin antes insistir en que continuáramos, al parecer todo este tiempo perdido lo pensaba recuperar en solo un día.

Ver dormir a Clarke a mi lado nada más cubierta por la fina sábana, me hacía sentir muy afortunada de tenerla conmigo en este momento que jamás permitiría que algo nos separase de nuevo.

Me levanté de la cama sin hacer ruido, necesitaba algo de tomar con urgencia. Por suerte aún quedaban algunas bebidas que habían dejado los chicos.

Eché un vistazo a mi habitación para ver si Clarke todavía permanecía dormida, y no me sorprendí mucho que aún lo estuviese. No entendía porque yo no tenía sueño, descansar un poco fue suficiente para recuperarme.

Me acerqué a la puerta que dividía la sala y el patio para imaginar cómo quedaría si plantaba algunas flores, me gustó imaginarme sentada en medio del jardín junto a Clarke abrazándonos y hablando de lo que hicimos en el trabajo.

La noche estaba fría al parecer no fue una buena decisión salir solo con un camisón, pero no podía moverme a causa de las mil imágenes que creaba mi mente en torno a Clarke y yo viviendo juntas formando una familia.

Me detuve en seco al darme cuenta del giro que dio mis propias imaginaciones, ¿quería formar una familia con Clarke? Mi respuesta era un rotundo sí, pero no podía hablarle sobre esto a ella, seguro terminaría asustándola.

 **-¿Qué haces aquí vestida así?-** Preguntó Clarke rodeándome con sus brazos, no sin antes ponerme una manta sobre mis hombros **-¿No quieres enfermarte, cierto?-**

 **-¿Por qué no? Si tengo a mi propia enfermera en casa-**

 **-Sabes que te cuidaría aunque no me lo pidieses-** Respondió besando mi cuello **-¿Qué hacías?-**

 **-Solo buscaba formas de decorar mi jardín-**

 **-¿Quieres ayuda?-**

 **-Creo que ya lo tengo resuelto-** Giré atrapando su cuello entre mis brazos **-Pero me gustaría que me ayudes-**

 **-Entonces no se diga más, yo seré quien te ayude-** Murmuró besando mis labios **-¿Podemos regresar a la cama? Hace mucho frio afuera-**

 **-Estoy segura que el frio es en lo último que estás pensando-**

 **-¿Puedes culparme? No puedes culparme si estás solo vestida con esta camisa-**

 **-Necesitamos cenar Clarke-**

 **-Podemos hacerlo más tarde-** Continuó acariciando mi estómago **-**

 **-Clarke si no como algo en este instante creo que me desmayaré, no estoy bromeando, no comí nada en el almuerzo-**

 **-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-** Se separó viéndome extrañada **-**

 **-Porque llegaste antes de que lo haga-**

 **-Oh ya veo, ¿ahora soy como una mala influencia para ti?-** Bromeó volviéndome a abrazar **-¿Quieres que pida algo?-** Susurró en mi cuello **-**

 **-Me gustaría comer comida china-**

 **-Es mi comida favorita-** Se alejó viéndome con una sonrisa **-**

 **-Lo sé, recuerdo que Bellamy te entregó uno y tus ojos brillaron solo con verlo-**

 **-No exageres-** dijo alejándose hacia el sofá dejándome un beso en los labios **-No puedo creer que recuerdes eso-** Murmuró realizando la llamada **-**

Me alejé a mi habitación con una sonrisa, sin responder a lo que dijo ¿Cómo olvidaría algo sobre ella?

Me lancé a la cama y una sonrisa más se asomó por mis labios, esta vez al percibir el olor de Clarke impregnadas en las sábanas, me sentía tan feliz en este momento y rogaba porque este no fuera un sueño y si lo era no quería despertar nunca de él.

Me levanté y me vestí rápidamente, salí a la sala y me encontré a Clarke cambiando canales, sin detenerse en ni uno de ellos.

 **-¿Qué haces?-** Pregunté sentándome junto a ella **-**

 **-Extrañándote-** Respondió dejando el control a un lado y besándome sin dejar que piense con claridad **-¿Por qué tardaste mucho?-**

 **-Solo estuve cambiándome-** Hablé después de recuperarme de su beso **-**

 **-La comida llegará en diez minutos-** Se sentó nuevamente tomando el control **-**

 **-¿Qué pasa Clarke?-** Pregunté al verla cambiar los canales como hace un momento **-**

 **-Nada, ¿Por qué lo dices?-**

 **-Porque estás cambiando los canales sin detenerte en ni uno-**

 **-No hay nada bueno que ver a esta hora-**

 **-Entonces apágalo-**

 **-Estoy segura que aparecerá algo-**

 **-Clarke-** La detuve quitando el control de sus manos y apagando el televisor **-¿Qué ocurre?-**

 **-No lo sé Lexa-** Suspiró apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho **-Tengo miedo que todo esto sea un sueño y al despertar no te encontraré a mi lado-**

 **-No es un sueño Clarke-**

 **-¿Prometes que no te alejarás de mí?-**

 **-Sabes que no lo haré Clarke, no ahora que estás de nuevo a mi lado-**

 **-¿Estoy comportándome como una tonta cierto?-**

 **-No eres una tonta, yo también tengo miedo Clarke, pero confío en que lo superaremos juntas-**

 **-No sé si deba decir lo que estoy pensando ahora-**

 **-¿Por qué no?-**

 **-Tengo miedo de asustarte-**

 **-No lo harás, dilo Clarke quiero que seas capaz de confiar en mí-**

 **-Confío en ti Lexa, no dudes de eso ¿de acuerdo?-** Se levantó para verme fijamente **-**

 **-Sí Clarke-** La tranquilicé besando su frente **-¿me dirás que te tiene así?-**

 **-Solo tengo muchas cosas que quiero hacer y no sé si tú vas a estar de acuerdo-**

 **-¿Cuáles son?-** La animé a continuar **-**

 **-¿Prometes no querer salir corriendo?-**

 **-Sabes que no lo voy a hacer, anda dime-**

 **-Primero quisiera que te vuelvas a poner el anillo que te regalé-** Empezó diciendo con nerviosismo **-Después me gustaría que aceptes ser mi novia otra vez, y que más adelante aceptes casarte conmigo y formar una familia-** Terminó de hablar bajando la mirada con timidez, tenía ganas de llenarla de besos y volver a hacer el amor con ella, pero antes tenía que hacer algo **-¿Dónde vas?-** Preguntó cuándo me vio levantarme **-**

 **-Espera un momento, ahora vuelvo-** Respondí entrando en mi habitación, apenas entré fui corriendo hacia mi mesita de noche y sostuve el anillo en mis manos, colocándomelo con prisas y regresando hacia donde estaba Clarke **-¿Está bien así?-** Pregunté llamando su atención **-**

 **-Lexa no puedes…-** dijo parándose y acercándose hacia donde estaba **-No puedes solo irte después de mi confesión dejándome angustiada-**

 **-Lo siento amor, pero tenía que ir por el anillo y sí, por supuesto que acepto ser tu novia otra vez, y más adelante me gustaría casarme contigo y formar una familia-**

 **-Me asusté mucho cuando te fuiste así de repente-** Me abrazó ocultando su cabeza en mi cuello **-**

 **-No volveré a hacerlo, lo prometo-** Respondí tomando su rostro y besándola sin prisa **-Te amo Clarke, no imagino una vida en la que tú no estés conmigo-**

 **-¿Crees que seremos capaces de reencarnar y volver a encontrarnos en todas las vidas que tengamos?-**

 **-Me gustaría que así fuese-**

 **-¿Te imaginas que seremos cuando reencarnemos?-**

 **-No lo sé, pero me gustaría seguir siendo una persona, no me gustaría reencarnar en un animal-**

 **-¿Nunca te has preguntado que te gustaría ser?-**

 **-No Clarke-**

 **-Quizás en otra vida seamos reinas-** Continuó emocionada **-**

 **-O quizás esclavas-** Bromeé siguiéndole el juego **-**

 **-No me gustaría ser una esclava, me gustaría ser alguien que defienda a los inocentes-**

 **-¿Robín Hood?-**

 **-No tonta, ese ya existe-** Reí ante su rostro de concentración **-**

 **-Entonces quizás seamos unas guerreras que luchan por salvar a su pueblo-**

 **-¿Te imaginas siendo una comandante?-** dijo con un brillo en los ojos, que hizo que sonriera con ternura **-**

 **-Ya estás exagerando Clarke-** Me puse de pie al escuchar el timbre **-mejor iré por la comida que ya llegó-**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-** Preguntó siguiéndome hasta la puerta **-**

 **-Serías la comandante Lexa-** Sonreí ante su disparate abriendo la puerta **-¿No te gustaría ser la comandante Lexa?-**

 **-Clarke estás asustando al pobre hombre-** dije pagándole al chico que me miraba con el gesto sorprendido al escuchar lo que decía Clarke **-**

 **-Lexa Woods comandante de los trece clanes-** Prosiguió sin escuchar lo que decía **-**

 **-¿Por qué escogiste ese número?-** Pregunté acomodando los platos en la mesa junto al sillón **-**

 **-Es mi número favorito-**

 **-Aún tenemos mucho que no sabemos una de la otra-**

 **-No importa eso Lexa, tenemos toda una vida por conocernos-**

 **-Me gusta cómo suena eso-** Sonreí acercándome a ella **-¿Preparada para tener una vida conmigo?-**

 **-No puedo esperar a que seas la señora Griffin-**

 **-Creo que nos estamos adelantando mucho en ese tema-** Murmuré besándola **-**

 **-Yo creo que ya perdimos demasiado tiempo-**

 **-¿Eso crees?-**

 **-Sí, estoy segura que nuestras reencarnaciones no tuvieron tanto sufrimiento como nosotras-**

 **-¿Sigues con ese tema?-** Me separé de ella dirigiéndome hacia el sofá **-Ven aquí y miremos un poco de televisión-**

 **-¿No crees que tuvimos vidas pasadas?-**

 **-¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto?-**

 **-Porque me gustaría saber tu opinión, ¿No te gustaría reencarnar?-**

 **-Eres tan terca-** Respondí negando con una sonrisa **-No importa si tenemos mil vidas más después de esta Clarke, yo seré feliz si voy a encontrarte en cada una de ellas, y enamorarte para que aceptes ser mi novia y vivamos felices a la espera de nuestra próxima reencarnación, si es así, entonces no me importaría hacerlo-**

 **-¿Desde cuándo eres tan romántica?-**

 **-Desde que te conocí-**

 **-Basta Lexa, estás sonrojándome-** Bajo la mirada ocultando su sonrojo **-**

 **-Te amo Clarke y quisiera que siempre recuerdes eso en todas tus vidas-**

 **-Lo haré si tu prometes lo mismo-** Respondió abrazándome **-**

 **-Lo prometo-**

 **-Bien-** Se separó dejándome un beso rápido en los labios **-Entonces me quedo más tranquila con nuestras promesas, ahora comamos si no queremos cenar algo frio-**

 **-Entonces a que esperamos-** Me reí al verla aplaudir como a una niña **-**

 **-Oh lo olvidaba-**

 **-¿Qué? Tenías algo que…-** No pude continuar porque sus labios me lo impidieron **-**

 **-Yo también te amo Lexa, en esta vida y en todas las que tengamos-**

Cenamos en medio de risas y conversaciones sobre qué pasaría el día de mañana, nuestras conversaciones iban desde que queríamos comer mañana hasta llegar a quién tendríamos que decirle primero sobre nuestra reconciliación.

Decidimos contarle primero a Luna y a mi abuela, luego decirles a todos, mañana en la fiesta. Desbordaba felicidad con cada mirada que Clarke me lanzaba, volver a observar sus ojos viéndome con ternura y deseo era lo que siempre había deseado en todo este tiempo.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, decidimos encender la televisión y abrazarnos en el sofá viendo una de las tantas películas de comedia romántica que le gustaba a Clarke, no sé de qué iba, si me lo preguntan, porque mi vista estuvo sobre ella todo el tiempo que duró la película.

Me sentía completa junto a Clarke, escucharla reír por los disparates de unos de los protagonistas solo alegraba mi corazón, y yo sonreía solo con verla de esta manera y aún más por los besos que me robaba cada vez que giraba en mi dirección.

A veces en la vida las cosas pueden cambiar en unos segundos, pero lo bueno era poder atesorar y vivir al máximo todos los momentos junto a las personas que más amas, así sentirás que el tiempo no pasó en vano.

Sabía que después de hoy nada iba a ser igual en mi vida, Clarke estaba de nuevo conmigo y en mis planes no estaba el separarme de ella por un largo, larguísimo tiempo.

Clarke era la persona con la que estaba destinada a estar, podía sentirlo y sé que ella también lo hacía, si me preguntaban si quería volver a pasar por todas las altas y bajas desde que conocí a Clarke, diría que sí, porque no me importaba cuán difícil hubiese sido el recorrido, si me aseguraban que siempre Clarke me esperaría al final, pasaría una y otra vez por lo mismo.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Este fue el penúltimo capítulo, el final lo subiré en estos días ;D**

 **Les agradezco a tod s el tiempo que se tomaron al leer mi historia, espero que siquiera les haya gustado un poco,** **abrazos y besos para todos los fieles lectores que estuvieron acompañándome en este pequeño viaje. xxooxx**

 **Les deseo un buen año 2017 a todos ustedes…**


End file.
